


Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies mini-series)

by DBSommer



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 146,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: A side story to Quantum Destinies, we follow Shampoo's path to the Arena in the main story.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Path of the Warrior

Chapter 1

Decided to revise this. Now it should flow more smoothly.

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at

Angcobra is now storing all of my fics, including Roses and Swords, at

.

Standard disclaimer:

I don't own any of the folks from Ranma ½. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times.

Revision date: 3-2-12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're dead, runt!"

Shampoo didn't deign to reply as Lin Shang came at her head in a wide arc, intending to bash the young Amazon warrior's brains out with the large steel-shod staff she was wielding. Instead, Shampoo moved fluidly to the right, allowing the weapon to pass well over its intended target and leaving Shang off-balance. Shampoo quickly took advantage by moveing with unerring precision under what little guard remained and punched Shang's lower ribs. Shampoo felt at least one of the bones had buckled under the force of the blow.

Rather than moving in to finish off her opponent, Shampoo backed away, allowing Shang to regain her wind and attack again. Drawing things out wasn't Shampoo's usual style, but her great-grandmother had insisted she showcase her skills today. That meant playing with her opponents rather than putting them down with her usual efficient style. Shampoo was uncertain why Cologne had given such an order when it was contrary to her teachings, but asking had only resulted in the old woman giving a cryptic answer about seeing exactly what the young Amazon warrior could be capable of. So Shampoo did as her elder bade and had displayed a variety of techniques, trying hard not to repeat any as she dispatched each of her opponents through the rounds of the annual village tournament.

Shang mistook the retreat as a sign that her opponent was growing tired and unleashed a flurry of attacks that gave Shampoo pause. However, the speed was too much for the bigger woman to sustain. Again, Shampoo sought out a technique she had not used for some months and lashed out, swatting Shang in the nose with a sharp punch. Blood slowly trickled from both nostrils. A blow to cause cosmetic damage more than physical. Now it was evident that Shampoo was toying with Shang. That knowledge stoked the fires of the older warrior's rage even further.

For a moment, Shampoo almost felt pity for the shameless way she was humiliating Shang, but the older girl had asked for it. Earlier, Shang had gone out of her way to hurt one of the younger girls that was new to the tournament. Fang Lo barely had the skills necessary to enter, and could have been dispatched with a minimum of effort, but Shang, felt it necessary to badly injure both of Lo's legs and actually break her left arm to flaunt her battle prowess. Had the damage been any worse, Shang would have had to answer to the elders for the unnecessary brutality. It was one thing for such injuries to occur in a close fight, but such a display of cruelty in a one-sided fight was unbecoming of a Joketsuzoku warrior. At least concerning fighting another member of the tribe. And no blood feud. And no male both desired involved.

Now when it came to outsiders, that was another story. They could be picked on with impunity should the occasion call for it. It had always been that way. From blood oaths to the bonds of matrimony, there were a different set of rules when it came to dealing with those not of the Joketsuzoku.

Her anger reaching the boiling point, Shang unleashed a series of attacks that would have killed a lesser opponent. But Shampoo casually endured the storm, then retaliated with strikes to her opponent's legs. The blows disabled the limbs in the same manner that Shang and used on Lo earlier, though the damage was much more temporary in nature. Satisfied that the message had been received, Shampoo decided to finish things up and drew her hand back. Despite being on her knees, Shang tried desperately to defend herself by placing her staff in front of her to block the blow. Contemptuously, Shampoo shattered the steel-shod staff with a chop, then administered a rising kick that connected solidly with the fallen woman's jaw. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Shang's unconscious body fell limply from the battle log and to the soft earth lying below.

The tournament was officially over.

A thunderous cheer rose from nearly the entire village. All but a token few who had the unfortunate luck of drawing guard duty were present. Every man, woman, and child wanted to be on-hand for the most important event of the year, when the best warrior under twenty-five proved their worth on the battle log. Nearly everyone of any importance in the village had managed to win it at least once. The prestige involved was immense, even in a hamlet of under five hundred.

The cheer from the villagers reached a crescendo as the small mob chanted Shampoo's name and hoisted their new champion overhead, carrying her to the huge banquet of food that served as prize for the champion. Once seated, Shampoo made a huge production of taking a bite of leg from the nearest roasted beast that lay within reach, as tradition demanded. She gave a triumphant cry and held it high overhead, a sign of approval and a signal for the others to begin the feast. She noted they did so with much enthusiasm since, again by tradition, no one was to have eaten beforehand so that they would truly appreciate the moment. Their zeal was great enough that they at least momentarily forgot the champion in their midst, which suited Shampoo given her current mood.

It should have been overwhelming. Winning at just under sixteen made Shampoo one of the youngest champions ever. Only the best and brightest had ever won the tournament at such an early age. Lo Xion the Wise. Tang Ni, who had traveled all over the world seeking adventure, and had found it in overabundance. Shampoo's own great grandmother, Cologne. And the most legendary of them all, Hu Chiang.

So why then did Shampoo feel so unexcited over winning? She was pleased that she had won, and enjoyed the taste of triumphing over her opponents, but the thrill she had expected at winning so important an event was curiously absent. This victory should have been the greatest moment of her young life, yet she felt little joy over either the victory or the adulation she was receiving. Could it have been in part because the two best warriors nearest her age had been unable to enter the tournament? Su Ga, who had three years on Shampoo and tended to give her a good fight every time, had disappeared last month. Rumor said it was over a man who belonged to another, one whom she could not have, so her heart demanded she leave. It sounded foolish to Shampoo. Why throw everything away over such a small matter? To get that worked up over a man seemed ridiculous, at least to her. Of course, given Shampoo's own frustrations with the opposite sex, perhaps she simply lacked the experience to judge such things accurately. Still, Su Ga should have done something else. Leaving one's home over the inability to gain a man's interest was going too far.

Despite Su Ga's disappearance, it was the other absent warrior that she truly felt concerned about. Perfume and Shampoo had started off as the best of friends growing up. They had been neighbors and had spent many hours frolicking about without a care in the world. However, the intervening years between those carefree days and the present had not been so kind. The two had gone from inseparable friends to dedicated rivals as childhood inevitably transformed into young adulthood. Their rivalry increased in intensity and consumed all things over time. Training. Combat. Friends. Even a man at one point, though as far as Shampoo was concerned, Perfume was more than welcome to the obsessive Mousse. Or at least she would have been had he not disappeared without a word over a year ago. Shampoo had not been very surprised by his departure. A lifetime's worth of frustration could drive any person to seek better fortunes elsewhere.

But the rivalry with Perfume peaked when it became obvious Shampoo would always come out on top. The pink-haired warrior could not close the narrow gap between their skills, no matter how hard she tried. And so, little more than a couple of months ago, Perfume had left in the middle of the night in almost the exact same manner Mousse had, perhaps even in imitation of it. However, Shampoo knew deep in her heart that this was a temporary thing. Perfume's need to defeat her rival had been the driving force in her life and, for some reason, the new champion doubted the other girl had undergone an epiphany and would make peace the next time they met.

Then again, perhaps Shampoo's dissatisfaction was not with the quality of opposition, but with the emptiness in her heart over not having a lover to share the triumph with. It was true that, as the tournament champion, she had the right to choose practically any unmarried male in the village for the night (a problematic tradition, given some of the incidents involving past champions and the choices made), but Shampoo would select no man to be with her on this day. It was not that she disliked men and thought of them as little more than two-legged breeding stock, like a handful of the elders tended to even in this day and age. Nor did she prefer women, like some of her fellow warriors did. It was simply that none of the men interested her in the slightest. They lacked something she could not put her finger on. She had not even been with a man yet, and from her discussions with most of the other girls her age, she was part of an increasingly small minority. But forcing herself to be with someone just to have the experience seemed wrong on some instinctual level. She was uncertain why she felt that way, but it was the truth. Had anyone asked Shampoo what qualities she was looking for in a man, she would have reluctantly confessed to being uncertain. But somehow, in some way, she knew she would recognize those elusive traits once she found them. And heaven help anyone who dared to stand in her way when she did.

Such thoughts soured the few pleasant feelings she had for the festival. Becoming annoyed with what she perceived as nothing more than a rowdy bunch of people looking for an excuse to party, Shampoo gave her farewells and left the feast, insisting the revelry continue without her. Her insistence met with little opposition, and she departed, wondering what she could do to cheer herself up.

Less than half the distance to her home had been covered when her great-grandmother approached. That the elder had not been on hand to congratulate Shampoo had been a surprise, given how fiercely Cologne insisted on the training and hardships Shampoo had to endure to become the best warrior in the village, but what was even more surprising than the elder's absence was the man who stood by her side.

He was an outsider, his dark complexion and the curliness of black hair that showed more than a hint of gray. The stranger was older, perhaps in his forties, and was just under six feet in height. His odd choice of clothing, a loose fitting white shirt and black pants that showed the wear of many miles, did little to hide a frame that spoke of being in good shape. Only a slight limp in his right leg indicated there was anything wrong with his physical condition. He was not handsome by any stretch of the imagination, in truth he was somewhat ugly, with a flattened nose that had obviously been broken so many times that it would never come close to looking normal.

But that nose was not his most noticeable feature. That honor was reserved for his eyes. They were a vibrant green, full of a life and energy that was absent in most of the people his age. Those emerald orbs seemed to measure and evaluate every inch of Shampoo's body. It was not that he was leering at her, as so many boys (as well as many older men) did, but it was something else. The look was closer to that of a farmer examining prime livestock he was seriously considering purchasing. The visual dissection made Shampoo uneasy.

Much to Shampoo's surprise, her great-grandmother's first words were not congratulatory, but rather a query made to the stranger. "So, what do you think?"

Again those eyes scrutinized Shampoo, and she wondered if she had ever been examined so thoroughly. Nodding his head, the stranger said, "I can work with her."

Softly, Cologne released an intake of air that Shampoo recognized as a sigh of relief from the normally reserved elder. "Excellent. I'll prepare the necessary things, and you can set off tomorrow."

The man continued his close visual inspection of Shampoo. "Good. There's no need to waste time. Best to get started soon. There's a lot of work and ground to cover before she'll even be halfway ready for what's to come."

A sinking feeling cut through Shampoo's bewilderment. Things were not going the way she thought they would. Not at all. Something important was happening, and she lacked even the faintest clue as to what it might be. "Great-Grandmother, what are you talking about? What's going on? Who is this man, and why does he look at me in such a way with your approval?"

The stranger raised his eyebrow at her questions. He again looked at Cologne. "She doesn't know?"

Cologne shifted uneasily. "I felt she didn't need the distraction. But now I have to move fast. I need to talk to my great-granddaughter alone. I hope you understand."

The man nodded then headed off in the direction of the victory feast. Before he took more than a dozen steps, he half turned back to Cologne, a warning look in his eyes. "She has to want to go. I won't force someone to follow my path. She has to want this in her heart, otherwise she goes nowhere. At least not with me."

Cologne gave a dismissive wave with her walking stick. "That's not going to be a problem. Once Shampoo and I have our talk, it will all become clear to her, and she'll be eager to do what needs to be done. That I promise you."

The unknown kept chipping away at what little patience Shampoo still had. She despised being talked about as though she was not there. "What will become clear?"

Rather than answer, Cologne began to walk in the opposite direction of the celebration. "Follow me, great-granddaughter. There are many things to discuss, and we haven't much time to do it."

Knowing better than to complain, even given her mood, Shampoo remained silent and began walking hurriedly alongside her great-grandmother. Despite the tiny legs hidden under her dress, the old woman could move with great speed when the times called for it.

At first they walked in silence. It became evident to Shampoo they were heading outside the village. It was not until they reached the very outskirts that Cologne spoke at last. "This is a time of great importance in our lives."

"You mean about winning the tournament?" Shampoo asked.

"No. The tournament comes every year, and the outcome rarely holds surprises. I meant it is a time of great importance in the life of the entire tribe's. As you know, we are a conquered people under the sway of the Empire."

"'The mosquito cannot bring down the tiger. Instead it must learn to live off the blood of the tiger until the great beast dies. Only then can the mosquito be free once again. It is not the first time in our history we have been conquered by those far mightier than us. But our masters of the past are dead and yet we remain, as we always have and as we always shall'," Shampoo quoted.

Cologne nodded at the adage. "True. Very true. But it appears the Empire's rule might stretch past even your lifetime. They seem to be made of stern stuff. It might be several generations before the Empire rots at its core and withers as all empires eventually do. Until that time, we must learn to live off the blood of the tiger.

"The tiger's reach continues to grow with each of its victories. And as it grows, what was once the border of its empire eventually becomes part of the heartland, and once considered part of the heartland, more attention is given to it. Thus far we have avoided the tiger's attention. We surrendered under agreeable terms which maintained our basic autonomy, even if we do have to pay tribute and lip service to those that claim ownership of our lands. We cause no problems, and therefore have little of interest to the tiger which finds its claws filled with other predators that would resist its grasp. That might not always be the case. In time, it might deal with those predators, and turn its attention inward towards us. Since that possibility exists, the council has decided to become closer to the tiger, at least in its eyes."

Shampoo listened intently. She had little interest in politics, usually tuning out when her great-grandmother went into one of these speeches. But this time there was a difference. This time this speech had a direct bearing on Shampoo's life.

"The council of elders got together recently to discuss this matter," Cologne continued. "As it stands now, we are not true people in the eyes of the Empire. Oh, we exist, but only as a 'barbaric' resource they might one day use for their benefit. This situation is unpalatable to us. If we must suffer under the yoke of another, we will do so as minimally as we can. Fortunately, there is a way to do just that."

"We must become official citizens of the Empire," Shampoo completed for her.

That lifted Cologne's eyebrows in appreciation. "Well, well. I see you have been paying some attention to the more cerebral lessons I have tried to teach you."

"I always did." Actually she had lucked out with this one, but why admit to her shortcomings?

That made Cologne snicker. "You enjoy lessons in the body and spirit far more than the mind." The older woman noted Shampoo's face scowl, and quickly added, "Do not be offended. It is simply your way. The opposite holds true for many others. Do not assume I have passed judgment upon you in some way. "

Shampoo accepted that explanation, though with some reluctance.

Seeing Shampoo calm down, Cologne continued, "You were right. We must become citizens. However, we wish to be careful about the manner in which we achieve our goal. Thus we shall move slowly in this direction and see what gaining citizenship will truly mean for the Joketsuzoku. To that end, we shall send out one of the younger generation on this mission of great importance."

Shampoo felt her heart racing in both fear and excitement. "You mean me."

"We decided the winner of the tournament would be the most appropriate emissary for what we have in mind," Cologne corrected.

"Everyone knew I would win," Shampoo pointed out. It was no secret that she was the best in the village.

"They suspected. I hoped. I did not inform you of this for fear of distracting you before the tournament. There are several ways to gain citizenship in the Empire. Doing some great service in their name. Joining their armed forces for a number of years. Marriage to a citizen."

Shampoo's head jerked slightly at that.

"Relax," Cologne soothed. "You are not being ordered to marry an outsider. We would never prostitute ourselves that way. A man would still have to prove himself worthy in some manner to officially be accepted as marriageable material. Unless it was a matter of love for the warrior in question. Then, of course, the warrior could marry as she so chose." Cologne watched closely to gauge Shampoo's response to that statement, but all her great-granddaughter did was scowl a bit.

Sensing her elder was not in any hurry to continue, Shampoo finally found the courage to ask, "What do you want me to do?"

"There is still another way to gain citizenship. One which plays perfectly into our way of life, surprisingly enough. One which the champion of the tournament would be ideally suited for.

"You must fight in the Arena."

"The Arena?" Shampoo asked.

"A huge coliseum in the heart of the Empire where millions watch the best fighters in the world compete to see who the mightiest is. The ultimate prize of their battles: full Citizenship in the Empire. And more importantly, a place of respect in the eyes of the outsiders as well."

Shampoo's eyes fairly glowed at the idea. To be regarded as the best of the best? To fight against those who might truly test her while millions, instead of hundreds, watched on? Now that sounded tempting. Very tempting. Glory on a level undreamed of could be hers. And the competition, she could almost feel her heart race in anticipation at the very idea she could be taken to the limit.

But then another voice spoke in her head, warning her of the disadvantages to such a thing. It would mean being away from home, by herself in a foreign land where she knew no one and nothing. She would be completely alone for the first time in her life. And she could barely speak Japanese. How would she communicate? She didn't understand the customs and habits of outsiders. There were too many unknowns. It was all very frightening. Perhaps too frightening.

So lost in thought was Shampoo, that she had not even realized her great-grandmother had gone right on talking. "We've even placed a special order for a television for the village so that we might see how well you do. I can't wait to see the look on Be Dea's face when you're on television, and she has to watch your victories."

It seemed Shampoo's fate had been decided some time ago. It was terrible. Events were moving too fast. Already her great-grandmother had decided to throw her out into the pack of hungry wolves with no warning. There were many reasons why this idea was bad. Shampoo had to point them out before it was too late. "What if I lose? I would look like a fool before the world and bring shame to the village."

Cologne held up a single finger. "First, not a single member of this village in all of its history has never known the taste of defeat. It's just you have not been forced to deal with it as much as others. In general, that is a good thing, though there are disadvantages as well. None should live with the arrogant belief that they are invincible. It only hurts all involved, especially when they are proven wrong.

"Second, you underestimate yourself. You are the greatest fighter I have ever seen at your age. I will not lie to you. You are faster, stronger, more durable, and have greater endurance than anyone at the age of fifteen, including myself, who was the greatest warrior of my generation. Only Perfume came close to your near inhuman abilities. Unquestionably, this is a gift from your father, who was almost as good as you are, though he was a bit older when he finally settled here. You've seen him work out. You know what I mean."

Shampoo nodded her head. Her father was a man of even temper, and rarely fought, even to stay in shape. Those few times he did though, he was like a whirlwind, cutting through his opponents as though they did not exist. Even her mother, who was one of the best warriors of her own generation, still fell to him in under five minutes no matter how hard she tried. Though she dealt with losing at her husband's hands much better than others did. Far too well in Shampoo's opinion, as she had learned over time to stay away from her parents for several hours when they were in such an amorous mood. Intellectually, she knew it was normal for married people to behave in such a manner, but they were her parents, and she disliked thinking of them in such terms. Though of late there were times when she found herself longing at the idea that a man might prove himself worthy of her affections in such a manner. One that could conquer her heart as well as her body, as her father had done to her mother so many years ago. But it seemed an impossible dream. No man in the village had come close to doing either, and none were threatening to change the status quo.

Cologne held up a third finger. "There is also another reason why you should go. One that has nothing to do with the council's decision. It is of a much more personal nature. You need to get out of here."

Shampoo gaped at her great-grandmother in shock. "What do you mean? Why must I leave my home for some far off, strange land where the people will treat me like dirt while I fight for their entertainment?" Her vision became blurry with tears at the rejection by one who meant so much to her.

Quick to keep matters from falling apart, Cologne clarified things. "Think, Shampoo. Are you happy at winning the tournament?"

The sudden shift in the conversation caught Shampoo off-guard. "What sort of question is that? Winning the tournament is every warrior's dream. I've trained for years for a moment such as this. I've longed for this day all of my life, and you're asking me if I enjoyed winning it? Of course I did."

Shampoo's flippant answer earned her a rap to the head with the gnarled staff. "I did not ask you if you enjoyed winning! I asked you if you were happy!"

The young Amazon's answer was more respectful this time. "I am happy I won."

A soft sigh escaped Cologne's lips. "And so you answer my question by avoiding an answer."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Shampoo said almost demurely, "I intended no disrespect. I did enjoy winning and am happy about that, but it was easy and left me feeling unchallenged and unfulfilled. I know it shouldn't be that way. I understand the tremendous honor and respect I've earned in winning the tournament, but it only leaves me with a hollow feeling inside."

Cologne nodded her head. "I knew it when you came back from your victory party so early, looking the way that you did. I even guessed well beforehand this was what would happen. For the last couple of years I have noticed this characteristic in you. At first, I believed it was merely the changes brought on by becoming a woman, but over the last few months it has become clear to myself and your parents that it is something else that troubles you. Tell me, what man have you chosen to spend the night with?"

Shampoo snorted at that. "None of them interest me in the slightest."

"And that is another part of the problem," Cologne said. "Aside from your inability to find suitable companionship, you have no friends."

"I have friends!" Shampoo interrupted.

"Oh?" The look Cologne gave was one of incredulity. "Tell me, Shampoo, which of the girls do you share your deepest secrets with? And which ones share theirs in turn? Who is it you turn to first when you need advice or to share some tidbit of gossip with? Who is it you would give your life for if it was required? Who is it that goes out of their way to help you when you need it, or offers to do so even if you don't ask?"

Each question cut as sharp as a razor. Helplessly, Shampoo tried saying something, but realized she could not. There was no name she could give voice to that would have rang true.

Cologne said aloud what Shampoo already knew in her heart, yet had to hear with her ears. "You have acquaintances you are on good terms with, almost confidants, perhaps, but they are not your true friends anymore than you are theirs. The only one that might have qualified early on was Perfume, but we saw how that turned out. She is much like you, in that way. She had no close friends, and the only man that seemed to catch her eye was Mousse, and even then I suspect it was partly because he paid so much attention to you. It is not that you are a bad person or unapproachable. In fact, there is no concrete reason why you should not have many friends and lovers, but it is the truth all the same. You cannot help being the way you are.

"So ask yourself this: if there is no one to give your heart to, no close friends and none on the horizon, and if you have accomplished the single greatest achievement possible in this village, and it still has not made you happy, what will?"

Shampoo felt her world being torn out from under her. Perhaps deep down inside she had known these things were the truth, but she did not want to admit them. They were ugly realities to be stuck back out of sight and not confronted for as long as possible. But it could no longer be; her great-grandmother had seen to that. The facts were there, laid out before her and undeniable in their truth. And once given to the light of day, they could never be forced to return to the darkness. Never.

Feeling her life now hollow and empty as it was laid out before her, Shampoo gave her great-grandmother a helpless look that was more reminiscent of a small child instead of a proud champion warrior. "Do you think I will find what it is I seek in this Arena?"

Sympathy poured off Cologne in waves. In her youth, she had been afflicted with a wanderlust that made her unable to remain in the village. What Shampoo suffered from was not the same problem, but still similar enough that Cologne could understand what she was going through. "I think you need to leave here and have both fate and your abilities guide you to whatever destiny lies ahead. It might take you to the heights of happiness undreamed of, or it might take you through pain and misery that would make even the Gods shed tears, but I do know that what you need to make you happy is not in this village at this time. And it is always better to seek out happiness instead of waiting and hoping it will come to you."

Again, the words rang true deep in Shampoo's heart. More ugly truths she did not want to hear. It was not fair. Why should everyone else be able to find happiness here other than her?

But that wasn't exactly true. Hadn't Mousse left when he could not find what he sought in the village? What of Su Ga and the love she could not have? What of Perfume and the mysterious journey she had embarked on? Had not all of them sought out their fortunes and happiness elsewhere? Was Shampoo lacking in the courage those others, particularly her greatest rival, possessed?

No. It would take courage, but those others had shown Shampoo it could be done. Her great-grandmother was right. It was time for her to leave the nest and learn what the rest of the world was like. It would be frightening, but she would deal with it. Deal with it and thrive. She would show the world what the mightiest warrior of Joketsuzoku could do. She would prove the elders they had made the right choice in selecting her to represent the tribe. She would become a citizen of the Empire, no matter what it took.

Giving her great-grandmother a spirited look that was full of almost as much trepidation as courage, Shampoo asked, "Do you think I'll ever return home?"

In response, Cologne gave a smile. "Home is where your heart and happiness lies. What I believe is that you will return, though it is a mystery even to me if it will be forever, or just to visit the place you once called home."

Again, the words rang true, and this time they did not fill Shampoo with dread, but hope. With the matter finally settled in her heart, the young warrior began working on the details of what she still had to do to set off on her newfound quest. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

That was soon. Too soon, but Shampoo seemed to have little choice in the matter. "I see. Did that outsider that was with you have something to do with this? I thought his eyes were going to bore holes in me as close as he was looking."

"Indeed he does. His name is Jaddo N'Digi. He comes from another conquered people, called the Aborigines, in the Imperial Territory of Australia. He is a trainer and agent of sorts for those that wish to participate in the Arena. He himself once fought for the prize of citizenship some years ago."

"Did he win?"

"No. He made it as far as the semi-finals before falling to another who was better than him. That he can freely admit such speaks much about him." Cologne paused a moment before continuing. "When the council decided on this course of action for you, we investigated the potential trainers thoroughly before selecting him. His credentials are extensive and his reputation equally impressive. I interviewed him myself when we met several days ago. He is a bit rough around the edges, but I can tell he is fair and trustworthy. I would not place you in another's care so recklessly."

The implication unnerved Shampoo. "I am to travel alone with him? Aren't you coming along?"

Cologne shook her head. "Even if I could somehow leave my duties behind, I would not go. This is something you must do for yourself, without any aid from me. Jaddo is the only one who has the ability to help you now. He will train you in the things you need to know in order to not only make it to the Arena, but succeed and thrive there as well. I will warn you that the path is not an easy one. It is filled with difficulty and hardship. You will spill much blood, both yours and that of others, before even getting close to your goal."

"I understand," Shampoo said, a mix of fear and anxiousness eating away at the outward calm she tried to project.

Despite her efforts, Cologne could sense Shampoo's struggle with her contradictory emotions. It had been the same for her when she first gave into her wanderlust and left, just a year older than Shampoo at the time. "Be at ease with Jaddo, as well as patient with his ways. They will not be like ours, yet he must be obeyed, for he knows far more about what you have to do than everyone in the council combined. I will say you are somewhat fortunate. He is particular about who he trains. He refused to accept you until he saw you in an actual fight. I think you impressed him."

Shampoo sniffed disdainfully at that. "Why wouldn't he be? I am the champion of the tribe this year."

That made Cologne chuckle. "He is not the kind to be impressed by titles. Just be thankful he liked what he saw. He will be your best chance of success on the long journey that lies before you."

There were many other questions Shampoo had, but they could wait until later. All the necessary information had been given to her. She understood what her duty was, and what would be required of her. Placing her hand over her heart, she vowed, "I will do as you say. I will bring honor to our people and show the world what the Joketsuzoku are made of. I will not return without becoming a citizen first. This I promise you."

And so it was done. Cologne bowed solemnly in return. "Packing should not take long. You will be traveling light and on foot, at least at first. That is what Jaddo has ordered, and that is the way it shall be. You had better get going. Your parents already knew this was coming, and they will wish to make their good-byes to you and you with them. And I am sure you will want to give your farewells to some of your closer acquaintances as well. You'll be leaving early in the morning. I will be the last to see you off at the edge of the village."

"I understand." Shampoo hurried off to do as her great-grandmother suggested. Much to the young girl's surprise, now that she had come to terms with the upcoming journey, she found herself feeling better than she had in a very long time. She would miss her parents, her home, her friends, even some of her enemies, but when she compared the life she knew to the unknown lands that lay before her, she found hope far outweighing anxiety.

In her heart, she had already taken the first step down the path of the warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies Side Story)  
Chapter 2

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at is now storing all of my fics at http/angcobra. disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the folks from Ranma 1/2. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times.

Jurai-Knight's homepage with the most up to date Quantum Destinies chapters is http/home. where is he?"

"He'll be here, child. Calm yourself."

Shampoo continued shuffling her feet in impatience. A tiny oval stone found itself too close to her foot, and it ended up getting kicked far enough to bounce off the trunk of a tree near the edge of the village. The display was a clear sign of just how frustrated she felt. She hadn't done such a childish thing in years, yet she could not help herself. She needed to move, to get going, before her mind began reconsidering her decision.

Likewise, Cologne also picked up on the signs. She looked at the sun, which had broken the horizon a full half hour earlier and was continuing its inevitable rise through the sky. "Perhaps he will be slightly late after all. I heard others say he was last seen with Rei Za at the feast. I also heard it said they retired early. Most likely they were so intent on enjoying each other's company that Jaddo forgot the time. It's been known to happen."

The information was a surprise to Shampoo. Rei Za was over twice her age and would never have been considered attractive, even without the disfiguring burns to the right side of her face that had resulted from an accident in her childhood. Rei Za tended to be bitter and short-tempered with most people, though Shampoo supposed it had to do with her appearance and the hardships that came with it. Even with Jaddo's own decidedly none too appealing features, he could have chosen much better than Rei Za. Women outnumbered men nearly two-to-one in the village, and many were eager to gain the attentions of any male outsider that came by. Likewise there were some men who journeyed to the village for that very reason. Some even found the courage to visit again.

"Perhaps you would like to say farewell to your parents again?" Cologne offered. "I can wait here for Jaddo, and we can pick you up when he finally arrives."

Shampoo shook her head quickly. She had already made her farewells in the privacy of her home. It had been a good choice, since she had shed several tears as she bid her parents farewell, something she had hoped with all her heart she would not do. She was too old for that sort of thing. If she returned to say goodbye one last time, there was a good chance she would break down outright, and she needed to be strong. The time for tears had passed, replaced with the need for the resolve necessary to endure the hardships that were to come.

Surprisingly, it was her mother who had also cried over her impending departure, while her more openly emotional father had been very stoic and supportive of his daughter's leave-taking. Coming from outside the village, and knowing what the rest of the world was like firsthand, might have had something to do with the ease that he had displayed at his only child leaving their home for the first time. Oddly enough, Shampoo found his confidence more reassuring than anything her great-grandmother had told her the night before to bolster her courage. It was part of his self-assurance that calmed her so that she did not cry anymore and was able to leave home with her head held high.

Just as Shampoo was about to complain about Jaddo's tardiness again, the man himself appeared from within the heart of the village, a pack slung over his back as he headed towards the pair. Shampoo silently noted that he was indeed coming from the general direction that Rei Za's home lay. Thoughts of what her new mentor might have been up to during his stay in the village were quickly pushed from her mind as the reality of the situation was truly setting in. This was it. She was about to leave home for the first time in her life, and it could be years before she would have the opportunity to set foot in it again. The enormity of it was overwhelming, and she was considering voicing a protest when Jaddo finally arrived at their side.

The man looked even older to Shampoo than he had the day before. Despite his dark skin, she could still make out even darker rings under his eyes, and she could have sworn there was the faintest hint of alcohol hanging in the air. His clothes were a marked contrast to the man in that, despite their semi-worn state, they did not appear anywhere near as disheveled as the person that was wearing them. Considering the late start they were getting, and that Shampoo had already been up for two hours, there was no excuse for him to be so late, especially since he was the one that had insisted on the early departure in the first place.

If Jaddo noticed her displeasure, he gave no indication of it. Instead, he looked expectedly at Shampoo, his voice carrying a bit more accent than it had the day before. "You sure you're up to this?"

The doubt in his voice angered Shampoo, and her uncertainty was quickly forgotten. "Of course I am."

Jaddo seemed unmoved by the declaration. "Just making sure. It wouldn't be the first time I had to hear some hotshot say how they thought they were ready to take on the world and then they quit at the moment of truth. Nothing I hate worse than someone making me waste my time training them and they bail out the instant things start to get tough. Now I'll ask you again, are you sure you're ready to train with me and make a run for the top?"

Outrage made Shampoo scowl at the man. It took all of her self-control to keep from snapping at him. How dare this stranger cast such accusations at her! She had never given up at anything in her life. Even if it had not been the decision of the council, she would have gone anyway. Her great-grandmother was right. She needed to leave and discover what it was that was missing from her life. And here was this man, practically telling her he thought she would be unable to handle the course laid out before her. Quit? There was no one outside of the elders that would be powerful enough to stop her now.

"I am ready," Shampoo all but snarled.

Slowly, Jaddo nodded his head in something resembling the faintest hint of confidence. "Maybe you are at that."

Watching the exchange with a close eye, Cologne kept her thoughts to herself. The way the man made his insinuations was somewhat insulting to Shampoo, but for the first time since the young girl had been informed of what was expected of her, Shampoo seemed eager to set out on her journey. The elder wondered if Jaddo was skilled enough to have detected the doubts and said the very thing necessary to prod Shampoo in the direction she needed to go, or if he had just been extremely lucky. Cologne was leaning to the former, but it would not be the first time she had overestimated someone concerning such matters.

With the business concerning whether Shampoo would be coming along satisfied, Jaddo moved on to other matters. His eyes strayed to the twin packs the young Amazon carried with her. Noticing a handle sticking out of the top of the larger of the pair, he cocked his head and pointed. "What's that?"

It took Shampoo a moment to figure out what he was referring to. "My bonbori."

This time Jaddo shook his head in disapproval. "Leave them. You won't need them. Weapon fighting is at an all-time low in popularity. You're going to be fighting exclusively in hand-to-hand. You've got a long way to go, and we can't afford to waste any time lugging around a pair of giant metal beachballs. You need to travel light. Take only necessary things and a handful of light momentos if you have to. You'll be making plenty of new memories on the way to keep you busy."

"I did take only necessary things," Shampoo protested.

That made Jaddo snort. "Typical woman. I have yet to meet one of you who could only pack necessary things on a trip."

A growl escaped Shampoo's lips. She was about make a very explicit retort at the insult to her gender, but was brought up short when Cologne cleared her throat. One look reminded the young girl that she was supposed to be showing this man the same respect she showed her elder, even if the old bastard wasn't making it easy.

Rather than argue further, Jaddo simply adjusted his pack and began to head towards the road that led from the village and towards the south. "We'll see if you're right or not. Let's get going."

The sudden change in attitude startled Shampoo as she handed her bonbori to Cologne. "We're leaving?"

Still heading in the same direction without pause, Jaddo answered by casting a glance over his shoulder. "Given that I'm walking away from the village rather than towards it, it would appear that way, wouldn't it?"

Annoyed at the sarcasm and that her new trainer kept on walking, Shampoo replied with a dirty look and picked up her packs. A moment later they were resting over her shoulders as she began walking briskly towards Jaddo. She gave one final farewell to Cologne, then hurried to catch up to his side. It only took moments to get there; the man's limp kept him from traveling too fast. The weight on her shoulders was barely noticeable. It was just as she thought; the packs were perfectly fine. Taking too much indeed. She could have handled five times the weight and not been bothered by it. The arrogant man was underestimating her. She would show him exactly what she was capable of, in time.

Cologne watched as the two headed off until they got to a bend in the road and traveled out of sight. Just like that, it was over. Shampoo was gone, and if the gods were willing, the next time Cologne would see her great-granddaughter would be on television, triumphing over a multitude of opponents from all over the world.

What had just happened also served to raise her opinion of Jaddo, which was high to begin with. He had deftly manipulated things so that Shampoo had departed with a minimum of fuss and recriminations. Once the young girl settled down, such doubts would reappear, but they would be lessened with the distance between where she was and her home. Cologne was certain beyond a doubt that Jaddo had intentionally done that as well. It appeared she had made the right choice concerning the man upon whom the hopes of the village would lay upon as heavily as Shampoo.

Cologne was not naïve. Only with proper training in the ways of Japan and the Arena would her great-granddaughter have any chance of success. She had to learn the language, the customs, and a host of additional skills from one who had spent nearly his entire life involved with the people and the conditions Shampoo would live in. He was the only one that met her standards and had any hope of success.

And now came the hardest part of all for Cologne. Not as arduous a task as Shampoo's, to be certain, but one that was, in many ways, more frustrating for someone the elder's age since she had spent so much of her life, especially in these later years, doing it.

Now it was time for the waiting to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weather was pleasant for traveling. The skies were clear, and the temperature just a touch on the cool side, which served the travelers well since they were exerting a great deal of energy with the pace they were setting. With the road as in good repair as it was, the duo made good time over the rolling hills the path crawled upon, only standing to the side when heavy, oxen-pulled wagons bearing crops went past on their way to the nearest town for sale.

Shampoo found it easy to keep up with Jaddo, due in no small part to the limp he sported. Still, the disability did little to hamper their progress as they made their way overland. Eventually, they crossed a bridge over a river that Shampoo recognized. That the landscape was still familiar helped to ease the growing discomfort that was making its presence known since she had finally managed to quell her ire. The anger had been useful in distracting her from the true source of her concerns, but even the irritation had to eventually give way to the reality: she had now departed home and would not be returning for several years time.

Deciding a distraction from such depressing thoughts was in order, Shampoo considered striking up a conversation with her mentor. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, and it was time to set things right. If they were to spend so much time together, they were going to have to get along, lest they be at each other's throats within a week. Shampoo took it upon herself to resolve the situation. Who knew, perhaps under that gruff exterior was a man she could look up to and eventually call a friend.

The only problem she found was where to begin. Jaddo was an outsider, and she knew little of the outside world. Within the safe boundaries of the village, such knowledge meant little. But now that she was all but cast out and on her own, Shampoo found herself wishing she had gone on at least one of the trips her great-grandmother had taken to Kwanglong, so she would have some experience with such places. It was only a city populated by fifteen thousand or so, but it was still closer to where she was going as opposed to where she had been.

Finally choosing something that had occurred recently as the best way to start things off, Shampoo mentioned in an almost teasing tone, "I heard you kept busy last night while I was preparing for our journey."

Jaddo paused and looked at Shampoo, one of his narrow eyebrows arcing slightly in question.

Now her voice was completely teasing, and she added a wide smirk to it. "With Rei Za. I heard others say you were enjoying her... hospitality."

"Oh," Jaddo's voice took on the knowing tone of a question being answered. "Yah, we were fucking until the wee hours of the morning. That's why I was late showing up. She was reluctant to let me go, and I was none too enthusiastic to head out either."

Shampoo was taken aback by the man's openness towards the question. She had expected embarrassment at the least, if not outright denial. But instead she was getting a rather explicit explanation as to what he had done to keep himself entertained during his stay in the village.

"Gal was just full of energy. Definitely one of the best lays I've had in way too long," Jaddo remarked with a thoughtful grin on his face. "Sweet thing too. I had her pegged for a screamer-"

Far too explicit for Shampoo's liking. "I don't need to hear this."

Jaddo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, just enough for Shampoo to notice. "If you don't want to hear the answer, don't ask the question."

"I didn't ask a question."

A snort of derision met that. "Of course you did, girl. The only reason you made that comment was to know if I was banging the night away. You probably thought I'd be too embarrassed to answer or get flustered, and you'd figure it out from my reaction. I caught you off-guard by telling you exactly what happened."

"You didn't need to be that detailed," Shampoo muttered, somewhat abashed, mostly because he was right.

"I'm an up front person, girl. Others might say I'm a bit abrasive, which is a nice way of saying they think I'm an asshole. Personally, I think it's better to be perfectly honest with others, something few people in this world are. You'd better get used to that real fast, or you're going to be miserable for awhile, 'cause I'm too old to change, and I'm certainly not going to make the effort because some hotshot girl thinks she can head straight to Japan and win herself citizenship while coasting along in her sleep."

Shampoo felt her teeth grind. "My name is not 'girl'. It's Shan Pu."

"Not anymore. You're going to have to get used to being called Shampoo. It's going to be your handle."

"I will not!" Shampoo shouted. "And what do you mean handle?"

"Name you'll go by in the Arena."

That made Shampoo scowl. "I shall use my real name, not this ridiculous doorhandle."

"I said 'handle'. Not doorhandle, girl! Pay attention because this is the jargon you're going to have to get used to once you get on the fighters' circuit."

"I will use my real name!" Shampoo insisted. "And people are right! You are an asshole!"

Oddly, all that made Jaddo do was chuckle. "You'll be calling me worse names than that before we're through with one another," he promised with his hand held high, as though he was swearing to the gods above. "Get this. The only reason you're going to go by the name of Shampoo is 'cause on the offhand chance you can scrape by and somehow make it into the Arena itself in one piece, I guarantee those morons in the press will bastardize it into Shampoo. Japanese can't pronounce Chinese names worth a shit, and they don't give a damn one way or another about it. They want the world to conform to their standards, not the other way around. And with the way things are going in the world, it looks like they're going to get their way."

"I... see," Shampoo said reluctantly, now at least understanding why Jaddo had been so insistent on doing such a stupid thing. Still, Shampoo hated the very idea of her name being mispronounced in such a manner. Unfortunately, like her tribe, she was going to have to conform to certain ideals held by their conquerors. If the mispronunciation was one of those things, then so be it. She would just have to put up with the outsiders' stupidity. No doubt she would have to put up with worse things as time went by. Still, it was not something she was looking forward to. Not at all.

With their first 'discussion' over, the two resumed their walk, continuing in silence for some time. The exchange had not gone the way Shampoo had thought it would when she first started up their conversation. Certainly her great-grandmother had been correct, as usual, when she had described Jaddo as a bit gruff. She had met sandpaper with a less abrasive personality. Luckily, having to deal with Mousse and his annoying attentions for over half her life had given Shampoo a tremendous tolerance for dealing with people that annoyed her. Jaddo was better than Perfume, for that matter. The young warrior had dealt with worse, although she did lack the option of belting Jaddo as she often had with her would-be paramour.

Still, the exchange had gleaned a little bit of the man's personality firsthand. Shampoo needed to learn more of what he was like so she would have some idea of what was to happen in the upcoming months and how to deal with it. Hopefully, managing it would not involve either screaming or ignoring him most of the time.

Shampoo forced herself to ask more questions so that she could get to know Jaddo better. She decided to go back to the original topic, preparing for the worst. "Why her?"

Without turning around, Jaddo said, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

Shampoo let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to talk about the details. I'm just curious as to why you chose Rei Za." The topic was making Shampoo uncomfortable. She hadn't had any experience concerning sex yet, and felt awkward discussing the matter so openly with a man who was practically a stranger.

For a moment, Jaddo seemed to consider the request, then shrugged. "Why not? She's a woman, ain't she?"

Shampoo shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she's... umm.

"Unattractive?"

Again Shampoo was stunned by the man's bluntness. Of course, he was right, but still, it was rude to be that forward. At least to one who was not your enemy. "Women outnumber men quite badly at home. You are obviously strong, despite your age. No one knew your personality. You could have chosen someone else."

"You mean someone prettier," Jaddo corrected. "I've got news for you, Shampoo," he emphasized the use of her name, making her scowl at the deliberate mispronunciation. 'Girl', was looking better all the time. "Looks are a fleeting thing. You think you're hot shit now with your bouncy tits and long legs. Wait twenty years down the line when age and gravity take their toll. We'll see how many guys you can entice with that chest of yours when your knockers are hanging down around your knees and you got varicose veins that no pantyhose on Earth can hide."

"That's not true!" Shampoo countered with ferocity. "My mother still looks very young. Many people think she is my older sister when they see us together. And her chest does not sag. I'll look like her when I get older."

Jaddo chuckled. "Then you'll look like your great-grandmother a few years after that."

That one made Shampoo cringe. Perhaps there was something to what Jaddo was saying. She just prayed he was wrong. This was definitely not the sort of thing she wanted to think about.

Seeing the effect on his new charge, Jaddo seemed to soften slightly. "You can't judge people by looks, girl. Seeing someone with a nice rack or cute butt is okay, but it's like leather bucket seats on a car. They're a nice addition, but just extras. It's the stuff underneath that's important. You gotta make sure the engine works fine and it gets good mileage if you want to buy it, know what I mean?"

"No. I've never been in a car before."

That Jaddo kept from ramming his head into the nearest tree was a testament to his willpower. After working his jaw back and forth a few times to regain enough control to speak clearly, he said, "The point is, it's what the person's like that matters in the long run, not how they look. Rei Za's a perfectly nice gal that's kind of soft and gentle beneath that not so pretty exterior of hers. And she doesn't like playing games when she sees a guy she's interested in. I hate teases. Anyway, those are the sort of qualities that I look for in a woman. Besides, I'm not exactly the cock of the walk myself." He rubbed the stubble along his jaw as if to emphasize the point.

Shampoo conceded him that. He was not a particularly attractive man, especially with that nose. There was no way to hide that characteristic either, not with how flattened it was. What he was saying was true. Looks were superficial. It was a far better thing to be attracted to the inner qualities of a person than the outer ones. That Jaddo was not so shallow made Shampoo feel much easier about leaving her fate in his hands. It seemed that despite the fact he was bastard on the outside, there was a good man lying underneath.

A sly smile crept across Jaddo's features. "Besides, ugly chicks don't get much attention. Throw a little their way, and they'll spread their legs for you in a heartbeat. Oh yah. Hehehehe-"

Jaddo's giggling stopped abruptly when a thrown rock connected with the back of his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So my first fight will be today?"

"First one of this kind for you. First of many, if you're any good."

Shampoo found herself growing increasingly excited at the idea of finally getting a chance to be productive and fighting. A week of traveling overland, paying for food as they drifted from small town to even smaller village, sleeping under the stars rather than trying to find a room in order to save money, had slowly worn away her patience. Her whole purpose for leaving her home was to fight, not play campout on a cross-country journey with an outsider. Especially one that was difficult to get along with at times. Well, most of the time. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had simply lacked a personality.

After that first day, Shampoo was more cautious in her talks with Jaddo. No matter what else she thought of the man, he was exceptionally bright. She found that he was a bit reluctant to get into specifics about the Arena, which was disappointing to her, as well as confusing, since the entire reason she was traveling with him was to work her way there and become victorious. What he did talk about were generalities in life, like their conversation concerning Rei Za on their first day.

During the week, Shampoo learned much about the man, not all of it pleasant. There were times when she would not speak aloud for hours for fear of attacking him after he made some pointed comment about her or her outlook on life. He was unlike any man she had met. Very forceful, blunt, rude, and disrespectful a great deal of the time. Most of the men in the village were nowhere near as outspoken as Jaddo, even if they felt passionately about something. Shampoo had a feeling that if he had remained at Joketsuzoku for any real length of time he would have ended up offending at least half of the elders within the first month, if not first five minutes, after he met them. Only the gods above knew why her great-grandmother had not pounded the man for the attitude he displayed almost all the time. Luckily, Shampoo was more tolerant than those elders, or at least that was what she told herself. She needed Jaddo, though exactly for what was quickly becoming a mystery since he didn't seem to be doing anything to help her, other than walking all day and building up her endurance.

By the fifth day Shampoo had started to adjust to his presence, learning to accept, or at least how to co-exist, with some of his less tolerable traits. It was also about that time she suspected he was probing her for information as much as she was him. Whether that was a good sign or not, she was uncertain. He was too unlike anyone she had ever met to draw a comparison. Still, his tongue did not bother her so much, and at times she found herself agreeing with him, even if it was somewhat reluctantly.

Then the good news finally arrived. They were in a small town (small in the sense that it was easily six times bigger than her village) when Jaddo said he contacted a friend in the next town by telephone to inquire about a match for his new fighter. The man said there were more than enough extras on hand to add another match to the program and that room could be made for Shampoo. It wouldn't be the main event, but it was a start for her.

Shampoo was ecstatic. Finally, she could get down to business and start working on her citizenship. Amazingly, she found herself more excited about the fight than entering the tournament back home. She suspected part of it had to do with the unknown factors involved. In the village it was all the same, and she knew what to expect. But here everything was different: new opponents, new people, new places to fight. It was intoxicating and thrilling, and she had not even been in her first fight yet.

It was right around noon when they finally arrived at their destination. It was a town a third the size of the last one, much to Shampoo's surprise. She had expected something larger if it was somehow connected with the massive Arena her great-grandmother had described. The place was small and dirty, and Shampoo took an instinctive dislike to the town. It had an empty feel to it, and there were far fewer people present than there should have been on a Saturday. Or so she thought, since she had never been to such a place. There were far too many unknowns to her liking. She hoped she would learn more about the outside world quickly.

Most of the people that could be seen were women, all of them scattered about and not a single one a warrior. There was a handful of men too, and taking a close look at them, Shampoo was struck by the differences many had to most of the males of her own village, not the least of which was how so many of them were openly leering at her. She was not surprised by their reaction, given the pick of women they apparently had to choose from. It was small wonder they found her fascinating. Even the least of the warriors of the Joketsuzoku would shine brighter than any dreary woman that resided in this empty town.

The only similarity the town seemed to have with Shampoo's own home were the children. They were frolicking loudly in clusters in that manner unique to those so young and without a care in the world. They were identical to the children of her village in every way that mattered. Dirty, loud, happy, sad, all the same. That knowledge made Shampoo feel an odd sort of comfort. She planned on raising a family someday, and there was something reassuring that no matter where she might end up, the children would remain the same.

They were about halfway through the para-ghost town when a faint roar rose in the distance. Shampoo noticed Jaddo's head jerk at the sound and heard him mutter a curse under his breath. Suddenly, he was hurrying through the small town, almost at a run, forcing Shampoo to do the same in order to stay at his side.

Within minutes, they had cut through most of the town, the noise growing continuously louder the farther they went. Just as they reached a final line of buildings that seemed to signify the end of the settlement, Shampoo spotted an odd, flat area lying just beyond the edge of the town. What had been built there was the cause of her curiosity. There was a set of low wooden stands, conspicuous in their placement so far from any other structures, that were completely filled, or at least Shampoo assumed so since she could see the backs of many people standing at the top of it.

On either side of the nearest stand were two other sets of which only the ends could be seen, though there were just as many people crammed into them as well. Given the placement of the stands, Shampoo was certain there was another set directly across from the one that was visible to her. Together they formed a ring of sorts around the area between them. It was from there that Shampoo could distinguish the roar that had drawn them close: the sound of a crowd cheering in approval at what was occurring out of sight from within the circle of humanity.

Jaddo seemed to relax once within sight of the stands. More slowly he approached them, his limp becoming slightly more noticeable from his impromptu run. As they drew closer, Shampoo's evaluation of the structures went down dramatically. At the nearer range she could make out how worn the stands were, obviously from years of frequent use and being subjected to the elements. They were at least a dozen years old, if not more. It was quite possible they were older than her. She gazed at the pitiful sight with a disapproving eye. Jaddo had been unusually direct in telling her why they were here, yet this did not look like any sort of an arena to her. What were they doing here?

Jaddo kept walking, moving to the open area between the stands that allowed people to enter and view what was happening inside. He stopped behind a crowd that was composed mostly of men that stood between the stands and milled about, jostling with each other to see what was happening inside.

The crowd, now that they were right on top of it, roared as loudly as a raging river. Jaddo finally stopped and gave a wave of his hand in the direction of the stands. He waited for things to quiet down before announcing. "Welcome to your first dog pit, girl."

"What!" Shampoo shouted in obvious surprise. "I'm supposed to fight in the Arena!"

That declaration, and the way it was delivered, made Jaddo laugh. It was a bitter thing, unlike his usual laugh, full of ridicule and scorn. Still shouting loudly to be heard over the crowd, he said in a biting voice, "Don't be naïve, girl. In order to prove yourself worthy of performing before the entirety of the Empire, you must first learn how to bleed in the dust and rock in pits alongside the dogs of the Empire."

This was outrageous! Surely Jaddo was pulling some sort of joke on her, perhaps to see what her reaction would be. This was not a time she would leave him wanting. "I am a warrior of the Joketsuzoku. A champion among a people born to be warriors. You make it sound like I'm some sort of entertainment for these people. I am above this sort of base fighting. It is for lesser warriors."

Jaddo shook his head tiredly at that. "That's what everyone thinks of themselves. No one ever believes all they're fit for are the dog pits, but I've got news for you: this is where you have to start out. Oh, there's a handful of actual Citizens that get trained over in Japan and perform in lots of tournaments to prove their abilities. Some of them even win enough and have enough money and connections to get them in the Arena right off the bat. But for the rest of the pack, folks like you and me, the bloodletters and bonebreakers, this is the only path to the Arena. You fight in backwater little shitholes like this for next to nothing, all for the entertainment of a bunch of screaming morons that don't know a round kick from a round wheel."

"There has to be another way," Shampoo insisted, fearing the truth in his words.

"Nah." And with the finality that lay in that one word, Shampoo knew this was no joke, at least not one created by Jaddo. He was telling the truth. The horrible, unrelenting truth: she would be all but degraded, wasting time fighting inferior challengers for the entertainment of a bunch of faceless spectators that cared nothing for honor or the art of the fight. Had she a choice in the matter, she would most likely have left at that moment rather than be humiliated in such a fashion. But her orders were specific, and she had made her vow. There was no choice in the matter. It was time to swallow her pride and put up with this ridiculous farce, as much as she loathed to do it. It was all so beneath her. She was a champion of the Joketsuzoku, and should have been treated as such. She was not some novice that had yet to earn the right to wear her hair in an odango. She was far, far better than this.

Shampoo looked to the sky in silent appeal to the gods. If they heard, they did nothing to change her fate. But then, they never did. All they had done was allow her to be born with the skills that could take her from this place. Reluctantly, she came to accept her fate and moved on to the matter at hand. "Why do you call this a dog pit?"

The crowd roared again at that point, forcing Jaddo to wait until he could be heard. This time the crowd remained louder than before, and the older man was forced to shout, "Come with me and you can see for yourself!"

They pushed their way through the row of men in front of them. Several dirty glares were exchanged in challenge to their forcefulness, but Jaddo, with his piercing gaze, won all of the matches.

As they made their way to the front of the crowd, Shampoo got her first clear look at the battlefield that lay in the area ringed around by the stands. It was an unimpressive sight: a shallow pit no more than six feet deep and with a forty foot radius. It was all packed earth, dirty brown and worn flat by the thousands of footsteps that had traveled along its surface. The sides of the pit were similar, with nothing along their length save for a few dark rocks poking out periodically at regular intervals. The only unusual feature was a small ramp leading down into the pit, one that was currently blocked off by a chain link door that was braced into position. To Shampoo's eyes, it appeared to be the only way into the pit without jumping down. An easy enough feat for anyone who chose to do so, though with the residents currently in the pit, it was unlikely anyone would have such desires.

The occupants in the pit were two dogs whose breeds Shampoo had never seen before. One was smaller, no more than sixty pounds, with deeply set eyes, and covered in brown with a white underbelly. It was small and tightly compacted, with a low center of gravity and a small snout. The other was much bigger, black and brown but more lanky than the other despite being a few pounds heavier. It had a long pointed snout and a row of vicious-looking teeth. It was a type of animal Shampoo was more familiar with, since there were several dogs in the village that looked similar to it, save they were not quite as large.

The pair of animals were locked in a life and death struggle, snapping and tearing at each other with both tooth and claw, each jockeying for a better position to permanently eliminate its rival. Red blood and vicious growls mixed to fill the pit with a miasma of unforgiving violence, bilious hatred, and unrelenting pain. The world around the two animals ceased to exist as they continued to snap and bite at one another with no quarter given.

The larger dog had obviously taken the worst of the fight, with one of its legs bleeding badly and several patches of flesh missing on its snout and flank. Both of its ears had been torn off, and Shampoo thought she spotted at least one of them laying a handful of feet away, next to a darker spot of earth that she recognized as blood having been spilled. Undiscriminating, the ground soaked it up just as it would the rain that fell from the sky.

Jaddo nodded at the scene of savagery that lay before their eyes. "It's how they warm up the crowd. They toss a couple of nasty dogs in there as preliminaries. People bet and cheer as they watch two animals rip each other to shreds for the right to go on living for another day. Stakes are a bit higher for the beasts than for the people. At least most of the time."

The smaller dog, sunk its teeth into the leg of the taller one again, drawing blood from a new wound before the larger animal could get its leg away.

"It's barbaric," Shampoo said softly, her comment being disagreed with by nearly a thousand screaming people that fought each other for the right to see what was about to happen next.

Despite the cacophony, Jaddo heard Shampoo's comment all too clearly. "It's what you're going to be doing."

Shampoo looked at him in open shock.  
Jaddo waved his hand at the statement. "Perhaps not as bloody and vicious as what's going on down there, though I have seen some close fights take that nasty a turn, but don't blind yourself to the reality of why you're here."

The larger dog lunged, and this time was rewarded with the ear of his rival.

"This is just a more primitive form of what you'll be doing, even if you make it to the upper levels of fighting. The Arena is no exception. Even at the top of the mountain, where the surroundings look prettier and the clothing you wear are made of the finest silks in the world, it's all just a pretty window dressing. The basics are the same at every stage of the fight. Your personal motives mean nothing to anyone but yourself and your fellow fighters, and sometimes not even then. You can fight for glory, honor, prestige, or for God and Country all you want, but the only reason they're putting you on display in these battlegrounds is for the people to watch you."

The crowd cheered twice as loud as the smaller dog snapped repeatedly at the larger dog, whose front leg was dragging behind it as it tried to flee its rival.

"Whether it's for the millions worldwide that watch you in the Arena, or just several hundred like in this cesspool, it's always for their entertainment, never your own. You get hurt, you bleed, you break, they might shed a tear at your passing, but another fighter will come along five minutes later, and you're forgotten faster than you can bleed to death"  
Shampoo stared wide-eyed, both at the words as well as the scene before her. The wounds of the larger dog had taken their toll, and the smaller one finally got a deathgrip on its opponent's neck. It locked on tight, refusing to release its hold as the larger dog tried to use what remained of its strength to shake free of what it knew to be a fatal strike.

The crowd's cheering reached a crescendo as it bore witness to the killing blow.

Jaddo looked over his young ward closely as she stared at the sight before her. "You still feel up to this? Won't be the first time someone opened their eyes to see what was really going on and walked away before they got in too deep."

What a question he had posed before her. Would she like to be thrown into a pit with dogs that walked on two legs instead of four? To bite and claw and kill her way to the top while being urged on by a ring of equally barbarous beasts that cared nothing for her, save that she would either draw blood from her rivals or bleed for them herself? To be treated like an animal, only to be given its freedom if it could break all of the opponents that fought it for the same prize that she herself strove for?

"Let's quit talking and get to it. I'm ready"  
There was no trace of humor in Jaddo's voice as he said, "Maybe you are, young warrior. Maybe you are"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Who is my opponent again?" Jaddo nodded over to where a man in his early twenties paced eagerly back and forth, threatening to run a furrow in the dirt. "That one over there. His name is Fong Wu Shen"  
Taking a closer look at her upcoming opponent, Shampoo shook her head. "He holds himself sloppily. He is too at ease, and what little movement he shows is not fluid or graceful. He doesn't have the body, look, or eyes of a fighter"  
"You mean not a very good one," Jaddo corrected. "You're right. He's meat."

"Meat?"

"Slang for dog meat. People call them that 'cause that's what they'll end up being in the pits. Nothing but meat for the other dogs," Jaddo nodded to the young man. "His kind are the ones that most populate this circuit of the competition. He's why they need this stuff to winnow out meat from the dogs."

"Oh." Evidently there was still a great deal for Shampoo to learn about her new environment. Hopefully, Jaddo would be more forthcoming with information about the way the Arena fighting worked after this match.

Shampoo waited eagerly as Jaddo lounged against a wall of the small area the fighters had been given to wait and prepare themselves for their upcoming matches. Shampoo would have wagered at one time the structure was a stable, and had been converted to use for the dog pit. It was all open air with only a flimsy roof with numerous holes throughout it. There were no walls on the inside, just sets of low wooden barriers that separated individual fighters from one another. All the warriors could see one another, unless they sat down behind one of the walls, which some of them did.  
There were forty of them, not including the trainers or friends that accompanied each fighter. Shampoo learned from Jaddo that most of them were there for a small battle royal (which her mentor derisively referred to as a 'Gang Bang') that involved a small purse for the last one standing. Jaddo remarked to Shampoo that only a fool entered such things, where one very strong person could be outnumbered and quickly put down by several lesser fighters. And then there was trying to protect oneself when among so many. It was too easy to be caught unawares and suffer from a blow that otherwise could be easily blocked. Shampoo found herself agreeing with his assessment. There would be no battle royals in her future.

Jaddo turned Shampoo's attention back to her opponent. "He's a journeyman. From what the guy running this thing said, Fong's been in less than ten fights, and hasn't won half of them. He's got no rep, and nothing to show so far"  
"I should be fighting someone better. Someone with some actual skill, though I don't see anyone like that here. Not even those two men who are supposed to be in the final match"  
"Main event. It's called a main event, girl," Jaddo explained. "You got to get used to using the language if you want to be taken seriously. Only lazy people or the really stupid don't bother to learn how the system works. Neither lasts long here"  
"Main event," Shampoo echoed in a tired voice. "Why can't I be in the main event"  
Jaddo forced himself up from the wall he was lounging against, standing at his full height as he confronted Shampoo. He held up several fingers, ticking one off as he began. It reminded her of the conversation she had with her great-grandmother the day before she departed her village. "First, you start small and work your way up. Only an idiot tries to jump in with both feet first and hopes nothing goes wrong." He ticked another finger off. "Second, this is the first time you've ever been in a real fight like this. You got no rep, and no reason to be qualified as a main eventer. You're going to have to earn your way to the top, just like everyone else in the dog pits does. Third, one of the top guys is a local boy. This is your first time out, and I don't want you to have to deal with a hostile crowd"  
"It wouldn't bother me," Shampoo bragged.  
"Yah, but that doesn't matter. I still don't want you to have to deal with one in your first fight. You're going to have enough on your hands as it is."

"The dog meat will be easy," Shampoo assured him using the jargon he wished her to speak.

"Good, I want him to be. And you don't have to say the whole thing. Just say 'meat', and people will know what you mean."

"I want to be tested," the young Amazon complained.

Again the old Aborigine laughed, and this time it was the humorous one Shampoo had grown used to during their week together. The one he used when telling a particularly ribald tale. "You'll have more tests than you can handle on the road ahead. Be happy you're getting some meat now. If you're good enough to make it to Hong Kong, you'll find out just what it means to confront some real challengers."

With a confident smirk, Shampoo said, "I could handle it now. We should go there as soon as we can."

"No, you aren't ready. Not for the style of fighting, and more importantly, you haven't got the faintest idea on how to fight the way you'll make yourself successful."

That made Shampoo cock her head quizzically. "What do you mean? All I need to do is win, right?"

Jaddo suddenly became uncomfortable, as though he had said too much and wished to take back what he said, no matter how impossible it was. "There's no time for this. Your fight is up next. You just concern yourself with your opponent."

Shampoo accepted that. It was a time for action, not words. "Well, you're my trainer. What advice do you have for me"  
Jaddo placed his hands on her shoulders and looked downward, deeply into Shampoo's eyes, as serious an expression as she had ever seen on his face. Talking to the young warrior as a teacher would his student, he said in cold tones, "Here's the best advice I've ever heard in my life. It applies to every fight you can ever be in, including this one. Follow it, and you'll always be victorious no matter how difficult the struggle is."

Shampoo was practically on her tiptoes, eager to receive this key kernel of knowledge. "Yes, what is it?"

"Never let your opponent win"  
Shampoo hit him in the head with a rock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo stretched out one more time as she heard the announcer in the pit call out the name of Fong Wu Shen. There was a resounding cheer among the crowd, which surprised her since the man was supposed to be an unknown. Despite the cheers for Fong, the lavender-haired girl didn't mind being introduced second. Her opponent didn't stand a chance of victory. The only thing that mattered was who ended up being the last one standing.

All too soon, the gate that had hidden her from the crowd's sight moved to the side and allowed her into the pit. She walked down confidently, full of pride and assurance. She would show all of these people how a Joketsuzoku warrior fought. But in spite of what Jaddo contended, she would not show them how she bled. At least not at this buffoon's hands.

Now in the bottom of the pit, Shampoo understood why the town had seemed deserted before. She had seen beforehand that the stands, which at close range did not appear that large, were full, but only standing in the middle of the pit did she truly grasp just how many people were attending the fight. Not only were the stands full, but so were the places in-between. Dozens of people jostled for a better position to see the action in the pit. They were mostly men, though there were many women in the crowd as well. All of them cheering and watching intently as Shampoo slowly walked into the center of the pit. For the first time since she had arrived, she felt a bit of trepidation at fighting before so many strange eyes.

The announcer was a small man whose booming voice stood in stark contrast to his diminutive form. "And presenting Shen's opponent, she hails from the hinterlands of the village known as Joketsuzoku, the amazing fighting wonder, Shampoo."

Shampoo cringed at hearing her name bastardized in her own language. Even if Jaddo had told her to get used to it, there was no reason it should be mispronounced by those that spoke her own tongue. She would have words with her somewhat dubious mentor when this was all over.

Almost as soon as the last word left the announcer's mouth, catcalls and taunts began to float down from the crowd.

"I want to see a real fighter, not some girl."

"Fighting wonder? It's a wonder someone that young can fight."

"I think Fong's a lucky guy. I wouldn't mind wrestling that hot little number."

"Hey pretty girl, with those sort of looks, you're better suited for fighting in a bed instead of a ring."

"Put me down there, and I'll make it a doggie-style pit. Hahahaha!"

Every cutting remark, every insult, every slur made Shampoo's temper boil with a rage she had rarely felt. How dare these fools insult any Joketsuzoku warrior in this manner, let alone their champion. Surely they were suicidal. Had this happened in the village, she would have challenged each of them to a duel and shown them how a 'little girl' could fight. They would have been the ones who bled, and they would have done it in copious amounts for their outrageous behavior.

It was still difficult to believe so many of these outsiders were unaware of the power of the Joketsuzoku. While it was true her people had intentionally laid low for a number of years in order to avoid gaining the Empire's attention, lest what happened to the Musk also happen to them, but there was a time when they were a major power in this region. Obviously, it had been too long since the Joketsuzoku had left their homes to show these insulting slugs just what abilities they still possessed. Well, that was going to change, at least in some small measure, starting tonight.

All but snarling, Shampoo turned to face her opponent. She was rewarded by seeing the smirk that Shen had worn right up to that moment disappear when he saw just how angry she was. However, his surprise passed quickly as he brought up his hands and spaced out his legs in order to prepare for an attack.

The announcer left the pit and headed partway up the ramp. Just as the gate was about to close, he shouted at the top of his voice. "Let the fight... begin!"

Shen decided to play it safe and move in slow, faking a punch at Shampoo to try and gauge just how tough she was. True, she was nothing more than a little girl, and a damn pretty one at that, but she might have a move or two that could surprise him. He had been caught underestimating his opponent in two of his defeats; mistakes he had no intention of repeating. No way would he get overconfident again, though he did make a mental note not to hit her in the face if he could help it. That way, after he defeated her, he might get lucky when he asked her out. And she just might show her appreciation for his chivalric attitude towards her. Perhaps she would even be very appreciative in a physical way. Or so he hoped. Hope sprung eternal in the hearts of young men, after all.

Fantasies of wrestling Shampoo between the sheets were quickly ushered out of Shen's mind as he regained his focus. All that was left now was the fight. He had trained hard and gotten a lot better since the last time he stepped into a pit, and here was where he got to show his newly gained talents to the rest of the world as he began the slow and arduous climb to the top. After tonight, no one would ever refer to him as 'meat' again.

Cautiously, Shen came in with a slow right, ready to see how fast Shampoo would react to the blow. He was fully prepared to block or retreat from the expected counterattack. Then he would reevaluate how much force would be required to deal with his attractive opponent.

The punch had not made it more than six inches from Shen's body when Shampoo's foot came up blindingly fast in a sweeping arc toward his head. His arm was already in position to block a blow, but the force behind the kick was so great it completely overpowered his defenses and drove both her foot and his own arm into his head. Rendered instantly unconscious, his body quickly caught up to his mental state by falling awkwardly to the ground.

The sound of Shen's body slumping to the hardened earth was clearly heard throughout the entire area, the spectators having gone silent to a person from the what they had just witnessed. Even the announcer was struck speechless.

Shampoo cast one baleful glare to the crowd before placing one hand on her hip, almost daring anyone to speak a word to her. No one answered the challenge.

Satisfied her point had been made, Shampoo left the pit without another glance to the crowd. It was only after she had left the field of combat that a slow, almost reluctant applause, erupted from the mass of humanity in the stands, though it never reached the peak it had for the earlier fights. Not by a great margin.

As Shampoo made her way back into the stable where the fighters were housed, she saw the other warriors back slightly away from her, as though she would lash out at them for daring to draw too near. The next two fighters were quick to head for the pit as the recovered announcer's voice called them to begin the next fight. Of all the people in the building, only Jaddo remained exactly where he was, once again leaning in the relaxed position Shampoo had left him in. He feigned being unaware or uncaring of her presence, but she knew that he was cognizant of her every step towards him.

With a taunting smirk, she approached until she was standing directly before him. "How was that?"

Jaddo opened a half-lidded eye and stared at her. Once again Shampoo felt uncomfortable under that penetrating gaze that seemed to look right through to her soul. Even her great-grandmother wasn't that good with a glare. It was intense enough to make her shift uneasily.

When he failed to respond to her comment, Shampoo became even more wary. "Aren't you going to evaluate me? That is what you are here for, isn't it?"

Again, an almost palpable silence hung between them. When it appeared Jaddo would continue to remain silent, Shampoo considered leaving. She was about to give him one last chance by speaking again when he finally broke the silence and said, "I'm just waiting for a moment where you might actually listen to what I have to say."

Somehow, Shampoo found herself unable to get angry at the accusation of her close-mindedness. She reassured herself it was because of his gaze, and not that he might be right. "I am eager to hear your observations."

Jaddo stopped leaning against the wall and turned to fully face Shampoo. His voice took on an analytical bent that Shampoo had never heard before. "Your initial evaluation of your opponent was correct. He was far inferior to you and barely worth the effort. You took him down quickly and effectively, without any permanent damage, despite the highly angry state the crowd sent you into. That last is critical, as I would have rejected further training of you if you had shown any sadistic bent. I teach only warriors, not butchers.

"The crowd was hostile to you, which is not surprising once you've been in a few of these dog pits. The majority of them underestimated you because they had next to no combat knowledge. Once you proved their assumption completely wrong, they grew quiet. For most, it was a mix of fear and anger."

"Anger?" Shampoo asked.

"Anger at being wrong," Jaddo explained. "That sort of thing will work in the first three or so fights in your career, but after that you're going to have to change your attitude. Once your name starts getting circulated about as a winner, both the crowd and your opponents will take you more seriously. Once that starts, you're going to have the opportunity to use the crowd to your advantage."

Shampoo held her chin high in the air. "Their opinions mean nothing to me." Jaddo nodded. "A healthy attitude to have personally, but don't underestimate what it means to have a crowd backing you. Deep down inside, nearly everyone wants approval in one form or another, even if it's from those they got nothing but disdain for. Those handful of fighters that feed off the anger of the crowd are some of the most dangerous you'll ever meet. They've got a hate for themselves that they project onto others, usually those they see as a threat. I expect you to keep your eyes open for that type, though if I spot them, I'll be quick to point them out to you.

"As to the crowds themselves, you're right to have a bit of contempt for them, at least at some level. For the most part, there are two basic types of people that come to these things. First are those screaming, blind idiots that live vicariously through your feats and accomplishments because they feel inadequate in what they've done. They're the loudest as they thrill to what they can only imagine life and death struggles are like, since they lack the guts to do it themselves. That's the majority of the folks you see out there. The ones that want to see the blood. If you win them over, it'll be your opponents' blood they'll want to see spilled instead of yours. I'll warn you, they do tend to be fickle. They're the ones that will be your bread and butter, and the easiest to manipulate.

"The other kind are the ones you have to have some measure of respect for, even if it's only for their control. They're the professionals. People like us that watch and learn because they know firsthand what it means to live along the fine edge of life and death. They're rare, but out there. Watch out for them, because it won't be as easy to win them over. It's okay to have contempt for them too, but make sure it's because of who they are, not what they are."

The nature of the conversation was confusing Shampoo. Certainly her great-grandmother had never talked in this way about people. It all seemed so basic, almost contemptuous. "Why is winning the crowd so important?"

Suddenly, Jaddo's posture changed. Whereas before it was relaxed, almost laconic, now it became serious. Deadly serious. It was as if some of his fighting spirit was showing through, and Shampoo marked that she would probably not have been enthusiastic about fighting her mentor in his prime, not if he was still capable of projecting himself so well, in spite of his limp.

Jaddo was smiling now, a wide thing showing off white teeth that stood in marked contrast to his ebony skin. "In the twenty years I've been training fighters, I've had over fifty make it to the big Arena. No other single trainer's come within ten of that. I had a nine make it to the semis. Three made it to the finals, but none won the ultimate prize. A little bit of me died each time, because I know they relied on me to help take them to the top. Oh, many made their name there, to be sure. Many were able to get good jobs with the reputations they built in part with the skills I helped imbue in them. Some of them even became citizens through other means, but none of them can declare themselves champion.

"Why am I so concerned? Because for the first time ever, I have a fighter that has what it takes to make it to the top. I can feel it in my bones. You've the necessary skills. You've got looks. You've got the right attitude. You need to hone those things to perfect them for Arena fighting, but that's why I'm here. You aren't ready yet, not by a long shot, but the basics are there. It'll take a bit of luck, and timing is everything. Hell, anything could go wrong at any time, but the possibility is definitely there. Over the next few months you'll learn to curse me, my lovers, hell, even my mother for bringing a bastard like me into this world, but you'll learn how to fight for the Arena as sure as I breathe. I'll help you make yourself into a star that people will be talking about for years to come.

"And God willing, in a year's time, you'll be standing in the winner's circle, the Emperor himself declaring you a Citizen of the greatest Empire the world has ever seen."

And Shampoo knew, looking into his eyes, into the depths of his very soul, that every word Jaddo spoke was the truth. Whatever doubts Shampoo had about the man's abilities were erased forever. Her great-grandmother had not simply chosen a great trainer, she had chosen the best.

Shampoo had not just taken one, but in truth, two steps further down the path of the warrior, and to the ultimate prize that awaited her at its end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

And before anyone says it, this was planned out long before the movie Gladiator ever came out. You can ask Jurai-Knight if you don't believe me. I suggested this well over a year before it came out.

Special thanks to Jurai-Knight Kichigai L. B. Drifter


	3. Chapter 3

Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies Side Story)  
Chapter 3

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at is now storing all of my fics, including Roses and Swords, at http/angcobra. disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the folks from Ranma 1/2. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times.

Jurai-Knight's homepage with the most up to date Quantum Destinies chapters is http/home. one is darker than the previous two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do I have to look forward to in this match?" Shampoo asked.

"I seen the kid's record and watched him showing off to one of the other fighters. More meat," Jaddo remarked idly as he watched Shampoo finish putting on her footgear for the fight. "You're going with the pink outfit and the leather breastplate, huh?"

"What's wrong with it?" Shampoo asked, fingering the garment he was referring to.

"Well, it ain't bad, but the leather covers up your chest and makes you look not so ample. You want to provide the boys with eye candy out there, while trying not to being too sleazy. But anything that covers up your chest that much isn't letting your body work in your favor."

That earned her mentor an evil glare. If there was something wrong with her outfit, he should have mentioned it before she was nearly finished dressed. "I only brought three fighting outfits since you said I had to travel light," Shampoo reminded him.

"What about the light blue one you got? The one with the gold trim?"

"It got torn in the last fight. I haven't had a chance to repair it with us traveling as fast as we have been. Not that I have the material to fix it so it looks presentable either," Shampoo huffed. The last woman she fought had been a higher caliber fighter. She had actually managed to grab onto the sleeve of the Amazon's outfit during the fight. When Shampoo administered the knockout blow, the woman's grasp had remained firm, and as a result, the sleeve was torn off from the force of the kick the young Amazon had used to finish off her opponent.

"I ain't telling you to change outfits. Just get rid of the breastplate," Jaddo countered.

"It doesn't look right without it," Shampoo said in a tired voice.

"You shouldn't hide those knockers."

A low growl issued from deep in Shampoo's throat. Her trainer's relentless, and brazen, criticism was irritating her again. It always did that. It was like he knew exactly the right buttons to push that would set her off, and he had a tendency to gleefully hit them all at the same time. The problem was further compounded by their current location. With the small room they had been assigned, there was no refuge from either the foul man or his equally aggravating comments. "Maybe I should fight topless!"

"That's one way to get the crowd to back you."

Shampoo could barely restrain herself from hitting him. This was what happened when one had to share their quarters with their trainer/mentor/bane-to-their-existence. The only saving grace was that the room signified that they had moved up in the world. Instead of the converted stalls, and sometimes kennels, they had to use in the early days of the dog-pit circuit, they were living in small dorms that had been especially built for the fighters. True, the sterile rooms were only about two-thirds the size of the one Shampoo had lived in at her home, and here she had to share it with a sadist that dogged her every action and snored with a deep rumble that felt like an earthquake, but it was still better than living in places that were originally intended for the exclusive use of animals.

This room even had two mattresses, a vast improvement over the last place they stayed which had provided only one. Worse, that bastard Jaddo had made her sleep on the cold stone floor, claiming that he was too old and his body was too out of shape to do it, and that she should be deferential to her elders. The hypocrite, as though he had ever acted with a bit of deference to anyone older than him. He was just using his age as an excuse to sleep snugly while Shampoo enjoyed the 'comfort' of a hard floor. She knew firsthand he was in great shape from the numerous training sessions they had started to engage in after she had racked up a handful of victories. After their first few sparring matches, Shampoo quickly learned that the old man was not only in magnificent physical condition, but that he was a tricky bastard as well. Nearly every time they fought he used some move or tactic that put her on the defensive, if it did not end up hitting her outright. He never did any real damage, his skills were too sharp for that, but it was enough to remind her why not allowing an opponent to land a blow was a good thing. Only her great-grandmother had ever handled her with such seeming ease. Jaddo's bad leg was the only thing that acted remotely like an equalizer, but even that he had turned into an advantage, as there were times he would pretend it was affecting his fighting ability, then lured her into a trap which always ended up with her receiving a blow followed by some barbed comment about her not being able to handle a 'fossilized gimp.'

That was not to say she failed to learn anything from him during those times. Frequently, he would pause either during or after their session and explain to her in detail what he had just done. His fighting technique was little like the various styles she had learned back home. Much of his unorthodox style relied upon quick bursts of attacks, followed by extended periods of defensive work, waiting for an opening to unleash another volley of powerful offense. Some of the techniques were ill-suited to Shampoo's strengths, but others played right into them, and she incorporated those into the Amazon styles she already knew. Even those techniques she chose not to use were practiced so defenses against them could be created. No matter what other problems she might have had with Jaddo, his ability to teach was not one of them.

A loud belch resounded through the room. "Whoa! That tasted a lot better going down than it did coming back up."

His personality though, that went right to the top.

"You're a pig," Shampoo said acidly.

"Yah, all men are."

Shampoo was surprised with his agreement at the declaration. Most men would have protested it ardently, even if it was the truth.

"Of course, so are all of you women. Us guys are just more open about it."

A flush overcame Shampoo as her blood pressure rose in tempo with her anger. That's the way it always was. There was always a catch with him. Perhaps that was the trait that frustrated her the most. No matter how hard she tried to argue, no matter how well she stated a point, he could always outmaneuver her. Sometimes it was with a quick quip that she had no response for, like that comment. Other times, in more serious conversations, he would deflate some viewpoint of hers using logic and reason, which frustrated her even more because that meant she was wrong, not that she would ever admit it aloud. It was like arguing with her great-grandmother; there was no possible way to win. No matter how much she thought she had the upper hand, she always ended up being taken down a peg or two with seeming ease. The only consolation Shampoo could take from that knowledge was that her great-grandmother could do the same thing to the elders almost as often. At least other people suffered from the same losses that Shampoo did. It was a cold comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

But with Jaddo it was very different. Her great-grandmother had enough tact to not make one feel too bad about losing an argument. Sometimes it felt good to understand the older woman's point of view, which turned out to make more sense. When it came to Jaddo, he was the exact opposite and would rub one's nose in their error, making them feel like they had been stupid for even considering such notions. It was almost a reflex with him. Shampoo knew there were several instances where he could have softened the blow when pointing out how wrong she was, but instead it was like he pulled out a bag of salt and rubbed it in the open wound he had made, laughing about it the entire time. It was small wonder that she frequently resisted the urge to strangle the man in his sleep.

There was one characteristic about him she did like, one that most men would not have been able to claim, at least in her somewhat limited experience; he never expressed the least bit of sexual interest in her. It wasn't that he thought she was unattractive, he openly acknowledged that she was very beautiful, but he treated it solely as a talent, no different from a fighting skill. That a warrior should use her looks in actual combat was an odd concept to a woman raised among the Joketsuzoku. A warrior relied on her combat skills, not her appearance, at least in physical combat. In the battlefield of the heart it was an altogether different story. You used any resource at hand, looks first and foremost.

Jaddo was slowly teaching her how to use her physical appearance to win over the crowd. A look here. A bounce there. Nothing too blatant, as Shampoo would have been inclined to use in such situations. Instead, he was teaching her to be subtle, beguiling the audience without letting them know they were being seduced. One perfectly delivered smoldering glance could be more effective than stripping naked, or at least that was what Jaddo told her. Shampoo had to admit, since she had started taking his lessons regarding her looks to heart, the crowd seemed more enthusiastic than ever to cheer her on.

However, when it came to Jaddo regarding her looks on a personal level, he never acknowledged them. There was never a suggestive leer (not a sincere one, though there was the occasional comment delivered specifically to make her angry), never an occasion when she caught him looking at her from out of the corner of his eye. There was one time her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had intentionally changed in front of him just to see if he would show some interest. Instead, he didn't say a word and sat on his bed with his back to her. He did not move a muscle the entire time, and she had been watching closely for any sidelong glance so she could accuse him of taking advantage of their sleeping arrangement. After she had finished changing, she told him it was safe to turn around. When he didn't react, she went over to him only to discover that he had fallen asleep sitting up. That earned him a bucket of cold water dumped over his sleeping form. Afterwards, he even had that audacity to stay angry with her for the next two days instead of admitting he had been a jerk. After all, just because she didn't want him sexually attracted to her didn't mean she appreciated his blatant lack of interest.

Of all the men Shampoo had met, Jaddo was easily the one most disinterested in her looks. She would have sworn he was gay, had it not been for the comments and burning stares he frequently gave other women he came across in the various towns they passed through in their travels. There were many he cast very amorous looks to, and he was not very picky about their appearance. Many of them Shampoo regarded as unattractive, and it was not based on their lack of fighting ability. About the only women he expressed no interest in were fighters, even the hardened type she thought he would like. The only explanation Shampoo could come up with was that over the years he had become unable to deal with female warriors in anything other than a professional sense. Or perhaps it was because such women knew how to beat the hell out of him when he said made some inevitably rude comment about them. At least that made sense to Shampoo. If there was some other reason he avoided such women, she was unable to figure it out. Still, the mutual lack of attraction made that aspect of their relationship easy to deal with.

"You getting rid of the breastplate?" Jaddo asked.

For a moment, Shampoo considered ignoring the advice and going into the pit wearing it, but then reconsidered. Against dog meat there was no need for the added protection it provided, and Jaddo was correct about it making her chest look smaller than it was. She was still working on her body expressions to interest the crowd, and every little bit helped. It would make her outfit look a little off, but the majority of the audience held no interest in her outfits, just what lay hidden inside them.

Casting a scowl to show she was doing this under protest, Shampoo discarded the breastplate and placed it back in her bag. It had felt a bit stiff and probably needed oiling anyway.

Jaddo nodded in approval. "We'll see about picking you up a new outfit once we make it to the inner circuit. You won't make a lot there, but it'll be more than what we're making here. If you get to Hong Kong, then the price per victory goes up, and you'll be able to afford at least several nicer outfits, which you'll need since that stuff gets televised. They want their dogs to look pretty when they mix it up."

That caught Shampoo's interest. "I'll be on television?"

"Only if you can make it to Hong Kong," Jaddo warned, cautioning Shampoo from looking too far ahead. "Yah, they televise the stuff there. It's the number two fighting program behind the Arena show in Japan, though it ain't anywhere near as big a deal as that. Hong Kong fighting is a lot more popular in Southeast Asia than it is back in the seat of the Empire. The Impies can get the Hong Kong stuff, but it's mostly relegated to the real die-hard fighting fans over there. They air it in early morning on Saturdays, which is a crappy time slot since people usually spend their Saturday mornings recovering from their Friday nights."

"Not all people drink themselves into a stupor like you do," Shampoo snapped. There had been several occasions when Jaddo had staggered into one of their shared rooms after a night of 'drinkin' and whorin,' as he put it, smelling of cheap alcohol and waking her up with his clumsy maneuvering in the dark. The only consolation Shampoo had was the predictability on his party nights and she could be prepared for them. He would never go on a binge before an upcoming match, even if it was a few days away. He always waited until after her victory to go out celebrating, though he never took her along. She had mentioned going out with him once, but he responded with a laugh and stated that she wouldn't be interested in the sorts of games he played when he went out to really enjoy himself. He was probably right, but it still annoyed her that she had to stay bored in her room while he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted.

It was unfair. All she ever did was travel, train, and fight. She was bored and lonely. Even if she hadn't had any close friends back home, they were still acquaintances she could talk to, other girls she felt a kinship with. Here it was different. There were a handful of other fighters she had talked to, but very few of them were anywhere near her age, and most regarded her as a child, admittedly a very dangerous one to fight, but still too young to become friends with. All they ever did was talk to her, not with her. And even with the handful she did talk to as equals, it never really mattered since her and Jaddo would move on in a couple of days to another fight somewhere else.

Then there was the inevitable homesickness. Her great-grandmother had warned her it would come, but that failed to make dealing with it any easier. She missed her family. There was the way her mother would greet her in the morning with a bright smile that rarely failed to make Shampoo look forward to her day. Her father's quiet, stoic bearing that in its own way held as much warmth as her more openly emotional mother. The delicious food he would cook and the meals they shared at the dinner table together as they talked about trivial things with as much importance as the meaningful ones. She missed being able to walk around village, knowing everyone she saw and they knowing and acknowledging her in turn. She missed knowing the lay of the land around her, where everything wasn't new and strange. She missed a decent bed to fall asleep upon. She missed waking up and opening her eyes to see a familiar ceiling overhead. Perhaps that was the worst part, awakening, and during that one brief instant of disorientation as the mind switched from sleep to wakefulness, spotting a strange ceiling and wondering why she wasn't home.

Here it was completely different. If she didn't awaken first, Jaddo would be happy to... happy to kick her awake and grumble at how she overslept and needed to get off her 'fat, lazy butt' and get to work. There was nothing quiet or stoic about him. Meals were plain fare eaten on the ground or from small street vendors more often than not. No one in the various towns recognized her when she walked around, nor she them. Every town was full of strangers, and all regarded her as such. She never knew what lay over the next hill, and now a mattress had become a luxury.

This was not what she had expected. Nothing had been so far.

But there was one thing she had here that she would never have gained in a lifetime of living at home. One goal that she found herself wanting more with each passing day, one that could only be achieved with the path she was traveling and having to put up with all of the unpleasant things around her: a chance to become a citizen. She was going to fight her way to the top, no matter how long it took, and achieve that goal no matter what measures had to be taken. As long as she focused and kept that single goal in mind, she could overcome her homesickness and tolerate her mentor, just so long as she never lost sight of her eventual destination.

But things were going too slowly. She wanted to go to the Arena, and she wanted to be there yesterday. "Jaddo?" She always called him by his proper name, at least when she wasn't referring to him in terms that would make even her occasionally foul-mouthed mother blush. It seemed the aborigine disliked titles, at least ones attached to him. It was practically the opposite of the village, where you called an elder an elder or had your head whacked for the disrespect. But the one time she had tried to call him teacher, he expressed his thoughts, in graphic detail, about being called anything but his proper name by her. It was ridiculous. Animals would not do the sort of things he implied, especially with people.

"What?" Jaddo gave her his full attention.

Shampoo felt a bit of hesitation at asking the question. It had come to her after a match a couple of fights ago, but for some reason she had never felt it was an opportune time to ask. But now, now there was something in the moment that felt like the time had finally arrived. "Why can't we go on to the inner circuit now?"

Jaddo rolled his eyes "You know damn well you need a minimum of thirty-six victories, and at least ten more victories than losses, to move to the inner circuit. That's the least you need to qualify, otherwise the shitty meat you've been fighting in the pits would work its way in there too."

"But that's exactly it!" Shampoo protested. "They're all meat. I've been hit a grand total of once, just once, in the last twenty-six matches, and none of them would have gone a minute if I hadn't dragged them out for the audience's benefit. All of these people are far beneath me. I'm just wasting my time here. Isn't there someone you can speak to so I don't have to go through this farce?" It was more akin to pleading than a request. She hoped he would hear the need in her voice and react accordingly.

It was not to be as Jaddo growled, "Even if there was, girl, I wouldn't do it. You still got to shine up your technique before you hit Hong Kong. You go there like you are now, you'll get eaten up and spit out in less than a week. Screw that up and you could end up in Singapore, and almost no one makes it out of there to the Arena. Hell, more than enough don't make it out at all. That shithole is just one step up from the dog pits, at least on a brutality level. You think it's bad here? Official stats say there was just over fifty deaths last year, but the real number is well over a hundred with all of the side fighting that unofficially goes on. And that's only if the Slayer's Club is still shut down, which I doubt."

The name caught Shampoo's attention. "Slayer's Club?"

In an instant, Jaddo's mood had darkened in a way Shampoo had never seen before. The very air around her mentor seemed to take on a nameless dread. "Death matches, every last one of them. The victor is the one that doesn't get killed. Officially, it's illegal, and the Empire claims they shut it down a few years ago, but they ain't half as influential in Singapore as they like to think. Besides, it was run by Shadowlaw, and they don't exactly sweat even when the Empire comes a calling, at least not in that neck of the territory."

That painted a grim picture. Shampoo had seen men crippled, and even a handful die in matches on the undercards of the dog pits she had been in. It was always brutal, bloody, and of a level of violence she had borne witness to only once before. Pain and broken bones were part of the risks involved in any fight, but many went out of their way to inflict harm, or were too clumsy to avoid it. She just thanked the gods she was better than that, both in ability and conscience.

Seeing the effect the warning had on her, Jaddo's mood went from dark to sympathetic. "Don't worry. You ain't going to end up in any death matches. I ain't that kind of guy. Never have been, never will be. You just toe the line and be patient, and you'll go all the way to the Arena. Just listen to what I got to say, and you'll be there before you know it." Jaddo mentally debated encouraging this line of thought, and decided to go ahead and do so. "Tell you what. We'll scout out the competition next time, and if it's just more meat, I'll see what I can do about getting you two matches on the same card."

"Two matches?"

"Yah, sure. Sometimes if a fighter's really good, they can get more than one match a night. I did some of that in my move to the top. I did it on the inner circuit and Hong Kong, but I was really good. Even did three in one night once as a special challenge match. Last guy was an impact player, but I was the dawg in Hong Kong in my grouping. Took a lot out of me, and we put on a hell of a show, but I was the one standing in the end. Oh yah."

Jaddo had drifted off in memories of yesterday, but Shampoo did not notice. So a fighter could be in more than one match per evening; she hadn't suspected that. Very interesting. With that new information, the wheels of her mind were sent spinning as a plan began forming in her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo found her heart beating faster as she stood across from her opponent. It was a woman in her early twenties. She was unremarkable in appearance, save for several scars decorating her face. Shampoo had scouted her out beforehand and knew that the woman had managed to accumulate twenty-seven victories, but also carried losses that numbered in the low double digits as well. Some middling level of talent that would, at best, have one or two moves Shampoo would have to look out for.

Apparently the woman was aware of Shampoo's reputation as well, displaying far more caution than would be necessary under usual circumstances. The caution was noticed by the crowd, and they let the woman know their displeasure by shouting at her and calling her a coward. Shampoo noted the criticism did not seem to affect the woman in the slightest. She had good control over her feelings as well. Not bad. Odds were she would eventually move on to the inner circuit in time.

But she would move no closer on this night.

Shampoo decided to get the crowd, already hostile to the woman, more into it. She pranced slightly, while making sure not to leave herself vulnerable to an attack, for the audience's benefit. They responded, especially the men, by cheering Shampoo on further. Small surprise considering she was by far the more attractive of the fighters. Truly, looks mattered to them almost as much as skill. Deciding to excite them further, Shampoo feinted an attack that elicited another cheer, and subsequent boo when her opponent backed away again.

Deciding that the crowd was now fully behind her, and that she needed to win quickly in order to enact her plan, Shampoo went forward in a bold series of strikes which forced the woman to counter them rather than simply retreating. Taking a minor chance, Shampoo faked an opening in her defenses. Much to her satisfaction, the woman tried to take advantage of the perceived opportunity with a fist to the Amazon's midsection. The hole disappeared, leaving the fist countered, and the woman susceptible to a counterattack.

Much to the woman's credit, she deflected the first kick and punch combination, only to fall victim to a knee to her stomach and an elbow delivered perfectly between the eyes. The force of the blows stunned the woman, leaving her helpless. Feeling a great deal of respect for her opponent, and not wishing to add to her scars, Shampoo put her down quickly with a carefully measured blow to the back of the neck. The woman lasted only a moment longer on her feet before collapsing to the ground. The only lasting effect would be a headache for the next few hours, a reminder that she had lost her match.

Shampoo pumped her fist in victory to the crowd, which responded by doubling their cheers. Jaddo had been right; they were easy to manipulate once you knew how. Having served in the Arena itself, and been popular, Jaddo had learned how to play the people in the audience like any master musician would a finely tuned instrument. His detailed explanations made learning how to handle them as easy as cooking ramen. With every match she could work them up to further heights, and there appeared to be no end in sight. They wanted to cheer, wanted to be guided, and Shampoo was happy to be their guide. She suspected by the time she reached the Arena, she would be at least as good as Jaddo had been, if not better. But those were concerns for another time. At the moment, there were more important things to deal with, namely with executing her plan.

The crowd's cheers died down as the unconscious woman was removed. The announcer had come onto the field, microphone in hand, and began the obligatory congratulatory speech for Shampoo. It was only a slight variation from the other five he had given applauding the other winners of their matches. His eyes were tired and unenthusiastic; a direct contrast to his bellowing voice. Shampoo marked him as another who knew how to manipulate the crowd as well, though less rode on his shoulders than hers.

He was little more than two sentences into the speech when Shampoo ripped the microphone out of his hand and began speaking into it. The public announcement system was old and added a bit of static to every word, but it still served well enough to carry the young Amazon's voice over the general din of conversation that inevitably erupted in-between the matches.

Seeing her unexpected action had grabbed the majority of the crowd's attention, she enacted her plan. "I have an announcement to make to the other fighters in the competition. I challenge any nine men back there to a match with me. I will fight you one at a time, one after another, without a break in-between fights. Only standard fight rules apply."

"That isn't part of the card," the announcer tried telling her, but Shampoo paid him no attention. For the moment, the card was hers now to do with as she pleased. Just another manipulation, no different from doing the same to the crowd.

Seeing the young woman's challenge now held the full attention of crowd, the announcer backed off and allowed her to speak. Shampoo turned her eyes to where some of the fighters that were preparing for the next match waited. They were watching even more intently than the crowd, their bodies tensing further in expectation for an upcoming fight. She also happened to catch a glance of Jaddo, who was off to the side in the area, glowering at her in fury. That gaze troubled her, and for just a moment she considered backing out. But just as quickly she realized it was too late. Like her path to the Arena, she had set out on this course of action and had little choice but to see it through to the end.

Working up her courage, she shouted into the microphone, "And as a reward, should you win, not only will you claim victory over an undefeated opponent, but as per the laws of my people, the Joketsuzoku, I will become the wife of any man that can defeat me in one-on-one combat."

The crowd went silent for a moment, processing the information they had just been given. Once it finally settled in, they reacted with a thunderous roar of approval. Likewise, when Shampoo spared another glance to the fighters still in the warm up area, she saw that they too, after a moment of processing the new information, reacted in approval as they raced to see who would be the first to get to the entrance to the pit. The final things she did was force herself to look at Jaddo, who seemed even angrier than before. It was unfortunate that he was being so intractable, but he was too cautious. She needed nine victories to advance, and there wasn't a single reason in the world why she could not get them tonight.

Turning back, she saw that the tallest of the men, Kwon Chu, if she remembered correctly, had made his way through the door first as he raced through it and towards Shampoo. Kwon stopped before both the announcer and herself, obviously far more eager for this fight than his previously scheduled bout. The grin he wore was more of a leer than a sign of humor. His eyes hungrily traced every curve of Shampoo's lithe form, making her feel uncomfortable. Perhaps she should not have mentioned the marriage part, but at the time it had seemed a good way to encourage the men to fight her. Judging by the other fighters that had come down from the rear portion of the building upon hearing the declaration, and by the way they were arguing among one another, her encouragement had worked to perfection.

Kwon continued leering. "Oh, yeah. You're a bit younger than I'm used to, but you'll do. You'll do just fine. Nothing wrong with enjoying a little fresh meat every now and then."

Now Shampoo started to fully understand the main drawback to her plan. By now most of the men she had fought in previous matches had heard of her reputation and record and took her seriously, but with the announcement that if they could defeat her they could bed her, it appeared this lots' higher functions had disappeared as their testosterone took over. Her mother had always said that was what usually happened to men. Wave an attractive woman around them that carried the promise of pleasure, and their brains relocated to the object between their legs. It appeared her mother had been absolutely correct in her assessment of the members of the opposite gender.

The way Kwon continued leering made Shampoo feel increasingly uneasy. Unlike her previous opponent, she held no respect for this letch, and would hold nothing back. Shampoo dropped into her ready stance. Seeing her do so, the announcer gave a cry for the match to begin and immediately backed away.

Kwon attacked with a passion and fervor that caught Shampoo off-guard. For a moment, she found herself driven back and forced on the defensive. Worse, she could hear the crowd cheering Kwon on as he pressed his advantage. All of Jaddo's lessons of the masses being a fickle thing surged to the forefront of Shampoo's mind. He had warned her that given the proper motivation they would do this, but to have it actually happen only served to fuel her anger at the situation not having turned out exactly as she had planned.

Shampoo allowed herself to be struck once below her left breast, absorbing the pain from the blow. Her training took over as she accepted the pain in favor of gaining an advantage. Even as a soft grunt escaped her lips, she unleashed a backfist that connected squarely with Kwon's nose. There was the soft feel of cartilage giving under her knuckles and something moist splashed on her hand. As she had anticipated, her opponent had not been prepared for that level of pain and reflexively grabbed at his nose, as though touching it would somehow lessen the tremendous amount of agony shooting through the broken mass of tissue.

A second fist to the stomach doubled Kwon over, and a high axe kick struck him in the back, driving him to the ground like a sack of rocks. He tried getting up, but Shampoo kicked his arm out from under him, then fell into his back with a knee shot just above the kidney. Kwon didn't try to get up a second time. A brutal victory by Shampoo's standards, but he had it coming with his lurid comments and undressing eyes.

Once it became obvious Shampoo had won, the crowd switched back to cheering her with an even greater amount of unadulterated abandon. It was then the Amazon truly understood for the first time that they cared nothing for her, just for the performance she and the others put on. It was a sobering thing, even after all this time in the dog pits of the Empire.

She had little time to ponder the revelation though, for even as Kwon's body was carted away, a second fighter had taken his place. His eyes shone with the same eagerness Kwon's had displayed, but his body was held far more at the ready. Obviously, he had seen what had just happened to the last man, and had taken the lesson to heart. Shampoo prepared herself for this next fight in rapid succession.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly thirty minutes later, it was an out of breath Shampoo that stood over the eighth consecutive victim to her battle prowess. The crowd was nearly out of breath at the display of skills they had borne witness to. What made it all the more impressive was that towards the end, someone in charge had decided not to bother carting off the bodies of her fallen foes and just allowed the next warrior in line to charge after her. That served to make it a running battle with her last three opponents. Luckily, none of them had been particularly skilled, or the final outcome might have turned out very differently. But as it was, the seventh man had managed to connect with a solid punch right below her eye, and she could already feel the area around it swelling. She was certain it would be black within the hour. On the upside, she had always healed exceptionally fast from such cosmetic damage (as well as the few times she had taken a more serious injury), and it would be gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

Shampoo looked towards the rest of the now much smaller crowd of fighters, awaiting her next opponent. She noted that at some point, Jaddo had become absent from the group. Mentally, she decided she would play this one smart, falling into a fully defensive posture until an opening presented itself, rather than trying to make an opening of her own. However, she was surprised to discover that no one approached in answer to the challenge. She looked at the handful of men remaining, but none would go near the entryway to the pit's floor.

That wouldn't do. She needed one more victory for thirty-six. For a moment, Shampoo considered trying to urge one of the men forward by either posing for them or insulting their manhood, but then reconsidered. She was out of breath and far more vulnerable to an attack than at the start of the night, more so than at any point in her career in the fighters' circuit so far. Mistakes could be made, especially if she underestimated the skills of any of the men beforehand. The last thing in the world she needed to do was find herself married before even getting out of the dog pits of her homeland.

Standing firm and making it appear as though she was just as ready as she had been for her first match, Shampoo looked to the group of fighters and asked, "No more?"

The remaining fighters either responded by shaking their heads or walking away. That settled things, and Shampoo felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She gave a triumphant cry to the air, which was responded to by the loudest roar yet from the crowd. As Shampoo exited the pit and headed towards the dorms, she could hear the people speak in awed tones that the spectacle was unlike any other they had seen. The young girl felt her pride grow at the declaration, even if it had been a tiring affair. They would remember this night for a long time to come.

As Shampoo passed the small cluster of fighters that had remained for the next fight, she saw them back away from her, almost as though they feared she would grab one and throw them in the pit to fight her. Small chance of that with the way she felt. Now that the fighting was over, the exhaustion began crawl and settle in muscles that called out for her body to rest. The continuous fighting towards the end, when she was at far less than peak condition, had worn her out. All she wanted to do now was take a shower and get some sleep.

As she made her way to the entrance of the dorms, the reality of the situation set in and brought a smile to her lips. She had made amazing headway in one night, saving herself weeks of wasted time traveling to small, dirty towns and their holes in the ground that smelled of blood so that she could do battle with insignificant opponents. Just one more fight, and she would end up in the second stage to her goal. It had been a marvelous evening, possibly the best she had since setting out on this path several months ago.

Or at least it was until she ran into Jaddo, who was resting in his familiar lackadaisical posture against a wall. A casual glance would have led one to conclude he was at ease, just lounging in the hall and hanging around, but Shampoo knew better. His placement on the way to the showers was deliberate, and in spite of his outward posture, she could detect the subtle signs of anger he was giving off.

Lacking the energy to waste any time with his usual word games, Shampoo walked up until she was right next to him and stated bluntly, "Go ahead and tell me what I did wrong."

Now he was openly scowling. "Pretty much everything after you grabbed that microphone was a mistake."

Shampoo felt her anger rise. "I did what was required of me. I needed to win ten matches. I got nine, and would have had the last one if any of the remaining men had any courage."

"And if he had a lick of skill, you'd be on your back, moaning and groaning as he pumped in and out of you right about now," Jaddo replied acidly. "You were in bad shape towards the end. You were getting tired and sloppy. That shiner that seventh guy gave you was inexcusable. I'd give you a matching one myself if you had made that kind of mistake in your first match. And it wasn't getting any better with you taking them on one after another. You're real lucky they were all meat, otherwise we'd be taking your husband along with us to Teijingpan."

Shampoo scoffed at that. Obviously, he was just jealous that she had come up with the idea of fighting several opponents in the same night. She was never in any danger. "I had the situation completely under control. I looked them over beforehand. You could have picked any dozen men there and they still would not have beaten me. All of them were meat, which is why I want to get out of the pits. This is all a waste of time. I should be in Hong Kong already if you'd have let me take on several opponents an evening."

"You don't know shit, girl. You're the big fish in a small pond and think there aren't any other fish out there. I got news for you, girl, there's nothing but big fish in the Arena, and they will eat you alive without a second thought. So you better knock that chip off your shoulder before we get to Hong Kong, or you won't be going anywhere."

Again all he would do was insult her, never a single admission that she could do anything right. That was it! Tired of his constant demeaning of her impressive skills, annoyed at his personal jibes that constantly underestimated her, and oh, so weary of his personality in general, Shampoo stood proudly before him and said, "There isn't a man in this place that can defeat me."

Shampoo was unaware of exactly what happened next. She certainly didn't see it, but rather felt it as a hand grabbed her by the bottom of her jaw and a foot lashed out at the back of her legs. The next thing she felt was a sensation of flying in mid-air, though not for long as the hand on her jaw forced the back of her head to crash down hard on the tile that lined the floor of the dorms. It seemed the rest of her body had only just followed suit when she felt something grab the backs of her ankles and force them over her head, pinning them with a heavy weight to the floor. Now she was practically bent into a ball, her head and shoulders trapped underneath her while her bottom had become the highest point of her body, sticking up in the air. Luckily she had been wearing pants instead of one of her outfits that ended just below her derriere, or else her panty-covered bottom would have been on display for the whole world to see.

It took her a moment to realize that it was Jaddo who had put her down and pinned her in this humiliating position. From the feel of things, he was now sitting on the backs of her ankles, pinning them down and preventing her from moving. Only the gods above knew what his hands were preparing to do, as she did not feel them anywhere on her person.

A panic unlike any other set in as Shampoo struggled in vain to remove herself from the pinning predicament Jaddo had her placed her in. But even with her tremendous strength, there was no leverage to be had, and Jaddo, in spite of his age, was far too strong to overpower with the advantage in position he had. That did not stop her from struggling as she wiggled and tried to break free, but Jaddo continued to hold her in place. Her heart raced even faster as she realized that it was impossible to escape, no matter how hard she tried. Even her arms were useless in the position they were in. It was like being stuck in a spider's web, and no matter how hard she struggled, all she managed to do was exhaust herself while not coming close to gaining her freedom.

Shampoo felt in icy hand clutch her heart as Jaddo said from his position above her, "Not a man in this place that can defeat you, eh?"

Slowly, the horror of what had just happened set in. He had defeated her. She might not have been prepared for the attack, but she had made a direct challenge to him by stating to his face that no man here could beat her. She had not been considering him when she uttered that statement, but the truth was it technically included him; there was not an elder alive that would claim otherwise. Nor would they claim she was anything but beaten with the untenable position she was in. Her heart sank until it stopped somewhere in her the bottom of her gut.

Shampoo's mouth was bone dry. She was trying to manage the words that were supposed to be spoken when a warrior was defeated in fair combat, such as this. She just managed a reluctant, "I lov-," when she heard Jaddo say in a sly voice, "Good thing for you I got no taste for inexperienced little girls with flabby backsides." She felt a hard swat applied to her bottom before the weight on the backs of her legs was removed.

Shampoo immediately uncurled herself and brought her legs back to their proper position, but remained collapsed on her back, unable to summon the strength to get up. It had all happened so quickly. She had been on top of the world one moment, then completely humbled the next. In the span of five heartbeats she had suddenly found herself married, and then... what?

Jaddo remained standing above to her, looking down expectedly. Slowly, almost demurely, Shampoo rose to her feet. She didn't want to say it, but honor demanded it. "You have defeated me." She felt a hard swat meet the back of her head.

"Don't be any more stupid than you've been tonight, girl! The fight wasn't over until I said it was over, and I never said it was."

"No," Shampoo insisted. "You did beat me. I challenged you and you defeated me without even trying. I was helpless, and you could have done anything you wanted to me. Anything. We are married."

Jaddo rolled his eyes, appearing nothing more than totally exasperated at his companion's declaration. Softly, he mumbled under his breath, "Why did I ever take this stupid job? All women are complete idiots. I keep forgetting that, but then I get a kick in the gut like this and it all comes back. No wonder I never married. Especially some silly twit that knows how to fight. They're even worse than the normal ones."

Though he was mumbling quietly, Shampoo was under the distinct impression he was intentionally saying everything just loud enough for her to hear. In spite of the situation, she felt her temper rising at the slander against her gender, even if it was from her new... husband.

Finally, Jaddo turned his full attention towards her. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I cannot." Shampoo had to drag the words out of her mouth.

Jaddo reacted as though he had been punched. Again he mumbled just loudly enough to be heard. "Oughtta just do her to shut her up. Nah, once she gets a taste of ole' Jaddo and his 'Iron Spike' she'll never go back. Can't spoil her that way. Getting way too old for this crap."

Shampoo felt her teeth begin to grind. Why did this have to happen to her? He was the worst sort of man she had ever met in her life. It was all her great-grandmother's fault for getting her into this. And the Elders for ordering her to become a citizen, as well as the Empire for conquering her people in the first place.

The list of people Shampoo was placing the blame upon was growing quite large when Jaddo snapped his fingers in delight. He pointed to her and said, "This whole stupid, 'you have to marry the outsider that defeats you,' stuff comes from the idea that once you shack up, you'll have a bunch of strong little anklebiters, right?"

"Yes." In many ways, Shampoo was living proof of the idea, since her father was such a capable man, to say nothing of her mother's battle prowess. Their union had given exactly the results the law was intended for.

Jaddo appeared delighted at the confirmation. "Right, that means we can't get married. I know you were getting all wet in anticipation, but I'm going to have to break your heart just like all the other women I've met. You see, even though the gun barrel's long and hard, I'm afraid the pistol only shoots blanks."

Shampoo looked at him, not comprehending in the least what he was talking about.

Seeing the confusion on his 'wife's face, Jaddo gave another exasperated sigh and said, "I've got no seeds to plant the furrow with. All goes back to a nasty injury I took to the balls towards the end of my career. The blow was delivered by a woman, by the way."

The way he said the last was like it was an accusation directed to Shampoo. "I still don't get it."

"Didn't you learn basic biology!" Jaddo snapped.

"Yes."

"Then you know all about where kids come from. Sperm mixes with the egg in the woman and she gets knocked up. Then there's nine months of weight gain and a perceived license to bitch constantly until out pops the kid, and then the woman still acts as bitchy as when she was pregnant."

It was getting extremely difficult for Shampoo to resist bludgeoning her new husband to death.

Jaddo stated proudly, "Well, in my case, I don't have the little swimmers running around in my spooge, so I can't knock up anyone no matter how hard I try. Not that I have any desire to take care of some whining brat until it turns into a teenager and then I have to kill it before it runs amok, or worse, turns out like you."

That was it! Shampoo was going to kill him! At least right up until the point what he said finally registered. "You mean you're sterile!"

He swatted her in the head again. "What do you think I've been going on about the last few minutes?"

"I couldn't tell! You were being such an asshole, I didn't think you were trying to say anything!" In spite of her outward anger, Shampoo was overjoyed. She didn't have to marry the irritating bastard. That would have just driven her over the edge, not that he wasn't coming close to doing it anyway, but if she had to be married to him it would probably have happened within the next few hours.

Seeing that she was going to accept the argument, Jaddo finally let out a sigh of relief. "You're a real pain in the ass. And you still really screwed up tonight. Word's going to get around about how if you get beaten by a man he gets to marry you. A lot of guys don't have my high standards and might actually think you're worth sleeping with."

Shampoo was too happy at the moment to punish him for the jibe against her. She would do it later when she was in a foul mood. "It was always a risk. I knew that from the beginning. That others know about it doesn't affect me. It doesn't change anything." Shampoo shrugged. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't plan on losing to anyone else. Not after what just happened. And I doubt anyone I run into can fight as good as you."

Much to Shampoo's surprise, Jaddo's demeanor completely changed. For perhaps the first time in the months that she had started traveling with him, she detected a hint of great sadness in his eyes, "You just don't get it. Sometimes, when you put a woman before a man, he'll fight through heaven and hell to win her heart." Without further commentary he walked off, leaving Shampoo to stare at his back in confusion until he was around the corner and out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air in the hallway was just a touch on the cold side, making Shampoo shiver as she made her way to the room she shared with Jaddo. Perhaps she should have dried off better, but she had been distracted by what had almost happened to her, and the mysterious way Jaddo was behaving when he had left her alone. It had taken the young Amazon the majority of the long, hot shower to come to terms with all that had happened this evening. Perhaps it had been as Jaddo said, and giving her opponents the additional motivation of marriage by defeating her was a mistake, but with the decided lack of competition she had faced thus far, anything to improve the quality of her opponents would be acceptable. Besides, she sincerely doubted anyone could defeat her, Jaddo's unexpected attack notwithstanding. She had improved considerably under his tutelage, and would only get better as she continued training with him. Eventually, she would be as good as him, which would make her all but unbeatable. Citizenship was practically in her grasp.

As she entered the room, she saw that Jaddo had already changed into what he had dubbed his 'nice' outfit, which consisted of denim pants, a white silk shirt with brown leather vest, and a pair of crocodile skin boots. An odd-looking hat with a flat brim rounded things out. The ensemble looked strange to Shampoo, but Jaddo insisted that it was common wear from the place he originally came from, though why anyone would refer to their land as being 'outback' seemed even more bizarre than the clothing he chose. That he was wearing it also signified something else.

"You're going out?"

He tipped his hat to her. "Yah, damn straight I am. And since we ain't married, you don't have the right to bitch at me for having a good ole' time all night long."

The smirk he wore irritated Shampoo to no end. There were many men who would have been proud to have her as their wife. That she had so many people willing to fight her earlier had proven that. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a whorehouse. It's where they sell whores. Want me to bring one back for you?"

"No!" Jaddo's humor was the foulest she had ever come across. Spending time with Mousse would almost have been preferably to spending another minute with the rude male before her. Almost.

"Don't wait up for me." He all but swaggered to the door as he made to leave.

Just as he was halfway through the door, Shampoo said in a soft voice, "You lied to me about not being able to father children, didn't you? You just said it so I wouldn't have to marry you?"

Rather than swagger, Jaddo gave her a soft look and said, "What? Me lie to you? Not that I would ever admit it if I did." He tipped his hat one final time to bid her good night and left.

As Shampoo changed into her pajamas (for there was no way she'd give Jaddo the free show of seeing her in just her underwear when he got back) she smiled in return at what he had just done. Yes, there was no doubt about it. Their relationship was just fine the way it was. Just fine. Still, an idle fantasy of Jaddo being about two decades younger passed through her mind. Had that been the case, who knew what might have happened.

Well, if he had been two decades younger and had someone else's personality, who knew what would have happened.

Deciding such thoughts were futile and counterproductive, Shampoo laid her head on her pillow and was asleep within minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of quiet movement in the darkened room roused Shampoo slightly from her deep slumber. She was about to get up when she groggily remembered that Jaddo had gone out earlier for a night of carousing. At least this time he had the decency of attempting to be quiet. Ordinarily, he just stomped in and collapsed in his bed, but not before kicking a metal garbage can across the room then swearing at it for jumping out in front of him and assaulting his foot.

Shampoo was just about to go back to sleep when she detected a second sound come from another area in the room. She was about to rise when a body fell hard directly upon her. The unexpected impact knocked the wind out of her, and by the time she recovered, a beefy hand was clamped over her mouth and a cold line of steel found itself pressed against her throat.

"Not a sound, bitch," a deep voice quietly hissed.

The edge of the knife pressed ever so slightly into Shampoo's flesh. She felt a faint moistness form under the cold touch and caress her skin; a clear indication the knife wielder meant business. In response to the threat Shampoo went limp, though her mind raced along as quickly as her pulse as she tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

The knife wielder spoke again, and this time Shampoo recognized the voice as belonging to the first person to answer her challenge: Kwon Chu. "Get a light going and close the door behind you."

For the first time Shampoo became aware of the presence of others in the room. Her eyes traveled from Kwon, who was almost comical in appearance with the way his broken nose was bandaged up, to scan the room. She looked as best she could with her head being held motionless. To the left of Kwon was another of the men that had challenged her and lost. She thought his name was Yun, who she had disliked the most. He had not said a word during their entire fight, but he did not have to; his eyes had spoken volumes for what ran through his thoughts. They were doing the same now, as he pulled the covers from her and allowed his eyes to rove over her form. In spite of the clothing she wore, she felt naked under his lustful gaze. Much to Shampoo's relief, he and his stare moved out of her direct line of sight as his form became hidden behind Kwon's impressive bulk.

A third man was just visible out of the corner of her vision. He stood off to the side, away from the others and appeared slightly unsure of what to do. She was fairly certain he was another of the men that had challenged her. Wai, or something.

The fourth she spotted next to the lightswitch near the door. He was the youngest of the quartet, no more than a couple of years older than Shampoo. Hung, if she recalled correctly in her panicked state. He was the one that had managed to hit her in the eye and caused it to blacken. Unlike the others, he appeared afraid, as though he would bolt at any second. Even from her prone position, Shampoo could see his hand trembling visible on the doorknob as he drew it closed.

Despite the orders to the others, Kwon kept his eyes riveted on Shampoo, holding tight to both her mouth and his knife, not allowing it to waver in the least. Up close, she could smell the foul odor of some cheap liquor decorating his breath. It was a hundred times worse than even Jaddo could smell on the biggest of his all-night benders. "You're going to get it now, you little bitch. You're going to get exactly what's coming to you."

"I-I'm not sure we should do this," came Hung's voice from next to the door, a position he seemed unwilling to leave.

"Shut up!" Kwon hissed again.

"Besides, she wants it. You can tell. Just take a look at her."

That came from Yun, who was still hidden from Shampoo's gaze, though she could tell from the direction of his voice that he was somewhere around her legs, crouched down low. That made her heart rate double. She wanted, no, needed to see where he was, but she couldn't seem to force her eyes from Kwon's lethal glare any longer. He was the most dangerous of the lot.

Any doubts about what the men were up to were erased as she felt Yun pull at her pajama bottoms, taking both them and her panties off at the same time. She could feel the cool air caress her bare skin. A tremble of fright greater than anything she had ever felt before pulsed through her entire form at being so vulnerable to such men. "Very nice." The soft words seemed to slide through the air, but the promise they carried made Shampoo's trembling double.

Again, Hung spoke, "But... we shouldn't... I mean it's not right. She's-"

"She's got this coming!" Kwon hissed, his eyes still riveted to Shampoo's. "No little bitch can defeat eight guys in a row. She tricked us! I don't know how, but it must have been some kind of set up. Maybe they drugged some of the food we ate or something. Made us slow. No girl can be that good."

"Oh, she looks that good to me," Yun said again, his voice still as soft as a whisper and sharp as the edge of a blade.

Shampoo was uncertain which was worse, the way he said it, or the way his hands began to travel down the length of her legs. She started to move them, but felt the blade press even harder against her throat. The wetness underneath it increased.

"Don't even think it, bitch," Kwon warned. "I'm getting what's coming to me, one way or another. Now you can give me what I should have had in the pit when I beat you, or I can take it the other way." He allowed the pressure of the blade to ease slightly. "Your call."

The toll to her heart and mind grew and added up: The fear was suffocating, unlike any she had ever felt, and it threatened to shut down her mind. The very real threat to her life, the first one ever delivered with such sincerity, and the ability to commit the act. The violation these men had committed upon her, forcing the revelation of her body to their eyes and the liberties they were taking, and would further take, with it, all overwhelmed every one of Shampoo's senses. Worse, her emotions were nearly in the same state. Just as her clothing was being stripped away, so was her ability to control the maelstrom of fear and anger that swelled within her. And without that control in the face of such raw, primal emotions, Shampoo could feel the beast coiling inside her, threatening, no, demanding to get out.

It was a familiar feeling. One that she had felt on a handful of occasions shortly after reaching puberty. The first time it had happened was in a difficult fight with Perfume. Shampoo's rival had gotten a solid blow to her skull, and was pressing a vicious advantage that might have ended up seriously injuring Shampoo. Just as all seemed lost, something deep within her being seemed to surge forth, and she was filled with an energy unlike any she had ever felt before in her life. Pain didn't matter, neither what she had felt nor what Perfume continued to inflict upon her. Everything seemed to slow down for Shampoo as she was filled with more power than she had ever felt in her life. She quickly battered through Perfume's defenses as though they weren't there, making it seem the pink-haired warrior had never possessed an advantage at all. At the very end, Perfume almost seemed to rally, but it was too late with the damage already done. Shampoo rendered her unconscious with a blow that sent her opponent flying nearly ten yards away. Luckily, Perfume had not been seriously hurt, but it had been a near thing.

And then it happened a second time in a fight with another girl who had managed to seriously anger her. The girl had been spreading rumors that Shampoo had been at some nearby falls making out with Mousse. Hearing the preposterous story on everyone's lips, and that they seemed eager to believe it, angered Shampoo further. When she had tracked down the perpetrator of the lie, she snapped once again and came close to severely injuring the girl. After the second incident, Shampoo explained to her great-grandmother what had happened. The elder had seemed concerned about the astonishing ability Shampoo demonstrated, referring to it as the 'Dragon Rage' which was a gift from the gods. It was a mixed blessing, for although it granted its wielder fantastic power, it could also consume the wielder's own strength just as easily as the Rage bestowed its own might upon her.

And now, more powerfully than ever, the Dragon Rage wanted to break free of its self-imposed bonds and visit destruction upon those dogs that walked on two legs. However, Shampoo had to resist its siren call. Whatever powers it could impart to her, invulnerability to having one's throat slit open was not one of them. But if Kwon's attention drifted for even a fraction of a second, let the gods fear for her attackers' souls instead of her own.

Despite the drinks he had consumed, Kwon kept his attention riveted solely on his prey. It was not the first time some little bitch had denied him his due, and he had to take it from them, but most of the teases were compliant with his demands once he showed them who was boss. True, none of them had been as dangerous as the young girl beneath him, but he was a man, and she nothing more than a woman; good for screwing and not much else. But this one wasn't cowering like the others. True, at first she had seemed frightened, but now there was the unmistakable look of anger, no, bloody murder, in those eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen such hatred in a person. For a moment, survival instincts almost overrode his lust and demanded he cut her throat, but he quickly placed them back under control. Apart from the questions that would arise from a death, he wanted the little bitch properly cowed. Death would not give him that satisfaction. He knew the audience had made fun of him, mocked him for losing so easily to some young slut, one that had tempted him with her body, then not only cheated him out of the prize, but had done it in humiliating fashion. He wanted to hear her openly admit she was wrong, that she had deceived him, and that he was the powerful one who was better than her. He was Kwon Chu, and she was nothing more than a worthless bitch that knew a few moves. She would say that, and mean it, before he was done. And if he had a little fun while putting her in her proper place, that made it all the better. Even if the girl wasn't being as submissive as he thought she would be. He'd just have to teach her.

The situation was under his control. Even with the drinks he and the others had consumed, they outnumbered her four to one, and he was the one with a knife to her throat. Getting some of the others that had been cheated out of their victory to join him for vengeance had not been difficult. Most of them had resorted to drinking just as heavily over their humiliating defeats. When Kwon had boldly proclaimed his desire for revenge, Yun had been eager to help him. Wai initially was as well, though now he seemed confused once the moment of retribution was upon him. But the worst was that sniveling brat, Hung. If Kwon had known the kid was so squeamish about having a little fun while putting the slut in her place, he would never have persuaded him to come along. But four sounded better than three, and Kwon was willing to wager once the kid had his turn at the bitch, he would change his tune quick enough. A nice piece of ass could change a man's mind even faster than a good drink and a pocket full of money.

But still, those eyes ached to lash out and strike him dead.

Kwon was considering blindfolding Shampoo when Hung said with an air of finality. "That's it! I-I can't do this! We can't do this! It's wrong! Let her go and let's get the hell out of here!"

Kwon heard the door start to open and growled. The spineless, whining shit could ruin everything if he ran outside and started screaming about what was going on. Some of the other fighters might interfere, and then it would be a huge mess to get out of. Kwon turned for just a second, certain that a direct order to Hung would calm him down enough to get him away from the door and let Wai take over there...

And then he felt something clamp around his wrist, the one with the knife, holding it in a grip as powerful as any vice. Before Kwon could voice a protest, his wrist was driven backward towards him, burying the knife so deeply the hilt rested in his collarbone.

And suddenly it was Kwon Ching whose life was in danger.

The distraction, though only for the briefest of moments, was all the opening Shampoo needed. The Dragon Rage was set loose upon the world. Her body, which had already been cascaded with a volatile mix of adrenaline, endorphins, and a host of other chemicals, and was prepared to react. In the blink of an eye, Kwon's hand was in an unbreakable grip of Shampoo's own. Effortlessly, she drove the blade home into Kwon himself, taking him out of the fight.

The Dragon Rage turned its attention upon the other threats. Events were happening so fast that Yun, who had repositioned himself by getting on the mattress near Shampoo's ankles and was preparing to undo his pants, was surprised when Shampoo's legs darted back almost to her chest. He was awarded one more brief view of the goal he sought between her legs before both feet came forward. There was no time for him to form even a basic defense as both impacted fully with his pelvis, shattering the bone in five different places and hurling him into one of the walls six feet away with enough force for him to bounce off before falling to the floor. He writhed in a subdued agony that was in direct contrast to Kwon's screams of pain.

Shampoo backed her legs up again and thrust them forward, using the momentum to regain her vertical base, the Dragon Rage fully upon her. She didn't even look as she unleashed a roundhouse kick to the unsuspecting Kwon's lower back. There was a snapping sound as Kwon's screams stopped abruptly, and he sank instantly to the tile floor.

Wai, who had stood by the entire time and said nothing, finally moved. Sensing that he was the next target, and that there was nothing he could possibly do to change that, he lashed forward with his fist. Shampoo batted it away with her left hand and lunged forward, grabbing the side of his head with her right. Off balance as he was from the blow, there was nothing he could do as she literally picked him up off his feet and drove his head backward until the side of it met the stone wall. A resounding crack of both bone and rock echoed in the room.

At his position next to the now open door, Hung had witnessed the systematic dismantling of his trio of acquaintances within the span of three heartbeats. He felt his stomach threaten to heave its contents as Shampoo released the head of her current victim. Wai's body made a slow decent to the floor, his head and face leaving a wide bloody smear that traveled downward, decorating the wall as the head remained pressed against the unyielding stone until it finally came to rest on the tiled floor.

And then Shampoo turned towards Hung.

Never in his life had Hung felt such terror as when that lethal gaze turned towards him. Already frightened by what had happened before, his mind shut down and instincts completely took over as he bolted out the door and into the hallway beyond, fleeing from the mortal danger he knew his life had been plunged in.

Hung had made it to the end of the hall when he heard the door shudder in its frame. He spared only a single glance as he turned the corner. One look was all it took to make him wish he hadn't.

Shampoo stood in the doorway, naked from the waist down but completely unmindful of her half-clothed condition. Her awareness was spared for only one thing, and Hung knew that deadly look was for him alone. She smiled, now more huntress than human, having turned the tables on her would-be rapists (but not him, Hung told himself. He was not going to do it, and he had made that clear). But that smile, that feral grin, told him she thought otherwise, and her opinion was now all that mattered in Hung's world. It promised pain and hinted at something even more. The young man found he had no desire to discover the truth behind the hint, but feared it would be forced upon him all the same.

Hung turned and ran, cutting through the halls to the nearest exit to the dorm. He didn't bother looking back, for all that would do was throw off his rhythm. He didn't need to see to know what was there. Shampoo bearing down on him, running as fast as she could to bring him down like a cheetah would an antelope. He had only one hope, and that was to make it outside and possibly lose his pursuer by making it to either the wooded countryside or the local town, whichever seemed closest.

Fight was not an option; she would destroy him as easily as she had the others. All that was left was flight. In that, perhaps Hung stood a chance. He was easily the fastest man in the town he hailed from, and that was from a population of five thousand. Winning both sprints and longer runs had come easily, though never with death pursuing him at the time. But that one skill, perhaps the one thing he was best at, just might be enough to allow him to survive another day.

The halls were empty this late at night, leaving no one to see the race of life and death through the building. Much to Hung's relief, he spotted the doors leading outside: the first of several checkpoints in this marathon. He burst through them, delighted to see a small stand of trees not all that far from the main building. If he made it through there, and was lucky, Shampoo might trip over something and give up or be unable to continue her pursuit. It was dark, and the terrain uncertain. If she was more concerned with bringing him down rather than for her own safety, he could conceivably outdistance her in a matter of minutes. While it was true that he ran the same risk of turning an ankle that Shampoo would, he was going to take the chance. They were better odds than slowing down and seeing what would happen next.

There was no pacing involved in this run as Hung somehow managed to keep up his headlong flight. He was barely halfway to the trees when he heard the door to the dorms slam behind him again; a sure sign he was still being pursued just as intently as before. Also, it meant that he had gained somewhat on Shampoo, as the distance between his current position and the door was greater than at the corner of the hall and the room they had started out in. He was outrunning her.

Like a rabbit, he burst into the grove of trees, heading through the widest spaces between them. The ground was uneven and full of tangles of undergrowth that Hung could barely make out in the dark. Several times he stumbled, and once he almost fell down. That would have been a death sentence for certain, but he managed to maintain his balance and burst through the trees, clearing the obstacle and running in a straight line for the nearest treeline which looked like it was a mile away.

By the time he had covered less than a quarter of the distance his pace began to flag. Never had he run that fast for that long, never even close to that, but then he never had such motivation to. His breath came out in increasingly heavy bursts, and none of the breathing exercises he had learned could seem to make him regain it.

He was almost halfway there when the burning in the muscles of his legs slowed him down further. It felt like someone had stuck hot coals under his skin and directly to his hamstrings and calves as the burning became worse with each step he took. No longer was he able to run effectively, no matter how much his spirit wanted to. His body was reaching its physical limit, and perhaps even beyond. Each footfall sounded like a cannon shot as his feet slammed to the soft earth below. He had to concentrate and focus, forcing his legs one in front of another as his lungs began gasping increasingly harder, trying to take in and covert more oxygen for their use.

He was three quarters of the way there when he heard the first footstep behind him.

It wasn't very loud, he was barely able to discern it from his own heavy footfalls, but there was no doubt the sound that reached his ears was out of synch with his own flagging pace.

It wasn't fair! There was no way she should have been able to keep up with him! He was the fastest man in five thousand. He was in better shape now than in his last major run. There was no way someone as powerful and as deadly as Shampoo should have been able to match his near inhuman pace. Surely he was better than her at something. Yes, he could admit she was quicker, stronger, and a better fighter than he was. He could never have accomplished the feats that she had in the dog pit. He had known there was no trickery involved, just that she was the best warrior he had seen in his life. Yet when Kwon had boldly stated they had been tricked by Shampoo, Hung had jumped on that excuse to soothe his bruised ego. Less certain he had been for extracting the vengeance that Kwon had claimed should be theirs, but with the encouragement of the other three and more amounts of alcohol, as well as a healthy dose of lust for the beautiful girl, he had chosen to follow them, at least until the moment of truth was upon him. It was then he showed his true inner nature and realized that not only could he not go through with the plan, but denounced it and was prepared to leave and get help when all hell broke loose.

And now he was paying for his momentary loss of morals. He was being run to ground, even as he and his companions had tried to force themselves on the young Amazon warrior who had defeated them fairly. Now he was going to be beaten to death at her hands, left in the same bloody, broken heaps that the others had been in. All due to no reason other than a moment of weakness. A man's life shouldn't depend on a single moment. It wasn't fair.

The next footfall sounded as though it was right behind him. Panic filled him again as he somehow managed to put on another burst of speed and got closer to the trees ahead. Just another hundred meters, that was all it would be, then he might at last elude her. These trees were thicker, and she had to be more tired now. Perhaps even as he ran she was losing pace, laboring for each gasping breath as hard as he was, heart threatening to burst out of her chest just as his was, a burning sensation in every muscle in her legs, right down to her toes, just like him. She had to be, otherwise she couldn't be human. Nothing human could do that.

The burst of energy faded, and Hung's pace ebbed even further. Every step was an effort in will, and he only had so much will, no matter who was chasing him. The world seemed to be spinning as the trees drew ever closer, their low hanging branches the goal he raced for. They were almost there. Almost within his reach. All he needed to do was reach out...

...And he was there. In the trees. He had made it. Now all he had to do was-

-And then the world really was spinning as a heavy weight crashed into his back and into the grove. He fell to the ground, sliding a considerable distance down the hill that had been hidden on the other side of the trees. Hung's skin on his knees and legs tore off in large patches as he fell across several rocks that stuck out of the ground. Then the bottom came, and the most he managed to do was roll with the impact so that he was lying on his back instead of stomach. But it was so hard to even think, let alone regain his footing and try to run again. He doubted he could, with the raging torrent of pain that was coming from both of his lower limbs, only some of it from the shredding of flesh on stone. He could barely breathe with the red hot pokers of pain that were stabbing through the delicate tissue in the walls of his lungs.

And then what little breath had remained in his lungs was knocked out as Shampoo fell hard across his chest. She maintained a sitting position on his upper body, pinning him helplessly to the ground. Her hands snaked around his throat, preventing even the slightest intake to regain his breath. Instead, Hung flailed weakly, helplessly against her hands as they constricted ever so slowly around his windpipe, threatening to break both it and his neck.

Shampoo was still in the midst of the Dragon Rage as she straddled her opponent and slowly squeezed the life out of him. She was enraged that he had tried to escape her divine retribution for the heinous acts he and his associates had committed. The others had all paid for their actions, but this one had been cowardly and tried to flee instead of turning to face his inevitable fate. He had made her expend a great deal of energy in running him down. He would pay for that offense as well. He would pay for it in the slow delivery of pain instead of a quick end.

Hung's hands went from their weak assault on hers to falling limply to the ground. Yes, that was more like it. Soon it would be over, and final vengeance would be hers over the quartet of would-be rapists. Death was all he and his kind deserved, with their cold hands and heartless eyes. Eyes just like this one's.

Except there was no lack of emotion in those eyes, just pain and fear, though even that was beginning to leave them and was being replaced by a blankness instead. Something began to cut through the haze of red that the Dragon Rage had placed over Shampoo's own vision. This one hadn't been like the others. Perhaps at first he was, but hadn't he protested what they had done? What they were about to do? The others had told him to shut up, but he had resisted and protested again. Not protecting her, not exactly, but trying to prevent her from becoming a victim at the least.

A rattle and thin trickle of frothy spittle escaped his lips as Shampoo's hands remained where they were, locked around his neck. Perhaps this one was not like the others, perhaps he did not deserve to die. It was so hard to judge through the anger she felt through the Rage. They had come so close to defiling her! Shouldn't they all have been punished? Weren't they all culpable, even if they had not gotten the opportunity to take their turns with her?

But wasn't it Hung's final protestation that had allowed Shampoo the opportunity to free herself? Would she have been able to do what she had to Kwon if he had not been distracted for that split second? It was so hard to think. What should she do? Kill or not kill the animal? Which was the proper choice?

xxxxxxxxxx

Jaddo was looking over the grounds around the dorm with a careful eye. It was times like this he damned that he had never learned proper tracking skills from his father. That old bastard, when he was still alive, had been able to track an ant ten miles through pitch blackness in a drunken stupor if he had so chosen, but not Jaddo. No sir, he couldn't track a marching band through five miles of flat, pristine snow without a map and a guide. All he knew how to do was fight until he was crippled and screw up young girls' lives when they needed him the most.

Jaddo was still trying to find some clue as to which direction Shampoo had run when she slowly came into view from a cluster of trees that weren't that far away. She was walking dejectedly, but appeared physically unharmed save for a small red stain on her neck. Other wounds though, ones that didn't leave their mark on the outside and that were more difficult to heal, that would be another story.

He walked towards her, uncertain of exactly what to say in this sort of situation. As he drew closer, he noted that the pants she wore were not a pair that she owned. Processing that information, he tried to be all the more cautious in his behavior. He could do so when the situation merited, and this was definitely one of those times.

Shampoo stopped before him, the dazed look leaving her eyes as they focused on her mentor, then she turned them to the ground, unwilling to look at him again.

Sensing she was waiting for him to speak, Jaddo said, "You okay?"

Shampoo gave only a slight nod of her head, eyes still pointed to the ground.

So that was the way it was going to be. Jaddo thought he might have understood. "It didn't take much to figure out what happened, not with the scene I found. I got here about the same time as the authorities. You did good work on them assholes. Docs said broken pelvis and internal bleeding on one, probably lose at least his spleen, and he'll walk worse than me when he gets back to his feet, if he ever does. Same as that guy with the knife in his chest. Broke his spine good. No chance he'll ever have another sensation from below his waist. A case of justice there. Fractured skull on the last one. Docs are fairly certain they can keep him alive, meaning he'll be a vegetable the rest of his life. Real fine work."

Shampoo remained silent, nodding at his statements.

"You don't got nothing to worry about. Some of the other fighters overheard what those guys in the bar were saying. They knew the score. Hate to admit it, but this sort of thing has been known to happen. Sometimes not ending as appropriate as this. Local authorities tend to turn a blind eye to this sort of thing when they can. They don't want the hassle, and it ain't like any of the victims hang around to complain. Fighters are just entertaining transients as far as they're concerned." He noted his Chinese was becoming heavily accented. He hated that sort of loss of control. The girl needed his strength right now, not signs of weakness.

This time Shampoo just stood mutely, staring at the ground.

"Heard someone say you were chasing the last one. Looks like you must have caught up to him."

She didn't respond again.

"You finish him off, or he still in what passes for working condition?"

She nodded her head. Jaddo took it to mean the latter part of his question rather than the former. There was something about her attitude that convinced him of that. Not that it would have been any great loss if he had died. Had Jaddo gotten to him first, that would have been his fate.

Her reactions, or lack of them, were frustrating Jaddo like few things ever had, mostly because he couldn't just give a caustic comment to deal with them. He would be the first to admit he lacked delicate people skills. Ordinarily, with most of the people he spent time with, he did not need them. It was one of the reasons he didn't enjoy hanging around the same people for very long; it was too easy for him to wear out his welcome. There were a handful of individuals he called friends, those that could see past his harsh exterior to know what he was like on the inside, but it had taken most of them years to really get a grasp for it. For Shampoo, he didn't know exactly how to deal with her in a way that would do more help than harm. It was one of the reasons he was so relieved he never had any children. He would have been a terrible father. He had no idea whatsoever how to deal with them. They weren't just smaller versions of adults. They were different. More delicate, and he was not a delicate person.

"Look," Jaddo reached his hand out to touch her and comfort her in some way. Women usually liked that sort of gesture. But as his hand came close, Shampoo darted back out of reach, like a tiny mouse that had let a hungry cat draw too near.

Now Jaddo understood what was happening. This was a problem that had to be dealt with now, before it became unmanageable.

"I see," Jaddo said softly in the hopes that it would settle Shampoo, then lunged forward, pushing off with his good leg. He was able to grab her by the shoulders before she could react, just as he had hoped. Acting quickly, he forced her in close and held her tight in his arms, burying her face in middle of his chest.

For a moment, Shampoo went limp, then the struggle began. There was a frenzy of punches and kicks as she screeched incoherently for him to let go of her.

"Let it out, Shan Pu. Let it all out," Jaddo said as softly as he could, hoping she would hear him and understand what he meant. He began to doubt that she had as her struggles became twice as powerful, and he suffered blows and scratches over every area of his body she could reach. It was like trying to hold on to a terrified cat with the way she was screeching and struggling. He was certain she was about to work her way free when the struggle stopped just as abruptly as it began. He felt her shudder one last time, then hold onto him in a crushing hug. The cries of rage became cries of pain and sorrow as he felt tears began to soak into his shirt.

He did the only thing he could think of: tell her the truth. He stroked her hair with his hand, and said in the softest voice he could muster, "I won't hurt you, Shan Pu. I'm not like those men. You know that. I'd give my life for you if I had to. I swear it. You'll never have to fear me. Never. So you just let it out. Let it all out, and I promise I'll be there for you as long as you need me, no matter what. No matter what."

And Shampoo cried even harder and held ever tighter, and Jaddo remained where he was, holding her the entire time, a single tear glistening in his eye as well.

It was the first one he had shed in over twenty years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Special thanks to Jurai-Knight L.B. Drifter


	4. Chapter 4

Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies Side Story)  
Chapter 4

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at is now storing all of my fics, including Roses and Swords, at http/angcobra. disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the folks from Ranma 1/2. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times.

Jurai-Knight's homepage with the most up to date Quantum Destinies chapters is http/home. at Larry F's at:  
http/lwf58. works from the last couple of years at R+C books at:  
. train station seemed to epitomize the words 'bustling with activity.' Men and women wearing a variety of outfits, from well-tailored suits to torn rags that even a homeless derelict would be reluctant to wear, walked back and forth at various paces as they boarded and disembarked from the variety of vehicles present in the building. There were four separate tracks for the tremendous activity in the vast structure that seemed to be nearly half the size of Shampoo's village, all of it indoor.

Shampoo felt a bit overwhelmed by the constant motion of so many people in so small an area. Jaddo had warned her that the main station in Kunming was at least five times larger than the one in Shaoyang, which had impressed the young Amazon the first time she saw it, but the difference between merely being told and actually witnessing it firsthand was unbelievable. Still, she had become used to the bigger cities, and mass transportation like trains, since making the inner circuit of the fighting matches. In the beginning, she had openly gawked in awe at the towering structures that at one time had been relegated to photographs in books. Such amazing feats of engineering could not have been prepared for anymore than the train station could have for a young girl with her upbringing. But Shampoo had adapted quickly, and in truth found an odd sort of fondness for the larger cities that seemed to have a multitude of necessities no more than a block away. She still missed her home, but did not feel uncomfortable amid tall buildings that dominated those cities whose populations soared to over a million. And in spite of that, Jaddo assured her that Hong Kong was even bigger, the entire island nearly paved over in an endless field of concrete and steel that stretched to the ocean. Shampoo could barely wait to see the vast megalopolis.

And see it she would, for after another two and a half months, she was at last ready to go on the next leg of her journey. Thirty-four opponents had come and gone, and now only one remained before she could make the move to the 'big time' as Jaddo liked to refer to it. Just one more fight and she would be more than halfway to her final destination.

Yet, in spite of her anticipation, there were other, more urgent needs that plagued Shampoo's mind. The big fight wasn't for another five days, and there were more important matters that needed to be taken care of first.

Shampoo took an inventory of their surroundings. Jaddo had already purchased their tickets, and the pair were sitting alone on a bench, waiting patiently for their train to arrive. It was not due for another half-hour, and trains never ran on time anyhow, at least from Shampoo's personal experience. They had no pressing matters. There was nothing that should interrupt them. That would give her all the time she needed.

She cast an expectant look to Jaddo, who appeared bored as he watched the people walk by in an unceasing flow. After a minute of him continuing to watch the passing throngs of humanity, and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, Shampoo switched to staring at him intently. Again nothing. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

His eyes continued to follow the people back and forth.

She kicked him in the shin.

That gained a response. "Damn it, girl! Can't you tell I'm busy trying to ignore you!"

"Too late now," Shampoo snapped. Two and a half months, and the man still knew how to make her angry with a single sentence. She wondered if it was an ability unique to him, or if all men could manage the feat if they put their minds to it.

"What do you want?"

Now it was time to enact her plan. She had thought things through, and believed she had chosen the best course of action to get what she desperately needed. Her opening move was to unleash a bright smile upon him, one her trainer rarely saw since she had little cause to give it to him. "It's my birthday."

Jaddo's mood changed noticeably as he returned her smile with one of his own, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Oh, well why didn't you say so? Congratulations on not dying in the last three hundred and sixty-five days." He went back to staring at the people passing by.

But not for long.

"Ow! Damn it, girl! Quit kicking me in the shin! What the hell do you want now?"

"You could get me a present," Shampoo said, trying to be 'nice' in spite of the remarks she was receiving.

"I have an idea, why don't you start holding your breath, and we'll see if I get you a present before you pass out?"

That sent 'nice' right out the station on the train that was currently leaving.

It took several tense moments for Shampoo to regain her composure. This was going to be difficult. She hated being reliant on Jaddo, but she needed more money than the cut he gave her from her winnings. "I need new clothes."

Jaddo sighed. "Look, I've been around women long enough to know that they all possess a shopping gene that kicks in every other day or so. Frankly, I'm astonished you've held out this long. I also understand that gene compels you to try to get the nearest man to buy you things, rather than paying for them yourself. But be that as it may, I am not buying you new clothes no matter how much you smile, beg, or grovel. Get over it, and have a nice day."

"But I need new ones."

"No, you don't," Jaddo assured her. "I've seen your outfits. All of them are a little worn, and that blue and gold number is too shabby to use in a fight anymore, but you can wear the rest just fine. I also know you got a new blood red one a month ago, which you've been wearing all the time. And that's not to mention your green dress that's too expensive and not fit for casual wear, let alone combat. You know, the one you bought right after I told you you couldn't afford it?"

"I never wore a dress like that before. It was pretty. I needed it." And Shampoo meant every word. The style of the dress, with its long flowing skirt that nearly touched the ground, and the frills that decorated the front of it from neck to navel, was unlike anything even seen in the village, or anywhere else for that matter. It felt unbelievably smooth on her skin, even better than silk. She did not have a single recrimination about purchasing it. The only thing she was sorry about was that she couldn't wear it more often, and that she didn't have a pair of matching shoes to go with it.

"It was also an import from France and made from that Chantgard weave that costs a fortune to make," Jaddo reminded her. "It's your own fault for spending all of your money. Don't look at me to give you more. You'll thank me for being this stern with you when you're older. But even if you are still pissed about it in a few years, I won't be around so I won't care."

A trembling shook Shampoo's body. That man! It was time to bring out her secret weapon, the one she had been saving for an occasion such as this. Her whole posture changed to that of someone having been emotionally wounded as she unleashed her patented 'hurt puppy dog' expression. It was so pitiful that it would even make Mousse leave her alone for a few hours when she used it on him and asked him to leave. It never failed.

"I ate a puppy for breakfast." Jaddo scratched himself, then turned impassively back to watching the people go past.

Shampoo sighed. It looked like she was going to have to be direct and use the truth. "I'm not saying I want new clothes. I'm being serious when I say I really need them."

"Why?"

"Because all the ones I brought with me from home are too small now," Shampoo explained in a pleading voice. "They were getting a bit snug when I left, and in the months since we set out on the road, I've grown almost three centimeters. Now I can barely get into any of them. That's why I've been wearing that red outfit so much. It's the only one left that fits comfortably."

Jaddo rose to his feet. "Stand up." Shampoo did as she was ordered. He gave her a measured look with his eyes before his brow creased in annoyance at the decreased height differential between them. "Great. Nice timing for a growth spurt." He let out a deep sigh and held his hand to his forehead: an official signal of surrender. "Fine. I'll buy you two outfits and not one more. And when I say outfit, I mean the male definition, not the female one that includes matching handbag, shoes, and jacket composed of some valuable animal's hide. And nothing expensive either. The pay triples in Hong Kong. Once you get a few wins there, you'll have enough money to get whatever outfits you want. And if your contract gets bought up, your owners will supply you with all your clothing, housing, and food needs from there, and you won't have to worry about any of that crap."

Shampoo smiled at the concession, but then shifted somewhat uncomfortably. Jaddo saw the movement and grasped what she was feeling. He was beginning to understand her just like he would any other person that had been a complete stranger until he was forced to live continuously with them for several months. He gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "There's no need to thank me. I enjoy helping you-"

"Actually, I need something else."

"-unfortunately for you, I enjoy having money a whole lot more. You won't bleed another cent from me."

"But you have to," Shampoo all but pleaded. "I need new underwear. It's even more important than the clothes."

"Yah. I noticed your butt's been getting a lot bigger."

Shampoo was getting good at kicking him in the shin. As he hopped around on one foot and swore, she said, "It's not because of my butt! It's my chest. My bras aren't big enough anymore. They were bad enough when we left home, but they're so tight now, I don't even bother wearing them." She shifted uncomfortably again, hating herself for having to point that fact out to him.

Jaddo stopped hopping. "Oh, I see. Now it makes sense. And here I thought your going without them was just some cheap, pathetic attempt at getting my attention, especially given how cold it's been lately."

That gained him yet another nasty look.

"Hey now, don't be that way," Jaddo soothed. "You should be grateful. This is a great birthday for you."

Shampoo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Jaddo unleashed that whiplash smile of his again. "Because, you've gotten the best birthday present any woman could ask for: bigger tits."

Shampoo broke part of the bench over his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My butt is not bigger," Shampoo assured herself as she exited the ladies' restroom. At first, she had needed to get away from Jaddo and the depraved insults that he seemed to think passed for humor. After she cooled off, she found she actually needed to use the facility. And finally, despite the fact she knew he had only said that to anger her, she checked her posterior out as thoroughly as she could in the large mirror that hung in the restroom. Once satisfied Jaddo had just been more offensive than usual, she exited the restroom. Besides, other women had begun to stare at her as she gauged her bottom in the mirror.

By the time Shampoo emerged, she was certain Jaddo would have some pointed comment to make about how women always took forever to relieve themselves. Instead, she was confronted by a scene of chaos as people milled about in clusters, some talking in animated discussions, some screaming angrily. Others had formed long lines at all of the booths and administration areas, obviously in a distraught state.

Shampoo was wondering just what had happened when Jaddo came up to her. "Looks like we won't be leaving today."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear the message over the speakers?"

"I was uhh... distracted." There was no sense in admitting that she had been affected by his remark about the size of her posterior.

"Those idiots in the People's Freedom Movement blew up all the rails north of the city. No train can leave that way now. We're stuck until they fix it up, stupid assholes."

"People's Freedom Movement?"

"Yah. Don't you..." Jaddo trailed off for a moment. "Oh, right. You live out in the boonies. I forget about that sometimes. The PMF are a bunch of terrorists seeking the freedom of the people from the Empire, or some such nonsensical rhetoric. All they really end up doing is little bombings, acts of destruction, and killings that end up hurting the people they say they want to help. They usually destroy something that the people use, like today with the trains, and don't affect the Empire in the least. Worse, the Empire then cracks down on the area the PMF operated in, causing the residents there even more harm. They're a bunch of stupid morons that wouldn't know liberation if it came up and ripped their nuts off with a pair of rusty pliers."

This was all new information for Shampoo. She knew there were countries that resisted the rule of the Empire, everyone in her village knew that, but they were unaware that people that actually lived in her lands did as well. True, the Joketsuzoku despised having to pay a token lip service to their conquerors, even if the terms of surrender had been agreeable, but the idea that there were others that had actually taken up arms against the massive Empire astonished her. "Are there many of them?"

Jaddo shook his head. "Nah. They're no bigger than all of them other piddly little bands of thugs that use the Empire as an excuse to blow up things and make themselves feel important. They're maybe a half dozen groups with names like 'Independence,' 'Freedom,', or 'Autonomy' in their name. They're all the same. Completely ineffective and crushed the instant they become an actual nuisance.

"Only ones that are any good are the Emancipation Brigade and the Tang Liberation Movement. I don't much mind the EB. Ironically, they're led by a former high ranking Imperial Security Directorate guy that decided he didn't like the way his homeland rolled over everyone and made them subservient to them. Empire tries to keep that fact quiet. It's a real black eye for them. The EB's a smart bunch. They got good training and work out in the West where it's hard to find them and they can do actual damage to the Empire. Mostly cut military supplies lines, communications, destroy property, especially high-tech stuff. Even been known to kidnap high-ranking officers and ransom them back. Not much in the way of killing, but it's been known to happen from time to time. Rumor has it some of the European governments secretly back them too, which gives them a power base to work with.

"The real bad boys are the TLB. They're into all the really bad stuff. Stealing and reselling arms. Assassinating key officials and so-called sympathizers. Drug running. Hell, smaller military outposts out in the boonies are known to disappear to a man, and even though it can't be proven, everyone knows who's really responsible. Most of the people they claim they want to 'free' are more terrified of them than the Empire. They disgust me, more than just about anyone. They're profiteers using their propaganda as an excuse to make a buck. Rumor's have it they're a cover for Shadowlaw even if no one in the know has the spine to admit it. Hell, I'd help to turn one of them bastards over if I knew any of them."

"I had no idea things were like that."

Jaddo gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Don't be impressed. Even the TLB isn't more than a single leech sucking the blood out of an elephant. Nothing any of them do will amount to anything in the long run. Not that it really matters one way or another. I don't care. I'm no revolutionary."

Shampoo's gaze towards Jaddo narrowed. "You make it sound like you have no problems with the Empire controlling your lands."

Rather than be either offended or defensive, Jaddo shrugged. "Nah. I've never known a life where I wasn't under their rule, but I'd just as soon they pulled back to them Japanese islands that they originally came from. Mind you, even if they did, they'd just be replaced by other incompetent officials, but I'd rather have to suffer under local assholes than ones from thousands of miles away."

"It sounds like you wouldn't fight for your freedom?"

"I am free," Jaddo told her plainly, not offended in the least. "I go where I want and have a job I used to like a whole lot more before I met you. Yah, maybe I'm not legally a citizen, but out here that doesn't mean much. And I realized a long time ago that just because you get some fancy title added to your status, it doesn't mean you'll ever get your heart's desire."

That last seemed to be delivered almost pensively, a rare state for Jaddo to be in when not talking about fighting. Intrigued, Shampoo asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Much to Shampoo's surprise, he turned away from her and began walking, heading for the nearest exit. "We need to get hotel rooms. The morons won't get things sorted out for days."

Jaddo was moving faster than he needed to, or at least it seemed that way to Shampoo. She picked up her bags and hurried to catch up to him. "You didn't answer my question."

"It means you can win the tournament and become a citizen and still be miserable. Citizenship is no guarantee for happiness, no matter how much you want it."

Shampoo noted he had kept his face turned away from her the entire time. As a general rule, especially when he was instructing her in the ways of the world, like now, he always looked her in the eye. "It will mean happiness for me. It's what I want. And it'll show my people back home since I'm fighting for-"

"Honor and glory, yah, yah," Jaddo finished for her. "Not all people fight for the same thing. For some, Citizenship is just a tool, and sometimes it's not even the right one to achieve the goal they truly want."

Again Shampoo noted the unusual amount of feeling in his voice, or at least the little seen emotion of depression. Jaddo was many things, depressed wasn't one of them. "I still don't understand what you mean."

The duo exited the station and headed for the nearest hotel. Luckily, many were located near the station. "Move your flabby ass. I want to grab a room before the rest of those chumps in the station realize they ain't going to get rerouted today and try to grab them. That is unless you want to sleep in the park."

"No way!" Shampoo had her fill of that. If the choice had been between sleeping outdoors as a citizen, or sleeping inside as a non-citizen, she would have chosen non-citizenship in a heartbeat, promise to the village be damned.

As they continued to the nearest hotel, a tall white structure that was at least ten stories tall, Jaddo said, "Let's switch to Japanese. You need to get a better feel for the language. Your great grandmother said you knew some, and you'll be using it all the time in Japan if you're lucky enough to make it there. You're going to have to speak it too. I don't think a single citizen in that island knows three words of Chinese."

Shampoo nodded her head in agreement.

Living for years in Japan had allowed Jaddo to speak it with only a trace of his accent. Talking with the full-blooded Japanese and government officials had kept the language fresh in his mind. "Right. Okay. If you manage to speak Japanese the rest of the way to the hotel, after we get settled in, we'll go out and pick up some outfits for you while we're here. Last thing I need to do is end up stuck in a room with you bitching and moaning about how tight your shirts are the entire time."

"Good! Shampoo would enjoy shopping too, too much."

That stopped Jaddo in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

"Shampoo said she would enjoy shopping for new clothes too, too much. What stupid old man think Shampoo say?"

"Riiight," Jaddo moaned as he felt a headache coming on. "Okay, why don't we try this? If you manage to NOT speak Japanese the rest of the way to the hotel, we'll go out clothes shopping."

"What stupid old man mean? Why can't Shampoo speak Japanese?"

"Because I won't hang around you if you do."

"What that supposed to mean? Shampoo speak Japanese very good."

"Only to yourself and a deaf-mute. Luckily, you might be able to get away with it. That pidgen-speak might actually make you seem cuter to the audience." Jaddo's headache intensified. "At least you'd better hope it does."

Shampoo spent the next five minutes grumbling to herself in Japanese. Jaddo was just being his usual insulting self. Her Japanese was superb. He was just giving her a hard time, as usual.

The duo got lucky on their first try and managed to get one of the last rooms that were available. As they made their way up to the floor it was located on, Jaddo began speaking again. "In a way, I'm glad those imbeciles set off that bomb. It gives us an excuse to either get to the fight late, or miss it altogether. Either way it would take a lot off my shoulders."

That surprised and angered Shampoo. "What would make you say that? I need this one to get to Hong Kong."

Reluctantly, Jaddo said, "This fight's going to take place out in the middle of a place that's shitier than anything you've seen. It's in a small mining town called Meiling, but calling it a town is being generous. What it really is is a hard labor camp where criminals serve out their sentences. The actual fighting place is at a big Impy military base, which is more like a giant glorified guard facility, called Hanshoi. But all the fighters call it Hellmount. It's a real nasty place to fight, as bad as any in Shanghai. Most of the fans that attend are soldiers, and a real bloodthirsty lot not all that different from the criminals they watch. Most of the rank and file have been relocated there because they ended up on someone's shitlist, and they ain't happy about it. Hellmount is infamous for the brutality of the matches. Got more deaths attributed to there than any dog pit in the Empire. The whole area reeks of desolation and pain, Hellmount's just an extension of the land and people around it."

"Then why go?"

Jaddo shook his head. "The head of base there, General Narayota, has some influence in the area, and especially in Arena fighting. It's considered prestigious to fight there, even with the viciousness of the matches. Most of the fighters are invited by request, and a lot of them move on from there to advance to Hong Kong. Many eventually go on to the Arena itself. That's what happened to me. But turning down an open invitation wouldn't look good, especially since you're so close to advancing. I just wanted to warn you it's probably going to be nastier than anything you've had to put up with so far."

Shampoo stood proudly before him. "I'll win. Have no fear of that."

"Yah, I know you will. Just warning you that things will be rougher than anything you've faced so far."

Their discussion ended just as they arrived at their room. Jaddo used the key to unlock the door and go in. The two had barely stepped inside when they noticed a slight problem.

"Why is there only one bed?"

Jaddo pulled out his receipt. "It says it's supposed to have twin beds. That's a queen. Oh well. The only other rooms left were single's anyway. Guess we're stuck with this. That means I get the bed."

"Okay."

Shampoo's willingness to take the floor took Jaddo by surprise. Ordinarily, she acted like a typical teenager and whined when she couldn't have her own way. It was not as though sleeping on the floor would be any more comfortable for a man his age. She was young and should be willing to make the sacrifice for her elders, just like she was doing now. "It's nice to see you showing your trainer the respect that's his due. Looks like my teaching's finally starting to take."

Shampoo nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes, it has. You get the bed, just like you asked, but I get the mattress." She walked right over to the bed, pulled the mattress off and threw it on the floor.

"Damn girl's learning," Jaddo mumbled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rumble of the super-steam driven locomotive made the travel too rough for Shampoo to relax. It was unlike the other passenger trains she had ridden, which moved so smoothly one would barely realize they were traveling at speeds in excess of seventy miles an hour. Jaddo said there were electromagnetic driven bullet trains in Japan that went even faster, though the technology was apparently exclusive to Japan, as well as some of the larger cities in Europe. Apparently, the seat of the Empire preferred retaining exclusive rights to the best and biggest toys. Still, Shampoo had found riding the trains that had left Kunming to be a pleasurable experience. It was after the second time they switched trains that the transportation took a notable turn for the worse.

There were no other forms of transport that left directly from Kunming to Meiling. That left the railroad, and they had to transfer not once, but twice to take the only form of mass transportation to get to the mining town. The moment Shampoo's eyes fell on the huge, dull gray vehicle with its engine that was three times larger than the previous trains she had ridden, she knew things had taken a turn for the worse. The cars that trailed behind the train were huge cargo carriers rather than the more familiar passenger expresses that only carried a small quantity of shipment containers. But this was the exact opposite, with only two small cars devoted to bringing people to and from Meiling.

The ride had proven bumpy and the seats uncomfortable. Even taking a window seat failed to distract Shampoo from the jolting journey. Jaddo explained that this was actually an improvement from when he had first ridden the 'Meiling Express' more than twenty years ago. Shampoo shuddered at the very thought of what the journey must have been like back then. Comfort cost money, and comfort was not what the Senzenin Zaibatsu, the company that owned the rights to the mines in Meiling and how the material was transported, was in the business of doing. "Extreme efficiency" was how Jaddo referred to it. Shampoo was forced to agree with the assessment, suffering as she was.

Looking out the window, Shampoo noticed an enormous cloud of black smoke rising in the direction the train was heading. She gained Jaddo's attention and pointed at it. "Something's on fire up ahead. It must be huge."

Jaddo looked for a moment, then sat back in his seat. "Nah. That's just the smoke the smelters kick up. At least one is going twenty-four hours a day. Always been that way, reckon it always will. This is one of the primary sources of ore for the Empire, and they want to keep the metal flowing as long as they can."

"Oh." The thought of living in such a place repelled Shampoo. She couldn't imagine what it would be like being surrounded by something that belched such horrible-looking smoke all the time.

As the train continued onward, Shampoo noticed the land becoming more open and gray. With each passing mile fewer plants grew from the ground. At first, it was the trees that disappeared. Then the bushes and shrubs that grew lower. And finally the plants themselves went from weak fields of green, to sparse things with only small patches of small weeds that were rugged enough to grow over the increasingly desolate ground. Eventually they too succumbed, leaving nothing but unending fields of stone in a show of colors that seemed to exclusively contain two emotions: drab and dreary. Only black and a mottled brown seemed to offset the endless panorama of gray that could be seen from the window of the passing train.

And then she saw her first pit. It was a huge thing, having about as much in common with the pits she fought in as Joketsuzoku had with Kunming. The concepts might have been similar, but the difference in size made the nearly impossible to make a comparison. The giant hole in the ground was at least a mile across and incredibly deep. Numerous layers of strata could be seen as the various lines of rock marking the ages seemed to stretch without number to the bottom. It seemed as though nothing less than a hand of one of the gods could have reached down and scooped out the earth and tossed it aside, though there was no rubble lining either the sides of the pit or the surface of the land. The amount of rock that had been removed was unfathomable to her. Even the entire population of the Joketsuzoku working all day every day could not have moved that much in a year.

Jaddo had seen his student's look of awe and leaned closer so that he could look out the window as well. "That's what pit mining looks like. When the Empire does stuff, it does it big. Didn't use to reach out this far back when I fought here, but as the mines closer to Meiling play out, they keep going farther and farther away to make a buck."

The desecration to the land made Shampoo's stomach swoon and threaten to rebel. She was not an, what had Jaddo termed them? Ah yes, 'environmentalist.' She was not disturbed by people having to take what they needed from the land, but the scene before just seemed wrong on some instinctual level. "It looks horrible."

"Hah. You should see what the stuff close up to Meiling looks like. This is one of the newer pits. They've been mining stuff out here for nearly three decades, and had lots of time to really screw things up. This is just a little brother to some of the real big boys out there. Seen pits over two miles across and nearly twice as deep. The scenery is going to get worse before it gets any better. That I can guarantee you."

With the initial shock over, Shampoo settled back in her seat, not wishing to view the scene outside her window any longer.

Jaddo continued on, though. "You've got to understand, the Empire might view your land as their territory, but it's also a resource to plunder. Mind you, they would never do this sort of thing to their homeland itself, but the rest of the conquered territories, well, they don't treat them with anywhere near the same consideration. They still have plans, after all, and citizens need their metals for their tools and their toys. It's a fact of life you're going to have to deal with."

Shampoo cast another look outside. Indeed, an even larger pit was passing by. "But what they're doing here... it's wrong."

"Oh, it'll leave scars for a real long time all right," Jaddo confirmed. "I doubt if there's a living plant in the next fifteen miles around here. It's why this place is so far out of the way that only trains come out here to ship the metal out. But it's so far out of the way no one has to look at it. Out of sight, out of mind. That's the way the world works for everyone. No one cares about the manner in which they get their precious metal, just so long as the like the end results."

"Do they do this to all the conquered territories? Even your land?" Shampoo asked.

That made Jaddo think. "Sort of, but not like this. From what I've heard, this is probably one of the worst of the mining operations in the Empire. It's gotten some bad press from what I understand, since this land is going to be unusable for better than a century once the mines play out. But this operation is owned by the Sanzenin Zaibatsu. They're new money. They do thing differently since they had to fight their way to the top in more recent years. One of the ways they do it is to be leaner and meaner than the competition, and that means doing things easy and cheap, long term consequences be damned if it can get them the short-term gains they want. Stupid way to run a business if you ask me. Of course, I'm just a fight trainer while they're the ultra-rich elite. Maybe they know something I don't."

"Probably," Shampoo agreed.

That caused Jaddo to scowl at how quickly she had agreed with the idea that he had flaws. Not that he didn't have flaws, just that she was so ready to point them out. Kids had no respect these days.

Other large pits began to pass by. Jaddo watched as Shampoo continued shaking her head ever so slightly in disapproval at the sight. He felt the same way on the inside, but saw no reason to exhibit outward signs of it. The fewer people that knew about your true feelings, the more protected you were.

Shampoo leaned abruptly forward, pressing her face against the window. Her breath misted it up slightly as she pointed at something through the glass and said, "Why do all of those men have those collars on?"

Jaddo moved closer to see what she was referring to. Passing within sight of the train was a small group of men that were helping to load some large metal cylinder onto a truck. They were topless, most of them with thickly corded muscles that showed off years of hard labor, and wore an almost perpetual sheen of sweat that seemed inexorably mixed with dirt. Most wore the standard navy blue heavy trousers of the prisoners at Hellmount, though each had a unique bandanna, headband, or some other cloth wrapped around their heads to soak up the sweat that poured from their brows. The one item that appeared standard to the group was the thick, gray metal collars that each wore around his neck.

"They're prisoners. Those things are the way the prison keeps tabs on their little lambs. Inside those collars is some high-tech stuff that allows them to be tracked, monitor their life signs, and can be commanded to shock them if they get frisky. If they get too frisky, they can be made to explode instead. It's my understanding not many prisoners get too frisky."

"Remind me not to do anything to get these people angry with me," Shampoo muttered as the train passed by the group.

His protégé was displaying an exceptionally sensible attitude, which served to surprise Jaddo. Most people would have been revolted, or at least shown some sign of sympathy or outrage at the treatment. "So what do you Joketsuzoku do to anyone that gets into trouble with the law?"

Shampoo continued staring out at the brutal landscape as she answered, "Women we lock up. Men we castrate."

Jaddo made a strangled sound and reflexively placed both hands over his privates.

The reaction made Shampoo laugh. "I'm kidding. Usually the Elders order criminals to work off their punishment if it's for something minor. If it's for something major, we do have a jail to keep them locked up until they can be shipped to a major city. One of the things our people have accepted is sending the bad criminals to the Empire to punish. It helps keep the peace between families if a neutral party is passing judgment instead of an elder that happens to be from a clan that's a rival to the guilty party. But there really aren't much in the way of problems. Joketsuzoku is a nice place to live."

"Oh." Jaddo gave her a warded look. Someone had to teach the girl never to joke with a man about the 'c' word. If she had a set of balls, she'd understand all too well. He tried distracting himself from the topic by gazing out the window and seeing what other changes might have occurred since the last time he had taken a fighter of his through here. Then something about the men struck him as odd. Leaning closer, he looked into the pit they had almost finished passing by. "That's weird."

"What?" Shampoo leaned closer, trying to see what had caught Jaddo's eye. All she could see was a large number of rough-looking men working with big machines in the pit. Mining, presumably. That was what they were there for.

"That's an old mine," Jaddo explained. "I'm sure it's been played out for years. Wonder why they're messing around with it."

Further thoughts on the matter were interrupted when the dull droning voice of the public announcement system called out, "Prepare to disembark."

Jaddo and Shampoo grabbed their belongings and waited for the train to stop. It seemed to take forever for the massive vehicle to coast to a standstill. It took another five minutes for someone to get to the doors on the cars and unseal them, allowing the passengers to disembark.

As Shampoo emerged, she saw before her what had to be the most dismal town in the entirety of the planet. The squat buildings were all made of thick blocks of stone, decorated with very few small windows. Everything, from the trucks to the street signs, seemed covered in a dirty black grit. The smelters belched out smoke from high stacks that pointed upwards like fingers trying to caress the heavens. The pavement was worn and cracked in many places. The air was darker and more foul than anything she had experienced before, and it took a single intake of breath to place some sort of alkaline taste in her mouth. The entire town felt dirty and wrong. Had she any real choice, she would have left immediately.

Even as Shampoo's senses recoiled at the various stimuli they were receiving, a man approached them with a deliberate step. He was Chinese, about fifteen years older than Shampoo, and wore a black outfit that blended in well with the decor of the buildings surrounding them. His movements suggested he had some combat training and knew how to carry himself. She tensed up slightly. It never hurt to be too cautious in a new place where everything and everyone was an unknown.

The man stopped in front of the duo, placed his hands behind his back, and bowed. "Jaddo," he said as he rose.

Jaddo nodded in acknowledgment even after he came out of his bow. "Han. Been a while."

"Over a year."

Jaddo pointed to Shampoo. "This is my protégé. Shampoo, this is Han. He's a trainer like myself. One of his boys will be fighting on the card tonight. Not your opponent, though."

'Thankfully," Han said as he and Shampoo bowed to each other. "Let's get going to the Hellmount. I've got a jeep waiting. We'll need to get you settled in quick before your match tonight."

Shampoo and Jaddo picked up their belongings and followed Han. As they cut through the streets, Jaddo began to speak, "What is that funny smell? I mean, I know this place always smelled bad, but its got this sharp, metal taste to everything going on now."

"That would be the delightful new technique the Senzenin's came up with for working out old mines and getting even more material from them. It's some kind of chemical that can be used to melt the rock, then sort out the useable stuff from the bad. That smell is its delightful little toxic aftertaste."

"Toxic?" Jaddo looked alarmed and started to pinch his nose shut.

"It's not toxic airborne, though if you breath the stuff in long enough, who knows? They've only been using it for a year or so. Anything could happen to us a few decades down the line." Han grimaced visibly for his comrades benefit. "I guess the chemical works pretty good and, more importantly, is cheap. Don't need a third of the machines for mining they usually do and the work goes a lot faster, at least that's what the locals tell me. Of course, the residue is so toxic to the land that nothing will grow where it's used for about two hundred years, or so the studies have showed."

"Delightful," Jaddo said.

Shampoo just shook her head sadly. Her image of the Empire was shrinking in leaps and bounds.

"The worst part is you'll have a funny taste in your mouth for a few days even after you leave. It just seeps inside. Five years from now, we'll probably discover the taste rots your tongue or something," Han stuck his tongue out at Jaddo, who playfully swatted him on the arm.

Han led them to a jeep. It was of the same black color that virtually everything else was. Shampoo began to wonder if it was supposed to be the actual color of the vehicle, or if it was merely the smoke from the smelters that made everything so. In either case, she despised everything about this Hellmount, and wanted to be away from there as quickly as she could. She was just glad this was the earliest they could get there. Tonight was her fight. They would spend a single night in Hellmount, and head out on a train the very next morning. Every second here was going to be a trial.

They worked their way out of the little train station and beyond the boundaries of the small town and out across the barren landscape. Without the glass of the train as a barrier, the whole scene seemed twice as repulsive. Luckily, the high chain link fence that signified the borders of the military base was within sight of the town, and it would take them less than a couple of minutes to get there at the speed Han was driving. It made the ride bumpy and uncomfortable, but having a sore bottom was infinitely preferable to extending their 'tour'. Even the air was bone dry, as a gust of wind kicked up a cloud of dust that instantly absorbed all the moisture in Shampoo's mouth. It felt like the dirt was caked on her tongue, and the small amount of saliva she could muster proved insufficient to get rid of the dry and dirty feeling.

Through the bumps, Jaddo said, "So, what's the field look like?"

"You're not fighting my guy, thankfully," he shot a look over his shoulder to the backseat where Shampoo sat. "I heard about you. You're going to be a hot commodity in Hong Kong."

The way he emphasized the term caught Shampoo's attention. "Hot commodity?"

Jaddo interrupted before Han could explain. "It's a stupid term that's come up in the last five years-"

"Ten," Han corrected. "You wouldn't acknowledge its existence for five years, you degenerate bastard."

Jaddo scowled at Han for the interruption. "Anyway, it means stupid people like him think you're a shoo-in for the Arena, which you aren't. And I'd appreciate it if other trainers in the jeep would not give my already way too cocky for her own good fighter anything else to feed her ego."

Han held up one hand in mock surrender, while the other remained on the wheel. They hit a large bump, and suddenly the upraised hand returned to it as well. The trio remained that way until they arrived at the main gate. There, Han had to pause to show one of the sentries several papers. The soldier gave the documents only a cursory glance before waving the trio through and allowing the jeep to head up to the base itself.

Shampoo noted that the base seemed slightly less dark than the small town, though not by much. It too was constructed of small stone buildings with little in the way of windows. There were a number of military vehicles in view, mostly jeeps and trucks with a handful of weapons mounted, but very few soldiers. There appeared to be little activity currently at the base.

One of the structures caught her eye. To the left of the primary base was a structure covered by a dome, larger than any of the others and standing by itself. The dome was a dull silver rather than the black hue that most of the other structures were.

"What's that?"

Jaddo saw what she was pointing at. "That's Hellmount itself. You'll be fighting in it. It's the biggest indoor arena you've been in yet. Get used to it, because the one in Hong Kong is even bigger."

Han added, "The crowd will be nastier than any you've seen before. They really want blood. This whole area's so dark and depressing, I think it would foul a priest's mood. Just be prepared for them shouting out a lot of 'kill, kill, kill's."

Han pulled the jeep up to a building that had glass doors in the front and a brighter gray exterior. It almost appeared inviting compared to the other ominous buildings.

"And here we are." Han continued talking as he helped the duo with their bags. "You've already got rooms assigned to you since you came in so late. I volunteered to show you to them, so I can get you set up fast. Still, you'll have to get a move on. First match will start in three hours, and you need to be ready by then. They like introing everyone before the first match begins, and easily get irritated by fighters that think they're too good to be formerly introduced by the general himself. Believe me when I say you do not want to get on these people's bad side."

"What's she got to look forward to tonight?" Jaddo asked.

Han's demeanor, which had been open and friendly since leaving the town itself, became serious. Deadly serious. "Let's just say, it sucks to be you. I'm not sure if anyone told you yet, but you've got the main event."

"Yah, that was what I guessed at from what the promoter told me on the phone. Since Shampoo's undefeated, he wanted her to get top billing. Had a bad feeling about the way he said that, like he thought she wouldn't win."

"She might not, but for her sake I hope she does," Han said ominously. He looked directly into Shampoo's green eyes. "Unfortunately, your opponent's a real monster. He's called the Northman."

Shampoo heard Jaddo take a sharp intake of breath.

"He as bad as I've heard them say?" the aborigine asked.

"Depends on the rumors, but probably worse. He's racked up over twenty-five deaths and maimings on both circuits. He's actually got seventy-seven victories and no losses right now, but hasn't been allowed in Hong Kong yet since he'll be bad for business if he kills or cripples people at that rate. He doesn't seem real receptive to advice, which means he's either very stupid or very uncaring and stupid. Tonight, though, if he wins, he'll advance. That's one of the things they've been hyping for the main event. A match between two undefeateds and the winner advances to the next circuit."

"He'll be fighting doubly hard then. I hate butchers," Jaddo said somberly.

"No one wants to fight him," Han confirmed. "He's not afraid to take a hit if it means he can dish one back. And he hits hard. So it's not like he's perceived as being unhittable."

"Yah, just indestructible and deadly," Jaddo agreed. "Any weaknesses?"

"A major one: he's one eye from night."

"What's that mean?" Shampoo asked as she considered all of the information being offered. This fight was going to be different from all of the others. She could feel it.

"It's an old fighter's saying. It means he's blind in one eye," Han said. "Early on, one of his opponents ripped his left eye completely out of its socket. Probably small consolation to the fighter since he died anyway. I'll warn you that no one has been able to capitalize on the advantage. Still, it's probably your best bet. One other problem you might have is his skin condition."

"Skin condition?" both student and mentor asked.

"Afraid so. It's rare, from what I've heard. His skin is almost gray and leathery. Worse, it's about as tough as leather hide. He's a hard man to really hurt. He's ugly as sin, too. His face is all disfigured, even cut off his ears. He claims it's ritualized disfigurement. If it's the truth, then he's a real sicko. It's going to be rough on you, but if you're as good as Jaddo says, I think you'll have a chance."

Not exactly the most ringing of endorsements. Shampoo was about to tell him she was confident she would win, regardless of the oddities of her opponent, when a voice boomed from the direction of the fighters' dorms. "So this is the little girl I'm supposed to be fighting."

All eyes turned to see the figure that had emerged from the building. He was a huge man, nearly seven feet in height and at least four hundred pounds of muscle. He had massive arms and tree trunk-sized legs that almost looked pudgy in comparison with the rest of his body. He wore a pelt of a huge animal with brown fur, a shade of which Shampoo had never seen, in a toga style of outfit. As Han had said, the Northman's skin was almost grayish, standing in contrast to the parts of animal hide that were visible underneath the fur. Half of his chest was bared, and Shampoo could see a huge pectoral with a number of jagged scars over it. He wore a mask that covered the upper part of his face, but Shampoo could see a covering where a hole should have been for his left eye. One glaring brown orb stared in her direction. She shuddered for a moment, a sudden memory of Kwon Ching's predatory eyes on the night he tried to rape her bubbling to the surface. This man was like that, only perhaps worse. There wasn't the faintest hint of compassion in them. All they held was hunger and rage.

The Northman lumbered over with an almost loping gate until he was standing in front of Shampoo, no more than three feet away. He looked down at her, enough contempt shining in that single eye for any four men. "Little Joketsuzoku whore, after I'm through playing with you in front of all those men, I'm really going to cut loose and enjoy fucking you tonight. I'll even be careful and not mark up that pretty face."

He reached out with a beefy hand to cradle her chin. Shampoo lashed out to slap it away. She hit cleanly, but was barely able to move it more than an inch to the side. Still, the hand paused in its forward motion.

The Northman snarled, "Then again, maybe not. Can mess it up all I want if I mount you from behind." And with that he burst out in uproarious laughter as he turned to head towards the domed arena.

Once out of earshot, the men began talking. "Round one goes to him," Han said.

"What the hell was he wearing? Looked like furry rhinoceros hide or something," Jaddo watched the direction Northman had taken.

"He claims it's a Mammoth hide," Han said in exaggerated tones to indicate that was what he thought of the claim.

Shampoo barely listened, completely distracted by what had just happened. There was something about the Northman, besides his fearsome countenance, that had snagged her interest. There was something familiar about him. And his speech; she was certain the dialect he was using was from her area of China. But she was absolutely certain she had never seen him before. The Northman was the sort of person you met once and remembered to your dying day. What was it about him that was striking such a familiar cord in her mind?

Jaddo laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her out of her reverie. "We form a strategy tonight. This guy's more dangerous than everyone you fought put together."

For the first time in a great while, Shampoo didn't argue in the slightest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo looked in awe at the spectacle before her. This was no mere pit, but a true arena for people to fight with one another. One continuous wall fourteen feet high formed a circle that surrounded the fighting area. Ten feet up, elaborate wrought-iron spikes that were each a foot long before tapering to a sharpened point were affixed in the wall about fifteen feet apart at regular intervals. The floor was composed of an almost white sand, about an inch deep, with hard stone lying underneath. There was not enough of the substance to slow a fighter down, unless they were careless. One moment of inattention could cause a fighter to lose their balance or miss a step, and that could be the end. There was also the potential to use the loose substance as a weapon, should one have the opportunity. Jaddo said the sand was supposed to be reminiscent of the gladiatorial games held in the ancient Roman Empire.

A skeleton (which had been there since the arena had been built, Jaddo assured her) hung from one of the spikes, impaled by it. Legends said it was the body of the first man ever killed in Hellmount, and that his opponent had thrown him upon it. Now it was the signature piece for the owners of the dome. Such background held little interest for Shampoo, at least at the moment. Her attention was reserved for one man.

"And presenting Shampoo's opponent: the most dangerous man in all of the Empire. He hails from somewhere to the North. An undefeated champion with seventy-seven victories to his name and seventeen kills to his credit. He is known only as... THE NORTHMAN!"

Shampoo watched as the crowd rose to their feet and roared loudly enough to shake the building. Certainly it was at least three times louder than the shout they had given for her introduction. Small surprise. Han had warned them that the Northman had already fought here twice, killing his opponents each time. The crowd had loved every second of it, from what she had been told. Given their current reaction, Shampoo found it easy to believe.

Much to Shampoo's surprise, the crowd's choosing the Northman over her did not disrupt her composure. Over the ensuing months, she had become used to the occasionally fickle crowds backing her, and had grown to like the cheers of approval, as Jaddo had predicted she would. But as the moments ticked by, Shampoo found herself pushing their shouts out of her mind and focused all of her attention on the one thing that mattered: defeating her opponent.

Confronted once again by the huge man, Shampoo found her mouth begin to dry up and the prospect of fighting him daunting her. No, that was not quite right. She found herself frightened by the prospect of losing to him. Since her first fight in a dog pit, which lasted all of one blow, to the present, this was the only time Shampoo felt as though she might lose to her opponent, and he had not even thrown a single punch.

Quickly she pushed the negative thoughts from her mind. Both her great-grandmother and Jaddo echoed repeatedly the need to keep one's opponent from having the psychological edge, otherwise the contest would be as good as over. It took a moment to find the center of balance within her psyche that she sought. Once there, her entire outlook changed. With a sort of calmness falling over her, Shampoo prepared for the fight.

The Northman approached slowly, his arms held out wide, almost as though he were a long lost uncle coming forward to embrace a favored niece. It was a ridiculous posture that left him wide open for any one of a number of attacks, but Shampoo did not rush in. The Northman lunged awkwardly at her, and she dodged rather then accept the offered opening. A second lunge resulted in the same action on the young Amazon's part, though she found it difficult to refrain from exploiting the wide opening and with a powerful strike. The crowd began to let their scorn for such evasive tactics be known as they booed and cursed her seeming fright.

She and Jaddo had spoken at length at what they could learn about their opponent from his appearance and reputation. The number of scars he bore, some fresher than others, indicated that he was not adverse to being struck, and the number of victories indicated he could obviously take such painful attacks and still end up victorious. Perhaps it was even part of his strategy to accept two blows for one, and given his obvious power, it would not take more than a single blow to devastate most of his opponents. Shampoo would have to bide her time and go for openings that she could make, rather than ones offered to her by her opponent, and hope she could stay out of his reach long enough to wear him down and defeat him.

And so she did, dodging two more of his attacks. His anger tripled as it became obvious Shampoo was refusing to fight back. She marked that he evidently was unused to his opponents running away, at least before he landed a blow upon them.

"Stand still, Joketsuzoku whore," The Northman rumbled. "It'll be over quick enough, and you don't want to get me angry for tonight. I might not be gentle with you and could break something important that might never heal right."

He snaked his tongue out and licked his lips in an obvious display for Shampoo's benefit. She kept from revealing her disgust; she could not allow him the knowledge that his taunting was getting to her. Frustrating such a big man could only give her an advantage. If only she could turn the tables by throwing some insult that would get under his skin. Something. Anything.

It was difficult. She knew nothing about him. His mask hid his features, and his unique physical form did not come close to jogging her memory of anyone she might have known. He was a mystery, except his accent, which meant he might have come from around her area. And then there were his derogatory 'Joketsuzoku' remarks. Most fighters that bothered to look into her past simply called her an 'Amazon;' a term the announcers on the circuit seemed to enjoy and used with great frequency. That, in turn, led to both the audience and the other fighters to using it when referring to her, That meant it was soon used exclusively to describe her. Few could name the village where she had come from, but not this mysterious 'Northman.' He knew exactly where she was from, and the way he spat out the word was like an insult. And there was the anger in his voice every time he directed it to her. Why did he seem to have such hatred of her people, who had not caused problems for anyone in the decades since they had been conquered by the Empire?

Shampoo's mind returned to the fight. The Northman had given up his blatant open handed gestures and tightened his stance to that of a well-trained fighter. It seemed her and Jaddo's assessment of the Northman's fighting tactics had been correct. It had all been a trap to lure her in so he could squeeze the life out of her as he had so many others. She would have gotten at least one solid blow in, maybe even two if she had been quick, but once she ended up in that massive grip, it would all have been over.

Now that the fighting had returned to a more conventional bent, Shampoo began to employ a more aggressive strategy. She allowed the Northman to probe her defenses with an initial wave of tentative strikes. When she did not strike back, he grew more bold, lashing out ever quicker with his huge hands and the longer reach his nearly seven foot form afforded him. The young woman's continued evasions served to increase the level of hostility directed against her by the crowd, which in turn fed the Northman's confidence as he increased the tempo of his assault.

And then Shampoo attacked. The Northman's cockiness in fighting someone that seemed unwilling to fight back made him sloppy. It was the moment Shampoo had been waiting for as she punched and kicked him in the opening unconsciously provided. Both blows landed solidly, making the crowd cheer. Perhaps the young Amazon could have landed another attack, but she chose to back off rather than see just how fast the Northman could recover.

It was quicker than she had expected, though nowhere near too fast for her to deal with. The Northman backed away, watching her carefully as he assessed the damage inflicted upon him. Shampoo looked on, seeing if she too could gauge the blows from his reaction.

He struck the area she had hit with a fist of his own. "Another ten of those and I might start feeling it, bitch."

That was not good. Shampoo reassessed her situation, and decided to go with the second part of the strategy Jaddo had come up with. The Northman was big. Supporting his massive frame could not be easy and would burn much of his energy, a lot of it, if she could work things out right. None of his fights ever lasted long, so his endurance was in question. All she needed to do was retreat just out of his reach and force him to follow, running him ragged. Time was on her side. The longer the fight continued, the greater an advantage she would have. All she needed was patience.

What enjoyment the crowd felt at Shampoo finally launching a successful attack was quickly forgotten as she returned to her strategy of avoiding the Northman's attacks. They booed and jeered as she continued to do nothing but dodge for the next five minutes while the Northman continued chasing and attacking her.

At the five minute mark she struck again, this time with an uppercut that snapped the Northman's jaw back. Again she backed off and allowed him to attack her repeatedly, drawing him in ever increasingly large circles in order to wind him further. After another half dozen minutes of chase, Shampoo thought she could detect the Northman's breath beginning to heave in ever increasing amounts. She was surprised he had lasted as long as he had, fully expecting him to have been rolling on the ground, out of breath a long time ago. His endurance was every bit as impressive as his strength, given his huge frame.

Shampoo saw another opening and struck again, aiming for a shoulder and his neck, though only getting a solid punch in with the former. That seemed to cause the Northman to back off and reconsider his strategy. Seeing him trying to collect his thoughts, Shampoo tried to disrupt them and get him to pursue her again. She backed away a couple of additional meters, then turned her back to him and wiggled her butt seductively in his direction. "What's the matter, ugly? Too slow? Looks like you'll never get a taste of this after all." The crowd roared out its approval at the display.

Rather than answer, the Northman simply lowered his head and charged. Shampoo was taken aback for a moment, both at the nature of the attack and the speed that he had gained instantly. She barely had enough time to react by straightening out and lashing out with a foot to trip him. Only he didn't trip. On anyone else, they would certainly have fallen from the force of the kick Shampoo landed on the shin, most likely breaking the bone in the process. But the huge man simply bore on, unflinching from the blow. Shampoo tried to get out of his reach, despite being somewhat off-balance from the kick, but was far too slow and ended up having a meaty fist slammed into her shoulder, driving her away several feet and to the ground for a moment. Luckily for her, the Northman seemed unable to stop quickly from the momentum built up from his impromptu charge, and ran past a couple of meters before recovering enough to turn. By that time Shampoo had returned to her feet in another ready stance.

She rotated her shoulder in its socket a couple of times. It was sore, and she would not be able to bring full force to bear from it. No one had ever hit her that hard in a single blow. Not even Perfume. She was going to have to be more cautious than ever dealing with this dangerous opponent.

No more words were exchanged between the duo. Shampoo because of her focus, the Northman because of his ever increasing state of exhaustion. His breathing was continually increasing in its heaviness, coming out in short, wheezing gasps. And as he slowed down, Shampoo continued to find openings to hit him. The fight progressed to a half hour, an eternity in such matches. As time wore on, Shampoo maintained her endurance while the Northman continued to slow down and tire out. Each passing minute opened more and more holes in his defense, and Shampoo was eager to take advantage each time.

Like the steady flow of a stream against a rock that finds itself stranded in the middle of a current, the number of blows added up and wore the Northman down. Large purple bruises formed on the part of his chest that was bared. Welts had formed on his arms from the number of times Shampoo had sneaked a blow in when he tried to hit her with one of his own. Even one of his legs was starting to limp from the number of times Shampoo kicked him.

And then Shampoo got in her most telling blow yet, a spinning roundhouse kick directly into the Northman's solar plexus. As it hit, a huge wuff of air escaped his lips and a lump of spit shot out of his mouth, only to be absorbed by the white sand the moment it hit. He fell to one knee, head held back as he tried gasping for breath.

Shampoo was quick to press the advantage, hitting him with a full force blow to the jaw just as his head came level with her. She snapped it back even farther than it had been a moment ago. Truly it was the most impressive blow she had landed yet.

And then she felt the arms close around her torso, pinning her sore arm next to her body in a massive bear hug.

"Got... you," the Northman gasped out.

It was true. Shampoo tried prying herself out of his grip with her free hand, but she couldn't. She was nowhere near powerful enough to break free of his strength. As he increased the force in the hold, she could feel the press of muscles and power that lay in his huge arms. For the first time since she was a child, she was helpless in another's grip. She could barely believe anyone could be so strong. Her strength was very impressive, there probably weren't more than a half-dozen warriors that could match her, and none of them had anywhere near her speed, but the Northman was more than twice as strong as any of them. It was inhuman.

Regaining some of his wind, the Northman said, "I'm a little too tired to give you a proper fucking tonight, Joketsuzoku. So it looks like I'll have to make it up to you by breaking your spine."

Shampoo panicked, fully aware he was going to make good on his threat. Already the discs of her spine were threatening to slip out, and he had even more strength he could bring to bear. With her free hand she lashed out at the only available target: his head. For the most part, it was a futile gesture. The mask he wore now fit fully around his cranium, with only his mouth showing. She couldn't rip his hair out by its roots. She couldn't shatter an ear drum because the covering extended over them. Even his remaining eye was protected by a light wire mesh over it. It had cut down on his vision, and Shampoo had used it to her advantage during the fight, but now its benefits far outweighed its drawbacks. The only part of his face that was visible was his mouth, and there was nothing she could do to it. Any attempts to rip his lips off would simply result in him biting her, possibly laying claim to a finger while he was at it. She had little doubt he would enjoy the act, too.

Drawing breath in was impossible now, and she would have to go with what oxygen remained in her lungs. She would swear he was drawing things out for the crowd's benefit, squeezing her slowly instead of just breaking her in half like a dry twig. There was nothing else she could do, so in desperation Shampoo clutched and gabbed at his head, trying to pry the mask off and get to his face before it was too late. But it was made of a tough leather and thick. It occurred to her that others in similar positions had probably tried the same thing, and none of them had been successful. There was no hope.

But something inside her refused to give up. She clutched and grabbed at the mesh over his eyehole. He tried shifting his head, but another grasp resulted in her thumb getting in the corner of it, and she refused to lose her purchase on it a second time.

"Die!" she heard him curse as he tightened his grip and she felt a lower rib go. Still she dug in with her thumb, hard enough to cause it to bleed as it pressed against the wire. Slowly, inexorably, she felt the mesh give under the pressure, even as her torso was following suit and giving in under the Northman's embrace. It was a race against time.

Tiny, individual wires of the mesh gave, each one driving deep into her thumb, but the pain coming from her back was far worse, and she could barely feel her hand at all. But she could see the eye protection pushing ever inward. It was almost ready to break.

And then suddenly it gave, and she could feel her thumb press hard against the eyelid. The Northman gave a shout and flung Shampoo aside like a rag doll. He continued crying out in pain as he tried to untie the buckles and straps of the firmly secured mask, shouting out a variety of curses as he used his awesome power to finally rip the thing in two to remove it from his head.

Shampoo had used the ensuing seconds wisely and recovered her footing. Regaining her breath was more difficult, especially with a broken rib. Every inhalation was like someone was stabbing her in the lung with a hot poker, and she needed hundreds of tiny breaths to regain one normal one.

Despite the pain, Shampoo tried to remain focused on her opponent. If she ended up in another bear hug, she was finished. If he landed one more solid blow, the outcome might be the same. She was on the verge of losing a lot more than a match. It was clear this was now a fight to the death, at least as far as the Northman was concerned.

Shampoo watched in a haze of pain as the Northman continued to hunch himself over and play with his face. It was taking him a long time to recover, unless it was another trap. Shampoo was beginning to wonder if she should try to attack when the Northman finally threw some tiny object from his face turned in her direction.

At last everyone had an unrestricted view of what lay hidden behind the mask. His ears had been torn to shreds, there were huge scars along his face, and it looked as though someone had taken the first quarter of his nose, leaving it incomplete. Red dotted his face from where the mesh had dug into the flesh of his eyelid, while not going to deep enough to touch the eyeball itself. Still, every time he blinked blood washed into it, making it nearly impossible for him to see. But between blinks, Shampoo saw something else which surprised her. It was the eyeball itself. Whereas before it appeared to be normal, now the pupil was large and black, nearly taking up the entire orb. She could barely see any white in it at all, and it was impossible that anything she did could have caused that sort of reaction. It didn't even look human, perched there in its socket. It was the eye of an animal. The thing he had tossed aside had to have been a contact, one of the tinted ones Jaddo had told her about.

And then it finally sank into place. The personal anger directed towards her tribe. The local dialect. The toughness of the Northman's almost grayish skin. His affinity for masks, and the so-called ritualistic scarring. The odd animal hide her wore. His lack of an acknowledged past, even going so far as to change his name. Hiding his eye, so dark and inhuman.

"Let me guess, you're, what, Tusk Clan, Musk?"

The Northman's head jerked at the name in recognition. That was the last bit of evidence Shampoo needed.

All the bravado left the Northman in an instant. Suddenly he was colder and more hard than at any point Shampoo had known him. For the first time, he spoke softly. "Your knowledge dies with you tonight."

His first lunge missed. He tried again with the same results. Repeatedly, Shampoo's superior speed effectively negated any advantage he had. Within minutes, even the desperate rage that had fueled him began to ebb while his opponent appeared almost as fresh as ever, save for her wincing with every breath she took.

Shampoo waited until his initial onslaught had passed, leaving him even more weakened than before. There were a handful of times early on when he had come close to hitting her, but now his attacks seemed ridiculously slow and ponderous. That meant it was time to end this. Slowly, as Shampoo evaded his attacks, she moved him into the proper position. Once there, she launched into her final gambit.

"So, did you mess up that face of yours fighting Imperial troops as they slaughtered your people? No. You probably messed up your face falling on some gravel while running away from the fight."

The single eye seemed to change to red. As before, when she taunted him with her body, the Northman lowered his head and charged quickly at her. All he had to do was connect once and all that would be left was a bloody smear.

The charge was even faster than before, not giving Shampoo enough time to dive out of the way as she had originally planned. Her mind was a whirl as she recalculated the only escape route left to her, and that was only if the Northman did not expect it.

Had the Northman kept his head up, he would easily have been able to prevent Shampoo from evading, but instead he was barely aware of her as she jumped straight up and out of his line of sight. An instant later he felt her hand use his head as a springboard as she removed herself from his charge by going directly over him. He was still in the process of mentally cursing her agility when his head impacted directly with one of the arena's concrete walls.

Shampoo winced slightly as a huge portion of rock buckled under the force of the charge. Her plan had worked to perfection, and she had won the match. Her own brains would have been splattered across the metal had she hit the wall with such force, or worse, if she had been caught between the Northman and said wall, but that had not happened. The taunt had blinded him in rage and made him forget his position on the field and the possible consequences from his actions. She knew from his previous charge he could not come out of it in time before hitting the wall, and it appeared he had not even tried to slow down when he struck it. It was over.

At least until the Northman pried his head out of the wall. With the remains of shattered concrete falling to the ground, the huge man returned to his feet. From the bottom of her spine, Shampoo felt a dread chill travel up its length. If smashing his head at top speed couldn't finish her opponent off, she doubted there was anything else in her arsenal of tricks that could do the job. At the moment, it looked like her best bet to win would be if the huge member of the Musk had a sudden heart attack from all of the running he had been doing.

But then she saw how groggy the Northman was, barely able to stand and with blood streaming down from some huge gash on the top of his head. Even his red inhuman eye seemed more bloodshot than colored with anger. The impact had taken its toll. Now victory was within reach.

Shampoo launched an unmerciful assault upon her opponent, most of the blows targeted at the head, though she would go after another body part when the Northman would focus his defense towards the now wounded portion of his body. Within moments, the formerly groggy Northman was now swaying easily, barely able to shield any part of his body from his opponent's blows.

With grim determination, Shampoo continued her attack. A critical mistake was made on the Northman's part as she saw one arm fall limp from one of her punches and the other arm cock back. He had left his head wide open. She brought her own arm back for a punch that would land far earlier than the Northman's ponderous blow.

And then he moved his head forward and into the blow, changing the point of impact for the Amazon. Knuckle met a skull thicker than any normal human's prematurely. The maximum force was not behind the blow due to the shift, but there was enough for Shampoo to feel a spear of pain shoot from where her hand met forehead.

Quick to take advantage of the gambit, despite the new waves of pain coming from his skull, the Northman lashed out with his good arm. Shampoo reacted in time to only take a glancing blow to the face, though there was enough force behind it to knock her to the ground.

A quick shake of the head momentarily removed the cobwebs from the Northman's skull. He had to finish her off fast. He leaped up into the air and aimed both of his feet right at Shampoo's head, one of the few basic attacks he still had the strength to execute after the tremendous beating he had suffered.

Only she wasn't there when he landed, seeming to disappear at the last instant as she rolled out of the way. Just as his feet hit, he felt a blow land directly upon his right ankle, which was solidly braced with the ground. The strike was enough to break the joint, the first such wound he had ever received in his life. Unprepared for the pain, he fell to the ground on his back, holding his ankle as the pain overrode his ability to think. But pain was a part of his life. It only took him a moment to force the sensations from his mind and reorganize his thoughts. Even with a broken ankle, there was still an outside chance he could win, somehow. He turned his head to see where his opponent was-

-just in time to see Shampoo at the end of her ten meter run, launching her foot forward and directly into his face. His head snapped back from the blow, and for only the second time in his life unconsciousness followed.

Shampoo ran back and prepared to deliver another blow if it should prove necessary. That kick would have killed almost any other man, but the renegade member of the Musk could barely be considered one. She watched his chest rise and fall, even if his eyes were closed. He was tricky, and it might have been another subterfuge to lower her guard.

However, after thirty seconds of her opponent lying motionless, the announcer declared Shampoo the winner. The crowd gave a thunderous roar of approval that shook the building. It was perhaps the loudest cheer Shampoo had heard directed towards her in her entire life, and it was the least concerned applause she had ever heard. Her ribs and spine hurt more than ever. The last blow the Northman had landed on her face was starting to swell up, and Shampoo was certain she would lose the vision in her eye soon. Then she would have to wait for the swelling to go down before she could see clearly again. Her shoulder still ached from his first blow, and she was exhausted. Never had she fought so long and hard. Much to her surprise, the hard-earned victory didn't give her the satisfaction she would have thought it should.

Not bothering to play to the crowd in the slightest, Shampoo dragged herself off the field towards the area where Jaddo waited. As the gate opened, several burly men, escorted by what she assumed were doctors, rushed out onto the field, presumably to remove the Northman. The last member of the retinue walked slowly and deliberately. He was an odd man in a black uniform and with the sharpest, most narrow eyes Shampoo had ever seen. But he was pushed out of her mind as her own eyes fell upon Jaddo, who placed a hand around her waist to help guide her to the nearest infirmary.

"I always said I wanted to test my abilities," Shampoo said, wincing as she felt her ribs twinge again.

She watched Jaddo turn his head from looking out on the small arena's floor and back to her. "I'd say that was a fair pop quiz. Satisfied?"

"Only if I get to quit now," Shampoo said, only half-jokingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo groaned as Jaddo wrapped another length of gauze around her ribs. The train ride back tomorrow was going to be like a journey through hell. Every bump was going to make her whimper in pain. She just knew it.

"Painkillers should be setting in any minute now," Jaddo informed her. "Normally, I don't care for any of my fighters using them, pain helps us remember there's room for improvement, but when it gets this bad, and the injuries aren't the result of your own stupidity..." Jaddo trailed off and shrugged.

"They're working," Shampoo assured him. She just wished they worked a little better was all. Still, the pain was currently dulled. She just hoped she started to heal before they wore off.

Her eyes searched their room. It was quiet, which was just what the young Amazon needed. After a preliminary examination in the infirmary, where the army physicians carefully examined Shampoo's injuries under a machine she had never seen before, they determined her only 'serious' injury was a broken rib, though there were a host of other smaller ones, like a sprained wrist and shoulder, sore back, and half her face swollen to nearly an extra third of its normal size. They had given her a shot of painkillers and wrapped them up for her. Jaddo had criticized their job and had rewound the majority of her injuries the instant they returned to their shared room. It was the first time he had ever handled her so gently, at least since that horrible night where she had nearly been raped. It was nice to see him show something like open affection towards her. She knew he liked her, just that getting him to admit it was like pulling teeth from a hungry tiger.

There were other questions preying on her mind. "Will it be like that from now on? In Hong Kong, I mean?" She found she feared the answer.

Jaddo cut the gauze and taped the end up, securing her ribs as best as he could. "They're all a lot better, yah, but not as tough as that guy, at least not normally. I don't think I've ever seen anyone take that kind of a beating and keep going. Not even Sagat, and he was one durable skinheaded piece of rock, let me tell you. Luckily, your guy wasn't that skilled. All power and little technique. Still, it was a close one. I thought he had you in the bearhug."

Shampoo nodded soberly. "He was going to kill me. I was frightened."

"So was I," Jaddo admitted. He then saw the look of surprise on Shampoo's face. "Look, one of the roughest things when you're a trainer is watching your fighters get messed up, sometimes killed. There ain't a thing you can do about it. All you can do is watch them bleed to death in the dirt. Not as hard as dying outright, but when it happens, a little piece of you dies with them. Happens to any real trainer."

"Did any of your students die?"

Jaddo nodded. "Yah, but only one. I've been lucky in that respect. Several been crippled, but only one actual death."

"I won't be your second," Shampoo promised.

"See to it you're not," Jaddo said somberly, but Shampoo could detect an underlying mirth in his eyes.

"What are the fighters like in Hong Kong?" Shampoo asked again.

Jaddo considered that. "Lot tougher. All the meat's gone by then. Only those that have some talent get there. Of course there's talent and then there's talent. First, you'll get lumped into age categories. You'll be in the under twenty-four bracket. That's the one most people watch, nearly two-to-one over the twenty-five to thirty-five bracket. There used to be an over thirty-five, but it proved unpopular except among the real masters of the art, so they got rid of the category and added more under twenty-four matches. Ratings and attendance went through the roof.

"You'll be in one place for a change, so you'll get a chance to make friends, though why anyone would want to buddy up to a moody girl like you I can't imagine. Probably only make friends among the fighters. Maybe some Arena personnel too, but mostly fighters. It won't take you long to figure out what clique to belong to. There's always cliques in the bigger arenas, here or Japan."

"Friends would be nice," Shampoo agreed. Jaddo was likable now, but he still wasn't the sort of person she could confide in like a friend. He was too old, for one thing. There were events in a girl's life that could only be confided in with other girls close to their age.

Jaddo nodded, remembering some of the friendships he had developed in the arena, some even lasting to this day. "There's three basic categories of fighters. You got saps, that's short for saplings. They're all lower-end for Hong Kong. Mind you, they're still better than ninety-five percent of the fighters you've faced, and that's a conservative estimate."

"Why call them that?"

"It's a way of saying they might as well make roots in Hong Kong, since they don't stand a chance of making it to the Imperial Arena in Japan. Two other categories are impact players. Those are the ones that the odds favor of moving on. They're all nasty. You got to watch out for them. Some of them will have a trick or two. Always take them real serious. Once you face a few of them, then you'll get a real feel for how good you are."

"And the last one? Are they the 'Hot Commodities' Han mentioned?"

Jaddo looked annoyed. "In my day they used to be called 'Dawgs', short for Top Dogs. Yeah, those are the sure shots to make it to the big Arena and probably have a good measure of success there. Sometimes hot commodities can't make the transition, but it's real rare. If others start regarding you as one, don't let it swell your head anymore than it already is."

"Not after tonight, I won't." And Shampoo meant it. The near death experience had changed her, especially concerning fighting. Never again would she take things as easily as she had before. It was all serious now, and each fighter a potential killer. No matter how easy they seemed, she would always be on her guard.

Jaddo finished putting away the bandages. "Still like to know where that guy came from. He's some of the worst news on the circuit I've seen in years. Odds are next fight he wins he'll be going to Hong Kong too, and you two might have to fight again. I want you a whole lot better next time around. You damn near gave me a heart attack once he wrapped those big hairy paws around you."

"He was that powerful because he's not a normal human. He's descended from animals. At least partially."

That made Jaddo chuckle. "Yah, I wouldn't be surprised if a few of his ancestors found some of the barnyard animals irresistible. He probably has too, given how big and ugly he is. Probably got an affinity for pigs, would be my guess."

Shampoo shook her head. "No. I don't mean it as an insult. I mean it literally. He's descended from a tribe that was known as the Musk. Long ago through magic they transformed animals into women and slept with them. Their descendants took on the characteristics of the animals over the ensuing generations. In his case, I think he's from the Tusk clan, who have the blood of elephants in them. They were one of the most powerful, if what my great-grandmother said was true."

Jaddo looked at her skeptically. "I've never heard of them. You think if there was a whole race of people like that, word might have gotten around."

"They were always secretive. Only people in the area were aware of their existence, and even then not that many. They were something of a rival of our village in the early days, though we hadn't had any trouble with them for a number of generations. Still, old hatreds die hard. There was no love lost between us, despite the limited contact. And after the Empire came, it didn't matter."

"Why?"

"When the Empire came with its armies and demanded obedience, the Musk were the first to resist. They fought well, inflicting a great deal of damage to the troops despite the Empire's superior technology and numbers, but, in the end, they were destroyed. Every one of them slaughtered in a week as a message of what it meant to resist the Empire," Shampoo shuddered a little at the retelling of the tale. Everyone in the tribe knew it by heart. It was used as an example whenever someone got the foolish idea in their head of starting a rebellion. The ideas were always quickly squelched afterwards.

Shampoo continued, "Still, in a way the Joketsuzoku have much to thank from the Musk. They had so depleted the local army's resources that had that army needed to get involved in another fight, they would have had to summon reinforcements. The general in charge would have been embarrassed to admit that he was unable to pacify the area with the forces he was given. So when the elders approached him with terms of surrender, he was eager to accept. The terms were most favorable for us, much better than many other conquered regions." Though it still wounded Shampoo's pride to admit they were forced to give up without a fight.

"Obviously one of them survived," Jaddo said.

"Yes," Shampoo agreed. "But I wonder why he's fighting. It seems awful risky. You think someone like him would try to avoid any attention. And why try so hard to become a citizen? If they ever found out who he really was, they'd still detain him for questioning, and I doubt they'd let him go after they killed his entire people. I can't even believe with his people slaughtered he's forgiven the Empire. I could feel the hatred radiating from him for the Joketsuzoku, and we weren't responsible in any way. He was desperate to win. It doesn't make any sense."

"No, it doesn't," Jaddo agreed. "Look, it's getting late. You get some sleep. I'm going out to have a little fun."

Shampoo gave him a curious look. "I thought you said you were going to stay in since Hellmount is such a wretched place."

"I'm going to go woman on you and say I changed my mind."

The insult made Shampoo bristle slightly as Jaddo went with a darker outfit than his usual going out on the town clothes. Probably it was to match the mood of the town. There was no point in further conversation about it. Shampoo was tired, and the painkillers were making her groggy. She bid him good night and lay down for a peaceful night's rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a door bursting open startled Shampoo from her sleep. She sat up quickly, and promptly let out a gasp of pain as her ribs reminded her of their current condition. The pain did serve to chase the lingering hold of sleep from her eyes as she sat up and saw that it was Jaddo who had barged in so loudly. "What's going on?" she asked as she rose from the bed.

Jaddo closed the door behind him far more softly than he had opened it. "Take your clothes off!" he hissed.

That caused Shampoo to blink at him in astonishment. That statement could not have been what she had thought it was. Perhaps she was still dreaming.

"Hurry!" Jaddo hissed again as he began to take off his own clothes quickly.

Shampoo blinked again. No. She was in too much discomfort for it to be a dream. She had to be awake, which meant her mentor was making an impossible demand of her. How dare he do this! She was not his little whore to have sex with him on demand. He paid others to do that and openly bragged about it. Just because he couldn't find a woman to have sex with in town did not give him the right to demand such from her. And why was he looking at the door and acting so nervous?

"I said strip now, girl!"

The intense look in his eyes startled Shampoo, and she found herself automatically obeying his commands just as she did in training. Quickly, she pulled off her nightgown and panties, allowing herself to stand naked, save for her bandages, before a man for the first time since reaching womanhood. Jaddo was in the process of removing his own underwear even as Shampoo covered her most private of parts with her hands, trying to hide her body from his view. Why was she being obedient to him? It was true that she had developed a healthy respect for Jaddo over the ensuing months they were together. Reluctantly, she could admit she even held a certain affection for him, like one would a favored uncle. But that affection did not extend to this sort of behavior, at least she did not think it did.

"Get in my bed, quick!"

That removed any doubts from her mind, no matter how odd he was behaving. What she should have done was kick him in the groin and run out of the room, screaming about how he was trying to force himself upon her. But those were just thoughts. She made no attempt to make her body follow through on the mental threats. What was happening to her?

Seeing her hesitate, Jaddo grabbed her by the arm and all but threw her in bed. She went limp with his pull rather than trying to resist, which was again a peculiar reaction for her. She should have been screaming at the top of her lungs and fighting desperately to get out of his grasp. Could it be she did want him, in spite of what she thought her heart and mind were telling her? Could she have been so desperate for the touch of a man that she would settle for someone she had only respect for? Was she secretly turned on by his brutish, coarse manners? Things were happening too fast for her to tell.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she hit the bed. Jaddo quickly followed, placing his body directly on top of hers. Shampoo trembled in misery beneath him, feeling his nude form touch her in ways that no other man had ever done. This was not the way she had pictured her first time with another going. It was supposed to be with someone she loved, someone she wanted to be with, telling her how much he loved her and she saying the same to him. It was supposed to be a beautiful experience that she would cherish for a lifetime, not some act just to satisfy her partner's lustful desires. It wasn't fair.

But curiously Jaddo made no further moves towards her. Instead, he remained motionless, watching the door with his steely gaze. When it became obvious that he was not going to touch her further, or even say another word, she became even more confused. What was the point of all but forcing himself upon her (and somehow getting her to acquiesce) and then stop at the moment of truth? Not that she wanted him to keep going, but it just added to her already confused and agitated state.

A bit of anger started to overcome the feeling of confusion. Shampoo decided that she had enough and was going to ask him a question; she deserved to know exactly what his intentions were if he was really going to try to go through with this. It was just as she opened her mouth that he shifted his gaze away from the door and directly into her eyes. Again there was a panic in there that was not dissimilar to hers. Perhaps he did not want her after all, but if that was the case, what was he doing demanding she strip for him? It made no sense.

Then Jaddo's head whipped back to her, and she found her voice abandoning her as well. A moment later, the door to the room burst open even more loudly than Jaddo had done. Shampoo turned to see a man in a soldier's uniform, gun at the ready, pointing it in the room. He took one step in and shouted, "All right! Come out of WHOA!" He stopped entering and pointed his gun to the ceiling.

"Do you mind!" Jaddo shouted, getting off Shampoo and rising to his feet, throwing the covers over her so that her body was hidden from the soldier's view. She noted that her mentor did nothing to cover himself up, almost showing off his body before their unexpected company.

"Is the intruder in there?" another voice shouted from out of sight in the hall.

There was a silly grin on the soldier's face as he looked back and forth between Jaddo and Shampoo. "I think I can safely say he is not in this room."

The other voice said, "How can you tell? You haven't even searched it." It was at that point the speaker, another soldier, came into view. His rifle at was pointed into the room too until he saw what was inside. He tipped his green helmet in their direction. "Oops! Sorry about that. We were looking for an intruder."

"The only intruder in this room was this guy here," Jaddo pointed at his groin. "And he was going to intrude in that little thing there." He pointed back towards Shampoo, who clutched the sheets high to her face in embarrassment.

The men made it a point to not look at Jaddo's groin. The second soldier said, "Yes, yes, I can see that. We just thought we saw an intruder run into this room here. Didn't mean to interrupt you. You carry on with what you were doing." He bowed again, this time directing it to Shampoo. "Nice fight you had tonight, ma'am. I'll know to bet on you next time."

Having no idea of what to do, Shampoo meekly nodded her head and held the covers more tightly against her body, wishing they would just go away.

A moment later, her wish was granted as the sounds of gunfire echoed in the distance, somewhere outside the building. Both soldiers looked in the general direction the noise had come from. The tension was broken as the crackle of the radios on their belts gained everyone's attention.  
"Intruder in grid 4, section 5. All secondary guard personnel from grids 1 through 5, converge on the area. All primaries remain at your posts. This is not a drill."

The two soldiers looked at each other in confusion. The first spoke, "That's halfway across the base."

"Told you you were seeing things. Making me run in the blasted building and wasting my time."

"I saw someone," the first insisted.

"Fine. We'll write it in our report. We have to hurry. If we're lucky, the intruder will run in the opposite direction and we won't see him. Or the others get him, and it'll all be over by the time we get there." The second guard headed off at top speed to the nearest exit.

"Hey! I want to nail him!" The first shouted. He too started to run off, but then returned a second later, his body still pointed in the direction of the hall. He looked directly at Jaddo and said, "I just wanted to say, if she's half as good in bed as she is in a fight, you're the luckiest man I've ever met."

A momentary look of disbelief passed Jaddo's features. He then laughed and said, "Hell, no. She's terrible in bed. She's only sixteen. But I'm having fun breaking her in with my training methods, if you know what I mean."

The sly wink he gave was returned with snicker by the first soldier. The laughter was broken up by the second shouting. "Get moving or we'll get reprimanded again!"

A panicked expression passed the first soldier's features as he ran at top speed, placing a hand on top of his helmet to keep it from flying off his head. His shout of, "I'm coming," was met with a, "I thought you wanted to catch the intruder." Further conversation was lost as the duo sped out of earshot.

Once satisfied neither man would return, Jaddo closed and locked the door. Shampoo watched as her mentor's figure slumped so badly she thought he would drop to the ground. There was a sheen of sweat now covering his body, and an aura of palpable fear emanating from him. Never had she seen him so scared, not even remotely close to this.

He turned to her, and seemed just then to realize she was still unclothed. "You can get dressed now. If they come back I'll just say they broke the mood."

Shampoo, relieved at being given permission to dress (and trying to remember a time when she had ever needed permission to dress), made a little circling motion with her finger to Jaddo. It took him a moment to realize she was indicating he should turn around. She realized the gesture was probably silly given that he had been naked and on top of her already, but there was still a basic need to be modest around him.

Once the young amazon finished putting on her clothing, she finally had the courage to speak. "What's going on here?"

Seeing she was finished, Jaddo put his own clothing back on. Shampoo turned away as well, despite him not seeming to care whether she watched him dress. "I kind of almost screwed up there."

"No kidding," Shampoo retorted. With her clothes back on, embarrassment had been fully replaced by anger at the entire situation.

Some semblance of his former composure returned to Jaddo as he finished dressing. "You weren't the only one who figured out something was wrong the your buddy, the Musk. I saw a Security Directorate asshole make his way to the field with the medical guys. The Directorate's always bad news. The only reason he would make his way down to the field is if he was suspicious of something. So after I made sure you were okay, I went looking around the base for some info."

Shampoo looked at him in open disbelief. "You went lurking around a military base?"

"Hey, I still got a few moves you ain't never seen. I can be damn sneaky when I want to be. Security around here is pitiful since they don't have anything important, and it's in the middle of nowhere. I managed to overhear a conversation that they ran a blood test on big and ugly and determined there was something funny with his blood. I knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out he belonged to those Musk guys. So I sneaked into where ugly was resting in the infirmary and tipped him off to what was going down. He wasn't too grateful either, the animal. Still, he took what I said seriously. I headed out quick. Unfortunately, one of those two dopes that came into the room spotted me sneaking in. That's why we had to move quick to make sure they didn't realize it was me that was sneaking around. If I got caught, we'd both be in a world of hurt you couldn't imagine."

All but trembling with fury, Shampoo shouted out, "You had me strip for you, jump me, scare me out of my mind, humiliate me, and nearly got both of us permanently assigned here as criminals over that... that animal! Why! You don't even like him! You said yourself he's a butcher that goes out of his way to maim and cripple people! Why would you risk my life and yours for him!"

Jaddo gave a soft shake of his head. "If a man is going to be killed, it should be for what he's done, not what he is. Even a butcher like him. It's just not right."

Shampoo crossed her arms in anger. "Maybe, but risking your life and mine for an animal like him is going too far. In case you've forgotten, he was trying to very hard to go out of his way to either screw me or kill me earlier tonight. I'm still in a lot of pain, and it's going to take days for my ribs to heal. So you'll excuse me if I don't find your argument persuasive!"

Jaddo worked his jaw back and forth, making a popping sound as he looked down to the ground. "You're right. I screwed up. I shouldn't have put your life at risk. I'm too used to being alone and only being responsible for my own hide. I should have remembered my responsibility to you. And I'm sorry I made you get naked and had those guys thinking we were screwing. Once we get to Hong Kong, if anyone implies it, I'll deny it. I'm sorry."

Turning partially away from him, Shampoo eyed him, though she still had her arms crossed in obvious hostility. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Would you like me to bronze it for you so you can stick it on your mantle back home?" Jaddo said with the return of some of his swagger.

Shampoo looked back to him, and this time she could not prevent a forgiving smile from creeping across her face. "The next time you try and have me strip for you, I will not only see to it you shoot blanks, but I'll also make sure that your gun barrel is so twisted and broken it'll get rusty before the next time you feel like using it."

"And destroy one of the Outback's Eight Natural Wonders? You'd leave half the population of China very unhappy." In spite of his bluster, Jaddo shifted uncomfortably. Amazons and castration jokes mixed about as well as water and oil.

The two retired to their beds without another word. The events of the day and night had left each of them completely drained. Jaddo was just starting to drift off to sleep when Shampoo asked, "Do you think the Musk escaped?"

Jaddo thought about that. "His ankle was broken and he was in bad shape, but that guy's a survivor. Besides, we didn't hear any other gunfire other than those first two shots. It would take more than a couple of bullets to bring that elephant down. Yah, I think he did. You won't have to worry about him again. After tonight, he'll never be able to get back on the Arena circuit. Hell, he won't be able to pop his face up in Imperial Territory. If the Empire says they slaughtered a people, they want them to stay slaughtered. They don't take kindly to being contradicted, and will try and rectify the situation at the first available opportunity. I probably only bought the thug some time."

Shampoo remained silent. Despite the Amazon's disdain for the Musk and the beating she had suffered at the Northman's hands, she felt some sympathy for his plight. Morally, she objected to Jaddo placing her life on the line for him, or at least not being included in his plans. Still, the night was not a total loss. It was the first time he had apologized to her, and that did mean something. He dealt with her more as an equal if he could admit to her he was not infallible. It also felt good to be right for a change. And his unexpected act of compassion for one he held nothing but anger and disdain to spoke even more highly of his character than Shampoo could have imagined. Perhaps allowing him to see her naked wasn't the horrible, traumatizing experience she had originally thought it to be, though she still wasn't attracted to him. Even with all of the time they had spent together, the man was still an enigma when it came right down to it. He was a puzzle she wanted to solve before she reached the Arena in Japan.

The young girl tried thinking further on the matter, but sleep beckoned. Assuming they weren't pulled from their beds in the middle of the night, things would be fine until they took their train the next morning, leaving Hellmount behind forever.

After all, Hong Kong finally awaited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies Side Story)  
Chapter 5

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at is now storing all of my fics, including Roses and Swords, at http/angcobra. at Larry F's at:  
http/lwf58. another site with some of my fics from the last couple of years is at R+C books at:  
http/dbsommer. disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the folks from Ranma 1/2. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times.

Jurai-Knight's homepage with the most up to date Quantum Destinies chapters is http/home. note: Just to clear up any confusion: when 'Arena' is capitalized, it is most probably referring to the Imperial Arena in Japan (unless it's at the start of a sentence or it's specifically stated otherwise. Any spellings where it is not capitalized are referring to another one, usually Hong Kong's in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legs aching, muscles crying out in pain, lungs gasping for air: an inventory of suffering that held no hint of relief, growing longer by the second. Fighting through the barrier of pain, Shampoo continued to run yet another lap around the outside of the huge fitness center where Jaddo was having her work out. Each circuit around the building was nearly a kilometer, and she had already completed nineteen laps around the structure. On the surface, that did not sound so bad; her great-grandmother had made her run twice that at times. But there was more to it than that. Shampoo had gone through an extensive work-out that involved lifting weights and hitting the various types of workout bags with a wide array of punches and kicks, sharpening her techniques to a razor fine edge. That had gone on for two hours before he had ordered her run. Again, as much as it had drained her energy, the run would still have not been a problem save for one other detail: the tension suit.

It was a particularly nasty device. Shampoo was convinced it had been developed by some medieval torturer that had enjoyed his work. It was not really a suit, but more like a harness that was strapped across the chest and wrapped around her back. A number of tight coils led out from the harness to collars that were wrapped around her ankles, wrists, the last around her neck. The coils had a great deal of tension to them, and it made any movement sluggish, requiring at least three times the normal effort to make a move. It made every single step a struggle, especially after having run nearly nineteen kilometers already. This was easily the worst workout she had suffered at Jaddo's hands yet.

However, she was almost finished. All she needed was to complete one last turn and her required twenty laps would be done. Then it would be time for a long, relaxing rest in the center's whirlpool and then a nap. She always wanted one of each after Jaddo's intense workout sessions, which were only increasing in intensity with each passing day. Two weeks worth she had undergone, with only Sunday's off, as he allowed her to gradually become used to being in Hong Kong.

Chasing such distracting thoughts from her mind, she pushed her body further and harder. The last segment of the lap was on the uphill portion of the run, making it the most difficult part of the endurance test. Her breath came out in dry, raspy heaves until she reached the crest and spotted Jaddo at the finish line, which had also served as the starting line. He was looking at the stopwatch in his hand rather than her, but she knew from her previous runs that the instant she broke the plane of the imaginary line, Jaddo's finger would stab down on the watch, and her session would be over at last.

Gasping even harder than before, Shampoo rushed over the line and stumbled past, slowing down with each step, allowing her body to come down from its strenuous test of endurance before stopping altogether ten yards past. Slowly, she walked back to her mentor, who watched her with arms crossed. She was eager to hear the praises he would give for her completion of the difficult run.

"Congratulations. Your time didn't suck," he stated blandly as he continued looking at the stopwatch.

A disgusted grunt escaped her lips. Some praise. She mentally debated giving him an acidic comment when he clapped his hands gleefully. That put her on edge. For a moment, she considered running before realizing she was too tired to do so. No doubt that had been his plan from the beginning. Under Jaddo's tutelage, she was just starting to learn what true shiftiness was. She also learned a whole lot of new swear words too, which she tended to use with much vigor as the training sessions wore on.

The aborigine rubbed his hands together, and Shampoo almost threw caution to the wind and ran off anyway. "Time to do push-ups. I'll go easy on you. Only six reps of fifty. Then you get to do sit-ups. Only five sets of fifty there."

Shampoo let out a low moan. "Come on, Jaddo. My arms are sore from all of the punching and weight lifting, my legs are tired from the running, and this damn suit was specifically engineered to wear me down every step of the way. I also have an incredible headache."

"Wah, I bet your pussy hurts too. Now quit whining and start doing those push-ups."

Realizing she wasn't going to win, Shampoo started to take the harness off.

"Leave it on."

Shampoo sighed. She dropped to the ground and started to do her push-ups. At least the harness didn't seem to hinder her to the degree it had during the run, though she figured that might not be the case with the sit-ups when she had to shift her spine so much.

After only eight push-ups, Jaddo gave a sympathetic, "Hmm, you do look tired." After a moment's consideration, he said, "Aw, what the hell."

Shampoo allowed her stomach to fall to the concrete below her. So he wasn't a total slave driver. It was nice to know he understood that as young and strong as she was, she still had limits tha-

"Oof!" A good portion of Shampoo's air was knocked out of her lungs as she felt a heavy weight dropped onto her back.

"There we go! An additional twenty pounds riding your back ought to really beef you up. Now get back to those push-ups, starting at one again."

Shampoo did as she was ordered, huffing out. "When... I'm done with this... I'm going to give you... a matching limp... on your other leg."

"Ah, an threat. My regimen must be working."

The worst part of it to Shampoo was that he did sound pleased with her threats. She had only gotten as far as her second set of fifty when Jaddo said, "After you're done with today's workout, you'll get to see the arena you'll be fighting in by the end of the week."

That made Shampoo pause. Since they had arrived he had been intentionally keeping her away from the Hong Kong arena so she could adapt to the big city life, as well as improving her conditioning and to fully recover from the beating the Northman had inflicted upon her. In her opinion, it had all been a waste of time. She had been fully healed within the first two days, and she had adjusted to big cities long before that. To someone that came from as small a village as she had, all metropolis's with over a million residents looked the same. However, Jaddo had been determined that she wait and had made certain she was too busy or too tired to protest. Now at last the ordeal was over. Her time had come.

With a burst of energy she finished her push-ups and sit-ups in record time. She used the facility's showers to clean up quickly (lamenting the lack of time for a proper session in the whirlpool) before heading outside to where Jaddo waited for her.

Jaddo stared at her suspiciously. "That didn't take long. You did remember to use soap, didn't you? I don't like stinky women anymore than I do bitchy ones, so that means you already have one mark against you."

"Of course I did," she retorted as she stuck her tongue out at him, but found she couldn't maintain her anger. Not with their upcoming trip to the local arena upon her.

Jaddo flagged down a cab. Shampoo was doubly impressed since he was usually too cheap to use them. Even when they had arrived in the city by ship, he had made Shampoo carry the bags all the way from the docks to the small hotel they were staying at, which was over fifteen kilometers away. He told her they could have stayed closer to the docks, but a friend of his had offered them the room free of charge. The only upside to the whole thing was that for the first time in over six months she had a proper room to call her own. It was not very big, but she hadn't cared. It had been far too long since she had possessed any measure of privacy. And the bed felt divine compared to the lumpy straw things she had to put up with in the majority of the fighter's dorms she had stayed in, especially early on in the dog pit circuit.

The only negative thing that had happened during her hotel stay was when she had experimented with the 'room service' the hotel offered. She was astounded to discover that all she had to do was dial a number on the phone and people would deliver food to her room. She had ordered two full meals, and was about to start on the first one when Jaddo came in and accused her of abusing his friend's hospitality by running up a room charge. As punishment, he had made her do thirty laps in the hotel's swimming pool. When she had returned, she discovered Jaddo laying on her bed and the remnants of two meals on the serving trays. He had explained to her that there was no sense in letting the food go to waste. She had politely agreed by breaking a night stand over his head. However, she had made certain to use the one from Jaddo's room since she did not want to destroy her own and 'abuse his friend's hospitality'.

After that incident they had settled into a comfortable habit of training a large portion of each day to improve herself physically or sharpen her techniques. The local fitness center was as much a home as her hotel room was. By the end of the first week, Shampoo was firmly convinced she had improved every part of herself. At her current power and skill level, she was firmly convinced she could even defeat the Northman in a rematch taking only half the time and fewer injuries.

And now the time had come to prepare for her debut. The trip by cab through the city proved to be uneventful. The peace was appreciated, as it gave Shampoo a chance to reflect on her new, if temporary, home. The city was incredible, being a bastion of all the technological wonders the Empire had to offer. Machines Shampoo had never imagined existed were present, from a wide array of vehicles to small super-computers that served as information networks as well as forms of communication and entertainment. Services of every kind, from being schooled in the higher arts, to restaurants that served food from everywhere in the world, to brothels, were offered in colorful and often flamboyant fashion. And nearly all of it was within easy walking distance no matter where one lived in the city. The visions of the city were matched only by its population, which proved equally as interesting and diverse as the machines that inhabited it.

Despite the close proximity to China, only about half the population of Hong Kong was Chinese. The city served as something of a gateway for nearly everyone that wanted to travel in this area of the world. Those from the East that wanted to head west almost inevitably went through Hong Kong. Those from the West that wanted to head east did the same. Likewise north and south were the same way. And as with any other gateway city, some of the travelers ended up staying instead, whether it be from an enchantment with the city, to running out of funds, or that the opportunities they sought in far off lands were closer at hand than they realized. But for whatever reason, they stayed and added to the already huge and diverse population.

The various shades of skin and types of faces astounded Shampoo. She had no idea there were so many different kinds of people in the world, other than in some abstract concept, and that they could gather together in such a small area. Japanese, Europeans, Koreans, Africans, Australians, and a variety of mixes of those races were evident in significant numbers. Jaddo termed the city "the most homogenized place on the planet." The claim was easy for Shampoo to believe.

Hong Kong itself was by far the most important Imperial city outside of Japan. It was a megalopolis of prestige, influence, and opportunity. Every major zaibatsu had a presence in the city, though those whose holdings were primarily in the West tended to wield the most power. Nowhere was that more evident than in the corporate sector. Shampoo had only seen it once, but that was enough for the sight to be etched in her memory for the rest of her life. Towering buildings that served as both headquarters and residences for the elite stretched impossibly high towards the sky, the tallest and largest belonging to the most powerful of the megacorporations. It was sort of a contest among them to show off who the richest and most powerful were. It was like a game children would play with building blocks, save that these children used real buildings to display their skills at accumulating riches.

That was not to say that everyone lived like kings. Very few could be counted among the elite of the corporate sector. As with any other large city in the world, every class of people was represented. In a metropolis of such limited area, like Hong Kong, space often determined one's standing in life, from owning a house to having three generations living in the same apartment, the more space you had, the richer you were. In the poorer sections, things were so crowded that Shampoo figured the entire population of her village could fit in a city block, given the cramped conditions the residents tended to live in. Shampoo supposed she could do it if she had to, she had already been forced to adapt to much, but it would have felt more like living in a box than an actual home.

The city felt as crowded as it looked, with the streets ebbed and flowed with an ocean of people a majority of the time. Even the alleys seemed to be perpetually full of traffic, whether by motor vehicle, bicycle, or those that could only afford to travel on foot. However, despite the feeling of confinement, there was an unmistakable feeling of optimism in the air. It even existed in the seedier sections of the city, where the squalor did not feel as oppressive as it tended to in similar areas in the smaller cities that Shampoo had traveled through. Jaddo claimed it was because everyone knew that, no matter how bad they had it, Hong Kong was still the best place in the Empire where one would have a chance to get ahead. All a person had to do was bide their time and wait for the opportunity to present itself, then make a play for it.

That air of confidence, as well as the prosperity of the city itself, was why Hong Kong had been dubbed 'the Jewel of the West' by so many. It was a comparison Shampoo thought appropriate, given her first view of the city when she traveled to it by boat. The sun had fallen long before they arrived, but when they approached and the island came into view, it shone like a shimmering beacon in the darkness, entrancing Shampoo with the promises of adventure it held. Yes, she understood why so many could sacrifice so much to stay in this place, even after she had drawn closer and saw that it was still only a city that lay beneath the shiny veneer that shone on the surface at a distance.

Her ruminations lasted the entire cab ride, which took less than an hour, despite the heavy traffic. But to Shampoo the journey seemed to take an eternity. It was not until the building came into view that time faded all at once. She gave a sharp intake of air at the sight now that she was up close. Earlier in the week she had seen the arena in the distance, but it was only now, at close range, that she could truly appreciate the size of the massive structure. It was a gigantic, circular, dome-covered building that was many stories high. It was brown, and appeared to be made of stone, enough that it probably could have taken an entire open pit mine from Hellmount to account for the amount of rock needed to construct it.

There was a series of slender, four meter long projections that stuck straight out right where the arena's dome began its slope inward. They circled around the entirety of the structure like a crown of thorns, reminding Shampoo of an inverted version of the spikes lining the walls of the pit she had confronted the Northman in. The only other oddity that caught Shampoo's eye was a series of one story tall columns that surrounded the base of the Arena just like the projections did. The columns were obviously decorative, giving the illusion of supporting the arena itself, and Shampoo did find them pleasing to the eye. The architecture looked exotic, and she wondered if it came from some other land.

"Welcome to the Arena: Hong Kong version," Jaddo said with a flourish as they exited the cab. "It's the second-largest indoor coliseum in the Empire, eclipsed only by the Imperial Arena in Japan. Technically, it can hold more than the main Arena, but that's only because there's a huge standing room only area near the floor where they can be packed in like sardines, though every space is coveted even there. Higher seats don't have the sophisticated equipment the Imperial Arena does in magnifying the fight so it seems closer than it really is, but no one here seems to mind."

"I'm going to be fighting here?" Shampoo asked with awe in her voice.

"Fighting and winning," Jaddo said confidently. "Let's head inside. I want you to get a good look at the place."

The pair entered the structure, Jaddo showing the people at the gates a pass of some kind that allowed them entry without paying. Once inside, Shampoo could hear the roar of a massive crowd. "I thought they only had fights at night."

"Those are the big televised fights," Jaddo explained as he led them to a small set of doors that led further into the arena instead of the seats where the public was watching the fights. "These are day games. They throw them once a week. It's aimed mostly for the locals. They charge a cut rate for tickets, which is one of the reasons it's so popular here. Matches are mostly made up of saps, with one or two impact players in the main event. Poorer folks don't much mind. They get to see some of the rising stars, and the fights are usually competitive." Again Jaddo flashed his pass at someone guarding a door. The sleepy-eyed guard waved them through.

"Where are we going?" Shampoo asked.

"To see a very important man in this here arena. He said he was going to be here today when I called him. He prefers watching the matches from the fighter's ramp, despite having access to just about any seat he wants. But I guess he doesn't like the box seats most of the fatcats use. It probably reminds him too much of what his life could have been like."

Shampoo was about to ask for further elaboration when the noise level rose significantly. She saw that they were now going upwards and the corridor they were in was widening. Within moments, she saw that the ramp led to an open area that was right next to the arena floor. Shampoo recognized it as being similar in design to the dog pits she had fought in, and that this was probably the fighter's ramp where they were issued forth to bleed for the audience's approval.

There was a man standing alone in the area, looking at the fight that was currently occurring out on the floor. He was an older man, though younger than Jaddo by about a decade. He was Japanese from what Shampoo could tell, and his finely tailored suit fit him tight enough that it was obvious that he was in very good physical shape despite his age. A bit on the handsome side as well, though he was not a man to go wild over. He bore one small but noticeable scar that traveled across his right cheek. Despite holding himself casually, there was a hint of caution in the air, as though he was primed for a fight at a moment's notice. This close there was a noticeable aura of power to him. A man to be reckoned with, if she was any judge. And after the number of fights she had been in, she considered herself a damn fine judge.

Jaddo gave one of his toothy grins. "And here he is now. A genuine riches to rags story. Allow me to introduce to you the only man in the history of arena fighting whose victory total was the same as his estimated worth in tens of millions. He was also the winner of the big tournament seventeen years ago: Tetsuo Arisukoji."

Tetsuo gave Jaddo a tired glare, not an easy look to give. "I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me of my past before the Arena, you old fool. It sort of defeats the purpose of me disowning everything, even my citizenship, in order to remake myself."

"Ha! If you didn't want people to know who you were, you would never have become the overlord of this here arena. You'd have gone out in the boonies in one of the territories where people think 'Sanzenin,' is some exotic form of venereal disease."

The name caught Shampoo's attention. "Sanzenin? The same ones that owned the mines in Hellmount?"

"Yes indeed," Jaddo answered. "Tetsuo here was going to be the primary heir of the Sanzenin fortune."

Tetsuo noted the look of confusion Shampoo directed toward him and realized there was no getting out of telling the tale. "Unlike the majority of my family, I had problems with how the Sanzenins' did business. I have some grasp of morals, which is disapproved of in general by my family. Apparently it gets in the way of what they consider to be 'good business.' Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it. If I had tried cleaning up our act or liquidating our holdings once I took control, it would have been a contest to see which member of my family could have had me killed first. So instead, I abandoned everything, even my name and citizenship, to disown myself from them. Then I fought my way through the ranks of warriors until I won the tournament and re-earned my citizenship, as well as gaining the right to give myself a name once again."

"Even to this day it's one of the Empire's greatest tales of what a driven man can do, and made the Sanzenin's look bad, which they've never forgiven Tetsuo for," Jaddo told Shampoo, obviously amused. He turned his attention to the 'self-made' man. "Tell me, are there ever days you wake up and kick yourself over giving up all of that money?"

Tetsuo shrugged. "I don't know. Are there ever days you wake up and feel bad about being able to look yourself in the mirror?"

"Nice counter," Jaddo admitted.

Shampoo found herself agreeing with her mentor. She liked this Tetsuo. That he would give up so much over principles spoke volumes of his character, especially in a business where there were so many were unscrupulous purveyors of violence and pain. There was no question she was better off with such a person in charge of making her matches.

"What brings you here?" Tetsuo asked, his eyes falling on Shampoo. "Finally letting your girl strut her stuff before the crowd?"

"Hoping for a match Saturday," Jaddo said.

"Done. She's a hot commodity and a lot of people want to see if she's as good as her rep claims. And that whole marriage thing is going to shoot her to the top of the ranks of popularity, as long as she doesn't lose."

"I've been beefing her up good. If she doesn't get too cocky, she won't be losing here."

The information seemed to please Tetsuo. "I have just the fighter in mind. He's Chinese and just got moved up to here. He's only got a handful of losses to some impact players on the inner circuit. We'll hype it as an opening match for new players. Should get a good bit of push for that in her debut match."

Shampoo listened on in silence. It wasn't the first time she had been present when Jaddo arranged a match for her, and she learned long ago not to interrupt the discussion. He could represent her interests with a skilled hand, and most promoters held his opinions in high regard while few wanted to hear a sixteen-year old give voice to her opinions. It had taken a few shouting sessions for the facts to sink in, but at least they had, and she had to admit she was better off for it.

Jaddo switched topics. "So what has she got to look forward to in this batch?"

"You haven't been asking around?" Tetsuo asked.

"Of course I did. Got a lot of good opinions too. Just wanted to hear your thoughts on it."

Tetsuo nodded his head in agreement. "Not the best crop this time around. Very few standouts. Although I suppose you should be grateful you weren't here a few months ago. Hot commodity then was a young punk named Tarou. He was bad news. Really good fighter, but the boy had the meanness in him. Your girl makes it through, she's probably going to have to deal with him in the big show. Hate to admit it, but he's one of the best I've seen in a while."

"That's looking too far ahead," Jaddo warned. "What's she got to look forward to here?"

"Not much, truth be told, unless someone comes out of nowhere and starts lighting things up," Tetsuo reluctantly admitted. "There's the usual mix of impact players, but only a handful of hot commodities. Currently there's a trio you might have to watch out for. Two are Chinese girls. Identical twins called Pink and Link. The whole identical look thing is a pretty good catch for them. Pink's the slightly better of the two, but either one can give you a good run for the money, and they're still improving. Not sure how they'll do in Japan, though. Had better girls coming through here a while back. A Korean first, then in the next batch one of them natives from the North American Territories. They were big time draws and knew how to strut their stuff.

"As to the twins, no obvious weaknesses, other than Link having a tendency to get ill every now and then. It's cost her a match here and there when she wasn't at the top of her game. Pink's the more headstrong of the duo, and sometimes Link needs to calm her down. Whatever you do, don't get in a doubles match against them. They did a few special challenge doubles matches and walked right over the opposition. They've got double teaming down to a science. Classic case of the sum of the whole being greater than the individual parts."

"Oh, one other thing I should warn you about. They're overprotective of one another to a fault. If one thinks you've wronged the other, she'll go through hell itself to avenge her sister. I supposed it's some sort of twins thing, but they're almost pathological about it. They've gotten into trouble on more than one occasion over it."

"Like what?" Shampoo asked.

Tetsuo thought about it. "Early on, one of the better girls beat Pink in a close fight. That probably would have been the end of it, but the winner decided to do some stuff to publicly humiliate Pink after she had won. Next time out the girl had a match against Link. Had her spine broken by the end of it, and it was pretty obvious Link was sending a message. So watch your step around them."

Shampoo nodded her head, paying close attention and memorizing everything he was saying. "You said there was a third?"

Tetsuo looked over his shoulder. "Look out there and you can see him in action now."

Shampoo did as he bade and looked out at the vastness of the arena for the first time. It was huge, at least half again the size of Hellmount. She had never envisioned such a huge place existing. The stands were overflowing with tens of thousands of people whose attention was riveted solely on the occupants in the center of the combat floor. It was a simple thing, just a flat area of concrete where people could be left to beat one another senseless. It seemed plain, and almost a disappointment that it was really no different than the combat rings from the inner-circuit she had just been on.

In the middle of the floor were the objects of the crowd's, and now Shampoo's, attention. Two men were in the middle of a fight that had begun before she and Jaddo had approached Tetsuo. One was taller, a Chinese man with his head completely shaved save for a long braid that stretched from a patch of hair at the very top of his head to nearly his bottom. He wore a standard Chinese outfit that was white with gold stripes along the side.

Of greater interest was his opponent. He was a handsome Caucasian with short, ruffled blond hair. He was only slightly taller and heavier than Shampoo, giving his opponent the advantage of both size and reach. His garments were simple, consisting of a loose red gi tied off with a black sash and no footwear. He had a cockeyed grin on his face as he ducked under a backfist from the Chinese man, then moved in under the taller man's guard. Shampoo was barely able to follow the fists as a right and left snapped in, striking the taller man in the stomach and jaw. Though neither were critical strikes, they would serve much the same function's that Shampoo's attacks did in her fight with the Northman. Just as quickly, the blond warrior stepped back and out of reach of the counterattack, taunting his opponent to make an effort to strike him again. His actions made the crowd cheer harder, and clearly backing up the blond in his efforts to defeat his opponent.

Shampoo continued watching the fight with a critical eye well trained after observing countless fights to evaluate what an opponent might have to offer. It was painfully obvious the blond was the better of the two. He had a confident flow to his actions, and his hand speed was unbelievable, though his quicksilver blows delivered little in the way of heavy damage taken individually. The problem was when they added up, as they were upon his dark-haired opponent.

But then the crowd, fickle as ever, cheered when the Chinese man slipped a blow under the blond's guard, scoring a powerful strike to the side of his face. The blond recoiled slightly, but recovered just as fast in deflecting the next attack. Once more he went back to taunting his larger opponent. Either the man was very good or very stupid. Shampoo watched closely to determine which it was.

The answer was delivered as the Caucasian changed his fighting style in between moves. One moment he was focusing on some style of fist boxing to one Shampoo recognized as being a form of Muay-Thai kickboxing. The Chinese man seemed unprepared for the shift in attacks as several kicks connected with his legs, chest, then jaw, each blow delivered quickly and effortlessly. The fight was over now. It was only a matter of time, and not much at that.

Seeing Shampoo was satisfied in her evaluation, Tetsuo said to her, "That's the third one. He's an American. His name is Thomas Cantrel, but he goes by the handle of 'Snakebite'. It's because of how fast his hands are, and how quickly he can switch styles."

"I see," Shampoo said.

Tetsuo nodded in approval of the next series of blows Snakebite landed. "He's good and can play the crowd like a master. Knows how to take a blow, as well as dish them out. Only has four losses. Three from early on, and one to Pink. He let his balls do his thinking in that fight. He should have had her."

Shampoo stored that piece of information. That could prove valuable, assuming Snakebite had not learned his lesson. "Will I fight him?"

"Not right away. Probably later on, though. Odds are you'll fight all three at some time or other to see who the hottest commodity is," Tetsuo explained.

"Don't see too many Americans here," Jaddo mentioned casually as he continued watching the fight.

Tetsuo smiled at that. "Thankfully, or at least not many like him. He can be trying at times, though he's not a bad sort. He's just one of those guys that has the ability to get under your skin real fast without trying. Rumor has it he wore out his welcome back home. Or perhaps I should say he was wanted there quite badly by some. Wanted bad enough that he thought coming here and taking up pit fighting was preferable to sticking around."

The crowd's roar forced the conversation to die as Snakebite landed a final blow that dropped his opponent to the ground. After waiting a moment to make sure the dark-haired man was not trying to trick him, Snakebite turned to the crowd and waved a single fist in the air. The roar paused for a moment, and in the space he shouted, "Y'all know you love it!"

The crowd seemed to agree with his brash statement as they shouted even louder in approval of the man with the cockeyed grin. Shampoo noted that he certainly knew how to play the crowd, certainly far better than she had seen any other fighter do. It was in the way he moved his body and paid attention to the masses. Given the ease with which he had vanquished his opponent, he was easily the best warrior she had seen yet, his speed unquestionably a better equalizer than the Northman's strength and durability had been. It appeared Jaddo had been correct in his constant string of reminders that the fighting in Hong Kong was far better than anything she had seen so far. If it was not for the fact Tetsuo was telling her Snakebite was one of the best he had to offer, she might have grown worried, but she felt she could take the brash American. It would be close, but instinctively she knew she had the edge. Still, perhaps Jaddo could step up her workouts a bit. There was no sense in taking chances.

While Shampoo had been lost in thought, Snakebite had made his way towards the small group, which was standing in the middle of the exit ramp for the fighters. He stopped before the trio, only giving Tetsuo and Jaddo cursory glances before settling his gaze fully upon the lavendar-haired girl before him.

He gave a deep bow, then looked her over a second time. "Well there, you surely do look like the sort of girl my momma used to warn me about. Of course, I never was one to take her advice. I've found it makes life far more interesting that way."

Now this was amusing. The man couldn't be more blatant in coming on to her if he had grabbed her bottom. Examining him on the basis of his appearance rather than his fighting ability, she found that his features were not displeasing to her eye. Still, it would take more than a nice, if somewhat lascivious, smile to win her over. It was best to let him know that immediately. She crossed her arms under her breasts and sniffed disdainfully at him.

Snakebite quickly changed his posture from seductive to apologetic, proving that his fighting style was not the only thing he could change quickly. "Now where are my manners? Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I'm Thomas Cantrel, but I go by the handle of 'Snakebite' on account of how fast I am. But let me assure you, I got a slow hand when the situation calls for it." He bowed before unleashing that roguish grin again.

Shampoo was amused, and flattered, at his inability to keep from hitting on her. She gave him a smile that she hoped showed only tolerated politeness rather than any amusement which he might misinterpret as encouragement.

Snakebite's eyes widened slightly as an errant thought came to him. "Hey, you're that Amazon girl everyone's talking about, aren't you?"

His recognition brought a smile to Shampoo's face. So she had a reputation in Hong Kong before she had fought in a single match. That was an encouraging sign. "I am."

Snakebite chuckled. "Well now, I surely hope you do forgive me, but I'm not a marrying sort of guy. So when I beat ya', I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on the whole marriage thing, though we might be able to work out some sort of alternative if it comes to that."

His brashness suddenly seemed more irritating than amusing to her. "You'd have to defeat me first."

"Yes, I would." The smirk never left his face. "Ole' Liang there managed to tap me once or twice. Worked me up to a right lather by the end, and I'm afraid I'm not at my freshest. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to clean myself up." He made a more formal bow to everyone before heading off towards where the showers lay.

Shampoo stared at his departing form. "Well, he certainly is cocky," she huffed. She turned to mention her other observations to Jaddo, who had his hand clamped over his mouth in barely restrained laughter. "What? What is it?"

Jaddo was barely able to get out, "It's times like this I wish I walked around with a black pot."

"I was never that bad," Shampoo insisted.

"You were that bad when you started to improve. In the beginning you were even worse."

"I was not!"

"You were cockier than a stud trapped in a sultan's harem." Jaddo deftly avoided the fist hurled at his face. He hurried off before he pushed his pupil too far. Much to his relief, and a bit of surprise, Shampoo elected to remain behind and seethe in anger rather than pursue. He figured it was all right. She had a hard workout, and it would do her well to become acquainted with the building in which she would be fighting and eventually living. He would wait for her by the main entrance until she felt like showing up. Then it would be back to the room to prepare for their other appointment for the evening. A rendezvous that might not have held a great deal of importance for Shampoo, but meant the world to Jaddo. With the years beginning to take their toll upon him, he understood now more than ever the importance of true friends. And oddly enough, he was beginning to wonder if maybe he would have said the same thing about children, if he had any.

No, that was ridiculous. He hated children. Obviously, Shampoo was somehow warping his core beliefs, the dirty little girl. He'd have words with her over it later, or go out drinking and just forget about everything. Whichever seemed more viable when the time came would be the course he chose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes earlier, high up above in an area that other fighters could observe the matches that went on in the arena, two pairs of eyes watched closely as Snakebite introduced himself to Shampoo. Neither could hear what was being said from their lofty perch, but the postures of the speakers' bodies told them all they needed to know.

"Why of all the nerve! That little tramp is coming onto Thomas."

Or at least it was enough to tell them what they wanted to know. In the case of some, that was all that mattered.

Link rolled her eyes at her sister's statement, a remark of obvious denial given the facts before them. "She is not coming on to him."

"Yes, she is," Pink insisted. "Just look at the way she's thrusting her chest at him. She's all but grabbing his crotch to get him interested in her."

"She is not. She just has big breasts. Look at her shoulders. They're slouched a little, not rigid as if she was throwing her chest out."

"Are you looking at the same girl I am? I'm telling you it's blatantly obvious she's tempting him. Or trying to, since I know my Thomas would never cheat on me with another woman, no matter how large her chest is."

Link ground her teeth together. They had this stupid conversation, or ones like it, more times than she could count. It was time to lay down the law again. "I've got news for you, your boyfriend considers anything with no balls and breathes as 'tempting' him. He doesn't know how to spell commitment, let alone live by it. He's coming on to her because she's pretty, he's horny, and he thinks you can't see him. And that last part doesn't really matter since you wouldn't believe the truth, even if you caught them humping in his bed!"

Pink narrowed her eyes at her twin sister, leaving them little more than tiny slits. "You're just jealous because he loves me and doesn't like you. That's because he loves me for my personality, not my looks, which you can't stand since that means I'm nicer than you. And that galls you because you lust after him too. I know how you stare at him when you think I'm not looking. You're just lucky you're my sister, and I know he wouldn't cheat on me, or else there would be... trouble."

The accusations, ones Link had heard many times before, wore her patience away as she snapped, "I do not like him! He's a disgusting Casanova that's playing with your heart, and you're too deluded to see the truth that's right in front of your eyes! The only thing I like about him is that he's literally such a snake that he'll never marry you and become my brother-in-law, in which case I'd have to kill him!"

Pink sneered at her sister. "Ha! You're a terrible liar. I know you're just saying that because you're jealous since you don't have anyone willing to warm your bed with you. The only companion you ever have is that vibrator you've got stuck in the back of your sock drawer."

A host of veins sprung forth from Link's forehead. "How dare you go through my things, you nosy bitch! I ought to tell Tetsuo to set a match for us so I can kick your ass in front of the entire world."

"You seem to be forgetting, little sister, that I'm the better fighter. Always have been, always will be, even if it isn't by much."

That made Link bristle. Pink knew how much she hated it when she brought up the fact she was younger, even if it was only by five minutes. "Maybe it's time things change, you stinking-"

"Oh! Thomas is leaving."

Link suddenly found herself staring at her sister's back. "What are you doing?"

Pink waved her hand dismissively towards her sister as she continued running towards a nearby flight of stairs at top speed. "I've got more important things to do than argue with you. I forgive you for your impure thoughts about my boyfriend and all the mean things you said about me. We are sisters, after all."

Link's jaw nearly hit the floor at the abrupt ending to the vicious argument. "Where are you going?"

Turning, Pink gave her sister an intense stare. "I'm going to warn that hussy to stay away from my man if she knows what's good for her."

All Link could do was sigh at her sister as she ran out of sight. Perhaps Pink was the better fighter and had much better luck with men (which angered Link to no end since they were identical twins, and that meant there must have been some factor other than looks involved), but at least Link could take consolation in one important characteristic she had over her sibling.

She was a hell of a lot smarter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The self-guided tour Shampoo gave herself of the facilities in the arena was very informative. The building was completely self-sustained for the fighters, offering them a wide variety of services, from recreation rooms that had numerous state-of-the-art forms of entertainment, to their own cafeteria, which offered a wide selection of food that was free to the fighters. They had their own workout center, swimming pool, and a huge bathing area to clean themselves after an intense workout. Shampoo quickly learned that the majority of the fighters lived in a large dorm built specifically for them, and that the rooms were far better than any she had seen in the dog pits or the rest of the inner circuit. She hoped Jaddo would let her move into the dorms soon. It would be nice to have some sense of permanency, and perhaps she would have a chance to make friends with some of the other fighters near her age. The solitary existence she was leading with her mentor was really starting to wear her down, even if they had a better understanding and respect for one another. As lonely as she currently felt, she would probably try to strike up a conversation with the first fellow fighter she ran into.

There was a light tap on her shoulder.

Turning, Shampoo saw the person trying to gain her attention was a Chinese girl that appeared to be about the Amazon's age. Her features were fairly unremarkable, save perhaps the girl was a bit on the cute side. Her black hair was short, and she wore a white and pink outfit that was just flashy enough to identify her as a fellow fighter.

Seeing her half-lidded stare, Shampoo assumed the girl was suspicious of what a stranger was doing in the fighter's facilities. Deciding this was a golden opportunity to make a friend, Shampoo smiled and said. "Hello, my name is Sha-"

A punch to Shampoo's jaw silenced the rest of her greeting. Caught unprepared for the powerful blow, the Amazon fell to the ground, barely aware of anything other than it wasn't right for a jaw to hurt so much and still be attached.

Through the pain, she heard the girl say, "That's the only warning you'll get to stay away from Thomas, you bitch!"

Something warm and wet hit Shampoo's cheek. She still lay dazed on the floor, expecting a second attack to come, but it never did. Instead she eventually recovered enough of her senses to rise to her feet. As she regained her footing, she saw that her mysterious opponent had already departed. Bringing her hand up to the moist spot on her cheek, her fingers came away with the familiar wetness of spit.

Had anyone been in the room, they would have heard the subtle sound of muscles tensing as Shampoo made a fist of the hand that had come away with the spit. The clenching was hard enough that her fingernails threatened to break the skin of her palm. Silently Shampoo swore that cheap-shot bitch was a dead woman, if only figuratively. It was times like this she wished her people had not done away with the 'Kiss of Death,' otherwise Shampoo would have been delivering the first of her life. But during their surrender, the elders had quickly determined that the Empire would have little tolerance for a Joketsuzoku that tried doing away with an outsider, particularly if it was one of their Imperial citizens. With that in mind, the law was quickly disposed of, with orders that no warrior give it to anyone no matter how tempting the situation might have been. Still, Shampoo could slake her anger by beating the hell out of the girl the next time they met, even if it wasn't in the arena proper. No one would fault her for that after the way she had been caught off-guard. That form of vengeance would have to suffice, at least for the moment.

But if they met in the arena, well, for perhaps only the second time in her career, Shampoo would not be holding anything back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're wearing that thing."

"It is formal wear, as you always seem to bring up whenever I wear it. And we are dining in a formal place, yes?"

"Well, yah," Jaddo reluctantly agreed as he looked Shampoo over. It was the unbelievably expensive dress she had spent all of her money on. The outfit was a forest green that accentuated Shampoo's eyes perfectly. It was high-necked, and ruffles lined the front from neck to navel. A long train ran down the back, forcing the young girl to be mindful of where she walked. It was loose enough not to be too snug, while still being tight enough to show off her impressive female attributes. "It doesn't look crappy on you, but you sure don't look like a fighter. More like some snooty noblelady."

"You're just jealous because it makes you suffer by comparison," Shampoo giggled as the vehicle they were in continued navigating the streets, the cab driver not reacting in the slightest to the exchange.

"Let's just drop it," Jaddo shot back. For a change, there was no quick retort on his lips, though he swore it was not because she was correct.

Their cab ride ended and the duo exited the vehicle. They had been delivered to the front of a restaurant. On the outside it did not appear that impressive, no different from a dozen other dining places Shampoo had seen. There was a window in front where some of the patrons of the restaurant could be seen dining within. From what Shampoo could see, they were dressed almost as nicely as her, and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Looking over the rest of the establishment, she saw that on the red and white awning that hung above the entryway were the words 'Mama Lucia's' etched in black.

"You said your friend owns this place?" Shampoo asked, mindful of the train of her gown.

"He does. Even bought it honestly. If you knew the man, you'd understand why that's a surprise."

Shampoo held up her hand. "Wait a minute. He? But it says Mama Lucia."

"It's just the name of the place to draw people in. 'Papa Wellington's'' doesn't convey the right atmosphere for an Italian restaurant."

"Is his mother's name is Lucia?"

"No."

"Sounds like false advertising to me."

"Either quit complaining or speak Japanese so I can tune you out easier," Jaddo hissed.

Shampoo scowled. He was still implying her Japanese was below a normal standard. What a jerk, she could speak it perfectly fine. When would he ever cease making false cutting remarks about her?

Still, she ended up doing as he bade by remaining silent as Jaddo informed the maitre d' that they had a reservation. The sharply dressed man reacted instantly to their names and personally escorted them to a table in the back where their companion waited for them, the maitre d' informing them that the proprietor could not wait for their arrival, even if they were on time, and had started dinner without them. It only took a moment for them to be led to a table in back where they met their appointment.

When Shampoo was about six, she had once heard her mother use the term 'corpulent.' After inquiring and being informed of what the word met, Shampoo asked her why she did not simply use the term 'fat.' At the time, her mother's explanation of 'there are some words that, while having similar meanings, are more appropriate than others,' was met with confusion.

Now Shampoo understood exactly what her mother had meant about proper word usage. The man was one of the largest she had ever seen. Even his eyelids looked corpulent. He had to weigh four hundred pounds, and by Shampoo's reckoning he was not a tall man to begin with, at least from the way he appeared sitting in a huge oversized chair that had to have been made specifically for him. And the suit he was wearing, while not smeared in a collage of food stains as one might expect with three half-eaten meals already in front of him, was large enough to fit Shampoo at least three times over if she was any judge of size.

The instant the huge man's eyes fell upon them, they gained a twinkle of clear mirth. They only settled on Shampoo for a moment before focusing completely on Jaddo. He waved them over with a chubby hand that bore a fork with some sort of long noodles covered in a red sauce at them.

As they arrived at the table, the man spoke to them in a surprising melodious voice that carried a hint of an English accent. "You'll forgive me for not rising, but once people of my size get comfortable, it takes Heaven and Earth to get us to move."

He held his hand out to Shampoo. Her months of travel and made her familiar enough with foreign customs to recognize the gesture for a handshake, which she accepted. The man had a surprisingly strong grip for someone of his girth.

The man turned to Jaddo. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Wombat come to visit his old friend's roost."

"Wombat?" Shampoo asked her mentor.

"It doesn't mean anything. Just ignore it."

There was an edge to Jaddo's voice Shampoo had never heard before. Sensing an opportunity to get back at her mentor for his earlier comments about her looking 'snooty,' she asked the large man, "Why do you call him Wombat?"

The large man's eyes glinted even more brightly. "Didn't he ever tell you his old nickname way back in the days before he got soft and had to resort to sifting through meat to find someone that could earn him a decent meal?"

"Which is something you've never had trouble finding, Beef. Looks like there's twice as much to you as before," Jaddo shot back, though Shampoo could tell it was only half-hearted. There was a genuine warmth in her mentor's voice that he could not hide. It was one he had used referring to her on only a handful of occasions, usually when talking to someone else rather than her.

'Beef' was unperturbed by the insult. He gave Shampoo a mischievous look and said, "Would you like to know?"

Jaddo looked annoyed. "You got a chicken bone wedged in one of those cauliflower ears of yours? We don't need to go over ancient history."

"Tell me," Shampoo insisted.

"I could never resist a request by a pretty girl," Beef said in mock reluctance, and began his tale. "In the early days in Hong Kong, ole' Wombat there thought he needed some sort of an angle to get the crowd to back him since he didn't have one-tenth my charisma."

"Dream on," Jaddo said.

"If you'll allow me to tell the tale my way? You can lie about it later." Beef continued without waiting for an answer. "Anyway, he came up with this idea he needed a flashy costume. So the inept bumbler tried his hand at sewing. He had this god-awful purple and gray bodysuit with a ridiculous headpiece that flared up at the sides. They looked like a set of ears on a deformed elephant. Well, upon seeing it, one of the other guys said, 'He looks like a bloody wombat.' Jaddo got rid of the costume immediately, but the name stuck."

"Actually no one's called me that in over five years, you beached whale." Jaddo retorted.

"No, no. I'm from England proper. And it's Welsh, not Whale. You damn Aussies always seemed to get that confused. Comes from living on an island that thinks it's a continent."

Shampoo could not have helped laughing even if she wanted to, which she did not. It was terribly fun watching someone disturb the nearly unflappable Jaddo, and this oddly named man was doing an expert job of it.

Beef motioned with his finger for Shampoo to come closer. Intrigued, Shampoo leaned close, while making sure to not quite touch him, a difficult feat to accomplish given his massive girth.

In a mock conspiratorial whisper, Beef said, "Want to see a picture of Jaddo when he wasn't an out of shape gimp?"

"Not even an order from an elder could stop me"  
It took Beef a moment to find the pocket on his pants and locate the wallet the picture was in. He removed the photo from its plastic case and held it out for Shampoo to see.

It was in color and still in pristine condition, save for a slight wear at the upper corners; a clear indication of it being handled many times. The scene in the photo was a simple one, showing six people that stood in a line, obviously posing for the cameraman. The background consisted of a set of seats, making Shampoo wonder if it had been taken at the arena in Hong Kong, or possibly the one in Japan itself. All of the people seemed to be about the same age, around their early twenties, or possibly teens in some cases, and each one every inch a hardened fighter. Anyone would have been able to tell they possessed that same, unique ruggedness with the merest glance.

The first figure on the right was a woman. Shampoo felt a pang of envy at how attractive the Caucasian girl was, with her blonde tresses that stopped at her shoulders, and deep blue eyes that could capture a man's heart with a glance. She wore a set of cowboy boots similar to Jaddo's, though these went slightly higher on her shapely, powerful legs, which were bare until they met a pair of blue denim shorts that were frayed along the edges, appearing as though the legs had been cut off. Most likely it was intentional, as they ended right at the bottom of the woman's posterior. Her only upper garment was a matching denim vest that barely reached past the bottom of her bosom. The vest was only held together by the bottom two buttons, showing off an almost scandalous amount of cleavage, which, though not as large as Shampoo's, was more than ample enough to catch all but the most stolid of men's interest. The only 'unnecessary' item of clothing the woman wore was a red handkerchief tied around her neck. She was leaning forward in the picture blowing a kiss in the direction of the cameraman. Shampoo would have wagered the tramp knew how to play a crowd, judging by her clothing and her pose.

The second figure was another Caucasian woman that was as ugly as the first was beautiful. She was very tall and built for power. Her blood-red gi, had a stylized brown bear embroidered on the front and could do little to hide her muscular build. Her hair was black, and cropped short to her scalp. She posed with her hands on her hips, expressing her strength with her stance. There was a fierce, proud look to her eyes, but, despite that, Shampoo did not get the impression the woman was either cruel or arrogant. There was something like the hint of a soft, hidden smile that dissuaded the young warrior from that idea.

The third man was Chinese, somewhat handsome, with a fairly short cut of black hair. He appeared somewhat slender for his height, but from what Shampoo could see of the arms that poked out from his black shirt with a golden dragon on it, there was nothing but pure muscle there. His hands were held in front of him and crossed at his waist. He seemed at ease, though Shampoo would have wagered he could have countered any threat to him despite the seemingly relaxed posture. There was an intense burning in his eyes as well, one that conveyed a sense of confidence that could be felt even through a decades old picture.

The next figure Shampoo was more than familiar with, though he was obviously much younger and had a little more weight that was all muscle. Much to her disappointment, Jaddo was not wearing the costume described by Beef, but rather a plain navy-blue shirt that molded rather well to his muscled chest. His white pants were loose and somewhat baggy, but matched well with his shirt. His hair style and face appeared much the same, save there was no white in that hair, and the expression he wore was one of seriousness. There was one noticeable feature that remained unchanged between then and now.

"So your nose was always as flat as that?" Shampoo asked.

"Shut up!" Jaddo snapped.

Rather than return fire, Shampoo went back to looking over the rest of the people in the photo.

The next one was a huge Thai man that was a handful of centimeters shorter than the Northman. He was topless, with huge pectorals and a chiseled chest that looked like one could break rocks across it with a sledgehammer and only manage to gain the man's attention. His arms were large, and there was a white wrap around his forearms and knuckles. His feet were likewise wrapped up, though Shampoo wagered it was for protection rather than from an injury. The only garments he wore were a loose set of blue and red trunks, and a patch over his left eye. Unlike the others, he had a look in that single blazing orb that marked him as somewhat cruel, though perhaps it was merely an effect of the lighting the picture had been taken in.

Finally, Shampoo went to the last figure in the picture...

...And saw her future husband and father of her children.

He was easily the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes upon. He was another Caucasian, and incredibly handsome, with boyish good looks and a winning smile, perched below a short mustache, that Snakebite could never hope to imitate. He was the smallest man of the lot, but his height did not matter. He was topless as well, with well-muscled arms and a perfect abdomen that Shampoo longed to run her hands over. It was either that or the tangled mess of black hair that lay on his scalp. She could spend all day running her hands through that too. And as to the rest of him, he wore tights similar to how an acrobat or wrestler might, with blue covering the upper part while the legs were adorned in white. He wore boots that were blue on one side and red on the other. His hands were balled up into fists on his hips, and he seemed to be thrusting his pelvis forward slightly. And what was there, well, the tights were very tight. Tight enough to do little to hide the packaging that lay beneath, and from all indications, whatever woman managed to bag him would be very lucky indeed.

"Who is he?" Shampoo asked, her hand almost shaking. Of course he would be Jaddo's age by now, but it wouldn't matter. It just meant he was experienced and knew how to pleasure a woman. The only problem now was how to challenge him and throw the fight.

Beef smirked. "Heh. What'd I always tell ya, Jaddo? The girls can always tell who the prime cut of meat in the picture is."

Jaddo gave a weak laugh at his friend's attempt at humor as he sat down and poured himself a glass of wine.

Beef smiled at Shampoo. "Can't you guess, you sweet little thing?"

It was in the smile, one of pride and arrogance, that Shampoo understood. She didn't want to. Her mind tried to reject the very thought, like the concept of her parents engaging in sex, but this time the facts would not be denied, no matter how much she wanted them to. And once the horrible truth was accepted, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at that same exact moment. The weight of it was too much for the young Amazon to bear as she erupted into tears and began hitting her head into the table.

"Why did you have to destroy my dreams like that?" Shampoo wailed.

"Serves you right," Jaddo told her flatly, making no attempt to stop Shampoo from trying to smash the table in half with her forehead.

Beef was lost in the past, unaware of what was transpiring around him. "Those were the days, all right. The women all loved the 'Beef', Biff Wellington could serve them. I tell you, I was getting paid nearly every night to service those high-born Imperial women. Had to put a moratorium on it the night before a fight so I had enough energy to win. Sometimes they'd get into bidding wars for my services, and when a couple of ladies from the powerful families got into an auction, you better believe I made a yen or two. And the best part was, since I was a freelancer, I kept everything. Damn well paid for this whole restaurant, shipping interests, and other businesses I got with that stuff."

"You were such a whore," Jaddo said idly.

A hard chortle from Beef made him wobble in his seat. "Hell, man, I'd have done some of them for nothing with how good-looking they were. And as you were wont to say, even ugly women need loving too. I was great for all the women's morale. It was my civic duty to help them gain some confidence and a bit of afterglow. And is it somehow my fault they were willing to pay top dollar for the time of their lives? Heck. I still get a call every now and then from some of the ladies from way back when to see if I might be up for another roll."

"And do they recoil in disgust when they see that their fantasy has grown even greater in size on them?" Jaddo asked.

Beef smirked. "Not all of them. Some like style over appearance."

Shampoo made a gagging noise and turned green.

"What's wrong?" Beef wondered if she was choking on a piece of food.

Jaddo said, "She probably visualized you having sex in your current shape. And now that I have too, I think I'll start gagging as well."

"Sorry. My apologies. Why don't we change the subject?" Beef said sincerely. "That picture in your hand there, my dear Shampoo, bears the images of the infamous Six Pack from the Year of the Dragon." He raised a wine glass in a toast towards Jaddo, who responded in kind by clanging their glasses together. Once the light ringing stopped, each then drained their drink in a single gulp.

"Year of the Dragon?" Shampoo asked.

Beef looked at her curiously. "You've never heard people talk about it? I'm surprised. I would have assumed at least Wombat would have told you."

"Didn't see any reason for it before," Jaddo said. "Go ahead and tell her. It's not like it's a secret.

Beef nodded and began the tale. "That was the best year ever in Arena history. No other field of fighters has ever come close to the talent level we had in that year. Any of the top six fighters, the six of us in that picture, would easily have won in almost any other year. But that was the year of the greatest champion ever in the Arena history: the Year of the Dragon, Jun Fan Li." Beef indicated the Chinese man in the picture. "His handle was 'The Dragon.' Best fighter the Arena ever produced beyond any doubt. Now he's a legendary action film star and probably worth even more than me. Heck, me and Wombat even got to be in one of his movies real early on. He could make a mean won ton noodle dish too, let me tell you. If he hadn't become a movie star, he could have been a halfway decent chef."

"You're digressing," Jaddo informed him.

"Oops. Always do that when I'm thinking of food," Beef sheepishly admitted. "We were dubbed the 'Six Pack' by the press, and the name stuck. Real international cast too. You had me from England. Wombat from Australia. The blonde you see in the photo was Colt Remington. An American, and she looked even more beautiful in person than in that picture. Woman next to her was a Russian named Nikita 'Icebreaker' Kolodenko. Her name came from account of her being ugly enough to break ice with just her looks. Strong as an ox too. Only person I ever saw lay out Sagat with one shot, though it was a lucky one." Beef looked at the picture affectionately. "Should have married that girl."

"She is beautiful," Shampoo said.

Beef looked at her incredulously. "What are you, blind? She looks like she hit every branch of the ugly tree on the way down, then climbed back up for seconds."

"Oh," Shampoo said, surprised. "I assumed you meant Colt."

"Lord no! Remmy was a total bitch," Beef said. He got a nod of agreement from Jaddo. "Now Nikki was one of the nicest women I ever met. But she didn't feel the same way about me. Always thought I was a cheap slut."

"Which shows she was perceptive," Jaddo mentioned.

"Not true. I was a very expensive slut," Beef said philosophically. "But that's all in the past. I heard she got married to a citizen and had a gaggle of kids. Good for her, I say. She deserved to be happy. Couldn't have happened to a nicer girl."

Finished with his trip to the past, Beef said, "And continuing on to the last guy you don't know. I mentioned him before, but will point out that tall, bald, and gruesome's name was Sagat. He didn't have a handle on account there wasn't one that could have possibly done him justice. Man had the meanness in him big time, and he looked as miserable as could be. He either disliked or was ambivalent towards most people, though he seemed to like me well enough. Never could figure out why."

"It was odd," Jaddo agreed. "You two had nothing in common."

Beef nodded his head enthusiastically. "Tell me about it. When it became obvious he wouldn't reflexively try to bite my head off for venturing too close, I tried telling him jokes all the time, but I couldn't even make him crack a smile. I tell you, I would have given up women for a week just to see him smile once." Beef shook his head once before returning his attention to his audience. "Anyway, as I was saying, any other year almost any one of us would have been an easy bet to win the tournament, but not that year. It was the best series from quarters on. All the historians agree.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Me and Remmy got eliminated in the quarters. I lost to Jun, which I didn't mind so much since he was the best. Ole' Wombat got Remmy good."

"Wasn't easy," Jaddo admitted. "Colt fought hard that day."

Beef snickered. "She always hated to be called by her first name, and you wouldn't use anything but it. I think it's one of the reasons she hated you more than anyone else, the bitch. I tell you, after that fight, she really wanted your blood. You remember how vile her temper was. You're probably lucky she didn't try to whack you after the fight instead of disappearing without a word to anyone the way she did."

"I could have taken her again," Jaddo bragged.

"Not with your leg all messed up, you wouldn't have. You weren't that much better than her," Beef told him. "Anyway, so Sagat and Nikki got it easy and meet in the semi's and have the battle of the hard punchers: sambo against kickboxing. Sagat came out on top in a real ringbuster. Nikki put up a heck of a fight, but Sagat was a monster. He was able to take the damage better and won it. But the real gem of the tournament was the other semi-final battle. It's still ranked in the top five fights ever."

"One of the top three through five," Jaddo corrected. "Run and Gun fight in '88 was better. And no one will ever top Lamagh and Kuroyama's fight."

Beef turned to Shampoo. "I'm not sure how familiar you are with Arena history, but that's agreed by everyone as the best fight ever. They fought each other so hard that they literally beat each other to death. Kuroyama was the last one standing, so technically he won, but since he dropped dead three seconds after Lamagh did, they were both awarded citizenship posthumously."

There was an unmistakable touch of reverence in Beef's voice, a testament to the connection he felt with two fellow fighters, even though they had been dead long before he had entered his first dog pit. Jaddo reflected upon it as well with a somber look on his face. Shampoo wondered if she should feel a certain kinship as well, now that she was a fighter for the Empire like they were. A part of her wondered if she would end up the same, fighting to the death in a battle before the world and spoken in such respectful tones by strangers. As much honor as that could be, Shampoo found she preferred triumphing rather than suffering a much talked about, but ultimately tragic, fate.

With the tribute to the fallen over, Beef continued with his tale, "But after those two fights, the battle between Wombat and the Dragon was definitely it. It went fifty-seven minutes, one of the longest fights ever. And we aren't talking each man taking a breather here and there or wrapping the other in a hold while trying to choke his opponent out. It was hard knocks all the way to the last minute. Now Wombat is good, but I don't think there's a man alive that will say he's better than the Dragon, even him. But he just wouldn't give up. I never saw anyone fight so far beyond their ability like he did that day. He refused to allow himself to lose, and Jun knew it. It took him nearly ten minutes of pure offense to shatter Wombat's hip and drop him at last."

"Is that how you got your limp?" Shampoo asked, a hint of awe in her voice.

Jaddo nodded his head. There wasn't a hint of bragging in his voice as he recalled the events. "Yah. Whole lot of bloodletting went on that day. Hurt for a month afterwards. Was fighting hard for... what I wanted. Sometimes a man just won't admit he lost, even long after he has. Not when the stakes are high. Li had me beat by the forty-five minute mark. I just wouldn't admit it to myself. Still, I'm not sorry for the effort I put into it, even if I can admit I lost to the better man. I did my best, there isn't the slightest doubt in my mind. I understood a long time ago that there's always a bigger dog out there, no matter how good you get. Remember that."

The new information, especially coming from an outside source, made Shampoo look at her mentor in a new light. Suddenly, he did not seem so much like an old, hard-nosed slave-driver that enjoyed inflicting torture, cleverly disguised as training, on innocent young girls. Rather, he seemed more like a determined man that had been driven to greatness in his youth and had come to terms with coming close to his goal but ultimately falling short. Though there was still something else about him that was nagging at her. Some odd part in his demeanor during his reflections of the past that didn't have so much to do with the fighting. It was something else, and it seemed to be when he referred to his goals in the fight. However, she could have been wrong and was completely misinterpreting the gestures. Jaddo was a man, and a nearly impossible one to decipher.

"Enough talk of the past," Beef announced to his companions. "Since this is my place, I shall take the liberty of ordering for you. Nothing but the best, I shall see to it myself or heads shall roll." He waved one of the waiters to the table and placed the order for his companions, as well as another plate for himself. He also made certain to have one of his best wines delivered to the table while they waited for their food.

When the bottle arrived, he informed his companions "I have the largest wine cellar in all of Hong Kong. Personally, I'm no connoisseur, but you'd be amazed at how much money other people will pay to claim they are." He laughed at the all too common human foible.

Jaddo examined the bottle, which looked like any other bottle of wine to him. "How much does it cost?" He couldn't see a price tag on it.

"How much do you make in a year?"

Jaddo's eyebrows shot up at that. He was about to protest when Beef gave a dismissive wave with his plump hand, intent on heading off the protestation. "Good business dealings have made me three times as wealthy as I was the last time we met, and the future looks better than ever. I'm big enough now I could probably merge with one of the conglomerates, if it wasn't for the fact I enjoy my freedom so much. Besides, what use is wealth if I don't share it with one of the few I count as a true friend?" He turned to Shampoo. "My dear, I assume your mentor, hard ass that he is, allows you to drink?"

"He does not have the authority to tell me what I can and cannot have. I can drink whatever I want and however much I want," Shampoo sniffed.

Jaddo gave her a sly look. "Yah. I hope you do. It'll be fun watching you lurch around drunk and hit on ugly guys. And then when your hangover sets in, I'll be banging some pans around to help you greet the day."

"You'd do it too, wouldn't you?" Shampoo said through a half-lidded stare.

"Who, me?"

The look of what would have been pure innocence on anyone else was the only confirmation Shampoo needed. She would have to watch her drinking, lest she imbibe too much and Jaddo make good on his threat. But one of these days she would have to get really and truly drunk, just to know what the experience was like. Her mother had allowed her to drink small amounts of wine and such, but not in any great amounts. However, her limited experience with alcohol allowed her to handle the wine Beef had provided with practiced ease. The taste of the red liquor was sweet with just a hint of bitterness lying underneath. Shampoo had little doubt this was indeed one of the best wines Beef had to offer.

She had finished one glass and was starting on the second when her eyes caught sight of a figure entering the ladies room. In a heartbeat, Shampoo rose to her feet and excused herself.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jaddo asked.

"I saw an acquaintance of mine." Shampoo hurried off without a glance back.

Jaddo shrugged at Beef. "You know women. Can't just go to the restroom alone and get business done. Got to do it in groups."

"Too true, my old friend." Beef agreed as he dug into his meal with gusto once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay relaxed, girl," Link reminded herself as she stared at her image in the mirror of the empty restroom. Her make-up was flawless: every touch of lipstick and eye-shadow was perfect, neither too much nor too little. There wasn't a stitch out of place on the dress of red and orange that she had purchased for this specific occasion. It had taken her over an hour to get her hair just right, but again, it was a masterpiece, making her look older than her sixteen years without trying to look older. Everything was just as it needed to be.

This could be it. The big one. After weeks of going out of her way to woo him, Komimasa had finally asked her out. It was a like a dream come true. He was a serious hunk, and made some serious money. Being an up-and-coming reporter with Hong Kong's biggest news agency, he had prestige attached to his name as well. And she knew for a fact he was unattached to any women. This could be her chance to land a nice boyfriend and shut her damned sister up. Even better, she could rub Pink's nose in the fact that her boyfriend (if things went well) was everything Snakebite was not. Given Pink's deluded state when it came to Thomas Cantrel, she would not see things that way, but at least Link would have the satisfaction of knowing the truth.

All that was left was deciding how far to let Komimasa go if he pressed the issue. There was one thing Pink had been correct about in their pointless argument earlier in the day; it had been a long time since Link had shared her bed with anyone. Komimasa was a major turn-on, but she wanted him for a long term commitment, and if she gave too much too fast all she would have to show for her trouble would be a good roll in the sack. She would still come out ahead, but she wanted to go for the brass ring this time on the merry-go-round of life.

Since she had arrived at the restaurant early, not taking any chances on missing this once in a lifetime opportunity, she still had time to wait for Komimasa to arrive. And now that she had assured herself she still appeared perfect, she relaxed somewhat. Link lowered her face to the faucet and held her hand under it, dabbing just a touch of water on her forehead so as to refresh herself without marring her make-up. As she rose back up to her full height, she saw that there was a girl about her age, with long locks of purple hair and a beautiful green dress, standing right behind her. The stranger was easily violating her personal space. The girl had a smile on, but it was not the sort that made you want to smile back, it reminded Link of the way a cat would smile at a bird with a wounded wing.

Link began to turn around, confident she could handle anything. After all, she was a high-ranking arena fighter. "Can I help-"

The rest went unanswered as Shampoo nailed Link in the jaw before she had managed to turn completely around. Dazed by the unexpected force behind the blow, Link was left barely able to stand. That simply helped Shampoo, as she grabbed Link by the back of her dress and drove her towards one of the stalls in the restroom. Link only gave a muted sound of protest as she felt her head forced in against the doorframe of the stall. She tried to move, but was far too stunned and weak to overcome Shampoo's advantage. A moment later, the resounding thud of metal meeting skull filled the restroom, and Link's limp body slumped in Shampoo's grip.

Shampoo smirked in satisfaction at the unconscious girl. "That's what you get for sucker punching me. I'd have gone easier on you if you left it at that, but you just had to spit on me. And, for your information, I don't give a damn about that sleazy Snakebite."

Once calmed down, Shampoo considered the situation. Someone discovering an unconscious girl in the restroom would cause problems during the meal and might break it up if Beef had to deal with the matter. So Shampoo grabbed Link's limp form, sat it on top of one of the toilets, making sure it would not fall over, then locked the door from the inside and carefully slid underneath the space at the bottom of the stall. She examined herself closely in the mirror, straightened her dress up, and exited much happier than when she entered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was over an hour later that Shampoo let out a breath of air as she departed the restaurant. She was stuffed from all of the excellent food she had eaten, and a bit tipsy from all of the wine she had consumed. Had she owned 'Mama Lucia's she might have become as obese as Beef had. It was as the Englishman had said, the Italians had undoubtedly perfected the art of pasta. Shampoo was going to have to get some of the recipes from him so that she could make some of the dishes she had sampled, though there was no telling when she would get a chance to do any actual cooking. Of all the events transpiring in her life and the things she still had to do, honing her culinary skills was towards the bottom of the list.

She was alone on the street now. Jaddo had excused himself earlier after finishing only one course, citing he was tired and needed some sleep. He had been unusually introspective during the course of the meal. Shampoo was uncertain whether to attribute it to meeting his old friend or if there was something else bothering him. Knowing better than to pry, she did not mention the matter and assured her mentor she would have no difficulty in returning to the hotel on her own.

For a change, Jaddo had been exceptionally considerate (for him) in leaving her money for a cab without having to be reminded of it. But now that Shampoo was outside, and feeling guilty about having consumed so much food, even if it would be completely burned away in their next training session, she decided walking at least part of the way and burning off some of the calories was a good idea. Besides, despite the waning hour, it was still daylight, and it would give Shampoo a golden opportunity to examine the city she would be living in for the next several months up close instead of at a distance.

Within the first couple of blocks she realized that her plan had a significant flaw; her very formal dress was not appropriate for walking about. Aside from the fact it drew the stares of nearly half the people on the street, it was confining with how tight the bodice was and how long the material extended behind her. She was about to start searching for a cab and cut her tour of the city short when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was the unmistakable feeling that someone was watching her. A small voice in her head told her that had Jaddo been present, he would have been quick with some caustic remark about paranoia, but another voice told her that one of the lessons Jaddo had hammered into her skull was that there were times to follow instincts instead of reason. Heeding the latter voice, Shampoo quickly spun around and scanned the area for any watchers.

Her instincts proved true as she caught a glimpse of a figure that was walking in the opposite direction from her at a hurried pace. Judging by the direction the figure was taking, and the speed at which it was moving, it left little doubt the odd person had begun walking away before Shampoo had actually turned around. Yet the young warrior was plagued by the unmistakably feeling that this was the person who had been watching her. Following her instincts again, Shampoo began following the strange figure at a distance, and see if it behaved suspiciously, or if it really was nothing more than paranoia that had been affecting her.

The chase was on as the mysterious entity increased its speed once Shampoo began to follow. Again the young girl was certain it was in reaction to being followed. Senses more alert than ever, Shampoo focused on the target, trying to determine just who had been following her. The figure was small and fairly light, probably a woman, wearing a wide-brimmed hat that hid her hair from sight from anyone following behind. She wore a plain, brown Chinese outfit that allowed her to blend in perfectly with the crowded streets she was making her way through. There was nothing distinctive about the woman at all. About the only thing Shampoo was confident about was that it was not the mysterious girl that had attacked her earlier in the day. This one was taller and the way she held herself was different from that violent stranger. Besides, to Shampoo's knowledge, the girl had not recovered by the time the Amazon had left the restaurant. And even if she had, she would have been wearing the same dress as before, not the dreary garb of the watcher.

Curiously, the figure never looked back as she made her way through the crowds, yet Shampoo was convinced the stranger knew that she was being followed. Moreover, by not looking back she had yet to show her face to Shampoo, which was frustrating her to no end. If the figure somehow eluded pursuit, the young Amazon would never know if she was being watched by the same person a second time. They could pass within a foot of one another and Shampoo would have been none the wiser.

The mysterious girl turned a corner down an alleyway, giving Shampoo only the briefest glance of locks of blonde hair before the figure was out of sight again. Determined not to allow the mysterious figure to elude her, Shampoo gave up any pretense of subtly following and ran all out before the girl was lost from sight.

As Shampoo made it around the corner, she saw the alleyway was narrow and all of the ground level doors of the buildings lining it remained shut. Certain that she would have heard the sound of a door closing given her relative closeness to the area, Shampoo hurried to where the alley turned and hoped her prey was still ahead and merely out of sight.

It turned out that was exactly the case. The situation had turned completely around in Shampoo's favor. The alley was a dead end, and the mysterious figure was looking at the solid three story wall in front of her, as though trying to figure a way out. Shampoo shook her head. Even on her best day she could never manage a leap of that height. The chase was over. The prey had been run to ground at last. Now there would be answers.

Remaining some distance from the figure, which would allow Shampoo to react if the girl tried to make a break for freedom, the Amazon called out, "Why were you following me?"

The figure remained silent, with its shoulders squared to the wall. Shampoo waited a full thirty seconds for a response. When none was forthcoming, she inched closer to the woman. If she did not receive an answer to a second query, she would take her chances and move in to make the woman turn around. With her dress as confining as it was, Shampoo's movement would be limited, but she was certain that within the narrow confines of the alley it would make no difference if the girl tried to escape or fight.

Just as Shampoo opened her mouth the figure slowly began to turn around, keeping its face low and hat pointed downward so as to continue hiding its face. Frustrated, Shampoo repeated, "Why were you following me? Who are you?"

At last the figure brought its face up. A soft gasp escaped Shampoo's lips. It was impossible. Not the identity of the woman, (and there could be no mistaking who it was despite Shampoo never having met her in person) but rather it was the way the face belonging to her appeared. It was the same. Not a lot alike. Not very close to, but exactly the same.

"Howdy, pardner." Colt Remington tipped her hat towards Shampoo.

The sight before Shampoo made her remain silent, despite the hundreds of questions that were on her lips. The girl standing before her was in her early twenties, if not late teens. Everything about that face was the same, right down to the green eyes which held a hint of venom in them. It was as though someone had lifted the girl out of the picture of thirty years past and plopped her down in the present to follow, and then run away from, Shampoo. All Shampoo managed to say was.

"You're Colt."

The sound of her voice broke some of the shock she was in. Shampoo was about to state something about the impossibility of the situation when Colt spoke again. "Since you're finally here, aren't you going to do something?"

At first, Shampoo did not understand what the impossible girl before her was talking about. Then, upon looking closer at Colt, she realized she was not the one being addressed, but rather someone behind her. Combat instincts coming to the fore, Shampoo spun around, not considering for one moment that that reaction had been Colt's plan from the start, to make her look away in order to take her eyes off her for a split second. There was too much conviction in that voice for it to be a trick.

Again Shampoo's instincts were on the mark as she turned to confront two figures that had entered the alleyway while she had been busy cornering her prey. They both wore black cloaks with the hoods drawn up and close to the face, hiding the identity of both individuals. One was a woman and about Shampoo's height. The other was a giant of a man, nearly the Northman's height, and almost as massive. Both held themselves easily, and Shampoo was left with the impression they knew what they were doing.

The pair moved forward in the blink of an eye, closing the distance between them. Shampoo, caught by surprise both at their silent arrival and the situation she had found herself in, barely had time to react. She leaped high over a low kick the woman launched at her legs, but the dress prevented Shampoo from attaining the height she had desired. Though with how quickly the large man's attack came, she was uncertain if she could have evaded it anyway.

All Shampoo managed was a glance of a darker-skinned, clean-shaven jaw one moment before a huge fist slammed into her face, nearly sending her into unconsciousness with the blow. As her body hit a wall and rebounded off, a kick from the cloaked woman came up into the lavender-haired girl's stomach, forcing the air from her lungs and sending white-hot shards of pain through her body. A vicious chop to the back of the neck finished the job, as Shampoo fell to the ground with an audible thump, unmoving.

The taller man examined the fallen girl. Satisfied she was not acting, he turned to the blonde that had remained right where she had started before the brief fight. "Why did you let her spot you, Remmy?"

The blonde shrugged. "To be honest, I was so distracted by seeing that stinking abo's little bitch, I wasn't paying attention to the fact she was going to sense my presence. And don't call me Remmy. My name is Colt. You of all people should know that."

"Point taken," the man's voice boomed. "Now, what should we do with the girl?"

"Nothing," Colt said, "We don't have any orders concerning her yet. I know she didn't see either of your faces with how fast you took her out. We leave her be and have her try to figure out what just happened, not that she has a chance in the world of that."

"She saw your face," the big man pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Colt assured him. "No one will believe her. After everyone looks at her funny for a couple of days, she won't believe her memory either and assume she was confused."

"The mistress might like this one," the cloaked woman said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

"No." The manner in which Colt said it made the finality clear. "She's little more than meat for me now. I want her toughed up so she can give me a good fight. It won't be worthwhile, otherwise."

"You should not make this so personal," the big man warned.

Colt laughed at that. "And do you mean to tell me the hell you've undergone isn't for vengeance? You hypocrite."

"Point taken," the man conceded. "Still, you might want to listen to someone who's gone to the lengths I have to attain vengeance; sometimes the cost is too high."

"Not for me," Colt said confidently. "Let's get going before she comes around. She's a tough little bitch. I've seen her fight. She can take a beating. It'll make the one I give her later on all the more enjoyable if she's a little tougher still."

The trio departed the alleyway, leaving a lone form lying silently on the unforgiving concrete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you I was attacked by Remington!"

"Yah, yah. And I was doing twin supermodels, Yuki and Suki Yasuroka in my bed while you were gone. You just missed them when you dragged your ass in here."

Shampoo growled, but quickly stopped as the maneuver made a pain shoot through her skull.

Jaddo softened upon seeing her in such pain. He grabbed a fresh icepack from their room's refrigerator and handed it to her to replace the partially melted one that she had been using. "Look, I called Beef. He told me that you had a lot to drink-"

"I was not drunk!" Again Shampoo winced from the pain.

"I didn't say that," Jaddo said with unusual softness. "What I'm saying is, it probably affected your perception of things. That's how a pair of street toughs took you out in a couple of shots, and why you think you saw Colt."

"I did see her," Shampoo insisted quietly. That didn't hurt as much.

"I'm not doubting she had a strong resemblance to Colt, and that, after you took that very hard shot to the head, it scrambled your senses enough to make you think it was her. I can't say the same thing wouldn't have happened to me if I had got jumped in a trap like that."

"I'm not so sure it was a trap," Shampoo said, though this time there was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Actually it's a pretty standard bait trap lots of thieves in cities use. You're from the country, and wouldn't expect those kind of things. Highwaymen and ambushes are what you're used to."

"Then why didn't they take my money?" Shampoo asked.

"They probably poaching on someone's turf, heard that group of kids that found you coming along, and mistook them for a rival gang ," Jaddo said.

"They weren't kids! They were little monsters."

"Not one of them was over eight years old."

"Ha!" Shampoo ignored the pain this time. "When I was just starting to come around, I heard them talking about selling me to a slaver, at least until one of them said they thought I looked like a whore with the way I was dressed. Then they thought I had escaped from my brothel and they could return me for a reward. I came to just in time to keep the little scumbags from grabbing me."

Jaddo shrugged. "Kids are like that. S'why I never had any."

Shampoo rolled her eyes at his statement. Perhaps she had inadvertently wandered into a rough neighborhood in her pursuit of Colt (and it had been Colt, no matter what Jaddo contended), but that was still no excuse for children to behave in such a manner. At least they had been too young to get any other more lascivious ideas about her. Had she heard something along those lines, she probably would have put them all over her knee and spanked them, pounding skull or not.

Shampoo decided to let the matter drop. On the surface, what Jaddo said made sense, and she knew damn well there was no way she could change his mind without evidence. Reluctantly, she admitted that had their positions been reversed, she would have probably been as skeptical as he was. But she had been there and did know the truth. She didn't understand what it meant, and could not afford to devote too much time to the mystery, given her upcoming match and moving into the fighters' dorm, but a part of her would be on guard from now until she left Hong Kong for the big Arena in Japan. Someone was out there, watching and waiting for her. And she would be ready the next time they met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, finally some other Ranma 1/2 characters (and various others from anime) appear. And history repeats itself with Shampoo and the nature of her relationship with Pink and Link, proving that no matter how much some things change, some things remain the same. More on Hong Kong in the next chapter, which is coming along slowly. Will be a while before it sees the light of day.

Special thanks to:  
LB Drifter Kichigai Wade Tritschler Jim Bader Jurai Knight Ryan Anderson Small Pink Mouse and many others


	6. Chapter 6

Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies Side Story)  
Chapter 6

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at at Larry F's at:  
http/lwf58. books has my stuff at:  
http/dbsommer. is now storing all of my fics, including Roses and Swords, at Error! Bookmark not defined.

Standard disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the folks from Ranma ½. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times.

Jurai-Knight's homepage with the most up to date Quantum Destinies chapters is http/home. note: Just to clear up any confusion: when 'Arena' is capitalized, it is most probably referring to the Imperial Arena in Japan (unless it's at the start of a sentence or it's specifically stated otherwise. Any spellings where it is not capitalized are referring to another one, usually Hong Kong's in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how do you think you'll do today?"

"I'll win, just like last week, and the week before that, and every other time."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Ha! Jaddo keeps telling me I'm cocky instead of confident," Shampoo informed her companion, fellow arena fighter Chingmy Hark. The young Amazon rested her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and gave it a reassuring shake in an effort to bolster her friend's courage for her upcoming match tonight.

Having such a person to talk to, and even help comfort, showed Shampoo how far she had come in the month since her first televised fight and subsequent move into the fighters' dorms. Not only had she been victorious in each of her matches since then, often winning convincingly and bringing the crowd to her side, but much to her delight she had managed to make the friends she had so desperately wanted. Just as Jaddo had told her, she had found a 'clique' to belong to. The one that she fit in best was obvious, and they had accepted her with open arms. While it was true that the six people that composed their clique were what might be termed odd, that mattered little to Shampoo. She had found adapting to their idiosyncrasies surprisingly easy, once she learned about them. The young warrior did tend to spend most of her time with Chingmy, who was probably the most normal of the lot. She was just a touch on the manic depressive side. Well, more like a foot over rather than a touch, but she was still the most normal of the group. Currently, Chingmy was operating on the depressive side, making Shampoo careful not to let it affect her own mood.

The only real drawback to Shampoo's new group of friends became obvious after the first few weeks; it was unlikely that any of them would be moving on to the Imperial Arena. For the most part, they were saps. Once it became evident they would never move up from the local arena, they would either return to their homelands or stay and find a job in Hong Kong. Most would probably do the latter, since making it to this level of the fighting circuit were more than enough credentials to carve out a living in any number of physically-oriented jobs, the majority of which would pay well for a fighter of their caliber. Still, it saddened Shampoo to think that, after the eight months or so it took to accumulate enough victories to advance to the big Arena, she would probably never see any of them again.

Pushing such melancholy thoughts aside, Shampoo decided to live in the moment and enjoy her current company. The future was for later. "Your opponent is only Kei Long. He's not very good. As long as you don't get sloppy, you'll beat him."

The reassurance seemed to bolster Chingmy's determination. "You're right. I just have to stay focused. You always give me good advice. Thanks, Shampoo."

"You're welcome."

Chingmy tensed up slightly. "But how do you think you'll do against Crippler? He broke another fighter's leg last week. It was a compound fracture. That makes five out of the last seven opponents he's broken at least one limb on."

"I've seen him fight. Unless he's got a move he's been hiding for a special occasion, I can take him in less ten minutes. I could probably do it in under five, but I'm thinking of giving back some of what he dishes out. It'll take me a while to do it right since I'm not used to acting like a legbreaker."

"It'd serve him right for hurting people like that. We get pounded on enough without guys like him going out of their way to permanently hurt others," Chingmy huffed.

A voice from behind the girls declared, "Hardly a sign of nobility, it's true. No doubt the mortal cur is destined for Hades fiery realm for his transgressions. Apollo shall put in a word to mighty Zeus on the matter when next we meet."

Neither girl turned at the declaration. It was only as a large hand fell on each of their shoulders that both women let out a mutually tired sigh and reacted.

"Apollo, knock it off," Shampoo gently swatted the hand from her shoulder. Chingmy responded by moving from under it, rather than removing the offending appendage by actually forcing herself to touch it.

Shampoo turned to confront their speaker, one of the more notable members of their clique. He was a Greek, tall and swarthy-skinned, with a fiery halo of curly golden hair that fell in a mane to his neck, helping to highlight his finely chiseled looks. Only his nose shattered the image of what would have been an otherwise very handsome face to admire. It was rather long, and reminded Shampoo of a bird's beak with the way it hooked on the end. That feature alone bordered on making his face appear comical. His physical form was impressive, being one of the taller fighters at six foot, two inches and slightly over two hundred and seventy pounds in weight. His personality was nice. He was always well meaning, helpful towards others and thoughtful, a pleasant enough fellow in general.

Apollo held his hand up to his brow in understanding. "Ah, no doubt you once again are leery of drawing too close to divinity and being burned by He Who Is The God of Light and Truth. Fear not, you may bask in my presence as any other worshipers would. Apollo is not so thoughtless so as to ignore your mortal frailties."

Well, pleasant enough save for one minor identity problem. Upon first meeting him and hearing his claim that he was a god, Shampoo had assumed it was all part of his act to get fans to cheer for him. It was only after several conversations with the other fighters that she learned he was serious in his declarations. No one knew if it was the result from having been hit in the head too many times and the act became a genuine delusion, or if he had always been that way.

"We are not your worshippers, stupid," Shampoo informed him in a tired voice that projected tolerance rather than any anger.

"Ah, Apollo sees you still maintain that conflict with your own belief system and the One True Way. Have no fears. Regardless of how misguided you are in believing there is any power beyond that of Olympus, I am not vengeful. I shall forgive you for your ignorance when the day of judgment is upon you."

"You're too kind," Shampoo said dryly.

Seeking to change the subject, Chingmy asked, "Who are you fighting today?"

"A mere mortal hardly worth my effort. A warrior reminiscent of my own sister, Artemis, insofar as she is ugly, ill-tempered, and enjoys the company of other women. Her name is Donna Cheng, or something. It matters little. I shall go easy on her."

"Fifteen minutes?" Chingmy asked Shampoo.

Shampoo shook her head. "It won't last ten."

"Want to bet fifteen thousand yen on it?"

"Done."

A broad grin split Apollo's face. He directed it towards Shampoo. "Ah, to see you have such faith in my abilities pleases me to no end. For you, I shall endeavor to end the match quickly, though it is my wont to stretch things out for the benefit of my legions of adoring worshippers."

Shampoo shook her head. "You don't get it. We're not betting on how long it takes for you to win. We're betting on how long it takes for you to lose."

"What!"

This time it was Chingmy's turn to place her hand on Apollo's shoulder. "I have faith in you and your abilities. I'm sure you'll last at least ten minutes."

The soothing effect of the compliment was lost on Apollo. "Surely this is a poor jest on your part. Apollo is a god, while Donna is naught but a mere mortal."

Shampoo said, "If you're such a great and mighty god, why is your record five and twenty?"

Apollo's gaze went from anger directed at Shampoo to proudly pointing to the skies. "Undoubtedly it is the result of my father, Zeus, limiting my immortal might so that I might learn humility among you mortals."

"It's not working," Shampoo informed him with a smile. However, a rumble from her stomach ended further teasing. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. You guys coming along?"

Chingmy held her hands up. "No way. I'm too nervous. I'd just hurl it back up."

"I have chosen to fast and pray all day to my father to grant me victory in my upcoming match."

A bit disappointed by their refusal, Shampoo still bid them both good luck in their matches and headed towards the cafeteria. Even a light workout, such as she had this morning, tended to give her a healthy appetite. As she entered the cafeteria, she saw that it was more than halfway full. Usually at this time of day it was much closer to being filled to capacity for lunch. Obviously Chingmy and Apollo were not the only ones who had decided to skip a meal on a fight night.

As Shampoo went down the line, she picked through the various offerings on display, taking only the handful that caught her interest. Much of what was offered was self-serve, allowing people to take whatever bowls or plates of the diverse foods that were available. Today it was more basic fare that Shampoo cared little for. Still, she was hungry enough to eat tree bark, so she took a couple plates.

As she looked her selections over, she found that not one of the dishes was remotely appealing. It was as she fingered a gray substance that was some sort of mystery meat (the mystery being if it was actually some kind of meat) she felt a pang of sorrow that she didn't have time to eat at Beef's. There was always great food there, and since she had made such a favorable impression, there was never any charge for her meals. She had offered to pay at first, but Beef would not hear of it, stating in no uncertain terms that her company was payment enough. Despite his size, he could be a very charming talker. Shampoo could understand how he might still be able to charm women with such sincerely delivered flattery, despite his impressive girth.

When she and Beef had free evenings, they would frequently spend hours talking about many diverse topics. They ranged from what the rest of the Empire was like, to the finer points of arena fighting, to the best of all, Jaddo's most embarrassing moments. There were a surprisingly numerous amount, even if they took place in his younger days. The discussions were always enjoyable and the food the best she ever had outside of a home cooked meal. The only reason she did not dine there all the time was that she tended to consume a bit much, as in about two times the amount of food she usually ate. It was a dangerous hobby since she had to be cautious about increasing her waistline. Unlike an enlarged bust, that sort of size increase would not make her more popular with the crowds. Currently, her legion of fans was doubling with nearly every fight. If her popularity continued to increase at its current rate, she would be the arena's top draw in a month, surpassing even the more established trio of hot commodities: the twins and Snakebite. But, as both Jaddo and Beef had warned her, she could lose it all in a single fight. The crowds were that fickle. So as much as she enjoyed the cuisine, she refrained from eating at Beef's more than three times a week, with one of the occasions always being a celebration of her victory.

As Shampoo pondered her future in the arena, and whether or not the gray substance on her tray had moved, she arrived at the end of the line where the desserts were kept. As usual, there was little in the way of selection. As Shampoo was well aware, the arena wanted their fighters healthy and in good enough shape to provide an outstanding show, and fattening desserts were not the way to better health. Still, there were always a few items offered for those that had a sweeter palate and could control it, so the arena indulged those fighters with a small selection.

It was just as Shampoo was ready to leave that she spotted it, hidden behind a sign identifying the no-fat chocolate pudding: the last piece of cheesecake. It was drowned in a thick coating of strawberries that pulled her eyes until they were fixated on the yellow-hued substance. It was unbelievable that one would be left this late in the lunch period, even with the sign positioned in front of it. But there it was, in all of its high-calorie glory. Shampoo's hands were around the plate and in a heartbeat it ended up on her tray. The last one was hers!

Shampoo's mouth began salivating like a Pavlovian dog in anticipation of the treat. There was a day right after she had moved into the dorms that she had arrived early to the cafeteria. On that day there were still a few pieces present, and she sampled the odd looking cake lathered in the red fruit. From the first bite she was addicted to its divine taste. It was unlike anything she had ever tried before or had since. From that day onward she had tried to get to the cafeteria early enough to get more of the dessert, but Jaddo usually worked her late, and it was a favorite of the majority of fighters, despite the decided lack of nutrition it possessed. She had managed all of two other pieces during the rest of her stay. And now she had managed to get her hands on some a fourth time, and on a fight day. Truly this was a good omen.

Now in an uplifted mood, Shampoo happily made her way to the seating area, trying to locate an open place near anyone she was on good terms with, so she could engage in some idle conversation while she ate. However, none of her closer friends were present, and the few people she knew well enough to dine with were either almost finished or closely embroiled in conversations with others. Not wishing to intrude on anyone, Shampoo sat down alone and began to eat her food quickly, saving the dessert for last. After her appetite was sated, she could take her time and enjoy the best of the lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pink peeked from the cover of two potted plants at her target. A cruel smile played across her lips as she stared at Shampoo. The day for vengeance had finally arrived. For a month, Pink had bided her time, waiting for the proper moment to strike at the rancid little piece of filth that had tried to seduce her Thomas. And to compound her crime, the bimbo had lashed out at Pink's twin sister in an effort to get back at her for the crime of protecting what was hers. That was unforgivable.

When they were still young children, Pink's mother had made her promise to look after her younger (even if it was only by five minutes) sister. Her mother had always thought Pink was the more level-headed of the two, and it was her responsibility to look after her little sister. It was an obligation Pink took seriously. Admittedly, Link was a poor listener when it came to taking the sound advice Pink gave her, but she tried the best she could; they were twins and she could do no less. And anyone who had the audacity to dare harm Link, like Shampoo had, had better watch out, for holy retribution would be visited upon them. Just like it was about to now.

Right after the ambush upon Link had taken place, Pink had considered simply beating the hell out of the upstart Joketsuzoku for her transgressions. But after seeing Shampoo in action, and how easily she defeated her opponents, it was decided that a more cautious course had to be taken. Besides, after the incident involving the last person Pink had taken care of for humiliating her sister, Tetsuo had made it clear to both of them that they were to engage in no more fights outside of the actual battles in the arena, or else there would be severe punishments. Since getting on the wrong side of the man who controlled their fights in the arena fell under the category of a 'bad idea', she and Link had obeyed. Everything had been fine until Shampoo came along. Since there was no way the Amazon could be allowed to get away with her blatant insults to Pink, that meant a more subtle approach to revenge would have to take place. That left Pink hovering in the background, waiting for an opportunity to gain vengeance in a more roundabout way.

Now she had a plan. A very good one. It was guaranteed to work due to its simplicity. Shampoo had a match with a brute called 'Crippler,' one that she would probably win due to her unquestionably superior skills. However, if by chance she ate something that was laced with a slow-acting sedative, one that would make her groggy around match time, the results would undoubtedly be different. Shampoo would learn the price of harming Link, and if a few of her limbs happened to break during the process, well, it would simply serve to reinforce the lesson all the better.

Seeing Shampoo sitting alone, the final touches of the plan quickly coalesced in Pink's mind. Silently, she sneaked to a table halfway across the cafeteria from Shampoo. Seated there was a friend of Pink's, Gin Kwong, who was busy eating a hearty meal that was composed of some tasteless looking gray goo, that Gin seemed to enjoy. Pink sneaked up behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, keeping a low profile so Shampoo wouldn't see her.

"What?" Gin asked Pink, obviously startled, then irritated, at the interruption.

"I need you to do me a favor."

A low growl escaped Gin's lips. "The last time I did you a favor, I kept getting hit on by butch girls for a month because everyone thought I was a lesbian."

"You're not?"

Gin was barely able to refrain from slugging Pink. "Of course not!"

"But you were so good at acting like one. Maybe you should consider it."

Gin knew she should leave. This was going to get her into trouble again. Pink… or was it Link she was talking to? She could never tell them apart, not that it mattered since they were both complete idiots. But she persevered and found the resolve to hear out whichever twin it was. "What do you want?"

"I need you to get Shampoo to leave her seat and come over here. But wait until I get close to her table and give you a signal."

Gin cringed. "Are you crazy? If you do something to her and she finds out I'm involved, I'll get my ass kicked. She's tough. Probably tougher than you."

"She's overrated. I can take her. Now just do as I say. She'll never know. And even if she does, she won't be in any shape to do anything about it. Not after tonight."

Reluctantly nodding to the giggling Pink, Gin agreed to the plan. After all, if anything went wrong, she could claim ignorance later. And there was some obscure chance someone might even believe her, and she wouldn't end up beaten within an inch of her life.

Gin waited until Pink was in position, then gave a shout at Shampoo. The lavendar-haired girl looked up from eating and stared curiously at her. As further encouragement, Gin waved her over. After a moment's hesitation, Shampoo rose from her seat and walked over and said, "Yes?"

For a moment, Gin was speechless. She hadn't thought about what to say. "I uh, just wanted, umm, to wish you good luck for your fight tonight." Weak. It was weak. Shampoo was going to realize Gin was acting suspiciously and beat the truth out of her. It was the way her luck ran. She knew she shouldn't have listened to a word Pink (or was it Link) had said.

"Thanks," Shampoo said with a glowing smile. "I hope you have good luck in your next fight too."

"Oh, thank you so very much!" Gin said just a touch too emphatically.

Shampoo gave a nervous smile and walked back to her seat. That Gin girl was definitely an odd one, even by Shampoo's standards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pink smiled to herself as she exited the cafeteria. It had worked to perfection. Once Shampoo had left her seat, Pink had sneaked over and poured some of the red liquid sedative on top of the cheesecake. Luckily the colors were similar enough that, unless one was looking for it, the foreign substance would go undetected. It might make the strawberry topping slightly tangy, but not enough to drown out the taste of the cheesecake. Within three hours, right before the match, the effects would start to kick in. Shampoo was going to be nothing but meat after tonight, and she had only herself to blame. Still, the bimbo had never stood a chance in any case. After all, she was nothing but a pair of tits and a bunch of air in between the ears. She didn't have one tenth the brains, skill, or cunning of Pink. She had been hopelessly outclassed from the beginning.

Pink was so busy congratulating herself that she failed to notice Link enter the cafeteria just as she was leaving. The newly arrived Link briefly considered gaining her sister's attention, but then decided against it. It was obvious Pink was lost in her own little world, and Link felt reluctant to enter it. Her sister was such a ditz, sometimes. There was no telling what stupid thoughts were running through Pink's head.

With a sigh, Link looked over what little food had yet to be picked over. She made a face at all of it, barely choosing a thing. In this case it was literally a 'thing' since she had no idea what the gray substance being offered was. It vaguely resembled some kind of meat by texture and smell, but Link would not have bet a single yen on that.

It wasn't fair. She had a match tonight, and they had nothing decent to eat. Sometimes it seemed like there was never any good food on match days. Perhaps it was some sort of conspiracy to make the fighters meaner for the crowd since they had been forced to consume rotten food that most starving dogs would not venture near.

Irritated, Link continued cursing her luck as she tried to find an open table to sit down. As her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone to sit next to so she could complain, they eventually focused on her most hated nemesis. Link's eyebrow twitched as she recalled for the five hundred and tenth time the beating that Shampoo had administered to her. Worse than the physical pain, she had ruined Link's chance to date Komimasa since he thought he'd been stood up and still refused to speak to her even a month later. One of these days Link would get revenge. She was just waiting for the right moment. Then Shampoo would be sorry. Oh, how she would be sorry.

What anger Link felt towards Shampoo doubled when she spotted the piece of cheesecake sitting on her tray. How dare that violent bitch get her hands on the only decent piece of food being offered today! She wasn't worthy of the honor. Cheesecake was Link's favorite food. She would have subsisted exclusively on it if it was possible. But to see Shampoo with an untouched piece of the yellow substance sitting on her tray while Link had none was too much for her to take. She had to have it at any price. A plan quickly formed in her mind. She set her tray down at a table, then went over to where one of her friends sat.

Gin nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt the hand settle on her shoulder. "Don't do that! I'm eating."

"Shhh," Link softly intoned. "I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to leave. After I've worked my way near Shampoo, I'll need you to call her over here."

"What! Again!" Gin said in barely restrained anger.

Link was about to ask what Gin meant by that, but reconsidered. Details were unimportant now. "Hey, I've done you favors. Remember when I set you up with Masamoto?"

"He dumped me in the middle of our date and went out with another woman he met during it," Gin said acidly.

"What about Ruffero? He was handsome, gentle, understanding—"

"—previously a woman," Gin finished for her.

"Right. So if you don't help me out, I'll set you up with another loser."

Gin let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll do this for you if you promise to leave me alone from now on."

"Done!" Link headed off to maneuver closer to Shampoo's table, making sure to stay out of sight.

Again Gin called Shampoo over. Shampoo looked at her, then back at down at the cheesecake on her tray. Reluctantly she rose to her feet and went over to Gin again.

"Yes?" There was just a touch of impatience in Shampoo's voice.

Once more Gin was taken momentarily aback, having not thought things through again. "I uh, just wanted to wish you a good fight."

"You already did that."

"Oh, well, I mean it this time."

"I… see," Shampoo lied. And she had thought Apollo was weird. She turned away and headed back for her seat. It was for the best to get some distance between her and the strange girl before she tried something funny. Besides, she had heard Gin was a lesbian, and the girl might be trying to hit on her in some weird fashion.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Link exited the cafeteria with her purloined goods safely in hand, she heard a hated voice boom, "WHERE'S MY CHEESECAKE!" Playing it safe, she hurried away, just in case someone had witnessed the theft and Shampoo came after her. Once satisfied she was safe from Amazonian vengeance, Link took a huge bite from the stolen dessert. It tasted even more heavenly since it had been formerly Shampoo's. The rest of the food she had left behind could go to hell. This was all she needed.

An ever-widening smile on her face, Link took another bite as she headed back to her room to allow her food time to digest and to get ready for her fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pink listened as the crowd shook the dome in their approval at her boyfriend's victory. Snakebite had drawn a middle card bout against a newcomer named Kwok who had won several of his matches in impressive fashion. There was speculation that Kwok might even become rated as an impact player, if not a commodity outright, but her wonderful Thomas had put an end to that speculation by handling the newbie like he would any other sap. Perhaps with a little more seasoning Kwok might make it to impact player, but Pink doubted it; he lacked the killer instinct needed to get beyond Hong Kong. No, she wagered his best bet would be to drop out and getting a job somewhere locally before taking a permanent injury.

Snakebite approached the fighters' area where Pink was waiting for him. He made his way past several clusters of his fellow fighters who had gathered to either wait for their matches, their friend's matches, or take notes on their potential future opposition. As Snakebite arrived next to Pink, she greeted the triumphant warrior with a towel and a kiss.

"Nice work," Pink cheerfully attached herself to his arm and pulled him to as quiet a place as she could manage in the crowded area.

Snakebite gave her a beaming smile. "Yeah. Sap had a few good moves, but nothing compared to me. Still, he's got potential. With the right kind of training, I bet he could move up to the Impy Arena. Hope he doesn't get it until after I've won it all, though."

"Until one of us wins it all," Pink corrected. Her Thomas still had a bad tendency to forget she was after the same prize he was, and that she had taken him once already. While it might have been true that Thomas had worked hard to improve since then, so had she. One of the first rules learned in the dog pits was that only the slow and the defeated never got better. It would be a hard fought duel, but she harbored no doubts who would come out on top by the end.

Realizing his gaffe, Snakebite slipped an arm affectionately around her waist. "Since we both finished early tonight, why don't we head back to my room? You know how riled up I get after a little tangle."

Pink evaded the attempted nibble on her ear, and slipped out of his grasp. "Not just yet. I want to watch the next fight."

"I thought your sister didn't fight until the match after that."

"That's right. The next fight involves that little tramp." Pink pointed toward the far side of the waiting area where Shampoo stood next to the ever depressive Chingmy and the weirdo who thought he was a god. For some reason, Shampoo looked quite irritated as she handed her shorter friend what appeared to be a considerable amount of money. It was probably for some twisted sexual favor or something equally depraved, Pink was certain.

"Oh, does it now?"

Pink saw his eyes light up and gave Snakebite a warning glare. "That hussy beat up my sister and came on to you. I want to see her get hers."

"Now, now. How many times do I have to tell you, you just have to accept the fact that women have the same great taste you do and find me attractive? Naturally they're going to try to compete for my attention?" Seeing the statement did not have the desired effect he was going for, Snakebite quickly added. "Of course what they don't realize is that someone already has my complete attention."

He unleashed his most winning smile and gently cradled her chin upward so she was looking him in the eye.

After a moment, the hard look she had been giving softened, though she still removed herself from his grip a second time. There was steel in her voice as she said, "But it's different when it comes to her. She's a slut. I hear she's been sleeping with her trainer."

"All the more reason for her to hit on me. Have you ever seen that guy? He's old and ugly. I'm surprised she hasn't tried harder to seduce me."

Pink was about to unleash another biting comment when a newcomer caught her attention. He was a Chinese man, about twenty, and decidedly unremarkable in appearance. He wore black robes with white pants that could be seen poking out the bottom.

"At last. I was afraid he'd never get here," Pink muttered under her breath. Louder, she said, "Hey, Crippler!" and waved at him.

"Don't call him over!" Snakebite hissed. "He's a complete asshole."

It was too late as Crippler cheerfully waved back and joined them. "Hey there, you two."

Snakebite opened the conversation by asking, "Break the legs on any small animals today?"

"Nah, been a slow day."

The answer unnerved Snakebite, largely in part because he was fairly certain Crippler seemed to take the question seriously.

Pink said, "I heard that you were fighting Shampoo tonight."

"And that it's going to be a massacre," Snakebite added, his smirk informing all but one who he thought would end up massacred.

The one who missed it said, "Nah, that ain't going to happen. I'm going easy on her."

"What!" Pink was barely able to restrain herself from grabbing Crippler by the neck and shaking him like a rag doll as she watched her plans unraveling.

Crippler smiled lasciviously at Pink. "You've got to remember what's at stake. After I beat her, I'm going to be married to that hot little number. You see, the way I got it figured, I'll keep her around until I win the big tournament and become a citizen. Then I'll marry some rich chick for her money and make her my first wife. I might pick up a third later on when I get bored with Shampoo, but that's going to be at least a decade by my reckoning. She looks like she'd be a real wildcat in the sack." Crippler gave off a nasally laugh at his long term life plan.

Thinking quickly, Pink said, "I'm surprised you're taking Shampoo's comments so calmly. I guess it shows how well you can control your temper. Or that she was right and you can't argue with it."

Crippler's eyebrows rose quizzically. "What comments?"

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Yeah, what?" Snakebite said, every bit as interested as Crippler.

Pink dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Well, you didn't hear this from me, but I overheard her say she'd never be satisfied marrying you, since you have the personality of a dead fish and that your hurting people is a sign of overcompensation for having such a tiny prick."

"What!"

Snakebite let out a low whistle. "I'm impressed she could figure you out so easily. And as we both know, anyone who's taken a shower with you can certainly vouch for the last part, Tiny. Sounds like Shampoo's just as good a judge of character as she is attractive." Snakebite smiled as he hooked his little finger and waved it in front of Crippler.

"Shut up, tumbleweed, or I'll cripple you next!" Crippler looked across the room at Shampoo, shooting her a look that promised pain and suffering would soon be dropping by and making their acquaintance. "That bitch is dead," Crippler mumbled to himself as he stomped toward the fighting area, the look of blood in his eyes.

"Break a leg, and maybe an arm or neck while you're at it," Pink said cheerfully.

It was just as Crippler headed towards the battle floor that Link finally managed to make her way to the waiting area. It had taken her nearly half an hour to summon the strength to head out in anticipation for her upcoming match. Seeing the end of Crippler's diatribe, she walked to where her sister and Snakebite waited. "What was that all about?" she asked through a yawn.

"Not much. Just a case of long postponed justice about to be meted out," Pink informed her.

Snakebite shook his head. "It doesn't matter how pissed Tiny is; she's going to walk right over him."

"Want to bet?" Pink asked.

"Sure," Snakebite said. "If I win, I get to wear the chaps tonight."

Pink made a face at that. "I hate those things. The leather always chafes me."

"If you don't want to…" Snakebite trailed off, leaving the 'you're chicken if you don't accept' clear in what was unsaid.

Pink relented. "All right. But if I win, you have to wear the bridle instead."

"Fine."

"And make horsy noises."

"It's a deal."

"You two are the most disgusting couple I have ever met," Link said, failing to stifle another yawn.

Pink ignored her sister's comments as she watched Shampoo move to the combat area and be introduced to the cheering crowd. The fans were in for a disappointment. In a few short minutes, Shampoo was going to look like a broken little doll. The drug should already be working its magic. In her current state, the Amazon would be lucky to last a minute against an enraged Crippler. Pink had to laugh. Tricking the stupid bimbo had been easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe how easily that bimbo tricked me!"

Pink was barely able to keep from cursing in agreement with her bedridden sister's condemnation. Unlucky Link had fared poorly against her opponent's fists and was injured badly enough that she would be unable to fight for at least a week, according to the doctors. The next time Pink fought Ka Shin, she would even the score, but the majority of her rage would be reserved for the one that was truly responsible for the whole situation.

"You believe me when I tell you she drugged me, don't you, Sis?"

"Oh yes. I believe you. It's exactly the sort of underhanded thing I should have expected from her." Pink had seen no reason to inform her sister that she had been the one who had originally drugged the cheesecake. There was no sense in burdening her with useless details. Besides, the whole situation was the sneaky, big-chested tramp's fault. She would pay for her perfidy. This time she had gone way over the line, and her punishment would be three times as severe as before. No mercy would be shown. Oh how that bitch would p—

"Hey, you're zoning out on me there," Link told her sister.

"Just internally soliloquizing."

"Right," Link said slowly, wondering if it was the painkillers causing her to mishear her sister's statements, or if Pink was just becoming weirder on her. "And why are you squirming around so much?"

"It's another thing that bitch has to pay for. My butt's sore and rubbed raw from the hard ride I got last night. Let me tell you, never agree to let your boyfriend wear chaps. It all started when—"

"No!" Link tried to protest, but it was too late. Once Pink had started on her rant, it took on a life of its own, shutting out all other stimuli and going into all sorts of lurid details. Link swore that having to put up with her sister's tales of sexual deviancy was another thing Shampoo was going to have to pay for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pink allowed herself a satisfied smile as she observed her handiwork. It had taken months for another opportunity for revenge to present itself, but soon it would all be worth the patience she had shown. Severing through the support columns and weakening the floor underneath was sheer genius.

It was times like this Pink was grateful for her interest in her uncle's construction business. Traveling with him to work, and hanging around the various sites and asking numerous questions of the workmen had taught her much. From carpenters to plumbers to electricians, asking pertinent questions as she talked with them, watching them work, even being allowed to help occasionally, had bestowed upon Pink enough basic knowledge to construct a simple house, as well as how to sabotage support struts and rewire electrical conduits. If she had not so desperately wanted to become a fighter, she probably would have entered her uncle's business. It would have been a boring, but secure life.

The actual execution of the plan had gone off without a single complication. All Pink had needed was a set of stolen coveralls, the proper tools that had been 'temporarily requisitioned' from the arena's maintenance staff, a few strategic smudges of grease on her face to hide her identity from the casual observer, and the attitude that she knew what she was doing. In many ways, the last was the most important part of the deception. It was remarkable what one could get away with when acting in an assured manner. Few people felt inclined to question someone like that for fear that the answers were obvious and the inquirer would look foolish as a result. Most would not think twice of a stranger's presence under such circumstance, naturally assuming the workperson belonged there and was doing work that needed completing.

And so it had worked out for Pink. She had arrived directly underneath Shampoo's ground level room. It was a little used section of the massive arena that was full of storage containers of some kind. Judging by the thickness of dust everything in the room had accumulated, it was unlikely that anyone had been down here since the time when Jun Fan Li was still fighting his way through Hong Kong. It assured Pink the privacy she needed.

Determining she would have some measure of peace, the work went quickly, cutting through and sabotaging all of the supports. Once Pink heard the sound of the ceiling straining from the weight that was currently resting above it, she halted her work. Judging by the noises it was making, all it would take was Shampoo's additional weight to push her floor past its limit. Then the big-chested bimbo would unexpectedly plummet through the floor, about twenty feet or so, to the unyielding concrete below. Perhaps Pink would get lucky and the rest of the ceiling would collapse after she had fallen, injuring Shampoo grievously and bringing her fighting career to an impromptu end.

Within a matter of hours, once Shampoo was finished with her usual afternoon workout, the impudent, sneaky, little tramp would be little more than a minor footnote in the annals of arena history, leaving Pink to once again assert herself as the dominant force in Hong Kong. And the best part of all was no one could blame her for the unfortunate 'accident.' She had covered her tracks too well this time.

Singing a pleasant tune to herself, Pink sneaked back to return the stolen items before they were missed and to change back into her normal clothes, insuring no one would be the wiser. And to top things off, she had a date with Thomas, just to make things perfect.

It was great to be alive.

Pink was still pleased with herself when she finally returned to her room to prepare for her upcoming date. As she entered, she noticed that she had a visitor that had let herself in the room. "What are you doing here, Sis, and why are you wearing my dress?"

Turning away from the mirror she had been admiring herself in, Link said. "Sorry about that. A water pipe broke in my room and got everything wet. I came by to ask if I could borrow a dress, but you weren't here, so I helped myself. Hey, is that grease on your face?"

Pink's hand reflexively shot up to her cheek, trying to locate the offending smudge. A smile unconsciously crept across her countenance. "I was out. Just out."

The mischievous smile and the terse answer Pink used were easily recognizable to Link. It meant her sister had done something she regarded as sneaky, but was in reality incredibly stupid. Link refrained from mentioning this since she needed a favor from her twin. "Anyway, I just wanted to borrow this dress. I know it's your favorite, but I have a hot date and want to look my best."

The mentioning of a date reminded Pink she had to prepare for one as well. She went over to her dresser and began to change. "Who's it with?"

"Liang Shen. He's one of the sales reps for Mirakodo Chemicals. He's one of their top sales people and has a real future with the company. He's not the best guy in the world to look at, but he's classy."

"He's not gay, like the last one you thought was interested in you, is he?"

"No!" Link gnashed her teeth together in anger over that stupid fiasco. Miraki was a charming, handsome, and debonair man that anything female would have swooned over. How was Link to know he had only asked her out to talk to her about one of the male fighters Miraki was interested in? He had certainly paid for leading her on by having a couple of his teeth knocked out of his head.

Pushing the bitter memories aside, Link said, "Anyway, I'm going to wear this one to really impress him for our first date."

"I wouldn't wear that if I were you," Pink cautioned.

Link looked down at the cherry-red outfit she was wearing and examined it closely. "Why? Is there a tear or a stain on it?"

"No. It just looks bad on you," Pink said matter-of-factly.

Link just stared in confusion at her sister. "This is your favorite dress. You love it, and everyone thinks you look great in it."

"That's right. I don't think it really works on you, though."

"But we're identical twins."

"So?"

"We look exactly the same in it!"

"I'm telling you, it's a bad idea. Just ask anyone."

Link's eye began twitching. Just as she was about to unleash a diatribe on her sister's stupidity, there came a knock on the door.

"Hey, honey, it's me."

Both girls immediately recognized the voice of Snakebite. From where she was continuing to change, Pink said, "Come on in."

As Snakebite opened the door and stepped into the room, Link realized that with where Pink was changing and the position of the open door, his true sweetheart was blocked from his view. The only person he saw was Link, standing in the middle of her sister's room, wearing her sister's favorite dress.

So justice did exist in the world.

Link was barely able to suppress sinister laughter. Instead, she posed sexily and gave Snakebite an enticing look rather than the contemptuous one she reserved exclusively for him. "Hello, Thomas. It's so wonderful of you to drop by."

Snakebite said, "Hey there, Link. I hate to break this to you, but you look like crap in that dress. You ought to try something else."

Link's jaw nearly struck the floor as Snakebite scanned the room until he peered around the door and spotted his partially-clad girlfriend. "There you are. Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Finally rediscovering her capacity for speech, Link said, "How could you tell it was me?"

"That was easy. You don't look as good in that dress as my honey."

"We're identical twins, goddamnit! We have the exact same haircut! We even weigh within one kilogram of one another! We look exactly the same!"

Snakebite shrugged helplessly.

Pink pulled a different dress from out of her closet. "Look, just give up on the red dress and wear this nice blue one."

"You always complain that one makes you look fat."

"It does, but that doesn't mean it won't look good on you."

"Yes it does!"

"Not really," Snakebite chimed in.

Link's face turned a matching red with her dress as she gave out a scream of frustration and stormed out of the room, a litany of curses trailing in her wake. It was only after she arrived in another wing of the fighters' dorms that she had composed her temper to any degree. She continuously assured herself that the two twits must have heard of the water break in her room and realized she was going to borrow some of Pink's clothes and came up with that stupid joke they had just pulled on her. That had to be it. That was the only rational explanation.

As Link continued down the hall, she told herself she had to keep a hold of her temper. Her date was less than an hour away, and she had to show Liang that she really was a sweet girl. One that would make a really nice long-term girlfriend and not some ill-tempered, slutty bimbo, like a certain Amazon Link could have mentioned.

Pushing thoughts of her hated rival aside, lest she reignite her anger, Link continued on her way. After a moment, she realized she was heading toward her old room, which was undergoing repairs. Quickly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of white paper with the room number and key that management had given her. It was only a temporary thing, Link staying with one of the other fighters for a couple of days until they could repair the damage or assign Link a different room. Much to her relief, she discovered herself only two doors away from her temporary quarters. She knocked once, and hearing no answer, realized her new roommate, whomever she was, must have been out.

Using the key, Link let herself in. At least the room looked well kept and nice. That was good. Too many of her friends were messy, and Link was very much a 'neat freak', wanting to keep things in their proper places. Though, despite the homey feel to the room, there seemed to be something odd about it. And why was there a strange sound coming from the floor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…and then the damn floor came out from under me. I landed on my leg bad. The doctors say I was lucky that, after that fall, and with all of that concrete landing on me, all I suffered was a simple fracture. Still, I'm going to be out for at least a month, and it's all that bitch, Shampoo's fault. Everyone else thinks I'm nuts, but I'm telling you her unreasonable hated of me is so great, that when she found out I was being temporarily assigned to her room, she went ballistic and tried to have me killed by sabotaging her floor. You believe me, don't you Sis?"

"It's just the sort of set up she would lay for you, the tricky bitch!" Pink bristled at the sight of her sister, bedridden and with a cast on her leg. Again, Pink did not bother her sister with the details as to her being the one to actually sabotage Shampoo's floor. It was obvious somehow the bitch had ferreted out the trap and set up Link to take the fall, literally. How Shampoo must have despised Pink and lusted after her Thomas to lash out at Link instead of directly at her true rival. Oh, how Shampoo would pay for her sins, especially by using Pink as a tool in all of these insidious plans of revenge against Link. All Pink needed was to wait for the right opportunity and come up with another plan, this one would be foolproof for sure. She would see to it personally…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just get on with the report," Beef said in a tired voice. Already his adjunct, who was responsible for keeping up on all of Beef's diverse business interests, had droned on for an hour and had somehow managed to say nothing of any importance. It was quite remarkable that the adjunct had the ability to accomplish that feat. Usually even the most stupid and boring of people could say something interesting if they talked continuously for an hour.

"I do have something here. It's Pan Pei's report on activity with our shipping concern. It appears more pressure has been placed on him from elements of what he believes are the Toromaki Gang. They're trying to pressure him into convincing you to use our ships to smuggle illegal items to ports in Shanghai and Southern Africa. For quite large sums, too."

"Great, them again," Beef muttered. "Tell Pan to give the usual thanks and offer them a small stipend to make up for the time they wasted in trying to give us the opportunity to better ourselves. However, reaffirm what we have said before, that we intend to stay completely within the boundaries of the law and will provide no illegal services to anyone, including their rivals."

"That should placate them, sir. Especially the money."

"It means they'll come out ahead and leave with a feeling of accomplishment instead of feeling rejected. When men like that feel offended, they have a bad tendency to offend back, and I don't need them trying to pressure us into caving in. Buying extra security would cost a lot more money than the bribe. Especially with the way I hear things have been heating up out there on the docks."

"A greater number of bodies have been turning up in the harbor of late," his adjunct informed him. "It appears a major confrontation might be broiling between the Toromaki and Shadowlaw."

Beef shook his head. "Peaceforcers will break that up long before open warfare begins. This isn't Shanghai. They always step in before things boil over. And I'll wager you a hundred thousand yen that when they launch their massive raids, it's the Toromaki that end up taking the worst of it while Shadowlaw loses less interests and only in non-vital areas to their network."

"Begging your pardon sir, but even I know that's a fool's bet. After all, that's what happened the last three times there were almost gang wars."

"True. It has been getting a bit obvious of late. In any case, send a bonus to Pei for alerting me to this and not trying to run anything on the side. Also send him a case of my better wine. He's got a weakness for that, and he's smart enough to appreciate the gesture of thanks for his loyalty."

"Very good, sir."

Beef looked at his watch again. "Is that all? The fights are going to start any minute, and I want to see Shampoo in action. That girl's got the potential to go all the way, I'm telling you. Just like I almost did."

The adjunct suddenly became far more animated. "I almost forgot, sir. You told me to keep an ear out for any information concerning Mr. N'Digi or Miss… ah, Shampoo."

The chair groaned as Beef rose to his feet, obviously concerned. "Yes. What have you heard?"

The adjunct suddenly seemed a bit hesitant. "Well, do keep in mind this is only information heard secondhand. It's from the roommate of the head secretary for the branch of Otani Media Conglomerate."

"Secretaries are like janitors. No one ever notices they're there since they're considered unimportant as individuals and the jobs they do are seen as dirty or meaningless. One secretary in the pocket is worth two corporate spies, as the saying goes."

"There's an actual saying about that?"

"There is now. I just made it up."

"Very good, sir."

"Quit sucking up and spit it out, man! What have you heard about Shampoo?"

Sensing Beef was no longer in the mood for trivialities, the adjunct did as he was told. After hearing the information, Beef immediately told him to contact his chauffeur and to get his car ready. Beef was going to the arena personally to deliver the message to Jaddo and his protégé. The matter was too important to leave in the hands of underlings.

An hour later, one of the security guards stationed at an entryway that allowed access from the public areas of the arena to the more secure facilities further inside was approached by what he thought at first was a landbound whale. The image lasted until he realized the figure was dressed in a suit that cost more than he made in a year, and not just because of the volume of fabric that was used. Even the cane the man was using to help him along appeared to be made of the finest obsidian and was topped with an elaborate silver crafted wolf's head that could occasionally be seen poking through his chubby fingers.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked as Beef stopped in front of him.

"I need to see one of the fighters before her upcoming match."

The guard sighed audibly. He received this request at least a dozen times every fight night. "I'm sorry, sir. You can't just walk on up and expect to talk to the fighters, especially tonight. Since I can see that you are obviously a man of influence, I'm certain if you contact our resources desk they'll be able to set up an appointment with the fighter you want to meet."

Beef smiled at the man. "Ring up your boss, Mr. Arisukoji, and tell him Beef Wellington wishes to see one of the fighters before her match."

The guard considered simply sending the man on his way, but reconsidered. It was unwise to anger the wealthy and powerful, even if he was just doing his job. For some odd reason, the wealthy never thought of it that way. Any refusal was seen as a personal insult, and they responded to accordingly. Within seconds someone patched the guard through to Tetsuo.

Beef could only hear the guard's half of the conversation as he spoke into his communicator. "Yes, sir. That's who he claims to be… Yes, it does look like he could have eaten the other five members of the Six Pack… He is?… But he's so big… Yes, sir."

The man slapped his communicator shut. "Mr. Arisukoji has given you the highest level of clearance. Moreover, you are allowed access to the arena at any time. Once you have a chance, go to the resources desk and they will provide you with a top level pass. It's an honor to have a legend of the Arena here, Mr. Wellington."

"What a polite man you are," Beef patted the guard on the shoulder and slipped him a ten-thousand-yen bill. "Tell me, what's the quickest way to the fighters that requires the least amount of stairs?"

Much more enthusiastically, the guard gave him the directions. Beef thanked the man again before hurrying as quickly as his large legs could carry him. He needed to get to Shampoo and let her know what was really at stake tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The object of Beef's concern was watching events unfold before her with a careful eye. This was her most important night yet. Not only did she have the main event again, but this time she would be duplicating a feat she had only managed once before in the dog pits. She would fight three opponents –all men— in succession, with only a handful of minutes in-between. The only two things she had going for her were that all three were newcomers, and that each of them had to fight a bout at the opening of the card in order to have the honor of fighting her in the main event. Unfortunately, two of the matches had been dominated by the winners, and all three of her opponents had well over an hour to rest and recuperate. Since they were all relative unknowns, she would have to be extra careful in her matches, not knowing how good they really were, save by their records. All three of them had outstanding ones, but each had multiple losses (though none of them needed more than one hand to count the defeats). At least they were not perfect. Watching them in action had given her little information, save in general regards to their skills, which were impressive, even for newcomers.

The card had been touted as a night for young up and comers to make their mark in the Hong Kong Arena, and the newbies had taken it to heart. Besides the three that Shampoo had to fight, nearly all of the 'veterans' (and Shampoo was starting to feel very much like one) had been matched up against newcomers that were theorized to be comparable to their abilities, making for more evenly fought matches. The results had shown how accurate the matchmakers could judge. Two deaths so far, and Endo would be lucky if he ever walked again. There was also a host of less grievous injuries that would deplete the field for at least a couple of weeks, if not the rest of the month while the wounded took the time to heal. The only thing to balance those losses was that Link had made a successful comeback from her injury of a month ago and won in grand fashion. She could be re-added to the roster now and be expected to do well.

It was a shame, in a way, since Link evidently blamed Shampoo for the freak accident she had been injured in, and this meant she would be breathing down her neck again. The girl's rage was completely irrational, all if it originating from one a case of mistaken identity. It was an honest mistake that anyone could have made when it came to twins, but Link simply wouldn't let it go and now had a bad tendency to blame everything that went wrong with her life upon Shampoo. It was sad, really, that she needed a scapegoat for her life's problems instead of dealing with them.

Silently, Shampoo watched as Snakebite returned to the fighter's area, victorious. He did not look like the winner, not with his face a mass of bruises and swellings and his right arm dangling limply at his side. It had been a hard fought contest, the best of the night so far, and had ended with the death of his opponent: a masked man that had called himself 'The Tokyo Bullet.' It was an appropriate name, given the fact the man moved with the speed of one. He had made Snakebite look like he was fighting through molasses with the way he darted around the veteran, raining in blow after blow, giving five for every one he received. In the end, it was only superior strategy that had saved Snakebite from another loss as he feigned an injury that made the Bullet go in for a lightning quick finishing charge. Instead, Snakebite came out of his crouch early and lunged forward, catching the Bullet off-guard and clotheslining him in mid-stride. The velocity the Bullet had built up was too great and the blow snapped his neck with a loud pop that could be heard throughout the arena. It also succeeded in pulling Snakebite's arm out of its socket. It was the most grueling match of the night so far.

Pink was at his side the instant she was allowed, giving him words of comfort as her eyes threatened to tear up. In a way, her concern for her boyfriend would probably serve her opponent well, since that meant she would be in a hurry to finish him and return to Snakebite rather than toy around with the new guy as she worked the crowd. That was unless the newbie was as skilled as the Bullet, in which case perhaps it would be Pink who fell. Shampoo had her doubts about that, even if the newcomer had a trick or two up his sleeve. Pink was easily the second best fighter in the arena, after herself, and it was a close second. One of these days Tetsuo would allow them to fight to prove who the hottest commodity in the arena was. Now that was going to be a fight to remember.

Pink's contest was just beginning as Beef finally arrived at the fighter's area. His face had turned tomato red and he was huffing and wheezing as hard as Snakebite had after his battle. The large man drew everyone's stares, including those of Jaddo and Shampoo. He waved to them and moved fast, despite his previous run and his tremendous bulk. Once at their side, Shampoo attended him while Jaddo looked curiously on, leisurely resting against a wall.

"Beware the one foe we can never best: cholesterol," Beef gasped out.

"We can beat it if we watch what we eat," Jaddo said. "And time is the one foe we cannot best, not cholesterol."

"You have your sayings, I have mine," Beef said.

"Yes, but yours are stupid and mine are cool. I could probably write greeting cards, if I wanted to."

Shampoo shot Jaddo a warning glare that told him to curb his tongue. Once again she attended Beef. "Did you come down personally to watch me fight?"

"I wish that was the only reason for my presence here tonight," Beef said much more clearly, having regained some of his wind. "I have important news for you, my dear. Something you might be unaware of."

"What?" Jaddo said, his posture much straighter with the declaration. Beef's accent was slipping and carrying more than a hint of its usual English. That only happened when he was distracted or concerned. In either case, Jaddo sensed it promised trouble.

"I'm afraid that your rather arduous match tonight is for more than the simple entertainment of the masses. Apparently it is going to serve as something of a test for you. You see, from my various confidential sources, I have gathered that our friend Tetsuo was requested to give you a chance to showcase your talents. It appears you have managed to catch the interest of the head of western operations for Otani Media Conglomerate."

"So?" Shampoo asked.

Jaddo's reaction was much more severe. His eyes instantly darted up to where the most expensive box seats lay, his gaze searching until it fell upon the one that he believed was owned by the Otani Media Conglomerate. His hand came up to his forehead to shield out the glare of the lights hanging nearby as he stared at it closely. The distance was too great to make out individual faces, but it appeared that there might be more people in it than usual. It was difficult to say, since he had never taken the time to count them before.

"Is this head important?" Shampoo asked her mentor.

Jaddo turned his worried gaze away from the box. "Hell, yah. That's the group I try to sell all my fighters' contracts to. They're straight shooters and will treat you right. What I can't understand is why the head would be here."

Pride was clear in Shampoo's voice. "Maybe he wants to sign me after my match."

"Don't be stupid!" Jaddo shot back. "There are plenty of go-betweens that take care of trivial matters like signing on fighters."

"My contract is not trivial," Shampoo said in a huff.

"To you, no. To people that control the flow of billions of yen and whose individual decisions routinely affect thousands of people every day, it's about as interesting as the toilet paper they use to wipe their butts. I doubt if the head gets more than a quarterly report on fighter acquisitions. I can't imagine why he'd want to see you fight. He's never attended the matches before, from what I understand. Never heard him having any interest in them. Is it the same head as before? Otani's bastard kid?"

Beef held up a pudgy finger of warning. "Now, now. You know that no official declaration was ever made and it's just speculation. And yes, it is still him, at least as of this morning."

Jaddo ran a hand through the hair that lay so close to his scalp. Shampoo had rarely seen him so nervous, and certainly not over a matter as trivial as this. "This complicates things."

"No, it doesn't." Shampoo stated bluntly. "I'm going to defeat my opponents and show these men just how good I really am."

"You got three fights in a row coming up, and the guys you're going to fight didn't look like saps to me," Jaddo warned.

Shampoo nodded solemnly, "I know. None of them looked appealing to me, so have no fears that I'll be distracted by a handsome face. I have no intention of marrying any of them."

"And they were in previous fights, though only the first one appeared the least bit winded from it." Beef pointed out, having watched them on his limousine's television on the way over. "My advice to you is to forget about playing the crowd for a change, at least in the first two fights. Winning is far more important than impressing some stuffed shirts high overhead. If they both go quickly and well, and after you've worn down your last opponent, use your judgment if it's worthwhile to expend some energy to work them up a bit."

"Always save the best showmanship for last. That's what will stick in their minds the most after a fight: the last thing they see, not the first," Shampoo quoted.

"Absolutely correct. You've trained her well," Beef told Jaddo.

"Her head's not filled completely with rocks, no," Jaddo reluctantly agreed.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. The trio looked down to see that Pink had finished off her opponent in near record time. She remained around only long enough for an official to raise her hand in triumph before she ripped it out of his grasp and headed directly for the infirmary.

The ring introduction for Shampoo began. Jaddo and Beef gave her a nod, and she made her way to the center of the floor. It was uncommon for them to introduce the top draw first, but then it was more unusual for the top draw to fight three people in one night.

As Shampoo entered the combat floor and came into view of the crowd, she gave them a jiggly little bounce. On this night she had chosen a one piece green and brown outfit that hugged her in all of the right places while still allowing her complete freedom to fight. The outfit itself was just a touch on the short side, barely extending downward enough to keep from showing a scandalous amount of bottom when she leaped or kicked. It was intentional though, since the audience tended to react more strongly with the more she showed. Once she had established a large fan base, she could probably wear more conservative items, according to Jaddo, but for now she had to be flashy so that it was her name on everyone's lips as they left the arena and went back to their lives.

Once in the center, Shampoo blocked out most of what the ring announcer was saying, which was in essence the same thing they always said. From the dingiest dog pits to the classiest of arena, the words might have been different but the meaning remained the same: here are two people that are going to beat the living hell out of one another for your viewing pleasure.

Unlike the night of her arrogant challenge in the dog pit, it had been arranged that after Shampoo disposed of an opponent (assuming she did) she would be given an extended five minute rest period while her next adversary was introduced. Not a great deal of time, but enough to make the difference in a close fight.

The first of her opponents to be introduced was the victor of the first contest of the evening. His name was Kai-Lan No, and was at best a year older than Shampoo. He was the fighter that had a great deal of difficulty in his match. Shampoo marked him as the least likely of her opponents to give much trouble, but trouble he could still be, especially since she had two fights after him.

As the announcer left the combat floor, Shampoo finished mentally preparing herself for the fight, plotting out specific techniques and styles she might use. Her planning was interrupted as No was quick to strike, testing the young Amazon's defenses with a series of blows. With surprising ease, Shampoo warded off each of the fists and kicks. There was little behind the blows and certainly nothing that could get through to her. No trouble yet.

Seeing a wide opening left in the middle of his strikes, Shampoo decided to chance ending the fight early by going for a finishing attack. There was some risk involved if the opening was a feint that left her open to a counterstrike, but she thought it unlikely No was capable of that level of deception.

Her kick hit him squarely in the side and under his arm, lifting him up in the air. Shampoo managed to change his trajectory by unleashing another lightning fast kick under his back and forced him into a mid-air spin, and sustaining his act of defying gravity for another moment. The additional time was sufficient for Shampoo to reset herself, so that the instant No landed, her fist met his mid-section. His body went limp.

The crowd gave its loudest roar yet at the spectacle. Shampoo had finished off her opponent in under thirty seconds, and in spectacular style. It had barely qualified as a warm-up for her. No had been pure sap. Somehow, Shampoo doubted she would be so lucky with her second opponent.

As No's unconscious form was carted off, Lung 'The Thunderer' was introduced next. He was built like a tree stump, with shoulders nearly as wide as he was tall, which was several centimeters shorter than Shampoo. His face said that he was older, and she would have wagered he was close to the twenty-three year age limit for their fight class. His battle had lasted only slightly longer than Shampoo's just had. Judging by his stance and the careful, yet confident way he watched her, the young woman would have guessed this fight was going to be somewhat tougher.

"You can come on over if you like." He curled his finger toward her in a gesture that was directed more to the crowd than herself. Not a complete buffoon, then, since he seemed to know his way around a ring.

Accepting his offer, Shampoo probed his defenses first and opened up with a barrage of blows. He deflected many of them, and the few that managed to get through did no apparent damage. During the assault, he launched several tentative blows of his own that were easily thwarted. So far he had shown a good technique, but nothing that could really harm her unless she behaved stupidly.

Within a minute she saw what appeared to be an opening to his chest that he could not deflect or avoid easily, especially with his bulk. A two fist combination met his solar plexus, blows that should have knocked the wind out of him and would give the Amazon the advantage in the fight.

Instead, Lung struck the spot she had hit himself. "Nice try, but you'll have to hit harder than that."

Images of the Northman danced before Shampoo's eyes. Anger coursed through her, and rather than be surprised, by the Thunderer's durability, she attacked right above the spot she had struck before, this time unleashing her full might. Fists that could have shattered concrete met flesh and the Thunderer, for all of his toughness and mass, was staggered. He took several steps back before coming to a complete stop. Outwardly he appeared physically unharmed, despite the force behind the potent blows. However, he made a face and felt the area that had been struck and looked down at it in confusion. There was surprise in his voice. "You've overcome my Stone Style technique."

Eyes flashing red with intensity, Shampoo prepared to unleash another assault, targeting the head this time. Before she could throw the punch, Lung raised his hands and shouted out, "I yield!"

It took Shampoo a moment to understand what had just happened. Surrenders were uncommon enough that she had never seen anyone do it before, at least not without taking a far more vicious beating. The crowd let their own feelings on the matter be known by sending down a chorus of booing and jeering. A cascade of derogatory comments far worse than anything that had ever been directed at her, rained down upon Lung. Branded in the crowd's eyes as a coward, it would take Lung a great deal of time and a series of impressive victories if he ever hoped to have any chance to win the masses over to his side again. The crowds, as unappreciative as they could be for the most part, did possess some appreciation for the blood sacrificed in their behalf, and let their ire toward those that refused to make the sacrifices that so many others had done before be known.

The taunts mattered little since the surrender was official and final. Still standing tall, Lung made his way to the exit and allowed the next fighter to go past him. Shampoo, still a bit stunned by the unexpected early and easy victory against what she had anticipated would be a difficult opponent, again had to force herself to mentally prepare for the next fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaddo watched with a disdainful eye as Lung make his way into the waiting area. The disdain lasted until he saw the large stump of a man hold his hand up to his mouth and coughed. As the hand was pulled back, Jaddo saw the dark splotch of red on his palm. Now the reason for the surrender had become obvious.

"Get this man some medical attention!" he shouted. The physicians that remained close at hand for just such emergencies went into action. Quickly, they also realized what was wrong and began escorting Lung back to the infirmary to be treated for his internal injuries.

Jaddo returned his attention to his protégé as she made ready for her third and final bout. So far, things had gone exceedingly well, though he felt a bit of sympathy for the self-proclaimed Thunderer. Jaddo had recognized the Stone Style the large man used and recognized it for being the impressive technique that it was. Even the aborigine found himself taken aback by the amount of damage Shampoo had managed to inflict so quickly despite the technique. The girl was even stronger than he realized. Perhaps stronger than even she realized. It might be a good idea to hone her control a bit more, though he was fairly certain she was in control the entire time when knocking Lung out of the fight so quickly.

The next opponent for Shampoo was a black man named Watambe. He was a peculiar sight. He wore a voluminous brown robe that appeared two times too large for him. The sleeves were perhaps even larger, barely leaving enough room for his hands to extend past the garment, and bore concentric circles around the ends that appeared terribly out of place. A pair of loose golden bracelets adorned each of his wrists, and they made a high-pitched clinking sound with each movement of his arms. Even his white pants were extremely baggy, giving him a comical appearance instead of an intimidating one. Either the man had the worst fashion sense in the world, or there was a reason for the strange garments that was beyond Jaddo's ability to solve.

As Jaddo assessed the newcomer, he noticed someone nearby doing the same thing to Shampoo. Like the man out on the floor, he was a very dark shade of black. Unlike the other, this one wore a tighter gray sweatsuit that would have made him look quite normal, save for the large ceremonial headdress of brightly colored plumage that he wore. It was even more horribly out of place than the circles on the fighter's outfit, and Jaddo wondered if perhaps it was the man with the headdress that had chosen the Watambe's outfit. It made sense. Especially since Jaddo spotted a pair of golden bracelets on the man he stood beside. There was no question both sets were identical in appearance. The styling on the bracelets itched at the back of Jaddo's mind. There was something vaguely familiar about them.

Judging by how the man with the headdress watched both fighters, there could be little question as to who he was. Since this was a rival trainer whose student his was about to fight, Jaddo decided to take the offensive against him as well. "Going to a wedding?"

"I would not expect someone as spiritually deprived as you to appreciate the nuances of my people, Mr. N'Digi," the man answered in a deep voice that reverberated throughout the area.

"So says the man who has a dead peacock sitting on his head. Yes, very spiritual indeed."

"It is a peacock which I can remove. You, however, will look ugly no matter what. Have you ever considered wearing a mask?"

Not too bad, Jaddo thought to himself. With the initial jabs over, Jaddo said, "Your boy out there?"

"As it is your girl."

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"Which I intend to keep, Mr. N'Digi. You see, your reputation precedes you."

"Fine. I'll just call you 'Peacockhead'." Despite Jaddo's biting nickname, he was troubled. 'Peacockhead's response was bit too cryptic for his tastes. The implication from the man's reluctance to reveal his identity was that it might tip his hand at something, though Jaddo would have sworn with his dying breath that he had never met the man before. He'd have remembered that voice, if nothing else. It was the sort of voice advertisers used in their voice-overs for commercials. As his mind pondered the possible meanings behind the man's innuendoes, Jaddo decided to watch the fight with a more open eye. Something told him this latest fellow could be trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the arena floor, Shampoo again approached her foe cautiously. The last fight had been a complete bust, leaving the crowd in a displeased state, and the foul mood was carrying over to this fight as well. She was going to have to do something to raise their spirits and back her once again. This was her night; her chance to shine and make a big score if she could impress those people from the media conglomerate. If she wanted to dazzle them, she would have to do it in this final fight of the card.

But months of caution hammered into her head by Jaddo influenced her choices. As nice as it would be to shine for the crowd and treat her current foe like little more than the previous saps, she approached the situation as though it was a rematch with the Northman. Tentatively, she made several attacks to test Watambe's abilities, displaying even more hesitation than she had against Lung.

The crowd responded with subdued approval. Having been cheated out of one fight, they wanted to see blood in this one. Shampoo felt their irritation and stepped up her attacks. At first, Watambe fended off the early attacks, but seemed a bit hesitant to retaliate. Shampoo took advantage of the hesitation in her second series of probing attacks and drove him backward, landing a solid kick into his mid-section that sent him sprawling nearly eight feet away. Shampoo backed away another two steps to put even more distance between them and gauge his response to the blow. Other than rising to his feet, none came.

Shampoo gave an inward sigh. She had seen his type before. Putting the newbie in front of the crowd and the lights, and they sometimes faltered, not that this fellow seemed all that good to begin with. She could run over him at will, which, though nice in that she could call it an early evening, was not the sort of thing to really get her heart pumping. However, his inferiority would serve a purpose. She could now impress the crowd and show off some of her martial arts talent. She would hold back and not finish Watambe quickly, not until she could get the crowd's blood really pumping. She'd show those stuffed corporate shirts how to entertain the masses. It was just a question of which flashy technique she would use.

With fifteen feet between her and Watambe, Shampoo half turned away from him for a brief second and gave one of her 'cutesy' bounces for the benefit of the mostly male audience.

It was at that moment that Watambe's mysterious trainer clinked his bracelets together, producing a single high-shrilled ring that could be heard even through the crowd's approval at Shampoo's display.

The sound caught right at the edge of Shampoo's hearing, but she paid it little mind. She was just turning around to regard her opponent, who had remained where he was during her entire demonstration, and looked him in the eye-

-only to have his fist connect solidly with her face a moment later.

The crowd roared as they watched Shampoo get hit. Jaddo too, was caught off-guard by the blow landing. He watched it happen again, and was about to curse how Shampoo was getting sloppy when he suddenly recognized the style that Watambe was using, and why Shampoo was allowing herself to be hit. It was also at that moment that he recalled where he had seen similar bracelets before. He looked at the man next to him over. Many years had passed, and the skin color was much darker than before, but he always had been a tricky devil. Perhaps the trickiest of them all. "You're Dhalsim?"

Peacockhead laughed. "Hardly. He has used disguises in the past, but I am not him. He was my master, and I was one of his pupils, even as Watambe is one of mine. You are an old acquaintance of my master, I believe."

"We fought a couple of times, yah. Tricky fellow. All headgames and thinking, not much for interest in the actual fight. In my younger days I traveled to India and tried to get him to show me some stuff when I was preparing for entering the fighting circuit, but it wasn't meant to be. We didn't view the world through the same eyes. He was an optimist. I'm a realist."

Peacockhead returned his attention to the fight, but kept talking. "Yes, in the end, the spiritual aspects of his teachings eluded me. However, I learned the physical ones well enough before I left, as you can see."

"Your boy probably should have won all his fights then, if he was any good, Peacockhead. You had him intentionally tank some?"

"I had him hold back his true abilities, waiting for an opportunity such as this main event. Now in one night he will beat the current hottest commodity and become the hottest fighter around without having to wait months to soar through the ranks. It was a gamble, but one that is about to pay off. With the skills I have learned and passed down to one of Watambe's physical abilities, there is no limit to what he can accomplish, including becoming the number one warrior after only one fight."

"You should have paid closer attention to that Zen babble Dhalsim used to spout off, as you're about to learn. " Jaddo looked back out at his protégé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo reeled from the blow. It had been as unexpected as Pink's sucker punch on the first day she had visited the arena. Luckily, there had not been much force behind it, or else Shampoo would have found herself just as out of it as way back then. Resetting herself, she turned to see that Watambe had cut the distance between them to half. His posture was completely different now, holding a confidence that had not been present before. So, he had been playing a game and making her look the part of the inexperienced fool. That was a mistake that he would pay for, starting with the next blow.

Just as she charged forward, his foot seemed to extend, meeting her chest long before she could land her own punch. Again caught off-guard by the bizarre attack, Shampoo fell backward.

Still better than five feet away from his opponent, Watambe changed his technique in way that reminded Shampoo of the manner in which Snakebite would do the same. The dark-skinned man was moving in snakelike fashion with how he undulated his body back and forth. The baggy clothing he wore only added to the effect, making it difficult for Shampoo to center in on where his body actually was.

Bringing his arms forward, hands pointed at Shampoo, Watambe began making small circles with his arms, the concentric rings on the sleeves confusing Shampoo's perceptions further. Again his arm seemed to extend inhumanly far from the folds of his sleeve and connected solidly with her jaw. The slight tang of blood danced on her tongue from her lip being split open. Angry that he was making her look foolish before everyone, and that he was somehow winning with a painfully ridiculous technique, Shampoo went on the attack, suffering another kick and punch before closing the distance between them.

Once he was within her reach, Shampoo began to attack in full force. However, she was quick to discover that her blows, while being directed right at Watambe, seemed to only end up connecting with the baggy material of his voluminous robe, which somehow appeared to be three times larger than before. There were a handful of instances where she thought her fist brushed against his body, but by using his ever-shifting snakelike moves he danced out of the way, letting her do nothing more than pound away at his fabric.

Frustrated by being outmaneuvered, Shampoo found herself momentarily blinded by a sleeve slapped across her eyes. When her vision cleared, she saw that Watambe had once again created a fifteen foot gap between them.

This time she was ready for the unorthodox fists and kicks directed at her by falling into a completely defensive posture. The first series of blows she managed to deflect; however, every now and then a few trickled through and found their mark. There was no way to avoid them no matter how hard she tried; the method of their delivery defied reality as Shampoo knew it.

Sensing his attacks were not going to stop, and knowing she could never win being on the defensive as she was, she charged close in again, suffering two more blows before arriving next to him, and still failing to connect with a solid punch before he repeated his strategy and gained some space between them again.

For only the second time in her fighting career, Shampoo was on her way to losing her fight and her single status.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My man appears to be winning."

"Only because he is," Jaddo mumbled. "I was sort of hoping she might figure it out on her own, but it doesn't look like she's going to before it's too late."

"Figure what out?"

Jaddo continued onward. "I guess I shouldn't be all that disappointed. It took me a while to figure it out. I shouldn't have expected her to do any better."

"Figure out what?" Peacockhead asked again.

"Still, she's so much better than I was at her age. I was kind of hoping she would exceed my expectation there, too. Well, she's almost close enough for it."

The man that refused to give his name laughed. "I see. This is one of your infamous headgames. Your fighter is clearly outmatched, yet you insist on making me believe you have a technique that will allow her to counter Watambe's. It won't work. I know my master defeated you in every fight you had. You cannot—"

Now that Shampoo had drawn near enough, Jaddo shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY, LARD BUTT. HE'S NOT REALLY HITTING YOU FROM FAR AWAY. IT'S AN —

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"— ILLUSION HE'S PROJECTING MAKING YOU THINK HE'S FAR AWAY, AND HIS ARMS AND SKINNY LEGS ARE STRETCHING. DON'T LOOK AT HIM HEAD ON. USE YOUR PERIPHERAL VISION!"

Recognizing her mentor's voice, even above the roar of the crowd that was urging Watambe on, Shampoo processed the information. How could anyone do what Jaddo implied?

Another stretched fist, only partially deflected, struck Shampoo in the head. She hoped for her sake Jaddo was correct, because she could not come up with a better plan to counter Watambe's technique. Turning to the side so that she could only see her opponent out of the corner of her eye, she tried to fight sideways. At first she thought Jaddo was full of it, as Watambe appeared to be just as distant as before. However, after only a second, Shampoo could have sworn he seemed to flow up next to her. It was difficult to tell by only looking out the corner of her eye, but it did appear that way. Jaddo was right!

Her happiness was short-lived as two more blows caught her in the kidney and beneath her left breast. She started to turn to face him, but then the illusion fell back into place. Again she shifted to the side, and again the brown blur that was Watambe seemed to be right next to her. She tried a slow attack that was immediately blocked, then she suffered another couple of blows. She had fared better trying to counter the technique head on. She would never win at this rate.

"It's not working!" Going completely on the defensive, Shampoo managed to blunt the next couple of strikes and tried moving sideways to get some distance from her opponent.

"Use the technique you learned when I used to whip rocks at your head from beside or behind you!" Jaddo shouted.

"That was not a technique! It was a way for you to take cheap shots at me because you thought I wasn't paying attention to you when I really was!"

"It was a subtle training method! You were able to catch the rocks after a while! Now think of his fists and kicks as rocks and counter them!"

Obeying her mentor, Shampoo fell into the same mental state she had used during those times from months ago. Watambe's next two fists and kick were blocked effortlessly. Sensing an opening out of the corner of her eye, Shampoo lashed out with the limb that had just blocked a fist, using a ridge hand to strike the unsuspecting Watambe right in the sternum. The blow knocked him backward, the pain momentarily crossing his eyes.

"He's lost his concentration! Hit him head on and don't let him get it back!"

Shampoo obeyed, turning to face an opponent who was within easy striking distance and whose robes did not appear anywhere near as voluminous as before. Her first fist was parried, but a second connected cleanly with his chest and an elbow met squarely between his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reestablish concentration! Focus your chi! You can do it, Watambe! It's only pain!" Peacockhead shot Jaddo a nasty look.

Jaddo's return glance was smug. "Just because I lost to Dolly doesn't mean I didn't learn a counter to some of his techniques. Like I said, he was tricky."

There was a cruel smile on the other man's lips. He clinked his bracelets together and shouted out, "Phyrious!" to his man.

Again Jaddo felt an uneasiness creep up his spine. He wondered what was going to happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watambe was a decent hand-to-hand fighter, but decent translated into being able to survive minutes instead of seconds to a warrior of Shampoo's caliber. She continued with a relentless assault that had Watambe on the verge of defeat, her steady stream of attacks wearing him down and preventing him from coming close to reestablishing his illusions again.

And then Watambe heard his mentor's order. All but running backward, he distanced himself from his opponent again. Shampoo, wary of him trying to use his illusions, stood sideways and used only her peripheral vision to counter what was to come.

Instead of trying to raise his fist or feet, Watambe began swaying, bending deeply at the hip and making circles. Shampoo remained back, wondering what bizarre technique he had come up with, though with how deep the bends were, she wondered if it was a reaction to the pain from one of her blows. Actually, she thought it was probably just that since it looked like he was on the verge of throwing up with how much his cheeks were bulging. She began to charge forward, continuing to move sideways and avoid direct eye contact.

"GET DOWN!"

Shampoo reacted instantly to Jaddo's command. Just as she started to head face first into the ground, she saw a mist of spray shoot outward from Watambe's bulging cheeks towards her. Just as the cloud was released, he brought his arms forward and struck his bracelets hard, causing a spark.

The instant the spark hit the spray there was a tremendous roar as the droplets caught on fire, creating a huge ball of flame that struck where Shampoo had been less than half a second before. Face down on the ground, she felt the heat lick her lower back, caressing it delicately as would a demon lover's touch. She cringed and prayed that the flames would go no lower, for there was nowhere left to run.

The heat was gone in a moment and the roar of flames expired, Shampoo looked up to see Watambe holding his mouth, as though he were in tremendous pain. With the heat she was still feeling radiating from her back, she would see to it the pain he was currently in would not come close to preparing him for what was about to happen. Shampoo had seen burn victims before, during a huge fire in the village that had claimed the lives of a couple of families. Seeing the ravaging pain that the survivors had been left in, Shampoo had long ago decided that massive burns was one of the rare cases where dying was preferable to having to live with the unrelenting pain. And it was a fate Watambe had just tried to inflict upon her. He had failed. Now it was her chance to return the favor.

She sprang to her feet just as Watambe recovered enough to shut out the pain and looked right at her crimson eyes. Shampoo could see his lips were puffy and swollen, either a drawback to the move or a testament that he had used it improperly. She smashed him with a right to the face that he could not come close to blocking. She then used a left on the other side, sending him reeling the other way. There now, both sides of his face would match the current condition of his lips, and that was just the opening move.

The burning sensation from Shampoo's back continued to grow, even though at the time it had felt like the flames had barely touched her. Watambe was really going to pay for that. She picked him up by the arm and held him high enough to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. Convinced he would not be regaining his breath for about a month, and would not be trying to burn her again, she struck him in the elbow and saw the appendage twist oddly in her hand. As his sleeve fell back and revealed the limb, she could see that the joint had been knocked out of place, and where the end of the bone threatened to poke through the skin. Seeing the actual physical damage from her assault, her desire to inflict pain departed as quickly as it came, despite discomfort from the heat radiating from her back. She ended things with a quick strike to her helpless captive's head, rattling the contents within hard enough to send him into unconsciousness.

It was just as she released his body and let it slump to the ground that she managed to catch something Jaddo was shouting to her. It was difficult to hear over the crowd that was cheering wildly at her third victory in a row. They were more agitated than usual, almost as much as Jaddo, screaming and pointing at her.

"What!" she shouted at him, cupping her ear and trying to pick his voice out from that of the crowd.

"You're on fire!" she finally managed to make out. That seemed an unusual thing for Jaddo to say. Was he proposing she have another fight? That would be stupid. Watambe had been dangerous, and inflicted a serious amount of damage to her. Not lasting, thankfully, but she was worn out and had no desire to fight for the next several days, especially with how her back was feeling. If anything, the sensation of heat was creeping up her spine now. And then there was the smell of something burning, even though nothing… was… burning?

"Ahh!" Shampoo shouted as the true meaning behind Jaddo's warning finally sunk in. Apparently a small lick of flame had touched her, and had caused her outfit to smolder until it combusted properly. Now she understood what was going on. Thankful that she had worn a rather skimpy one-piece outfit that could be removed quickly, she grabbed it by the bottom of the hem and threw it over her head. She was fast enough that the flames, which were only now truly starting to consume the garment, didn't touch her as the outfit was tossed far away to the side.

Shampoo let out a sigh of relief. That had been close. Had the dress remained on her a moment longer, she would have suffered some degree of burns. But now she was safe, her fiery clothing tossed off to the side. And of course, since her clothing was tossed off, that left her standing in front of tens of thousands of people clad in nothing but her athletic bra and a pair of panties.

It was turning out to be a night of surprises.

As she remained standing motionless, cursing her luck, Shampoo could not help noticing the crowd, especially the men, were cheering harder than they had ever before in her life. Making the best of what she considered a humiliating situation, she played up to the crowd, raising a triumphant fist and planting her foot firmly on her unconscious opponent, making sure to grind her heel in a sensitive spot as repayment for the situation he had placed her in.

Despite her annoyance, Shampoo kept on smiling as she slowly made her way to the exit, rotating in a circular motion so that everyone in the arena would get at least one good eyeful of her. She was a professional now, and had to play the game by the rules winners played. Besides, it could have been considerably worse; she could have had a body the crowd did not want to see.

As she arrived at the exit ramp, where she would finally be out of sight of everyone, she blew a final kiss to the wildly cheering masses, then turned around and sauntered off, exaggerating the wiggle to her behind as the final thing the crowd would see. She was delighted to find that Jaddo had prepared for her return by grabbing a sizable towel that would cover her from the top of her breasts to the bottom of her derriere. Barely, but enough to get the job done.

Jaddo opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Shampoo beat him to it. "I know what you're going to say. You're right. I should not have taken Watambe so lightly. Even though I pressed an early advantage, I should have waited until I knew for a fact that he was too beaten to present a threat to me before playing to the crowd. I should have been able to figure out that he was using a technique that relied upon illusion and come up with a way to counter it, as well as employing that anti-stone throwing technique you subtly taught me. I nearly lost. I am sorry."

"Actually I was going to tell you you did a pretty good job. He sure had me fooled with how good he really was. I fell victim to that self-same style years ago and had my head handed to me. And the anti-stone throwing technique was subtle, which was why you didn't think to use it. Even I didn't realize he was going to use that combustible bile trick until it was almost too late. And that was real smooth the way you played the crowd after tossing away your outfit, instead of covering up and acting all embarrassed. You really scored some points with them and assured your main event status for at least the next two cards. I'd say congratulations are in order."

"Oh." Shampoo was at a loss. Jaddo had never been this conciliatory before. She was uncertain of how to react.

Jaddo was actually filled with a bit of trepidation as he said, "A bit of the bottom of your hair got singed there. Looks like you're going to have to cut off about three centimeters or so to even it out."

Shampoo fingered the burned locks. "I was thinking of shortening it a bit anyhow."

Jaddo looked at her in near open mouthed wonder. "A woman that isn't perpetually worried about her hair. Will wonders never cease?"

Shampoo gave him a more than friendly rap on the shoulder for that, which Jaddo accepted humorously.

Seeing that the teacher-student conversation was over, Beef walked over and said, "Wonderful fight. People are going to remember that one for a while. And I daresay Otani Media would be fools if they didn't give you a fat, juicy contract."

"Oh, right." Shampoo had completely forgotten about them after her third fight took a turn for the worse. She looked to Jaddo, who seconded Beef's opinion.

"We should go out and celebrate," Beef declared. "Let's go back to the restaurant. Open bar and food. I'll even hire a couple of escorts for you, Jaddo. And you too, if you want, Shampoo. There's this upscale brothel called 'Celestial Bodies' that's run by this former nun I once knew from way back when. They offer a fine selection of talented men and women and are very reputable. I always recommend them to out of towners that can afford it."

"No thanks," Shampoo said, though the idea of simply engaging in a one night stand was not quite as unappealing as it had been when she had still lived at home. No doubt it was because of the environment she was in influencing her. Many of the fighters lived life in the fast lane and promiscuity tended to be high as blood and passions ran fast and free. Regardless, she wanted to save herself for a man that truly interested her. Then she would give free reign to the ever heightening desires her body seemed to be longing for, ones that were becoming increasingly more obvious with each passing month. She hoped she found the right man soon.

To her surprise. Jaddo said, "No hookers for me either, though I'll take you up on your offer of free booze." When Shampoo looked at him in surprise, he said, "Want to keep my energy up for proper negotiating. It'll probably be tomorrow evening or afternoon, and I want to be at the top of my game."

"I'll watch myself too," Shampoo assured him. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most important days of her life, and Jaddo wasn't the only one that wanted to be fully aware of everything that was about to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready for this?"

"It's just another big building to me."

"Yah, I guess it would be." Jaddo pulled at the collar of his suit. "I hate dressing up like this. Especially since I know my best outfit isn't going to be anywhere near what they're going to be wearing. I might as well wear a sweatsuit by comparison."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before." Shampoo remarked. Ordinarily, watching Jaddo squirm would have been amusing. But today her contract was on the line, and she needed Jaddo thinking clearly, not fretting about his appearance.

"Never met the head of western operations. Never even met the guys three tiers below him. I still can't figure out why in the hell he's dealing with the matter personally. It makes no sense. He has bigger things to deal with than this piddly-ass little matter."

"Please don't refer to my future as 'piddly-ass'," Shampoo huffed. "Maybe he's become a fight fan and wants to start dealing with contracts personally."

"I hope that's it." Jaddo tried stifling his worry under a mask of professionalism, but Shampoo's time with him allowed her to detect the tell-tale signs of worry at the corner of his eyes. It was hidden well enough to the casual observer, or so she hoped.

Trying to keep from worrying excessively herself, Shampoo stared out the plate glass window that made up the side of the elevator and gazed out at the world as it became increasingly smaller. Their vantage point afforded Shampoo an unbelievably wondrous view of the city of Hong Kong. Almost everything outside of the corporate sector looked insignificant, especially from amid the jungle of skyscrapers themselves. From this high up she could even see the arena in the distance, which made it look as small as a dingy dog pit. It was a very impressive sight to anyone visiting the building for the first time.

The building they were currently in, the headquarters of Otani Media, resided in the corporate sector, and like all of the other buildings in the area it reeked of opulence and excess. It was third tallest in the corporate sector, and the floor that was their eventual destination was located in the middle of the skyscraper, near where the business areas ended and the residential part of the building began. Even the elevator's speakers played a symphony that sang of wealth and success. Every part of the elevator was painted in gold and polished to a bright shine that allowed Shampoo to see her reflection as though the surface were a mirror. There was even a tiny mini-bar located in one side of the car.

"Wouldn't want them executives to get thirsty if the elevator broke down," Jaddo said as he caught her looking at it again.

"It's too much," Shampoo said disdainfully.

"Most of them ain't like this. This is some sort of executive elevator. And before you ask, I don't know why they wanted us to use it, other than it takes us directly to the boss's offices. This deal gets weirder every time I think about it."

The elevator finally stopped some seventy floors above the street. The voice of a woman speaking Japanese informed them this was their stop as the elevator doors parted and allowed them to enter the building proper.

As they exited the elevator, Jaddo turned to Shampoo and quickly warned her, "They only speak Japanese in these buildings. It's sort of to remind them of home or where their true loyalties lie or something. So that means you don't say anything unless you are directly spoken to."

"Why?"

"Because it'll probably cost me several thousand yen if they find out you sound like a five year old that needs a 'Hooked on Phonics' game."

"What 'Hooked on Phonics'?" Shampoo asked in Japanese.

"Just don't do what you did right there!" Jaddo insisted.

Shampoo huffed, but remained silent. He was such a silly man. She had used her Japanese with others before and no one complained about it. Frequently the men thought the way she spoke was cute and told her so. Obviously that meant she could speak it well and Jaddo was just using her so-called lack of language skills as an excuse for her to not talk to the men. She would appease him this time, but Jaddo's continued derogatory comments about her Japanese were becoming very annoying.

As they exited the elevator, they were immediately greeted by a woman dressed in a business suit that, despite appearing quite masculine, worked well with her short hair and sharp features, giving her a serious demeanor while still displaying her obvious femininity. In fluent Japanese, she informed them that they were to follow her to their meeting. Shampoo noted that Jaddo did not look twice at the attractive woman, a testament to just how distracted he was by the upcoming engagement.

The woman preceded them into the room, opening the doors for them. Rather than the cavernous meeting room that Jaddo had told her to expect, they were instead conducted to a small and very personal office. It was large enough to accommodate eight people comfortably, but still had a very personal, rather than sterile, businesslike, feel to it. There were pictures of family, friends, vacations spots, and even a pet or two set out in the open for everyone to see.

Currently, there were two occupants in the room that were obviously waiting for Jaddo and Shampoo. The first was seated behind the desk that dominated the room. He was dark-skinned, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail that glistened under the lights of the chamber. Shampoo estimated his age to be in his late twenties to early thirties, which according to Jaddo, was remarkably young for a man in his position of power and influence. His skin was very dark, as though he was perhaps native to India, but his almond-shaped eyes belied his Japanese ancestry. A half-breed, from what Beef had told Jaddo about the man. The nameplate on his desk indicated he was exactly who Shampoo had thought he was: Indra Kiber, head of western operations of the Otani Media Conglomerate.

There was a second man in the room, sitting off in a corner behind Kiber. His position was ideally suited for watching events unfold in the room while being able to remain apart from them. He appeared to be full-blooded Japanese, slightly younger than Kiber, and somewhat on the small side, with a style of haircut that was much shorter than his companion. His looks were average, and he was unremarkable save for the style of suit he wore, which probably cost as much as a small house back home. Shampoo thought there might have been an odd sort of resemblance between the stranger and Kiber, but it was so subtle she thought she might have been imagining it. Their difference in skin color really threw off her judgment.

The other man said nothing as he sat slouched in his chair, almost as though he would fall out of it if he relaxed any further. He had a hand propped under his jaw and an amused expression on his face as his eyes darted between Jaddo, Shampoo, and Kiber.

Kiber rose to his feet, and Shampoo thought him remarkably tall, if a bit lanky, under his suit. He was at least four centimeters taller than Jaddo, who was no small man to begin with. Kiber bowed in greeting. Shampoo and Jaddo did likewise, Shampoo noting out of the corner of her eye that the other room's occupant stood and gave a brief half-bow before returning to his previous relaxed position.

"I've heard a great deal about you. It is an honor to meet you at last, Mr. N'Digi," Kiber said and indicated the two should be seated. Once the duo were sitting comfortably, their female escort exited, closing the door behind her.

"As you may have guessed, I am indeed the head of western operations, Indra Kiber. The man seated behind me," Kiber turned slightly and indicated the fourth occupant in the room. "Is Masahiro Otani. He's the chief heir of Kyosuke Otani, the head of OMC and will no doubt be my boss at some point in the future."

"Well, someone has to reign you in, or you'd either have us owning half of Asia or selling everything we have to pay our debts," Masahiro said humorously, then gave a somewhat lingering nod to Jaddo and a brief one to Shampoo before returning his attention to Jaddo. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. N'Digi. I've heard a great deal about you as well."

"You have?" Jaddo asked hesitantly.

"Indeed." The amused look on Masahiro seemed to grow.

Shampoo noted the worry lines around the corners of Jaddo's eyes increasing yet again.

Kiber stared at Jaddo for a few moments with an unreadable look in his eyes. Jaddo shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. It appeared Kiber was going to continue to do nothing but stare until a light cough came from Masahiro. That seemed to startle Kiber out of his reverie and back into the present.

"Oh yes. My apologies. Let's get on with the dealings." Kiber pulled several official-looking documents from one of the desk drawers. His demeanor completely changed to that of a deadly serious businessman, and Shampoo could almost feel a presence suddenly fill the room. If there was an equivalent to a hot commodity in the business world, this man was unquestionably it. Suddenly, Shampoo switched from expecting to hoping that Jaddo would be able to wrangle a good deal for her.

Kiber opened the discussion while Jaddo listened. "It has come to our attention that Miss Shampoo is, simply put, one of the hottest commodities to hit the arena circuit in quite some time. After personally seeing her in action the other night and the performance she gave, I became convinced she is the sort of fighter we need to have. With her history, fighting ability, looks, and that whole 'Marry the man that defeats me' thing going for her, I am convinced that with the proper marketing that only Otani Media Conglomerate can provide, we can make her a household name and perhaps the most famous arena fighter since Niles Vorherer."

"She could be bigger than that," Jaddo said, his bargaining skills finally being awakened now that he was in the midst of negotiations, even if it was with a man who made more in a year than he would see in five lifetimes.

"Jun Fan Li?" Kiber asked.

"Before he started making movies, yah, I think you could. Marketing's a lot better now, and with you guys giving her the right push, you could really roll in the dough with all the merchandising you could do with her."

"At least until she loses and stops being 'the untamed warrior' that every man fantasizes they could best and make their own," Masahiro said from his position in the corner.

"True," Kiber acknowledged, his eyes all but gleaming as he kept his attention focused on Jaddo.

The aborigine shook his head. "Assuming she does lose, and you saw her fight and know how good she is, so that is in question, you would still be able to clear millions within your first few months easily. And I'm sure between you and the Impies in the Arena, you could find ways to drive up marketing distributions as well as ratings. Ever since she started headlining fights in Hong Kong, ratings here are up. She's hot and marketable. There's never been an easier fighter to add to your prestige. The big annual tournament's about to get underway in Japan, meaning she won't be in it for almost a year. You'll have all that time to milk every yen you can out of her."

Kiber smiled. "Actually, I came to the same conclusions as well. Anyone could rake in the money with her, which is why we want to be her sponsor. Now, you've had dealings with us before, and you know we always deal honestly and treat the fighters we have under contract well."

"Yah. It's why I always try to come to your guys first once I think one of my fighters is ready to make his run in the big time. I know you're straight-shooters. I wouldn't deal with you otherwise."

Kiber seemed genuinely pleased by the statement. "How very protective of you. An admirable quality in trainers. I know there are more than a handful that would sell a fighter's contract for a quick buck without any regard for their welfare afterwards. My opinion of you has increased considerably, and it was already high to being with."

"I… see," Jaddo said, absolutely uncertain of what to make of the almost gushing statements about him. If they were trying to butter him up to let Shampoo go for less than she was worth, they should have known better. Any one of the normal negotiators would have told them that. Somehow he couldn't see men of this importance stooping to such blatant tactics to save a few yen, when a scratch in the expensive chair Kiber was sitting in would probably cost as much as any money they could save. And why was that layabout in the corner smiling so much? After Kiber's bit of flattery, the smile grew even wider, and Jaddo would be damned if he could perceive any humor in the situation, unless he was being set up. If that was the case, head of western operations and future head of the ziabiatsu be damned, Jaddo would give them a piece of his mind.

If Kiber was aware of the thoughts being directed to him, he gave no sign of it as he continued radiating his pleased smile. "Anticipating this attitude, I have personally come up with what I think is an agreement you'll find satisfactory."

The documents Kiber had previously pulled from the desk were pushed forward and into Jaddo's reach. The aborigine looked the papers over and paled. Shampoo felt her heart lurch. It appeared she might not be selling her contract after all. It was too bad; she had wanted to get this over with. Perhaps Jaddo could wrangle a better deal out of them, but it was looking worse by the moment. No doubt they would have to go somewhere else, judging by his reaction.

"This much?" Jaddo said.

"Tell me, does she facefault into the floor often?" Kiber asked.

Jaddo looked down at the floor to see the fallen Shampoo. "Quit horsing around, girl, This is serious business."

Shampoo shouted "Then why stupid old man turn so pale over being offered so much money? Is stupid reaction!"

Jaddo winced as each word left Shampoo's mouth. He turned to see both Kiber and Masahiro looking at Shampoo curiously. Perhaps they had failed to notice anything out of sorts.

"Does she always talk like that in Japanese?" Masahiro asked.

"Does Shampoo talk like what?" Shampoo asked.

"She's such a kidder," Jaddo chuckled. "Always speaking in that pidgin talk because she thinks it's cute. Right, Shampoo?"

"What does stupid old man mean pidgin talk? Shampoo does not talk like a bird."

"Oh dear god," she heard him mumble under his breath.

Kiber's response was to say, "I think it's rather cute. And more importantly, I think most of the fans will too. Keep it."

There was a note of finality in the statement for which Jaddo was eternally grateful. However, despite the lack of damage from Shampoo's little 'speech', there were still other matters that needed taking care of. "This offer is a bit much, I have to admit. I'm afraid I have to ask what the catch is."

"No catch," Kiber said, carrying an almost imperceptible hint of what might have been hurt in his voice. "Consider it part of our appreciation for the years of service you've given us in training top-ranked fighters for our organization. Under my management, everyone that works earnestly and hard for the betterment of OMC will be rewarded."

"This is quite a reward. I could probably retire comfortably on this," Jaddo muttered.

"If you so chose, no doubt," Kiber said, sounding pleased despite the amount of money that was involved. "And you'll notice Shampoo will be making triple the standard rate for each victory, as well as the standard clothing and food allowances. Rest assured she'll be taken care of as well."

"I'll say," Jaddo agreed as he continued looking over the contract, trying to find a catch. "What's this part on the end of her payment schedule?"

"Oh, just a little something I threw in to help motivate her for any extra-curricular activities we might encourage her to participate in, though there is no requirement that she do so. We are not in the habit of coercing our employees into activities they do not want to do. She is a fighter first and foremost, and that is our primary concern. The rest is just icing on the cake, if I might use the old cliché."

"One half of a percent of all merchandising profits!" Jaddo nearly shouted as he arrived at that part.

Shampoo frowned but kept her opinions to herself this time lest she damaged her bargaining position. Still, to be offered nothing more than half a percent was insulting. At least they were paying her three times more per fight. She could live with that.

"Given what our marketing experts predict, I assure you that is nothing. If our analysis of the market is correct, so long as she is not defeated within her first month in the Imperial Arena, all of our initial investment will be covered. You can assure me she won't lose in the first month, correct?"

"Not a chance. She ain't that soft."

Kiber seemed pleased by the assurance. "As I thought. Upon watching her last night, I believed much the same thing. Now all you need to do is sign the contract."

Jaddo's hand was nearly trembling as he placed his signature on the document. He had Shampoo sign it as well, showing where she had to write her signature.

Once Kiber placed the documents in an official-looking folder, he gave Jaddo a satisfied smile. "Well, that's settles it. I must say, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. You are a tough negotiator."

A snicker rose from the corner where Masahiro sat.

The compliment unnerved Jaddo again, as did the look of intent interest he continued receiving from Kiber. He felt like every one of his molecules was being dissected and analyzed. That it was coming from a man of such importance made it even more uncomfortable to an old, unimportant (at least to someone like Kiber) trainer like himself. And then there was the perpetually smiling Masahiro. As much as Kiber's personal involvement was a curiosity, Masahiro's presence was even more so. He had taken no official part in the proceedings, and actually seemed to prefer watching events unfold from his corner. The relationship between him and Kiber seemed too casual for it to be Masahiro observing or evaluating the man that would be one of his most trusted subordinates when he took over the company, assuming Kiber still held the position at that time. And there was the inordinate amount of attention he was directing to Jaddo as well as Kiber, and how very little attention he was paying to Shampoo, presumably the reason they were here. The situation was too peculiar to deal with. Now that the generous contracts had been signed, it was time to leave.

Jaddo rose to his feet, indicating Shampoo should do the same. "It's been a pleasure, gentlemen. Now I'm afraid I have to begin an early evening workout for my student. After all, I want to make sure she's in top shape for you."

Kiber shot to his feet in a rush. Even Masahiro seemed caught off-guard by the suddenness of Jaddo's desire to leave.

"Actually, I must ask that you stay for a moment," Kiber said.

"Oh, why?" Jaddo asked, wondering what they were trying to pull now.

Before answering Jaddo, Kiber pushed an intercom button on his telephone and said, "Mari, send her in now." Turning his attention to Jaddo, he said, "Now that our business is concluded, there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Someone you want me to meet?" Jaddo did not bother trying to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"Perhaps, I should say, someone I would like you to meet again," Kiber corrected.

Realizing there was no easy way to back out of the situation, Jaddo prepared for the worst. He hated surprises.

The doors to the office parted once again for the woman who had escorted Jaddo and Shampoo to the room. Jaddo's first reaction was to say he knew damn well who the woman was, then he saw the other person that the woman had opened the doors for.

"Kyoko," he whispered softly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Shampoo looked at the woman that had been ushered into the room and that her mentor almost seemed to be staring in awe at. She was short, no more than five feet tall, if that, and Japanese. That was easy to tell both through her bearing and demeanor. She appeared a bit on the plump side, though the white kimono she was wearing, with its obi wrapped around her midsection, hid her figure somewhat. However the round face with its chubby cheeks poked above the outfit, and from that it was easy to tell the days of being slender were far behind. There was gray shot through her hair, which was wrapped in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her features might have been attractive at one time, but age had taken its toll, and Shampoo would not have thought of her as anything other than matronly now. Not a very attractive woman, which made Jaddo's reaction even more peculiar, since he seemed almost in awe of her.

Shampoo noted the other men in the room watching with a rapt attention that had been absent earlier in their conversation, especially on Masahiro's part. There hung in the air a feeling of expectation. Silently, Shampoo decided to watch the events unfold with a close eye.

Kyoko moved daintily into the room to stand before Jaddo. He seemed to tower over the short woman, although there was no question that she now held the advantage. Softly, almost melodically, she spoke. "It has been many years."

The voice seemed to snap Jaddo out of his stupor. "Indeed, it has."

With the tension somewhat broken, Kiber stood and gave the deepest and most formal bow yet. Masahiro did likewise, saying "Greetings, Mother."

Kiber said, "Forgive me for not mentioning Mrs. Otani's presence, or her desire to meet you again, earlier, but I did not want it to affect our dealings. It was a case of business first, then pleasure. I hope you understand."

Shampoo certainly did, and was incredibly grateful for it, given the fact her mentor still seemed to be in awe of the diminutive woman before him. Given his current state of mind, had he met this Kyoko earlier, he probably would have signed her over to slavers without a second thought.

There was an enigmatic smile on Kiber's face as he said, "I'm sure you two would like to reminisce over old times. Since our business is concluded, feel free to take a walk through the gardens and enjoy yourselves. There will be no one to disturb you at this time of day. It will give you the privacy you no doubt would like."

"It would be pleasant to speak of the past, would it not, Jaddo?" Kyoko said.

Shampoo thought she detected a trace of hope in that voice, as though afraid that he might refuse the offer. There was hardly a chance of that. With the way Jaddo was behaving, Kyoko could have asked him to lead her through the pits of Hell, and Shampoo doubted he would have cared.

Jaddo answered as though he were still dazed. "Yah. Talking would be very nice. Which way is it?"

"This way," Kyoko said, and offered her arm to lead the way. After a moment's hesitation, Jaddo accepted the arm and matched her steps with a practiced ease, despite her short stride. They walked quickly, leaving the room, and were out of sight within moments.

Shampoo just stared at where her mentor had disappeared, knowing full well her presence would not be wanted. Someone offering Jaddo a free briefcase full of ten-thousand yen bills would not have been wanted. Not knowing what else to do at this unexpected turn of events, Shampoo merely remained where she was, wondering what to do next. She just hoped these two men didn't have someone from her past to meet. Knowing her luck, it would be Mousse or something.

Kiber started to say something to Masahiro when the latter cleared his throat and nodded in Shampoo's direction. She noted Kiber, the man who minutes earlier had spoken so highly of her that he offered a great deal of money to put her under contract, almost seemed irritated by her presence.

There was a finality to his voice as he said, "You can go now. There's a guest's lounge located on the floor below us. Go to the office at the end of the hall and tell the secretary there to give you directions."

Kiber's attitude was that of talking to a lowly subordinate, one that had just been dismissed. Shampoo knew better than to protest, and instead pondered what the sudden change could mean as she followed his orders and headed down the hall.

Once out of sight and the doors closed behind her, Kiber again switched back to his thoughtful expression.

Masahiro said, "So, big brother, what did you think of him?"

Kiber was pensive, though a small smile played across his face. "He was a most… interesting man. He had a very unique presence."

"He's a very unique character, all right." Masahiro agreed, even more amused than before. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to hug him."

"I'm fairly certain he'd have cracked my skull open if I tried something like that." Kiber laughed at the picture he visualized in his mind. "I admit, I liked him. I liked him a lot. Even more than I thought I would."

"Going to arrange another meeting?"

"I'll think of some excuse or other. I can throw some money at him for some inane project or something I'd like him to do for us," Kiber said, a thoughtful gleam in his eye. "But for now, it's their moment. I wouldn't take that from them for the world."

Masahiro nodded in approval. "It was nice to see mother so happy. She's been a bit down lately. I thought this might cheer her up. Father did not mind when I approached him with the idea, so I didn't see any reason not to bring her along. Since you were intent on meeting him anyway and thought the time was good, it seemed an ideal opportunity. "

"Indeed. I'm sure mother is grateful for this chance to talk with him after so many years," Kiber agreed as he continued staring at the doors they had exited just a few minutes before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaddo walked through the gardens of the OMC building, which were more like a small park than any garden he had seen. It took up nearly the entirety of the floor, and served as the line of separation between the business floors below them and the executive residents' quarters that were above. It was this sort of opulence that made the corporate sector the envy of Hong Kong.

There were small groves of trees scattered throughout, each carefully maintained without a branch out of place. Thousands of flowers of nearly every species imaginable lay in beds spread throughout the gardens, displaying a carefully crafted plethora of colors that were aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Paths bisected the gardens, allowing the visitors to draw close to any kind of flower they wished. The paths were composed of dirt, giving one the feel of nature beneath their feet despite the fact the entire 'park' was surrounded on all sides by glass and concrete, even from below. Or perhaps that was why they were there, to help people forget for a brief while that they were living on the most industrialized island on the planet.

Kyoko seemed to read his thoughts. "It is quite impressive. Perhaps one of the finest tended gardens in the Empire."

"And about the only place a gardener can get a job in Hong Kong."

That elicited a soft, girlish giggle from Kyoko. One that sounded out of place on a woman of her years. "You always had such a sense of humor. I think that was one of the things I've missed the most about you."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence on his part. After the silence became almost unbearably thick, it broke with Jaddo's carefully chosen words. "I missed a lot of things about you, too."

A bit of sadness seemed to overwhelm Kyoko's features, but it quickly passed and her soft, pleasant smile returned. "There were many things that each of us liked about the other. I'm sure that as much as we have changed over the years, those things remain the same."

Jaddo chuckled. "Actually, I've probably become sarcastic and cynical since then."

"Dear Jaddo, you were always sarcastic and cynical. You're probably just worse now."

Jaddo gave a start, then saw the little glimmer of mirth in her eyes. "Yah, I guess I was. And you're right. I am definitely worse."

The jest seemed to ease the existing tensions between the two. Both became more relaxed and comfortable with one another.

In much brighter spirits, Jaddo said, "You haven't changed much over the years. I knew it was you as soon as you walked through the door."

"Did you? I hadn't noticed," Kyoko said, not even bothering to hide the deception. "It is nice of you to say such things. After all, I have put on some weight since the last time you saw me."

Jaddo blinked and seemed to look her over again. "Yah, you're right. Well, you had several kids, so it's to be expected. But honestly, I didn't really notice it until you said it just now."

Kyoko seemed in shock at the statement, then became amused again. "Oh, Jaddo. You always were good at flattering me without even realizing it."

"I used to speak my mind around you without being afraid of sounding stupid," he said plainly.

"I was always more reserved," Kyoko admitted. "My upbringing, I suppose."

"You'd have been that way even without being raised as a 'proper' Japanese noblewoman. It's just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with that, anymore than I'm naturally brash."

The years between the two seemed to melt away with each word. "How is the leg? I never did get a chance to find out how bad the damage really was."

Jaddo shrugged. "It's not bad, really, unless I do a lot of running. Then I'll get a dull ache in it that takes a while to go away, and I can't run worth a crap. More like a quick scamper. To be honest, I've gotten so used to it I forget I have it. Not like I have to use a cane or something."

"Good." Kyoko paused a moment and detached herself from Jaddo's arm. She bent down to smell some roses. "The flowers smell especially lovely here. But not as nice as my gardens back home."

"They this big?" Jaddo asked, surprised.

Kyoko laughed again, not quite so girlishly this time. "Not at all. The Otani ancestral home isn't that large, certainly not large enough to support this sort of thing. However it's more… natural, for lack of a better term."

"Yah, there is a sort of artificiality to this place."

Kyoko looked out one of the nearby walls of glass that allowed the sunlight to come in and bathe the plants, helping to maintain their finely cultured growth. She looked over the majestic view of Hong Kong presented before her. "I confess, I never cared much for this island. I want to see the land and hear water running through streams and rivers. I want to smell something related to nature, not just gas fumes, crafted metal, and people crammed so close together that they perpetually smell of sweat."

"Definitely not the place to be if you want that sort of thing," Jaddo agreed. "I don't mind it so much. I spend a lot of time in the country now though, and I grew up surrounded by nothing but the Outback. That can get boring pretty fast. I like the feel cities got, myself. Not that I disagree about things being too 'civilized' here. You need some open spaces. Stuff like on the mainland or back in Japan. I prefer those kind of cities."

"We grow up used to one thing, so when we get older we desire something else," she said philosophically.

Another length of silence stretched between them. Finally Jaddo blurted out, "Are you happy?"

Kyoko smiled at the question. "I wondered how long it would take to get to this point. I thought for certain I would lack the patience and ask first. I suppose I am more used to small talk, given the various functions I must go to and speak mindlessly with mindless people. Never let it be said that just because a person has money or influence that it makes them interesting or intelligent conversationalists."

"You haven't answered the question," Jaddo reminded her.

"Then I shall: Yes, I am very happy."

A great burden seemed to be released from the older man's shoulders. "Then I made the right choice. I kept tabs on you as best as I could, even with how far away I was. From what I had heard, you sounded happy. And I saw a couple of pictures of you at those functions you talked about, and you had that genuine smile of yours, not that fake one you put up when it's expected of you."

"I know what you mean, though you are one of the few people I ever met that could tell the difference." To prove her point, she gave him one of her sincere smiles.

"I figured if you could smile like that, and more than once, you were happy. But every now and then, when I was thinking about the past and called into question some of my actions, I'd wonder."

"Then wonder no longer. I am a very happy woman. Not all the time, no one can be happy all the time and still be sane, but I am most of the time, and for that I am grateful."

"So am I." The conviction in Jaddo's voice could not be clearer.

Satisfied that the truth was known and accepted to him, Kyoko then said, "And now I ask you the same question: Are you happy?"

Unlike Kyoko, Jaddo considered the question for a moment before saying, "Yah, though there are still a lot of things I'd like to do. Lots of goals to accomplish. A lot of the time I'm more content than happy, and sometimes I'm downright miserable, but overall I'm satisfied with the life I lead."

"Then that is good." Kyoko said. "I never knew how well you adjusted to the life of a wandering fight trainer, if you were just doing it to make a living, or if you enjoyed it."

"Enjoy it, definitely. I'm not one of those people that needs things to tie me down to one place, though I don't think I'd object if that happened one day, especially since I'm not getting any younger. But I enjoy the freedom being a wanderer gives me, and being responsible primarily only for myself makes life a lot less stressful. Like being on an extended walkabout, I suppose."

Kyoko seemed surprised by that. "I would think you would feel some responsibility for the people you teach."

Jaddo shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I do, but they ain't like kids that aren't almost grown up already. Except the last one, she's a major pain in the butt. She's younger than most of the ones I taught and is always a real handful. She's usually brain dead dumb and hasn't got a bit of common sense. Wish I'd never run into her, and I'm glad I finally sold off her contract."

Kyoko smiled. "Jaddo, you're protesting far too much."

"No, I'm not."

There was a warning tone in the older woman's voice. "Jaddo, I know you. You always tended to complain excessively that you didn't care about people that you really care a great deal about, but did not care to admit to it."

It took Jaddo a minute to sort that out. "I always loved the way you'd string together sentences using a lot of the same words to confuse me."

"You always considered that charming, as I recall," she said with a hint of a smile. "I tried to do it to Kyosuke, but he never enjoyed it as much as you did. I haven't had the opportunity to do it in years."

"I didn't enjoy it that much." And this time Jaddo made certain not to protest too much.

"But I did," Kyoko said, still highly amused. She settled down a little as she said in all seriousness, "Do you think about the past much?"

"Are you trying to ask me if I think we made a mistake?"

She sighed at his ability to cut to the chase when the mood suited him; a habit that still eluded her. "Yes."

Jaddo considered that as well. "If you had asked me as many as ten years afterwards, I would have probably said yes. But an old man like me, that doesn't have passion flooding his body and screwing with his mind, can look at things with a clear eye and see what really would have happened without optimism and faith blinding him."

"There is a place for passion in the heart," Kyoko said.

"True," Jaddo conceded. "It gets you to try for things you wouldn't ordinarily try for and makes you feel good when you achieve them, but it also has this bad tendency to make you do really stupid things as well without the least bit of thought. Then you end up causing a bunch of pain and misery to those around you.

"When I think back to that time when I was nothing more than an up-and-coming fighter and you were the daughter of a minor noble family in an arranged marriage to the first heir of a powerful one, I remember what went though my mind and how stupid I was. I was deluded to think that I could get us out of that situation simply by winning the tournament and becoming a citizen. I mean, sure, it sounds all noble and romantic at the idea of going on television at my moment of greatest triumph and declaring my love for you, but after you get a bit older and wiser, you come to understand what really would have happened. There would be a big stink about how some dumb pug that beat his way into getting a citizenship thought he was better than a prestigious noble family that heads one of the largest zaibatsu's in the empire. There would have been a lot of hard feelings and rumors because of it. Even if somehow we could have beaten the odds and gotten you out of the arrangement, which I doubt, there would have been a big stink and plenty of perceived dishonor. Probably a lot of ostracization too. I would have felt guilty every moment of putting you through that. Sometimes I thank god Li was able to put me down in the semis so that it didn't come to that. No, so long as I know you're happy now, I don't have any regrets about not winning the tournament. Dreams might be good, but if they aren't realistic, you can't feel bad about losing them."

Kyoko nodded demurely. "I remember what it was like back then as well. Our love for one another ran so hot that there wasn't a day I didn't think about you. Actually, there probably wasn't an hour I didn't spare you a thought. I held the same romantic notion that we could somehow ignore the rules and marry and force the world to change and accept us and our love. I think perhaps I was more devastated than you when you lost, seeing you lying in that bed. It was then I knew in my heart we'd never be together. I almost wished you had asked me to go with you instead of leaving on your own in the middle of the night afterwards."

"I knew you'd accept, and after what went on between us that night, I knew I couldn't do that to you. I'd have never made you live a life on the run that you weren't suited for. I loved you enough to let you go."

There was a bit of moisture in the corner of one of Kyoko's eyes. "I remember right afterwards cursing you for being a coward and leaving me behind. I thought you had lied to me and just used me to satisfy your lusts. But after my temper cooled, I understood what you had done and why, and that you were correct. It was the only real option we had."

Jaddo let out a tired sigh, one that carried the weight of years in every sound from being locked away for so long. "I'm glad we finally had a chance to talk about this. Almost thirty years is way too long not knowing what the other felt."

"Indeed." The moisture was gone from Kyoko's eyes, and there was a look of serenity about her that had not been present before.

Jaddo gave her a sheepish look. "I heard you got married a little after I left. I admit, I felt a little jealous about that, even though I knew it was going to happen."

"Kyosuke loved me, Jaddo, I knew that even before the tournament. It was not just an arranged marriage for him. It would have been one based on love."

"You're an easy woman to love."

"Flatterer," Kyoko accused again. "He was a good man. Very noble and caring, mindful of me, and always trying to make sure I was happy. He knew there was something wrong even before that night, but I never had the heart to tell him my feelings for you. He knew there was someone else, but he never tried to find out. I discovered later that he was determined to be the best man he could be to win my heart instead of merely trying to outclass whoever his rival was. He felt that if I was to love him, it had to be for what he was, not what he could act like if he had to."

"Pretty smart guy," Jaddo admitted. "I actually looked a bit into his background when I found out he was engaged to you. Everything pointed to him being a typical nice guy. Actually, he seemed a heck of a lot nicer than most of the other nobility. I hated to admit it, but I would have preferred he was a scumbag, then I could have justified doing anything to protect you from him. I never would have left you if you were engaged to an asshole. But it wasn't that easy. He just had to be a decent guy. Probably better than me in some ways."

"He is," Kyoko admitted. "But you are better than him in other ways. Each person is unique, and you two are no exceptions."

"Even though I'm an exceptional guy," Jaddo said.

"Even though you are an exceptional guy," Kyoko jokingly agreed. "After you left, I was devastated. I thought I would never love anyone again. And then there was an incident, something I did which would have dishonored Kyosuke immensely if it had come to light. But instead of being angry or belittling me, he proved to me the depths of just how much he cared about me. Truthfully, even I was shocked by it. When I understood just how deep his feelings ran, and what he was willing to sacrifice for me, I felt that perhaps love could flow both ways between us given time. And it did. By the time our son, Masa, was born, I knew I had fallen in love with Kyosuke. I still am, even to this day."

That was a surprise to Jaddo. Not that she loved Kyosuke, he knew that a long time ago from the pictures of her he had seen shining radiantly upon his arm. What surprised Jaddo was that Kyoko had done something so bad as she described. She had never been anything but the proper noblewoman, save when it came to their relationship. Since she did not mention whatever the incident was, and that was certainly by design, he respected her privacy and did not pry. Besides, whatever it had been was nearly three decades old, and did not matter now.

Kyoko turned the conversation back to him. "And you. Has there been anyone special in your life?"

Jaddo shook his head. "Lots of different women, but none I'd want to settle down with. I'm not as bad as Beef was, mind you."

"Few people could be. Their libidos don't run that deep," Kyoko said in only half-jest.

"True," Jaddo snickered. "Still I never know when the next woman I meet might be the right one."

"I am glad you are still hopeful. When I found out you were not married yet, I feared it was because you still harbored feelings for me. I would have felt terrible if that was so."

Jaddo shook his head. "First few years that might have been true, but I got over it. I mean, I really and truly loved you as much as anyone can love another, and you'll always hold a special place in my heart that no other will ever have, but after a while, I got on with my life."

Kyoko nodded in heartfelt agreement. "The human spirit is a resilient thing. Given time, any wound inflicted on it will heal. It's just a question of how long. At least that's what I believe."

"Yah, same here. I've been around a lot of the world and met a lot of people that went through some serious crap in their lives. When they get the chance, they tend to bounce back. Even a hard-line cynic like me can agree with that. And you and me are luckier than most since we're resilient by nature. Makes healing easier."

"Though not always easy," Kyoko pointed out.

Jaddo nodded in agreement at the thought, remembering his own initial difficulties, and not just in getting over their relationship. He had lived too much of an interesting life to not have felt the abyssal lows as well as the mountainous highs that came from being willing to risk his wealth, heart, and health as often as he did.

Seemingly talked out for the moment, and each having cast off ancient burdens and uncertainties that had remained shackled to their person for what felt like an eternity, they strolled around the gardens in silence some more. Their walk remained uninterrupted. It was a curiosity, given the time of day it was and the number of residents that lived in the building, but the pair had the entire floor to themselves. Jaddo suspected this was by design more than fate. It was one of the advantages to being the primary owners of the building, he supposed.

Kyoko stopped abruptly and bent down so that she could smell some of the flowers. It was while she was on her knees, smelling the lilacs and turned away from him, that she quickly said, "Jaddo, what did you think of the men you met?"

Thinking nothing of how quickly she spoke, Jaddo considered what to say, or more appropriately how to say it. This was a bit trickier than the conversation they had before, given the subject matter. Their past relationship was easy. When it came to children, now that was hard. "Masahiro looks good. Looks a bit like you, actually. Reminds me a little of your brother. He smiles a lot, though, and it's one of those sly ones instead of a big bright one. Kind of acts like he thinks the joke's on everyone else. That can turn people off, but I don't really mind it, as long as the joke isn't on me."

Kyoko's look was unreadable as she said, "Masa does have an unusual sense of humor. He finds the most peculiar things amusing. When he was growing up and his odd behavior become obvious, I wondered about it. Eventually I just realized it was part of what made him the unique person that he is. But you're not the only one to remark upon it. Still, he is a good child. I mean man." She gave a soft chuckle that seemed to be directed to herself. "It's hard to think of them as being grown up. No matter how old they become, they will always be your child to you."

"Wouldn't know about that. Never had any myself, so I'll have to take your word for it."

Jaddo missed Kyoko stiffen slightly. "What did you think of Indra?"

"He seemed okay, but I swear he was looking at me funny the whole time. I thought I was the one whose contract he was buying instead of Shampoo's. You'd think he's never seen an Australian before or something."

Kyoko kept her face turned away from him as she said, "It is important to me that you get along with him. He is very close to the family. He and Masa were raised as all but brothers to one another, and Masa looks up to him terribly so."

"I'd say it's a bit more than, 'raised as brothers', if I was a betting man, which I am."

Kyoko turned around, startled. "You know?"

Jaddo gave a slow nod. "Yah, it's a bit obvious when you see them next to one another. You can see the resemblance in their eyes and cheekbones. Skin color might throw you off a bit, but I meet lots of people with a mixed heritage. You learn to look past that sort of thing."

The small woman seemed taken aback. "I did not realize you knew. I assumed from your earlier statement that you were ignorant of the matter. I didn't think you would guess, to be honest. I didn't believe there was anywhere near enough evidence for you to realize the connection."

"I'm a perceptive guy," Jaddo said with just a hint of cockiness.

"Much more than I gave you credit for." She saw a bit of hurt on his face at the declaration, but it was only momentary. "Now that you know, does this change anything?"

Jaddo looked at her, a bit confused. "No. Can't see why it would. But, I think there's something I should say, and I hope you won't be insulted or anything, but I'm only saying it because it needs to be said and I care enough to say it."

"Yes?"

Jaddo placed his hands on her shoulders, not a romantic gesture, but one of friendship. "Even though Kiber is your husband's kid out of wedlock, don't hold that against him. I know it's odd to hear me say that about the guy that was essentially my rival, but it's not Kiber's fault who his parents were. And you know with what we… ah shared, it would be kind of hypocritical to dislike him or his father because of a dalliance he had, even though he did love you and all. Nobles are sort of like that. It's kind of expected of them, almost. Fidelity is defined as 'only sleeping with the people you're really attracted to' or something with them. And if he thought you still loved me, he might have done it as a way to patch up his own feelings, or get back at what he felt was a betrayal or something. I'm not telling you how to feel about it. It's just my feeling on the matter, and you know how blunt I can be, even with you. Why are you snickering?"

Kyoko could not hide her mirth. "Let us just say I have my reasons and leave it at that. Suffice to say, I most definitely do not hold Indra's parentage against him, and neither do any of his siblings. Have no fears of that."

"That's good to hear. Like I said, he seems like a good guy, except for all that staring."

"And Jaddo."

"Yes?"

"I take back everything I said about you being perceptive."

"What? Why?"

"Now if you were perceptive, you would know, yes?"

"Well, yes. I mean no. I mean why don't you just tell me what—"

Kyoko placed a finger to his lips. "I think we have talked enough about many things for today. Let us just enjoy each other's company and walk the rest of the way in silence.

A sigh escaped Jaddo's lips. He always found it hard to deny Kyoko anything, and this was no exception. Deciding her statements were probably just a case of her being playful, like she always used to be, he agreed to not say anything else as they continued their stroll around the rest of the gardens, allowing for a brief while to let the cares of world outside of garden to melt away as the basked in light radiated by each other's company.

And when Jaddo thought about how he had anticipated the day would go, and how it ended up turning out, he was left to admit that even by his standards, it had proven to be a most interesting day.

And he found himself wishing it would never end.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yes, 'Donna Cheng' is exactly who you're supposed to think it is. I promised Donny I'd insert him as a lesbian in one of my fics.

Special thanks to:  
L.B. Drifter Chris Horton Wade Tritschler Jurai-Knight Jim Bader Ryan Anderson Kichigai


	7. Chapter 7

Path of the Warrior (A Quantum Destinies Side Story)  
Chapter 7

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at is now storing all of my fics, including Roses and Swords, at http/s5. at Larry F's at:  
http/ another site with some of my fics from the last couple of years is at R+C books at:  
http/dbsommer. disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the folks from Ranma 1/2. Quantum Destinies is a universe that belongs to Jurai-Knight, and he has been kind enough to let me play in it a few times. Jurai-Knight's homepage with the most up to date Quantum Destinies chapters is http/home. note: Just to clear up any confusion: when 'Arena' is capitalized, it is most probably referring to the Imperial Arena in Japan (unless it's at the start of a sentence or it's specifically stated otherwise. Any spellings where it is not capitalized are referring to another one, usually Hong Kong's in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In less than half an hour it would all be over.

Daring furtive glances around shelves filled to the top with white towels and towards the closed door that led outside the women's side of the fighter's baths, Pink continued her work at the electrical box. She had to hurry and set up everything before time ran out. Timing was everything, and she still needed a great deal of it.

She did a brief inventory of all the various details that needed to be in place in order for the trap to be properly sprung. Currently, a large billowing cloud of steam was escaping from the open sauna, slowly filling the bathing area. It served to form a light fog in the room, covering everything in a light haze. But it was nowhere near enough yet. Far more would be needed to mask the presence of the other factors before the prey entered the carefully laid trap.

Another of those factors was the electrical box Pink was having only a modicum of success working on. She fumbled a connection for a moment and made sparks fly, nearly causeing a massive burnout that would have forced her to restart the rerouting from scratch. This was delicate work and the thick rubber gloves got in the way, but she needed them to protect herself from shocks. The electricity that was being rerouted from the box was for one person and one person alone, and Pink didn't particularly feel like sharing in the experience it would deliver.

Suppressing panic at losing so much valuable time in the span of a heartbeat, Pink diligently went back to work. Months of combat in dog pits had taught her the value of keeping calm and persevering. Had she not been patient up to this point? Had she not waited months for a third opportunity at revenge against the little bitch that had not only usurped her rightful place as the arena's main event, but had also harmed Link twice using Pink's own traps as the method of inflicting harm? Had she not followed, no, stalked her prey, learning every detail, every nuance, every irritating habit of the thrice-damned girl so that an appropriate method of revenge could be instituted? Oh yes, Pink could calm down and prepare the trap properly. There was still plenty of time.

Circuits were tripped and wiring was tampered with. By the time the baths were filled with the thick fog of steam pouring out of the sauna, Pink had completing the rewiring job. The long whitish cable that was attached to the powerbox would conduct the electricity, and with it being nearly the same color as the floor tile, combined with the mist, meant the prey would never know that dangling cord of death was making its home in the large main bath until it was far too late. All that was left was a fatal pull of a lever, courtesy of Pink, and it would all be over.

Trying to make herself comfortable from her hidden position behind the bank of towels, Pink waited patiently for Shampoo to appear. Stalking her rival had paid off; Pink probably knew what Shampoo was going to do before the Amazon did. Any minute now her late night workout would be over, and she would follow her standard itinerary of changing in the locker room before entering the baths. After briefly cleaning herself off, she would enter the whirlpool nearest the door, like she always did, and unwind her taut muscles after the near inhuman workouts her trainer inflicted on her. Only this time she would unwind like never before. Oh, there might be a moment of tension at first, but once the electricity was finished with its job, the next time Shampoo grew tense would be when rigor mortis set in.

Pink could barely restrain her maniacal laughter as she waited for the end to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a loud exhalation, Shampoo entered the locker room, twisting her neck back and forth in order to work some of the kinks out of it. The movement produced small cracking noises. Stretching her arms and legs out went more silently.

Tonight's session had not been that bad; just a standard two and a half hour long workout consisting of a regimen of tough, but far from impossible, exercises designed to maintain her strength and build up her endurance. Jaddo had no surprises in store for her, like the time he used a remote to control the speed of the treadmill she was using (there was little in life more annoying than being forced to go from zero to twenty in three seconds, then back to zero in the same amount of time. Repeatedly.). Or the time he made her think she was growing weak by sabotaging the bench press she always used by lowering the numbers printed on the side of the weights (she never did find out how much she managed on her last lift, but she was pretty certain it had to have been between a quarter and half a ton). He had all sorts of little 'tricks of the trade' to keep her on her toes, and held no reservations about using them. No wonder he had never married. She doubted he could comprehend developing anything other than a love/hate relationship with anyone he liked.

However, tonight had been an easy work out, and now it was all over. As she sat down next to her locker and began to undress, she planned what to do to entertain herself this evening. Jaddo was going to be busy in another meeting with Kiber, which was becoming almost routine. This meeting would be the fifth or sixth time they had gotten together to discuss something, and without her ever going along. Jaddo assured Shampoo the discussions were never about her. Actually, her mentor revealed that the talks rarely seemed to be about much of anything, and certainly not the sort of thing that a trainer like him would be useful in. He was becoming increasingly perplexed by the odd visits, but continued keeping them, partially for Shampoo's sake, and partially because the money he had been given thus far for the tasks he had been doing for OMC had been so generous that he felt compelled to do anything short of jumping through burning hoops for the head of western operations. Still, he occasionally confided in Shampoo that he was certain there was something else going on with Kiber, but nothing he could explain. The young Amazon had her own suspicions, but kept them to herself. She had no direct proof, but considering the way Kiber looked at Jaddo, and the unusual generosity, it was good circumstantial evidence that lended credence to her theory.

Pushing thoughts of Jaddo out of her mind, Shampoo was still trying to decide if she should hang out with Chingmy or eat at Beef's when Link burst into the room. That was unfortunate. Shampoo had hoped to be done with her clean up before Link finished her work out. It was highly unusual for someone to be exercising as late as Shampoo did, but on this night Link had shown up halfway through Shampoo's regimen and had engaged in a light workout of her own. For the rest of the night Shampoo had to put up with nasty looks being shot her way and returning with glares of her own. At one point, Jaddo had made some hissing cat noises at Shampoo. She let him know her feelings about the jest by dropping a free weight on his foot. That ended any further commentary on the matter.

A pity nothing had changed since the workout. The evil scowl Link was directing at Shampoo annoyed her greatly. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. The young warrior was tempted to wipe it from Link's face, but practicality held her back. Fighting outside the arena was frowned upon, and Link had never actually done anything to Shampoo, aside from trying to strike her dead with a glance. When was the stupid girl ever going to forgive her for the case of mistaken identity that ended up knocking Link out at Beef's? It was over five months ago, and still her rage was just as great, if not greater, than before. Some people just didn't know when to let a matter go.

Shooting Shampoo the most evil glare of the night, Link proudly announced, "I am going to use the baths first. I don't want you coming in there and disturbing me either, so you're going to have to wait until I'm done."

There was no mistaking that challenge. Shampoo had more than half a mind to take her up on the offer and start a fight then and there. Had anyone else been present, Shampoo probably would have accepted the challenge and put Link in her place, but on this night she simply wasn't in the mood. It would be easier to allow Link her little victory and wait until she finished using the whirlpool. That would allow Shampoo to relax in privacy and comfort instead of worrying about being drowned. Who knew, perhaps this 'victory' would get Link to relax a little and back away from her case of irrational anger, though Shampoo held no realistic hope of that.

Hearing no objections on Shampoo's part, Link gave a smirk that almost made the Amazon reconsider, then began undressing. It was Shampoo's turn to scowl at Link as the girl hurried into the baths and slid the paneled door behind her shut. Still feeling grimy from her workout, Shampoo just stared at the door and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the baths, Pink could barely conceal her glee as she heard the door open, announcing Shampoo's presence. At first, Pink was concerned that she had heard Shampoo talking to someone in the locker room, but then figured she must have been mistaken. The low hum of the pumps running water though the pipes directly overhead made hearing things difficult, and Shampoo always worked out alone, with only her trainer, whose presence was an impossibility in the women's baths. One thing Pink had learned about her rival was that Shampoo kept her sleaziness behind closed doors, and if someone caught Jaddo entering the baths with her, everyone would have known of their shared debauchery by the next morning. No, it had all been a mistake on Pink's part, she was quite certain.

There was a quiet, "Damn," which Pink was barely able to make out. No doubt Shampoo was confused by the steam that was already filling the room. It was thick enough to obscure things, but not so much that she could not see the main whirlpool bath upon entering. Pink had experimented earlier with the amount of steam needed, executing her plan in precise detail. It was at just the right level.

Staying as silent as she could, Pink remained huddled down as she heard the sounds of a foot gingerly slipping into a pool of water. It was followed by the rest of the leg, then an entire body following suit. There was a soft sigh as the heat from the water soothed and relaxed a tired and worn body.

Pink cried out one loud, "Ha!" as she pulled down on the lever on the side of the power box, shooting a flow of electricity through the cable and into the water. There was the brief smell of ozone in the air, a shout of excruciating pain...

...and then all the lights went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The locker room outside the baths was plunged into pitch blackness. Shampoo let out a soft, "Damn," and began fumbling her way through the dark to find her clothes so that she could exit the locker room. It was just her luck that it had to happen before she cleaned up. Now she was going to have to find some other place to wash up, perhaps even bothering the head of the arena, Tetsuo, and asking him if she could use the executive showers this one time. Luckily, she was a main eventer, and he and Jaddo seemed to get along well. There was a chance he would say it was all right, though with the way things had been going lately, he was probably not even on the premises to begin with.

Why couldn't she get even a hint of good luck thrown her way?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then she goaded me into entering the baths first... then rigged it up... to electrocute me when I entered," Link softy moaned from her bed. "If it wasn't for the circuit breakers being tripped, I'd have been dead for sure. She's a psychopath. She wants me dead more than anything in the world. You believe me, don't you, sis?"

"It's just the sort of set up she would lay for you, the tricky bitch!" Pink bristled at the sight of her sister's charred form, the smell of ozone clinging to her once again bedridden sibling. As with the other times, Pink saw no reason to bother her sister with the details as to her being the one to actually sabotage the bath. It was obvious that somehow that bitch Amazon had ferreted out the trap and set up Link so that she was the one that would end up dead, and it had only been an oversight on Pink's part that kept events from turning out that way. It was unbelievable how much Shampoo must have despised Pink and lusted after her Thomas to lash out at Link yet again. It was pathological. Oh, how Shampoo would pay for her sins, especially by repeatedly using Link as a victim in all of these insidious plans of revenge against her. All Pink needed was to wait for the right opportunity and come up with yet another plan. It would be foolproof for certain this time. She would see to it personally, right after she got rid of that irritating feeling of deja-vu that was plaguing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can kick harder than that, girl!"

"I've already ruined two bags!"

"You should have gone through three by now. I've seen that wanna-be-god boyfriend of yours kick harder than that."

"He is not my boyfriend, and it's because of you saying shit like that that keeps encouraging him to think that I'm interested in him!"

"Watch your mouth. Guys don't like women that swear. Keep it up and the only way you'll land a man is if you get beat. And kick harder."

"I'd kick a lot harder if you were the target," Shampoo mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jaddo asked from his position to Shampoo's right. Far to her right.

"I said I'd kick a lot harder if you were the target!" Shampoo snapped.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Jaddo said as he moved up to the workout bag that served as the bone of contention between the two.

Shampoo was stunned by the gesture. Was he willing to put himself on the line like that just so that she could improve her kicks? Certainly he had done all that he could for her, but this was going too far. A mental debate on what to say about his willingness to sacrifice himself for her benefit warred in her mind.

Then he pinned an eight by ten glossy of his face to the center of the bag.

All it took was one kick to snap both the chain and the side of the bag, sending it and its contents flying across the gymnasium.

"Yah. Told you you could kick harder," Jaddo said smugly.

The sound of clapping echoed throughout the gym. Since Shampoo and Jaddo were working out alone, and neither was bringing their hands together, they turned to see where the unexpected applause originated.

Entering the gymnasium was the familiar form of the arena administrator, Tetsuo Aritsukoji. He casually strolled to where the duo stood. "I haven't seen anyone smack a bag that far since Won Ton fought here, and he didn't have half your skill or charm."

Jaddo tensed up. "When the administrator comes calling this time of night when you're smelly and sweaty, it's either really good news or really bad."

Shampoo tensed up as well. Holding up her arm, she sniffed herself. She only smelled a little. Her deodorant was holding up. Nothing to be excessively worried about. Still, she would be certain not to engage in any unnecessary embraces with anyone.

"It all depends on your point of view." Tetsuo continued his casual bearing, neither increasing or decreasing the speed of his gait as he drew closer.

Jaddo let out a sigh. He was getting too old to spar with words with someone as nimble as Tetsuo. Besides, he had a bad feeling about this. "Better cut to the chase."

At first, Tetsuo almost seemed reluctant to speak of the matter. "Here's what's been offered to me. A request has been lodged by the Imperial Arena. They've lost a handful of their more talented fighters lately. Since that's happened, attendance and ratings have slipped slightly and show no sign of improvement. This worries them a great deal, since they're number one, and every other program in the Empire wants that top spot. They think an influx of new talent might spark some interest and get them out of a potential nose-dive. They want me to ship them our hottest commodity to help out. Those are their words, but the meaning behind them is clear. It's obvious who they want. They've seen Shampoo and are convinced she is the answer to their woes, but they cannot ask directly. It has to at least carry the air of being a fair choice among the other fighters, or there might be an outcry of the games being rigged, or at least loaded."

"What about the usual forty victory minimum rule you need here before you can move on?" Jaddo asked.

"It's been waived. It's been done before under similar circumstances. However, to keep the protests to a minimum, there will be a special challenge match. The winner of that will get to advance to the Imperial Arena immediately."

Shampoo was struck speechless. This was it. A chance to avoid another three months of running up nearly pointless victories and taking the next to last step on the path she had embarked on. All she had to do was win one more match. True victory was almost in her grasp.

Unlike his protégé, Jaddo did not seem anywhere near as excited. "So if everything's been settled, why are you here? You could have just informed us tomorrow. Hardly seems worth the effort of you coming down here and telling us right now."

Shampoo gave him a hurt look. Slowly, she began to think she knew why he was behaving this way, and it didn't sit well with her. Not in the least.

"Very perceptive," Tetsuo admitted. "It's not as simple as you think. There are two reasons why I'm here. First, I need permission to enter her in the fight since it is a special challenge match."

Jaddo shrugged. "Don't need to ask me. OMC owns her contract. Ask them."

"I already did, and Mr. Kiber, of all people, told me that the decision was yours."

"Oh?" Jaddo asked, genuinely surprised. Kiber became increasingly peculiar each time they crossed paths, even in a roundabout way, such as this.

"But I would have come down and asked the two of you anyway, even if they had insisted she enter," Tetsuo informed them.

"And why is that?" Jaddo asked, now more annoyed than ever that Tetsuo was threatening to become enigmatic as Kiber.

Tetsuo's demeanor went from somewhat casual to deadly serious. "I would never willingly advance a fighter prematurely to the next level unless I was convinced they could handle it. Based on personal experience, I believe Shampoo is more than ready. However, I want to hear it from both of you that I am correct. If I don't, I swear to you I'll make up some excuse as to why you can't go and find a replacement for you. What do you say, Shampoo?"

Shampoo nodded her head mutely. She knew she was ready. Likewise she knew that Tetsuo was aware she was not the one that needed to be convinced of her preparedness. It galled her to think that this important decision, perhaps the most important yet, had to be left in her mentor's hands. Shampoo was mature enough now to admit she had made mistakes before, and that almost every time they had a disagreement, Jaddo had been right. As certain as the sun would rise in the East, she was ready for the Imperial Arena, but it would take a miracle to convince Jaddo of that. Damn the man for being so overprotective of her. She was going to be forced to waste even more precious time and squander the opportunity she had been blessed with. It wasn't fair!

A hand lined with scars from over six hundred fights throughout its life ran its way through short strands of hair that lay close to a scalp that only now, approaching five decades, was starting to show signs of fleeing from the previous lines that had been laid down almost since his birth. It was a man who felt every single one of those years that said, "Yah, the girl's good to go. She's just spinning her wheels in the dirt. Nothing left for her to learn here that she can't learn just as easy in the Impy Arena."

For a moment Shampoo weakened and thought her legs would give out. Jaddo not only had given her permission, but an endorsement full of conviction. Somewhat reluctant conviction, but it was there. It was more than she could have dreamed of. "Thank you, Jaddo. I won't let you down."

Jaddo turned on her, some of his vigor returning to him. "I didn't say you're ready to win it all yet. You're not. So don't get lazy and sloppy and get your ass kicked because you think you're hot shit. You do that and you'll be flat on your back putting out for one of them Arena hotshots that is going to win the tournament. Make no mistake about that, girl."

"I won't." Shampoo tried to sound earnest, but was too agitated to keep the excitement out of her voice. She was going to go to the real Arena and show the whole world what she was capable of from now on.

"You still have to get by your opponent," Jaddo warned, knowing full well where her mind really was and not blaming her for a second. Not that she would ever know that. He turned to Tetsuo. "Who's she going to face?"

"Assuming she agrees to it, Pink. If she doesn't feel up to it, or wants to wait for her sister to advance at the same time she does, Snakebite. If he wants to wait for his girlfriend, then Link will get third choice. Personally, I can't see Link turning down the opportunity to face Shampoo even if we told her afterwards she was going to be dipped in honey and covered in fire ants even if she won."

"Link's recovered from her electrocution?" Shampoo asked. That was a surprise. Everyone thought she was still bedridden by the freak accident.

"The docs have said she's battle ready since last week. I made her sit out a week just to play it safe, but she's more than ready to get it on now. And speaking of electrocutions, are you sure you don't know anymore about what happened to her? You were the last one to see her before that incident, and you were in the room right outside where it happened. Generally speaking, cables don't rewire themselves and sneak into whirlpools."

Jaddo held up a warning finger. "What about 'The Case of the Haunted Jacuzzi' back in '93?"

"That was one of the night janitors pretending the place was haunted so he could run a smuggling operation out of the basement."

"And he would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those meddling kids."

"I had nothing to do with Link's accident!" Shampoo declared angrily. She had already been interrogated by Tetsuo on this matter right after the incident happened, and she had told him the same thing.

Tetsuo brought his hands up defensively, probably not a bad idea with the attitude Shampoo was currently sporting. "I was just double-checking. Rumor has it you might have been the one to do it because of a rivalry you got going with her."

"There is no rivalry! It's all in that demented girl's head!" Shampoo spat. "She's crazy. She blames me for everything that goes wrong in her life. She probably blames me for her infamous bad luck with men, nevermind the fact she had it before I was ever here. I was just a scapegoat for her ever since I mistook her for Pink and decked her."

"Shampoo's telling the right of it," Jaddo confirmed.

Shampoo nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

Jaddo continued. "She isn't shifty enough to come up with half the things that happened to that girl. For example: her idea of a complex battle strategy is to scream AND leap."

Shampoo's head had stopped nodding somewhere around, 'half the things'. It was only because she felt so indebted to her mentor that she didn't attach one of his eight by ten glossies to his face and kick it in.

"So when is the fight going to be scheduled for once you get her opponent?" Jaddo asked.

"Four days."

Jaddo let out a low whistle. "They ain't exactly taking their time about this, are they?"

"They are anxious," Tetsuo admitted.

Shampoo did some quick calculations in her head. "That would make the fight on a Monday. Are they having some sort of special card then?"

"Actually, the fight is going to take place in the Tridome."

Jaddo let out a string of colorful curses. "So the high-class elite want some personal entertainment instead of the same fare the masses get. Man, I hate that highbrow fatcat crap."

The way Tetsuo's eyes gleamed in anger told the others his feelings on the matter. "It's part of the price for having this top-rated fight, I'm afraid. Once they got wind of how important the match was, they wanted to exclusively bask in the glory of the two top commodities going at it."

"Is it that bad?" Shampoo asked.

Jaddo was quick to explain. "It ain't like Hellmount or some of the illegal action that goes on in Shanghai, no. It's this small underground arena in the corporate sector that was built exclusively for the elite in Hong Kong. It's a classy place. Actually, over three quarters of the seating is box seats, and admission is by invitation only. That's why I don't like it. It's the principles involved that make me pissy. The exclusive fights they throw there are just another way for the so-called nobility to express their greed, just like the gigantic buildings they throw up. Just never cared much for elitism, is all."

"I see," Shampoo said, already wondering both what this Tridome was like and which of her opponents she would face. Any of the three was dangerous. Snakebite would most likely be the worst to deal with thanks to his speed, but either of the twins could cause problems as well, Pink probably more than her sister. The irrational hatred of the young Amazon was shared by the girls, though Link was the one that took it to the extreme. Still, Pink was the more skilled, and perhaps the more vicious as well. It promised to be a dangerous fight in any event, one that she would have to prepare for starting tonight.

As Tetsuo left the gymnasium, affording Shampoo the privacy she desired, she turned to her mentor. "Thank you for telling him I'm ready."

Giving a non-committal shrug, Jaddo said, "I only did it because you are. I've never held a fighter back or pushed them forward sooner than was good for them. Not going to start now, no matter how concerned for you I am."

Shampoo's eyebrows arched in surprise. "You openly admitted you're concerned about me."

It took Jaddo a full four seconds before coming back with, "Ah, only because it would reflect poorly upon my training if you get your ass kicked one week into your Arena stay."

That was as transparent an attempt as Shampoo had ever seen from the man. Scales tipped back and forth in the young girl's mind as she considered letting it go or to milk the slip up for all it was worth. At last, one side weighed in heavier than the other. "Of course it is." But her taunting smile told Jaddo the truth of the matter.

"Let's get back to work. Four more reps instead of three since you got a big fight coming up," Jaddo said uncomfortably as their workout resumed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pink could barely contain the excess of energy coursing through her. A nervous dance that shifted between pacing and bouncing back and forth on her feet refused to leave her, despite her upset stomach. The anxiousness was easily as bad as the first time she had fought in Hong Kong, standing before more people than she had ever seen in one spot in her entire life. The four days since she had been informed she would be fighting in a special challenge match with the winner advancing to the Arena, and almost as importantly, fighting Shampoo, had gone by more quickly than any other 96 hours in her life. Now her dreams were about to be made reality all in one night: revenge and career advancement It was too good to be true. The only thing that could make it better was if her boyfriend proposed to her, but even Pink wasn't that far out of touch with reality. Shampoo's blood decorating her fists as her arms were held up in victory would be more than enough to suffice. In fact, Pink was so excited, she had gone to her sister's room to talk (which was more of an enthusiastic babble) as she waited for the final hours to pass and her trip to Tridome to begin.

"I'm going to go to the big leagues. I'm going to go to the big leagues. I'm goinHEY!" Pink narrowly dodged the table lamp hurled at her head.

"Would you stop that annoying dance!" Link raged at her.

"It's not annoying."

The sound of Link's teeth grinding against one another hard enough to wear away the enamel filled the room. "Of course it's annoying. You always do it whenever you have something go your way. Like the time the town festival held its Miss Spring contest and you won it while I didn't even get fifth place. Or the time Kenji Morisana asked you out and you accepted when you knew I had been trying to get him to ask me out for two months. Or the time you beat me in the finals of the school tournament of champions."

"I don't remember dancing in the last one," Pink said.

"How could you forget! Right after you won the damn thing you got so excited you stomped on top of me with that goddamn stupid dance!"

"It was an unintentional accident," Pink protested.

"And stop using redundant words, you stupid moron! If it was an accident, by definition it was unintentional!"

It took Pink a moment of deep thought to understand what was really bothering her twin. "You're feeling jealous because I was the one asked to enter this match instead of you."

Tears suddenly filled Link's eyes. Giving Pink a look of intense emotional hurt, she sniffled and demurely approached her. Pink, suddenly feeling very rotten about making such an accusation of her sister, bowed her head in shame.

Link kept giving her the hurt look as she grabbed Pink by the shoulders and raged "OF COURSE IT'S BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! YOU ALWAYS GET ALL THE BREAKS!" At that point she began to sweetly shake Pink around, just like a rag doll. One that the child wants to break the head off of.

Pink worked herself free from her enraged sister's grasp. "Would you relax? It's just a temporary thing. You're going to make it to the Imperial Arena. It's only a matter of time. You're better than everyone here except me and Thomas."

"Most people rank Shampoo above me too," Link pointed out.

That made Pink giggle. "After tonight, Shampoo won't be a factor to anyone except the people that have to change her bedpans."

"She should be mine." Link balled up her fists and lashed out, punching out the side of her dresser.

The wood shattered with a loud crack that even made Pink jump. Her eyes goggled as she looked at the damage her sister had inflicted on the piece of furniture. She was uncertain if even she could have done that much with a snap punch like that.

"Tell me what you're going to do to the bitch to cheer me up," Link softly intoned as she picked the splinters out of her fist, not giving any indication of feeling pain.

Turning her eyes away from the dresser. Pink said, "Well, first I'm going to snap one of her legs so that she can't move around."

"Go on," Link grumbled, not cheering up in the slightest.

"Then I'll probably take out an arm. I'll admit she's dangerous with two. With only one wing, I can toy with her."

"Mess up her face. Mess it up good," Link all but whispered.

"That's what I was planning on doing." Now Pink was starting to get into it. "And then maybe I'll smash in one of her tits."

"Better. Much better."

"Rip off an ear or something. I did that to one of the guys in the dog pits, and he really screamed at the top of his lungs. Just like a little girl."

"I remember that. Yes, he did scream like a little bitch. I approve. What else?"

"And then I'll work over her ribs. Get a little internal bleeding going."

Now the excitement was starting to overtake Link "And then?"

"And then."

"Yes?"

"And then."

"Yes!"

"And then."

"Goddamn it, spit it out!"

And Pink did, emptying the contents of her stomach all over her sister's feet.

Link looked at the colorful matter now clinging to her slippers. "You know, I don't think puking all over her is going to have that much of an effect at that point."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this happened to me," Pink moaned from her sister's bed. Even with the sheets doubled up and pulled up to her chin, she was still wracked by shivering. She could not remember the last time she felt this bad, even when she five and had a case of the chicken pox.

"Nor I. This is the absolute worst timing possible. Your sister is the one that's supposed to get sick, not you."

Both sisters stared daggers at Chen Wu, the rotund individual that was their agent. Ostensibly, he was supposed to serve as their representative in arranging top ranked fights to get them noticed and trying to get them decent contracts with either a ziabatsu or a rich individual. Thus far he had proven both incompetent and annoying, barely doing them a thing for the twelve percent he was receiving from each for their winnings.

Struggling to sit up, Pink said, "Maybe this is some twenty-four hour virus and the time is almost up?" In answer to her suggestions, her stomach did a flip-flop and gave its owner a message that sent her head reaching into the depths of the nearest garbage can.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Link informed her sister as she finished hurling out more of the contents of her stomach.

Bringing her head from out of the receptacle, Pink said, "But it's your can."

"With your puke in it, which means you get to clean it out, but after you feel better."

Wu wailed as he pranced back and forth in near hysteria. "This is terrible. She's in no condition to fight. Snakebite's going to get the match. We're going to lose this golden opportunity. What are we going to do?"

Link stuck out her foot and tripped the man. Unable to regain his balance, he ended up crashing facefirst into the floor hard enough to make him remain motionless upon it for a moment before moaning in pain. Even Pink was taken aback by the mostly uncalled for action.

Grabbing the large man by the back of his greasy hair, Link raised his face next to her own. Leaning in close, she softly intoned, "Don't be a moron. The answer's simple. I'll take Pink's place."

There was dead silence in the room as the other two occupants stared in shock at the suggestion, which sounded more like a command.

Pink was the first to recover her voice. "It'll never work. No one will believe you're me."

Link scoffed, "Aside from the fact that we're identical twins who use the same fighting style? And I swear to god, Sis, if you say one word about how I don't look half as good in your outfits as you do, I'll hit you in the stomach so hard, you'll be dry heaving for a week."

Sensing the seriousness of the threat, Pink uncharacteristically kept her mouth shut.

It was Wu who said, "Are you crazy? You can't do that. Do you know what the penalty is for even attempting to put a ringer in a match at this level? Especially one that's this important?"

"We'll all be permanently expelled from the fighting circuit and our citizenships would be revoked if we had any," Pink said, the full impact of what her sister was proposing was only now starting to sink in.

"That's only the official punishments. It's really far worse than that," Wu hissed. "I've heard the stories of what happened to people that try to throw in ringers. In the dog pits it can get overlooked, but not once you get to the inner circuit. Every now and then some stupid fool thinks he can pull a fast one, but they always get caught. After they get their 'official' punishment, within a couple of weeks both fighters, the ringer and the real one, as well as their manager, mysteriously end up with their limbs broken permanently, so they can never fight anywhere ever again. It's worse than killing, since they continue to serve as a living reminder for the price of deceit. The Arena's too valuable a tool for the government to allow anyone to jeopardize its reputation through cheating like that. We'll get discovered, and once that happens, it'll be the end for all of us."

Through gritted teeth, Link got out, "We're not going to be discovered, you quivering mass of jelly. We're identical twins. No one can tell us apart. We even use the same fighting style. Everyone knows I'm the one that tends to get sick, so we'll spread the word around that it's me who fell ill and no one will be the least bit suspicious."

"It'll never work," Wu moaned.

"He's right," Pink said weakly from her bed. "Sooner or later, you'll screw up and we'll all get busted. You can't act like me for long; we're too different."

"I'm not going to have to act like you for long. Just for tonight." Seeing the confused look Pink was giving, Link said in exasperation, "I have no intention of going to the Imperial Arena in your place. After I win and you recover, we'll switch back and you'll go to Japan."

That cleared up some questions for Pink, but left others in their place. "If you don't care about advancing, why are you so determined to risk so much? And don't tell me it's for my sake. I know you better than that."

"If you have to ask, then you've never known me at all." There was a cold and distant tone to Link's voice that Pink had never heard before. "Can't you see? This unusual challenge match? Your sudden illness in my room on the night of the fight, where no one else would be aware of it? Even our being twins so I can take your place? It all points to one thing: it's destiny. My destiny to kill Shampoo."

Pink felt a horrible feeling settle in the pit of her stomach, one that had nothing to do with her sudden illness. "You're starting to scare me here."

A glazed look formed in Link's eyes. "Don't be scared. The only one you should fear for is Shampoo. The pains you said you were going to inflict on her were nothing compared to what I'm going do to her. I'll have her screaming so loudly even the most bloodthirsty of fans will cover their eyes and ears and try to hide from the horrors I'll inflict upon her. It's going to be the most glorious night of my life."

This was bad. Extremely bad. Pink had seen her sister worked up before, but never anything like this. The way Link was behaving reminded Pink of when she was five and their beloved pet dog, Blackie, contracted rabies. He had the same look to his eyes that Link now possessed. Or at least he had them in the moments before their father put him down. The resemblance was chilling to the core.

Something had to be done. As much as Pink despised Shampoo and wanted her dead, Link's hatred was a hundred times worse. Pink had no idea it was this bad for her twin. Link must have been storing up her rage, keeping it hidden under the surface until, like a pot left to boil too long, everything came bubbling over the rim and spilled everywhere with no end in sight.

It was not Shampoo Pink was concerned for, but rather her sister's mental health. Killing Shampoo might solve the problem, or it might make things worse, doing irreparable harm and sending Link even further over the edge. The memory of their father raising his ax and burying it in Blackie's skull returned almost as powerfully as if it had happened yesterday instead of a decade ago.

No risk was too great for Link. It was time to tell the truth. Pink cleared her throat and said, "About Shampoo and all those incidents, there's something you should know. I was sort of respons-"

The glaze in Link's eyes seemed to worsen as she came out of her fantasies that ran wet with blood. Link was only able to focus on the first handful of words her twin had spoken. "Yes. Those incidents. The beating. The drugs. The traps. Ruining my chances with men and making me a laughingstock in the arena. She just couldn't let it go, even though I did nothing in revenge to her. The electrocution was the final straw. After that, I'd kill anyone for doing those things to me. Even you." Part of the glaze then left Link's eyes. "I'm sorry. Were you going to say something else?"

Pink's jaw shut with an audible snap as she shook her head.

"You look even paler than before. Are you feeling worse?" Link asked, with the sound of caring in her voice standing out in chilling contrast to the bile-filled litany from before.

"Yes." Pink was barely able to get the words out.

"You should get some rest," Link soothed in an almost motherly way. "I'll take care of everything from here."

Pink gave an involuntary shudder as Link leaned over her and tucked the sheets in tight for her sister. A brief vision of Link picking up the pillow and smothering her until she stopped moving flashed across her mind. However, Link just leaned over to give Pink a peck on the forehead.

Giving a cheery, "Goodbye," Link all but danced out of the room in order to prepare for the upcoming match.

Wu, who had wisely remained silent during the entire incident, said, "She's insane."

"Let's hope it passes." But all Pink could think about was a dog lying motionless with its skull split open and its brains spilling out on the dirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thousand recriminations raced through Pink's mind as she lay in her bed, convinced death would soon claim her given how nauseous she felt from this mysterious virus. There had to have been something, some word or action taken, that could have prevented her sister from going off half-crazed, intent on killing an exceedingly dangerous opponent. For the first time in recent memory, guilt weighed heavily upon Pink's shoulders, and it was proving a near impossible burden to bear.

A knock on the door interrupted her worrying. "Who is it?" she called out weakly.

"It's me, Snakebite."

"Come in."

As he entered, Pink almost greeted him with a "Thomas," before remembering where she was and who she was supposed to be impersonating. Of course, Thomas's presence, especially on this night, gave rise to a host of other questions, starting with what he was doing visiting her sister's room alone, since the two of them did not get along in the least. Did they have an affair going on the side that Pink was unaware of? She knew Link lusted after him, even if she would not openly admit it. Had she somehow worn down his resistance and played upon her identical appearance and successfully seduced him? If so, Shampoo wouldn't be the only person not surviving the night, or at least making it out with her limbs intact.

Snakebite pulled a plain wooden chair from the nearby desk and sat down a good distance away from the bed. Pink noted an uncharacteristic somberness to her boyfriend's demeanor which gave her pause. She could never recall him looking so pensive, perhaps that was why he had been unable to tell she was his girlfriend and not her sister.

Hesitantly, Snakebite cleared his throat. "Look, I know we don't ordinarily... Is there something different about you?"

So he had noticed. That delighted Pink. "I'm just sick."

Snakebite nodded his head in understanding, eager to continue. "Anyway, I know we usually don't get along too well, but I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd be willing to hear me out this one time. It's something that sort of indirectly involves you, and I think you have a right to hear it, especially from me."

It took Pink a moment to realize the pause was for her. She nodded her head, agreeing to listen to him.

His eyes scanned the room once, before settling back on Pink. "Well, you see, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Yeah, I know, I know. I'll be the first to admit I'm not a deep thinker, but I do think about the future every now and then. Anyway, with your sister getting this here opportunity to move on to the big show in Japan, well, that's sort of what got me wondering. Looking ahead, sort of.

"Now I'll be the first to admit that you're right about me. Up till now, I've been happy to describe myself as the sort of guy that just isn't ready to settle down. I'm a bit rambunctious and stuff. I like women, and they like me. I'm young, you know. I want adventure in my life, not to settle down and raise a family. That's for people that get too old and forget how to have a good time."

"Go on." Pink's voice held as much ice as she could muster with the way she felt. She failed to drop the temperature more than a couple of degrees.

As caught up in the speech as Snakebite was, he missed the change in tone of her voice. "Anyway, that's what I used to think. But once Pink got this here challenge to advance, I realized there was a good chance my honey and me might not be together. Now I admit, I've flirted with some of the other girls around here, but I haven't been unfaithful to her, which is sort of unusual for me. You'd think that with her moving on to Japan, that might really free me up and put me back on the open market, at least until I make it to the big Arena where we'd pick up where we left off. You think I'd be glad about this golden opportunity for me as well as her. But, and I'll admit it caught me by surprise, I don't feel that way at all. Instead I feel really, I guess, depressed over the idea that Pink might be leaving and I won't be getting to see her for a while. And when I realized that, and that it wasn't a momentary thing, it got me to reevaluating our relationship and what it means to me.

"It means a whole hell of a lot more than I thought. It's the first time I ever felt that sort of stuff about a woman. So I started thinking what it might be like if we, you know, had a long term future together instead of a short one. Finally considered what it might be like to have little ones to raise. Maybe getting a home after one of us gets our citizenship. Making home-cooked meals and stuff. And, well, it's got an appeal now that wasn't there before. I tried seeing myself doing it with other women, just to see if it was one of those biological clock things and some deep down need for me to settle down, but I can't see doing it with anyone but my honey. She's the only one that makes me want to do that. Once I figured out my feelings were legit, and not just some kind of momentary whim or something, well, I knew what I had to do."

His hand went into his pant's pocket. It took a second of fumbling before he pulled out a small case and opened it up for Pink to see. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"It's not that small of a ring. I've been saving up my winnings. I've had to leave in a hurry before, and it's always good to have a stash on hand. But I figured this was as good a time as any to tap into my emergency funds, since this is sort of an emergency, and get something to make it official between her and me."

It took every iota of restraint Pink had, and some she didn't know she possessed, to keep from running over and accepting on the spot. If she had not been so ill, she probably would have been unable to do it anyway, but there was a realistic possibility she'd merely throw up on her Thomas as a form of acceptance. There was no way that would be the way she would remember the day he proposed to her. Instead, she asked with an amused grin, "Why tell me?"

Snakebite replied, "Since you're her sister and all, I know you two are close. I don't want to be some sort of wedge between the two of you, since I know you don't approve of me at all. Just because I'm hoping she'll marry me, doesn't mean I want it to affect the relationship the two of you have any more than it has to. Pink loves you to death, and it would hurt me too if there was some reason you two didn't get along. So I just wanted to let you know I'm not just marrying your sister on a whim. This is for real. I'm changing my ways and everything. I just hope she accepts."

Pink saw the trembling in his hand from the confession. Her heart went out to him, even if she was unable to let him know the proposal had already been accepted. "Let me just say that as well as I know Pink, I know for a fact she'd be more than happy to spend the rest of her life with you. I guarantee that from the bottom of my heart."

That seemed to remove a tremendous burden from Snakebite's shoulders. "Then you don't have any objections against us getting hitched up?"

"No, but even if I did, it's not a sister's place to tell her sister who she can and can't marry." And Link would just have to accept that, even if she did have some objections.

Snakebite shot up his feet and gave a whooping yell of joy. He said, "I'd give you a little ole' peck on the cheek for that, if you didn't smell like vomit, sister-in-law."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Pink said, now anxiously counting the seconds until the fight was over and she could tell her Thomas the truth. She almost did on the spot, probably should have since he'd never breathe a word that it was Link taking her place tonight, but decided not to. Physically she was not up to celebrating in the slightest, and it was sort of fun to hear Snakebite speak so openly about her to her face like that. It was an honesty she had never heard from him, and she found she liked it, and didn't want him to realize that he had been tricked into doing it, lest he never do it again. Or worse, he got second thoughts about the proposal from a perceived deception, or took it as a sign of mistrust since she had not informed him of the substitution. It was definitely in her best interest to keep her mouth shut for the present.

To reassure him that he was making the right choice, Pink said, "I know for a fact that Pink has been waiting for a while for you to propose and that she'll accept, so don't be getting any cold feet now and changing your mind, or I'll beat you up and make you put that ring on her myself."

The look of relief on his face was a joy to behold, making Pink's heart soar. "No worries about that. I'm going to pop the question to her tonight, right after the match. Night, Sis."

Snakebite raced out of the small room and closed the door behind him with a slam that shook the thin walls. Pink felt nothing but sheer joy; this was the best cure for her ills. And to think, after tonight, she would be an engaged woman, once he finished proposing to...

"Oh no," Pink softly moaned. Thomas was going to propose to the wrong sister. And to make matters worse, there was Link's state of mind. Given how out of whack she had acted, there was no way to really determine how she would react to being proposed to by Thomas. It was true that Link might understand that he had been fooled by the substitution and react properly either by accepting or claming she needed time to accept and allow them to switch back into their proper roles. On the other hand, she was dangerously unbalanced, making her unpredictable. What if she refused him in an obscenity-laced tirade, or worse, attacked him? Pink was far too ill to make it to Tridome; she was too weak to even leave the arena. It wasn't like she could call on the phone, Link wouldn't respond before the match, and afterwards would be too late. There was no way to contact either person now.

More worried than ever, Pink sat back and counted the seconds until she received word of what was about to happen. Suddenly she discovered something far more burdensome than guilt: waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaddo watched Shampoo engage in a number of exercises meant to relax her muscles as they waited in the fighter's area of the Tridome. It was a private place for her to limber up before her match. There was much more space devoted to the fighters, given the limited number of fights that were held here. It was one advantage Jaddo would admit Tridome had over the normal arena. The owners thought it best that the fighters have no contact with one another before a bout. Grudge matches were popular here, especially between two capable fighters. This fight was one of the primary reasons the private facility had been built, so the elite could have the privilege of watching the blood pour for them and them alone.

"Where will you be watching?" Shampoo asked as she gripped one leg by its ankle and held it straight up, making it as parallel to her body as was humanly possible. She showed no signs of strain at the effort.

"Kiber is letting me sit with him in OMC's box seat, near the top. Beef will be there with me since Kiber said I could bring a guest. I figured it would be a way to repay Beef for all the stuff he's done for us since he got here. Seats here are expensive, even for a guy like him."

Shampoo nodded her head in approval. She would miss Beef a great deal when she won and had to go to Japan, just like she'd miss all of the friends she had made in her stay in Hong Kong. But it couldn't be helped. She always knew this was going to happen, it was just that the date had been moved up somewhat.

Jaddo shook his head. "I still can't figure out why that Kiber's being so damn polite and gracious with me. If he wanted something from me, he should have spit it out by now. Instead he keeps treating me to dinners, plays, and offering me jobs to run training facilities for outrageous salaries. I just can't figure him out."

"He's gay." Shampoo switched to her other leg.

"What!"

Shampoo's nod was full of confidence, as though only a brain-dead idiot would dare to challenge the veracity of her statement. "Absolutely. He looks at you with open adoration. He tries to hide it, but he doesn't do a good job."

"But we went to a bordello together. Although now that I think about it, he was watching me more closely than the girls."

"There you have it."

"Well I'll be. That makes sense. Perfect sense." Jaddo placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "How could you tell?"

"Women always keep an eye open for that sort of thing. We want men to look at us that way, so we train ourselves to recognize it. You're a man, and wouldn't think to look for it, especially in another man. That's why you didn't notice."

"But I'm not interested in that sort of thing. I like women. Only women. They don't even have to be pretty, just so long as they're women," Jaddo protested.

"Don't look at me. You're the one that's going to have to let him down gently."

Jaddo continued grumbling. "Too bad. I kind of liked the guy, but not that way."

"Unless he feels you up or proposition's you, I wouldn't worry about it. In the meantime, just accept his gifts and brag about how you like women. Eventually he'll get the message."

That made Jaddo nod in agreement. "Yeah, treat him just like a girl whose intentions are unwanted. You got to be polite about it, so you don't break their heart. Besides, the last thing in the world I need is the head of OMC trying to have me erased for refusing his advances."

A man poked his head into the room. "Twenty minutes to the fight. Make your final preparations, and I'll introduce you when we're ready."

Both student and mentor nodded. The man left.

Jaddo said, "I'd better head up to the box seat. Anything you need before I go?"

"Cheer for me." Shampoo's smile was one of total confidence, but not with the cocky airs she had held before arriving at Hong Kong. Jaddo noted this change in maturity with pride. That was good, very good. His student had come a long way. It would make what had to come next easier. Not easy, as Kyoko had reminded him in their walk through the gardens, but at least easier. That would have to suffice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo repeated the kata slowly, intent more on calming herself rather than focusing on the graceful moves she was using. It served her, to a degree, as she gathered enough focus to slow her heart rate and coalesce her thoughts into recognizable patterns so that she would be mentally prepared for the upcoming fight.

Mental preparations were still being made when the announcer slipped into the room and informed her it was time to walk down the ramp for her introduction. Her heart rate increased, and this time she did not try to fight it. There was a great deal riding on this match, possibly more than any other fight she had been in to date. It was another step closer to her ultimate goal. She was entitled to a little excitement. Even Jaddo would have granted her that.

The walk to the ramp leading to the arena proper was short, much shorter than the one she was used to in the Big arena she had grown accustomed to. But the concrete beneath her feet was smooth, and she chose to focus on that rather than be distracted by fighting in unfamiliar territory.

There was something off about the feel of this arena. It lacked the character that the big one held. There was something about the big building that felt as though it were a grand old man that carried the scars just the same as the warriors who had fought in it. The maintenance staff did an impeccable job of keeping the place running and in top shape, but it was obvious the building had been around for a while. Chipped plaster, small cracks, even an area or two where the flooring might have settled a bit. The tiny blemishes did not detract from structure, rather they gave it a sense of identity. But not so with this place with the gleaming sheen the marble walls held and the lack of even the smallest cracks, which the walls of the real arena could never have thanks to the years. It was perfect; too perfect. There was an antiseptic feel to the place, making it feel sterile and bland. It felt more like a giant showcase than the big arena ever did.

Such thoughts were pushed from her mind as Shampoo entered the combat area and saw Tridome in all of its 'grandeur.' As she had been told, it was far smaller than the main arena, smaller than Hellmount, for that matter. There were few open seats, less than two thousand by her estimation, which only enhanced its small appearance. However to counterbalance this there were twice as many box seats lining the circular dome as there were in the main arena. They started off with one right next to the highest row of open seats. Rather than forming rings one on top of another, they seemed to spiral upward instead, with each box being slightly higher than the one next to it. It made for an unusual design. Given Jaddo's descriptions of the competition among the elite, she wondered if this too was a form of ranking they applied to themselves, with the richest and most powerful at the top, able to look down upon the others that were beneath them in every sense of the word.

Turning her attention to the boxes themselves, she looked carefully at them, her eyes scanning until, near the top, she spotted the familiar forms of Jaddo and Beef waving down at her. Beef made them easy to distinguish from the other box seats with the very large and very purple suit he was wearing. One thing the man knew how to do was stand out in any crowd. Shampoo made certain her first wave was for them, before her professionalism kicked in and she moved on to the rest of the audience. It seemed to her that the crowd seemed subdued, but there was unquestionably an air of expectation about them. Everyone sitting in the open seats was dressed as elegantly as any of the fans she had seen before, making her wonder if this event was being treated more like a large cocktail party than an actual fight.

And then her opponent was introduced. Shampoo watched closely. The Amazon knew her opponent could play the crowd as well as anyone in the business. However, uncharacteristically, she did not bother with showing off, all but ignoring the audience. Instead she walked across the concrete floor directly to Shampoo, stalking past the announcer's introduction of her as though he wasn't even there.

The moment Link's eyes settled upon Shampoo it was not trepidation, but elation, she felt as she drew nearer. This was it. Her chance. The Gods had given her the opportunity for justice, and she would savor every second of it. At this moment, no one existed, save Shampoo. And in a matter of minutes, she too would cease to exist. It would be glorious.

The crowd was forgotten as the duelists eyed each other warily.

Deciding to take the initiative, Shampoo spoke. "You don't stand a chance, Pinky." Shampoo had heard rumors Pink disliked the nickname that had so recently been created by the newer fighters and was making its rounds. Of course, most of them did not dare voice it in her presence, but then, Shampoo was not like most.

The comment was met with a sneer. "It's sad, really, that you're going to die after only discovering one truth tonight."

Shampoo knew it was unwise to pay any attention to her opponent's banter; it would validate to some small degree her boasts. However, the young Amazon could not prevent her curiosity from being piqued. "What truth?"

"That I'm better than you." Link gave an unexpectedly warm smile.

"Hardly. What's the other truth?"

"I'm afraid you're going to die without ever finding it out."

Shampoo looked more closely at her opponent's eyes. Now that she was focusing on them, she noticed that they were wide-eyed and a bit glazed, almost as though Pink had started wearing contacts and was just beginning to become used to them. It unnerved the young Amazon. Not enough to throw her off her game, there was nothing that could accomplish that, but it was sufficient to make her regard her opponent far more warily than before.

Link gave another smile at her soon to be deceased adversary. The officials had not paid attention to her when she had dressed, only giving her a cursory pat down that was done for formality's sake. The edge she had secreted for this fight had remained hidden, just as she had hoped it would. Ideally, Link would prefer to beat Shampoo to death with her own two hands, but there were more important matters than winning the match. Everything came in a distant second to righteous vengeance, especially when it was directed against the likes of Shampoo. One way or another, Shampoo was not leaving this building alive.

The two backed to their proper positions opposite from one another as the announcer prepared to start the fight.

Xxxxxxxxx

Up in the box seats belonging to Otoni Media Conglomerate, others were also assessing the situation. Two men leaned over the side, taking as close a look as they could from the high position the box held. Tridome was small enough to allow every seat to be comfortable and have an unobstructed view of the floor. From the height the duo were at, they would be able to make out every detail of the match with ease.

"That Pink girl looks like all business tonight. Shampoo might have a tough time of it," Beef commented with an eye for fighting that had been dulled by neither the years nor the acquisition of kilograms.

"She's still better than the bookend." That was Jaddo's own nickname he had created for the twins. Usually he didn't bother to give such disparaging titles to people that did not directly annoy him, but for some reason their constant verbal harassment of his protégé had rubbed him wrong, and he had dubbed the duo that. Shampoo had thought it amusing and appropriate. Jaddo had agreed it was one of the better nicknames he had come up with in some time.

Jaddo looked over his shoulder just in time to catch Kiber looking pointedly away from him, a fair indication of where his eyes had been. He elbowed Beef in the side and spoke quietly enough so that only the large man could hear him. "You ever have a gay guy hit on you?"

"In my prime, all the time. You'd be surprised by the number of wealthy men that seemed to engage in that behavior. Even considered it a few times before deciding I wasn't that adventurous. Not that I have anything against homosexuals, just that it wasn't for me. Why, do you have someone hitting on you?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Who?"

Jaddo made sure his finger was hidden from sight as he pointed at his chest, directing his finger toward where Kiber was seated directly behind him.

Beef chuckled. "Then he swings both ways. I know personally some of the ladies he's romanced, and had liaisons with, though nowhere near my quantity or quality when I was his age. It's remarkable what you'll overhear in dinner conversations. Not that he tries to hide his dalliances. He's rich enough that he can woo any woman and no one would protest. Actually, he's regarded as one of the most eligible bachelors on the island."

"Then I hope he marries real soon and forgets about me."

"What would he see in a broken down old man like you when he could have his pick in handsome young studs?" Beef asked.

"Maybe he's into that sort of thing. I don't know," Jaddo said, then had to check his voice so he wouldn't' be overheard. "He's been looking at me again while my back's to him."

"Don't dress in such tight pants then."

Jaddo smacked Beef in the arm. "I don't dress in tight pants. What do you think I should do?"

Beef shrugged. "Unless he comes right out and hits on you, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not so sure he is gay. Yes, he does look at you sort of affectionately, but not in that way, at least I don't think so."

"Then how's he looking at me?"

Beef shrugged. "Very oddly, I'll admit. Oh, I could be wrong, but my gut tells me I'm right this time, and that he's straight."

"Yah, I suppose you're right," Jaddo admitted. And he did like Kiber's company well enough. The man was witty and charming, even more likable than Jaddo had been at that age. He supposed as long as Kiber didn't try anything, they could continue getting along, even if the younger man did tend to look at him oddly. Jaddo afforded another look over his shoulder, only to see Kiber's attention riveted to something other than himself or the fighters below. "What is it?"

Kiber indicated with a nod of the head a box seat that stood directly across, and higher than them. "Someone is in the Morimoto box. They usually don't bother attending these things."

"Which means?" Jaddo asked.

Beef understood and answered. "Morimoto's involved up to its neck in illegal dealings, but they somehow manage to keep one step ahead of the law and make a bundle in the process. Just the sort you need to keep an eye on, lest they insert a nice big knife in your back the moment you show it to them."

"I wonder why they're here," Kiber said softly as he continued staring across the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down on the floor, matters of much greater concern were confronting two young women that were about to engage in their duel, one fighting for victory, the other for death.

"You're dead," Link softly promised.

"Someday, but not today, and certainly never at your hands," Shampoo responded.

That made Link laugh. One that was full of far more confidence and energy than anyone had a right to. "It's my destiny. You're just a victim of fate. But then, aren't we all?"

"Enough talk!" This was completely unlike the Pink Shampoo knew. As one of her primary threats in the arena, Shampoo had paid close attention to the girl in her matches. Never had Pink approached a fight like this using that sort of talk. The Amazon did not bother trying to get around her opponent's dialogue. She knew from the look in her adversary's eyes that there were no words that would affect her, and talking would just affect concentration and waste energy. It was now just a matter of basics. All that was left was the fight.

"Let it begin!" the announcer shouted and quickly got out of the way.

Even in all the fights Shampoo had been in, from the Northman to Watambe, never had anyone come after her so fast and furiously. The young Amazon found herself put on the defensive from the outset, and a hard-pressed one at that, barely blocking the first series of blows directed at her head and chest.

Link had no regard for her own safety as she lashed out with every lethal kick and punch that she knew. The object of her hatred, the one that had been responsible for creating the black boil of rage that resided in her soul ever since her electrocution, was before Link now. It was time to lance the boil, even as she lanced Shampoo's chest with her fist and allowed both her fury and the Amazon's blood to be released and spread out for the world to see.

Thinking was no longer possible for Shampoo; there was only instinctive reaction. Deflect the punch aimed at her stomach. Evade the kick aimed for her knee. Move back and away from the fingers meant to dig out her eyes. It was no longer about fighting, it was about killing.

The unrelenting offense began yielding results for the shorter of the combatants. A light punch connected with the side of Shampoo's head. A hard chop struck the elbow cleanly, causing the joint to send waves of pain every time the Amazon bent it. A telling knee to the stomach opened things up for a follow-up punch to the shoulder that nearly broke the collarbone.

Panic began to disrupt Shampoo's composure, which, despite the ferocity of the attack, had still been in place. The stakes in this were too high for her to lose. It was more than not advancing immediately. Her opponent was intent that she not leave this arena alive, and was rapidly succeeding in making that outcome a reality.

Another kick connected with the lower spine, and for a split-second, Shampoo lost the feeling in her legs. But just as she was about to fall, the feeling returned, and the fall became a roll just in time to evade the follow-up ax kick that would have broken her neck.

The crowd, at long last awakened by the savage spectacle, cheered as loud and as hard as Shampoo had ever heard. Even the bloodthirsty horde at Hellmount could not compare with the shrieks and cries coming from the women and men who were supposed to represent the finest society had to offer. In the end, they were just like everyone else, once their masks of propriety were tossed aside and a little blood was thrown their way.

In the recesses of Shampoo's mind, a voice that sounded like her great-grandmother's shouted out that this was ridiculous. Was Shampoo not the greatest fighter of her generation? Did she not win the tournament easily, so easily that she had lamented the lack of satisfaction in her victory? And here she was, being run ragged, being beaten upon at will, by a fighter than she knew in her heart was inferior to her. It was shameful. It was disgraceful. It was scandalous to both herself and her ancestors.

It was time to put a stop to it.

Just as Link moved in for another strike, one in which she was certain a telling blow would be landed, Shampoo's fist lashed out, connecting with the underside of her jaw. Link's head was snapped back, breaking the steak of pure offense she had unleashed since the fight began.

As Link backed up to recover, something else also happened. Until that point, she had thrown nothing but a continuous barrage of offense that Shampoo had been forced to defend against or die. However, it was not Link's usual style of fighting. On the contrary, against an opponent of any higher caliber she ordinarily paced herself while allowing her foe to exhaust their strength. Once they were properly winded, they became vulnerable, and she would then step in to finish them off. But now, thanks to her blind rage, she had fallen into the same trap she set for others. Unused to fighting so vigorously so early, and allowing her body to realize that for just a moment, it began to unwillingly slow down.

No! She would not allow that to happen! Link called upon her reserves of energy, allowing even more adrenaline to pump through her body as she unleashed another volley of attacks.

But this time Shampoo was ready and met her blow for blow. It was a stalemate in the beginning, with each fighter exchanging strikes evenly. A backfist to the temple was met with a palm thrust to the chest. Crescent kick returned by a front kick. Left for right and right for left. Two fighters showing nearly identical symmetry.

Superior endurance began to tell the tale. Shampoo landed two blows to every one. Then three to one. Then it was all the Amazon's offense as she hammered relentlessly upon Link, showing only slightly more mercy than was afforded to her in the beginning of the match.

Link tried her best to prolong the inevitable. She dodged, wove, and parried like she never had before. At first, she succeeded, and dared to hope she could reverse the flow of battle and regain the initiative. Then Shampoo would pay.

Watching from high above, Jaddo felt reminded of the similarities between this and his own match with Jun Fan Li three decades ago. Surprisingly, he felt a touch of sorrow for Pink, who was fighting so far beyond her true abilities, reminding him of his own insidious desire to win no matter the cost. He knew what the outcome of this would be, and though he truly wanted Shampoo to win, he could no longer see Pink as anything other than an object to be pitied. On this night she would learn some prizes forever remained beyond one's grasp, no matter how far they stretched to reach out for them.

The final turning point came in a blow identical to the one Shampoo had landed on the 'Thunderer.' It did not drive two ribs into Link's lungs, as it had to the large man, but it was more than enough to send messages of pain through her body, overriding the ability to do anything other than bellow out in agony.

The final blow arrived with an elbow point driven right between the eyes of Link, though there had been a dozen or so strikes that landed in between, each wearing the smaller girl down. But it was the elbow that drove Link to her knees. She tried telling her body to get up, but it refused the order, and instead decided consciousness was an overrated thing and subsequently shut it down.

Shampoo watched her opponent totter on her knees then fall over. A huge gasp of relief escaped from her lips. No burns this time, but in many ways it was a far worse fight than the one with Watambe. It had not been decided on tricks and illusions, but on pure power. Muscle straining against muscle and bone meeting bone in the most primitive of struggles for dominance. And as with all of her struggles in recent memory, save the brief one with Jaddo, Shampoo had emerged victorious again. As always. And this time she did feel some satisfaction in victory at being taken near her limit.

With the match over, the Amazon played to the crowd. It had regained some measure of control with the ending of the fight and applauded in that manner that the elite were taught is gracious. Shampoo accepted their accolades, but all she was doing was going through the motions. The fight had tired her, and her body was coming down from its warrior's high. Aches from the blows, many that had landed so early on, set in. Her left arm felt like it was growing stiff from the blow it had suffered, and now every muscle was starting to inform her that they would like a relaxing break. She would play the crowd no more than thirty more seconds before bowing and retiring for a relaxing bath and massage that the administrators at Tridome had informed her they offered. Then it was off to bed. No victory celebration tonight, despite her accomplishment.

She was going to Japan.

A small smile spread across her face as she understood that this was a reality now. It was such a great opportunity that she had been certain it would slip from her grasp. It had seemed too good to be true, to shave so many weeks from her goal. But it had not, and now the match was over. Hong Kong would soon be nothing but a memory, and the winner's circle that was her true goal lay ahead. She gave one more triumphant fist to the air, directing it at the box where Jaddo stood. He applauded her in a rare open display of encouragement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the applause from the crowd that roused Link from her unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, wondering what the people were cheering. And then it came back to her, the blow between the eyes, trying to rise and failing. Failing because of Shampoo. Again.

A fleck of blood shot out from her lips as a soft cry of rage slipped out of her throat, one that was drowned out in the applause. Link returned unsteadily to her feet and looked around. The people were still cheering. That meant Shampoo must have still been present. Disorientation departed as Link became increasingly aware of her surroundings. She spun in a half circle until she saw Shampoo standing there, her back to her, pumping her fist to the crowd.

Not again. Never again.

Link went down to one knee and slipped her hand into her boot. Her fingers fell on the crude piece of jagged metal, and she pulled it out. It was a crude thing, a knife she had tried to make at a forge when she had been friends with the blacksmith's son in their village. She had kept it as a memento to remind her of the past. It was hers, as pitiful as it was. As small and as jagged as it was. It was a poor sample of a knife, like the poor sample Link made of everything she tried to do. Second best to Pink in everything. Never able to be the best at anything. Always just there, never on top. Just like now. Second place again. One place away from success, which meant she was a failure, just like every other time.

No more. Shampoo would pay.

Link lunged forward with the knife. The back of her mind told her not to let loose the roar of rage that came bubbling forth from her the depths of her soul. Crying out would make her feel better, a primal way of showing the world what she felt, but it would alert her prey and prevent her from achieving her goals again. Results were all that mattered. A person died just as easily from a stab wound to the back as she would to one in the gut. What difference would it make where the blow landed, just so long as Shampoo died.

There were only six steps to her goal.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later, Shampoo would not say what it was that made her turn around at that instant. It might have been the sudden confusion that mingled in with many of the cheers, or perhaps it was some latent ability to sense the imminent threat to her life. Personally, Shampoo thought it was the look of alarm in Jaddo's eyes as he saw Link moving up behind her, intent in plunging her shaft of blackened metal to its hilt in the flesh of her back.

But Shampoo did turn in time to see Link planting her feet and lunging forward with the knife. Reflexively, Shampoo brought her hand up and caught the wrist deflecting the stab downward. Rage and momentum sent the blade forward, and nearly half a centimeter of it pierced the young Amazon's flesh near her pelvis. There was an instance of pain, and then the Dragon's Rage flooded her body.

During the course of the fight, it had played its siren's call in her mind, but Shampoo had refused its beckoning temptation. Even as dire as the situation had been early on, she had not needed the favors the double-edged ability imbued within her. So it had remained slithered and coiled just beneath the surface, waiting to be summoned forth and protect her by crushing the things that represented a threat to her life. Even after the fight had ended it remained there, ready to lash out and protect with destruction. Such ideas were usually mutually exclusive terms, but that was what the Rage was created for. The only purpose for which it existed. Protect the body from harm, as primal and instinctual a reaction as it had been in the dawn of humankind. Though if it was let loose too long to would destroy that which it was created to protect.

As the pain from the stab wound struck, it was there, deadening that area by dulling pain receptors and preparing the body to return the violence in kind. All the aches and pains were forgotten in the flood of chemicals that surged through Shampoo's body.

Now it was time for the Dragon's Rage to be unleashed.

Link saw the wild look in Shampoo's eyes, and for a moment was stunned by the close resemblance to the fleeting image of herself she had caught in a mirror before the fight. For just a moment, the unbridled hate in Shampoo's eyes washed over and drowned the raw malevolence that had been released from Link's soul when the opportunity for revenge had unexpectedly come for her. For a moment, Link was shocked out of her dementia and could see the world for what it was again.

Now it was Link's turn to feel pain as the grip on her stabbing wrist tightened like a vice. Trying to withdraw her own limb did no good; Link could not move it forward or backward a fraction of a centimeter. All she could do was feel unrelenting pain that increased geometrically by the second.

And then the air was filled with a snapping noise as the bones in Link's wrist cracked. A wail of agony far worse than anything she had ever felt before flew from her lips and to the crowd's ears. Only the sounds of the pigs that had been slaughtered on her farm back home was comparable to the cry that burst from her. At least that was what it sounded like to her ears.

Link's entire attention was focused on her wrist, which was why she was unaware of the fist that had been drawn back with Shampoo's free hand. The left hand, that had become more akin to a vice than an appendage as it held the shattered remnants of Link's right wrist, was all she could concentrate upon as she wished she could escape the pain and power it held.

The blow from Shampoo's fist landed cleanly and lightning fast, the most powerful punch she had ever thrown, backed with the Dragon's Rage powering it. Link was completely unprepared as it caught her perfectly under the jaw. She had only a split instant, less than an eyeblink, of awareness as her head was forced back with blinding velocity. As the head reached the apex of its backward arc, there was a snapping noise from the bones in the back of the neck as vertebrae slipped from their positions and severed the nerves of the spinal column connecting the head to the rest of the body.

For the second time in the night, the world went dark for Link, but this time there was a peace that had not been present the last time night fell in her eyes. For some odd reason, the dark rage that had been in her soul, the raw hatred that had festered and spilled over, was no longer present. It had slipped away with the severing of nerves, never to return. What remained behind was a pleasant sensation of being free of anger and feelings of inferiority for the first time since she had been so very little. Now all that was left was the unique essence that made Link what she was for perhaps the first time in her life. She wished it would last forever, that feeling of peace.

And it did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All present in Tridome knew what had happened. The way Link's body had gone limp in a heartbeat. The way her eyes stared lifelessly at nothing as the body slowly sagged towards the floor, though the strong grip on the broken wrist remained tight. The only curiosity was the soft smile on Link's lips. It was there now, but certainly had not been there when the blow landed. Why would anyone smile when they must have known they had been struck with such a killing blow? It defied explanation, and would forever do so.

High above, Jaddo gave a sad shake of his head. Why couldn't the stupid girl have let it go? Why did she sneak the weapon in and try to kill an opponent she had lost fairly to? It was such a waste. Now the twin was dead, and what did she have to show for it? Just another corpse decorating a fighting floor. No different from a broken body in a dog pit in some nameless shantytown instead of the gaudy arena built for the elite. Well, they had gotten their fill tonight. Seen what they had wanted to see. He hoped they choked on it.

"Hey, Jaddo?"

He looked curiously at Beef. "What?"

"Do you have any idea why she's shaking the girl's body like that?"

Earlier thoughts of the crowd had made him stop paying attention to his protégé. Now Jaddo refocused his attention upon her to see what his old friend was referring to. Sure enough, Shampoo had maintained her hold on opponent's wrist and was shaking the body back and forth, as though not understanding why the person that had been trying to kill her had stopped moving. He had a bad feeling about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down below, Shampoo shook Link, barely aware of the crude knife sliding out of Link's hand and the wound bleeding only slightly due to the Dragon Rage's intense efforts to heal the cut. Ordinarily, as much as the Rage could cloud her thinking, Shampoo could still maintain coherent thoughts. However, due to the speed of the attack from Link, and how quickly the Rage had asserted itself, it had temporarily overloaded Shampoo's senses, making it nearly impossible to think in anything other than the most basic of terms and concepts. Likewise the speed with which Link had fallen, and that there were no other opponents despite the fact her body was ready for a fight, confused her. So Shampoo shook Link's body, not quite comprehending exactly why her opponent wasn't trying to kill her any more.

The announcer, who had made his way into the middle of the floor to hold Shampoo's hand up and declare her the winner, was equally confused by her behavior. He started to say, "Excuse m-"

The rest was cut off as Shampoo backhanded the man away, reflexively reacting as though he was another attacker. It took a moment for her to realize that was not the case, and in any event the little man with the big voice had been knocked out cold by the casual blow.

"Shit!" Jaddo said between clenched teeth.

"What's going on? That's not part of her act, is it?" Kiber asked, concern over Shampoo's behavior finally starting to register on his features.

This was a matter to be decided delicately. Jaddo was uncertain of how much about Shampoo he wanted to reveal to the man, even if he had purchased her contract. "Every now and then when she enters a life threatening situation, like when people try to stab her from behind, she gets this big time adrenaline rush she calls the Dragon's Rage. It really sends her over the top, and she has problems coming out of it, like now. Still, as long as no one tries to attack her, she'll come out of it in a few seconds."

"She might not get those seconds." Beef pointed to the floor below.

Jaddo looked at what he was referring to. A couple of men, burly guards of some kind, had emerged from one of the entryways and raced to Shampoo, obviously ready for a fight.

"Wranglers," Kiber informed them. "A while back, one of the fighters didn't like some of the disparaging comments coming from one of the folks from the stands, so he took it upon himself to jump into the stands and beat the hell out of the heckler. Unfortunately, the heckler was fast, and a lot of rich people ended up getting stepped on and punched out before the fighter got his hands on him. Since then, a fund was created to ensure that a security service provided a bunch of people called Wranglers to keep a fighter from going nuts and maybe assaulting everyone in the stands again."

"Shit!" Jaddo repeated. "I got to get down there."

"I'm sure the Wranglers won't hurt her. They're professionals that know the fighters are valuable," Kiber told him

"It's not her I'm worried about getting hurt," Jaddo called out as he headed towards the nearest stairway.

Kiber gazed over the edge to see Shampoo tossing one of the first two Wranglers, a full grown man that had to weigh at least two hundred and fifty pounds, as easily as she might toss a ball. "I see what you mean."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the box seat reserved for the Morimoto Ziabatsu, a high, feminine laugh rang out as its owner watched Shampoo defeat the second Wrangler as easily as the first. Now other Wranglers began springing into action as they ran out into the floor in sets of twos and threes.

The woman laughed in approval again as Shampoo viciously took out the nearest Wrangler with a powerful leap kick. "I want her now more than ever."

"It shall be as you wish," a short Japanese man sharing the seats with her assured her.

"My dear Tojo, first we must make certain the item remains in working condition." She pointed to the two other occupants of the luxury accommodations. "You two, see to it that she is subdued but not damaged. I have little doubt she'll make short work of the remaining members of security, so switch to your fighting outfits quickly."

"As you wish," the two said as one. They quickly stripped off the seven hundred thousand yen suits that were their standard outfits when they were on the job and switched to their more accommodating fighting gear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jaddo had just made it down to the fighting area when he saw the last of the Wranglers, a sumo of some considerable size, go down under Shampoo's furious assault. She was showing none of the restraint she usually held in a fight. Luckily, most of the men were in top shape, even if they had proven insufficient for the task of restraining Shampoo. Had they attacked her all at once, they might have succeeded in overpowering her, but most of them, all men, opted to foolishly 'prove' themselves by taking her on one at a time or in pairs. Only the sumo had made much of a fight of it, and even by the end, he had fallen with barely a mark on the girl.

He made his way across the floor towards her, avoiding several of the fallen bodies. "Shampoo," Jaddo said softly, more than aware that he needed to appear non-threatening to calm her down. She had described the Dragon Rage to him before, but this was the first time he had ever seen it in action. As good as she was normally, her reflexes and strength seemed at least three times better than before, and despite the injury from the knife, she did not show any sign of the wound hampering her in the least. However, her loss of control seemed even worse than she had described it. While it was true he was confident he could stop her if he had to, he was also certain he would end up hurt as well, at least while she was in this state of mind. No, better to play it quiet and hope she responded.

When Shampoo heard someone else speak, she turned, fists still clenched and obviously wanting to hit something else. However, with the sound of Jaddo's voice, she seemed to hesitate slightly: a good sign He would work with that. "Here now, girl. You know I wouldn't hurt you. Why don't you just calm down a bit and we can talk things over?"

She took one step forward, a step that Jaddo was uncertain if it was meant to be menacing or one of relief. No second step followed as two figures came down from their jump from high above, landing between him and Shampoo. One was a girl in her early twenties, Asian, with black hair pulled into a ponytail and tied back with a yellow ribbon. She wore a black, gi that showed off a pair of long and powerful legs. A distinctive yellow orchid emblem was sewn on the shoulder.

The other figure was one that was all too familiar to Jaddo, having spent many months fighting in the same arena, even going head-to-head with him on several occasions. The giant Thai man wore only his standard blue shorts with red piping and had his feet and hands taped up, as always. Aside from appearing older, he also seemed taller and heavier, and, as impossible as it seemed, now possessed two eyes.

"Long time no see," Sagat said without bothering to turn around.

"She's mine," the woman with the orchid said as she stepped forward and confronted Shampoo.

"This is a mistake, Rei Lan," Sagat warned.

"I can take her again," Rei assured him.

The gesture was recognized by Shampoo, and she fell back into attack mode again. Unlike the Wranglers, this woman was far more skilled, and blocked and deflected Shampoo's initial attacks, though not easily. The battle waged for only about twenty seconds when Jaddo thought he saw a hole in the new girl's defense. Apparently, Shampoo saw the same thing, and lunged in. Almost impossibly, Rei Lan managed to twist away and out from under the punch, only to strike under Shampoo's extended arm with a jab with her fingers, landing them in the Amazon's armpit.

"There," Rei said. She was a bit off balance from the daring maneuver, and would have been open to a counterattack from Shampoo's right had she not already neutralized the limb by hitting the nerve cluster located there. Now Rei had to take out the other arm, then Shampoo would fall easily.

Even as those thoughts raced through Rei's mind in less than the blink of an eye, Shampoo's right connected with the back of her head. A momentary thought of the impossibility of the blow was interrupted as a reverse thrust kick met Rei's chest and drove her backward. She would have fallen had her partner not been ready to catch her.

Sagat set her back on her feet, and well behind him. "It's not like last time. She's faster and more powerful than before. Leave her to me."

Reluctantly, Rei Lan backed away and let Sagat take over.

Sagat was hesitant at first, allowing Shampoo the first series of attacks. She took him up on the unspoken offer and came at him with a series of high blows. Most would have been aimed at a normal man's head. On Sagat, the strikes only reached to his upper torso at best.

The Thai man blocked every attack, allowing many of them to glance off his arms, which he was using to shield his vital parts. Jaddo watched in surprise as the man shrugged off the blows as if they were being thrown by a five-year old rather than from a highly trained warrior that could shatter four inches of concrete in a single blow. It reminded Jaddo of how Shampoo was ignoring her own injuries, yet where Shampoo was all emotion, Sagat was ice. His face betrayed nothing as he blocked every blow that came his way. Jaddo watched everything with a careful eye. Nearly thirty years ago, Sagat was one of the hardest hitting men around, but mostly a power merchant. He would trade two or three blows dealt to him for every one he could deliver, and usually he came out ahead. But this man before him was different. He was weathering the storm, but mostly by either deflecting or countering the blows instead of absorbing them, while not bothering to use any of his own. There was no doubt he was considerably better than what he had been in the past, but his whole style of fighting had changed.

There was something about Sagat's eyes that bothered Jaddo. Aside from the fact that the left one obviously worked, and was not merely made of glass, the movements were odd in some way that he could not define. The eyes moved fast. Too fast. They darted about almost too quickly to be seen. Jaddo did not know what that meant, but he doubted it was good.

At last Sagat launched an attack of his own. He hit Shampoo cleanly in her solar plexus with an open palm thrust designed to knock the wind out of her. Jaddo assumed that it would at least slow his protégé down, but much to his distress, all it did was knock the air out of her lungs as she began breathing much more quickly while attacking just as rapidly as before.

Again Sagat parried the majority of the force behind the attacks, not allowing Shampoo to get in a single clean hit, and once again Jaddo was surprised by the ease with which he did it. Once more Sagat struck Shampoo in the stomach, though this time with a double open palm thrust. The second blow sent Shampoo back, obviously disorienting her. Sagat moved in to disable his opponent once more, but impossibly Shampoo attacked again, this time getting a clean kick in on the leg Sagat had planted. He winced slightly from the blow, and seemed angry that Shampoo had not fallen to either of his strikes.

"Just hold her still and I can calm her down!" Jaddo told Sagat. It was a chancy thing. He and Sagat had never gotten along, but considering how the current fight had unfolded, it was obvious the huge man was trying to avoid making any lasting damage on Shampoo, for whatever reason that may have been.

Sagat grunted, and Jaddo hoped it was one of approval. Again the large man moved in, but this time he made no effort to block the kick he received to his chest. A second punch hit him in the side of the face, which he took with even more impassiveness than Shampoo had. The young Amazon was about to unleash a third attack when she discovered that the first two blows had placed both her and her opponent in such a position that Sagat was able to go behind her and bring both arms under hers, locking her in a full nelson. Bringing all of his strength to bear in restraining her, Sagat kept her firmly in his grip, despite her struggles. No curses escaped Shampoo's lips, only a snarl of inarticulate rage flew out as she squirmed back and forth trying to slip out of his grasp and return to the attack. Even with all of the power she had, Sagat was equal to the task and held her firmly.

Then her squirming slowed down to almost nothing and she remained nearly motionless. Just as the Thai man was certain she had realized the futility of her struggles, she managed to bring her leg up over her head in an impressive show of flexibility and unleashed a kick that connected right between his eyes. At that angle she was only able to hit with the front of her foot, and probably stood a good chance of breaking several toes against his skull. Unconcerned, she unleashed a second kick. What surprised Sagat was the amount of force she was able to get behind the kick despite the awkward angle it was being delivered from.

"You'd better calm her down quickly," Sagat warned. The threat held the promise that he would take more desperate measures to neutralize the threat she represented to everyone around her, as well as herself, if Jaddo was not successful.

Jaddo moved in front of Shampoo. For a moment, he considered staying far enough back that she would be unable to reach him with her nimble legs. However, after a second's hesitation, he found himself stepping within her reach. Softly, with his hands raised in a placating gesture of surrender, he said, "Shampoo, calm down. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

Her foot came up, crossing half the distance between her and Jaddo before coming up to a halt. She still carried a wild-eyed look, but now it held an edge of exhaustion to it.

In that calm, steady voice, Jaddo said, "That's right. You took care of the girl that stabbed you. Everyone else either misunderstood what you were going to do, or were just defending themselves, or trying to keep you from hurting yourself. You can calm down now. Just relax and stop fighting so we can get that nasty cut looked at."

That voice seemed to cut through the red haze that surrounded Shampoo's thoughts. It was a nice voice that belonged to a nice man, despite all of the frustrations he could cause. It was a voice she had grown to trust almost more than any other, and the words were soothing and seemed to make sense. And the truth was Shampoo's body felt tired. Very tired. More tired than she could ever remember it being. A part of her thoughts, whether it was from the Rage or somewhere else, told her if she continued on the path she was on she would die, not from the actions of others, but from her own out of control power, consumed from within, just as her great-grandmother warned her might happen.

The warring in her mind continued until a huffing came from behind the group. All eyes turned to see a crimson-faced Beef, forced once again to move a large mass a long distance in a short amount of time. Between gasps, he said, "I'll tell you what, Shampoo. If you calm down, I'll give you all the pasta you can eat for a week."

The utter inappropriateness of the statement caught everyone off-guard, including Shampoo. Somehow it cut completely through the haze, allowing her to think clearly once again.

"Sure," she said. And as Sagat released her, she slumped to her knees upon the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I've got a bag of Raisonettes somewhere in a pocket here. Ah ha!"

The bag was snatched out of Beef's hand the moment it came into view. Shampoo poured the entire contents down her throat, barely taking the time to chew.

"You choke, you're on your own," Jaddo warned, but it was half-hearted. Seeing Shampoo physically healthy in the medical ward of Tridome, frustrating the hell out of the doctor trying to examine the cut on her pelvis as she wiggled around and tried eating nearly everything in sight, relieved him.

Jaddo had thought Beef had a voracious appetite. Despite the dark rings under her eyes and the obvious signs of exhaustion she was showing, Shampoo was putting him to shame. Anything edible and within arm's length was being devoured. Jaddo was beginning to worry if they ran out of food she might try to nibble on Beef's arm, not that he couldn't spare a pound or two.

"Oh, look, a moldy crust of bread." Jaddo pointed to the corner of the infirmary.

Shampoo turned around to see where he was pointing at for a moment before realizing what was said. She shot him a glare. The reaction relaxed him; it meant she was back to normal.

"Would you please keep still!" the doctor examining Shampoo complained.

"You've got to have something to eat around here," she complained right back.

"I have some lovely stool samples in back you can chew on," the doctor said acidly.

Shampoo grimaced. "Aren't you supposed to have lollipops or something to give your patients?"

"Along with pretty pink balloons that say, 'Congratulations on your victory'. It's what we give all the fighters here. Now keep still!" the doctor grumbled as he tried once again to examine her wound.

"Package of peanut brittle," Beef declared as he pulled a packet out of his pocket and waved it in the air triumphantly. After looking more closely at the label, he then said, "Or maybe it's peanut butter that's petrified into peanut brittle. It's hard to tell from how old it is."

Shampoo did not care. She all but ripped the package open and began chewing on the contents. There was a loud crack as she snapped off a chunk of the peanut brittle. It was either that or one of her teeth shattering as she tried to chew on the rock-hard substance. It was hard to tell, and as ravenous as Shampoo was, Jaddo was uncertain she would notice if one of her teeth had broken.

Another occupant in the room was also taking note of the food Beef was providing, although for different reasons. Rei Lan told him, "I once saw a picture of you when you were part of the Six Pack. I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen. I can't believe how fat you got."

"Makes you want to slam your head into a table, doesn't it?" Shampoo said through loud crunches.

Rei Lan nodded her head in agreement.

Beef said, "Ah, my dear. I might have gotten bigger, but let me assure you that every part of me has also grown. And I promise you that my vast collection of exotic techniques still can't be matched."

He winked and gave Rei Lan a quick pat on the butt. She seemed to consider the proposition for a moment before turning away and back towards Sagat.

An aide to Kiber burst into the room. His arms were laden with a plethora of multi-colored items from vending machines. Almost out of breath, he gasped out, "I have what you asked for, Sir. Everything I could get out of the closest machines, except for chewing gum. The only drink machine I could find was a beer one. I could go look for another one deeper in the complex, if you want."

Before Kiber could respond in approval at the man's quick work, the aide wandered too close to Shampoo. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the examining table she sat upon. She then forced him to place all of the food and drinks on the table next to her, then released him from her grasp. In a panic from being handled so brusquely by the ravenous girl, he darted from the room as quickly as he could. Within an instant what little remained of the not so brittle peanuts was tossed aside in favor of something softer that could go down more quickly. After she ingested three candy bars in about as many seconds, she popped upon one of the beer cans and chugged its contents down.

"Well, now, this could get interesting," Jaddo softly mumbled.

"I swear to you if you don't stop moving I'm going to give you a proctological exam. And let me warn you, I have the biggest hands on the medical staff," the doctor huffed.

Kiber gave Jaddo a look. With a sigh, he said, "Girl, quit squirming around and let the doctor do his job."

With enough food and drink to work on for a while, Shampoo finally stopped moving around long enough to let the doctor examine her.

As he did so, Jaddo turned to the last occupant currently in the room, a man standing right next to him, arms crossed and doing his best impression of a statue as he remained motionless. It would not have surprised the aborigine overmuch if there had been a pigeon perched atop his head with how still he was standing.

Jaddo had to bend his neck back until it almost hurt to look Sagat in the eye. "Still in prime shape, I see."

"I work out a lot," Sagat low bass made it sound more like a rumble than a series of words.

"Is it just me, or did you get a bit bigger since the last time I saw you?"

"Just a late growth spurt,"

"Your eye seems to have grown back as well."

"You're very observant."

"I notice things like that." Jaddo quickly grew frustrated by the large man's reluctance to speak.

Beef came over and elbowed Sagat gently in the side, though if he had taken a crowbar to his ribs instead it might have done about the same amount of damage, given the rock hard texture of his stomach muscles. Seeing he had the Thai's full attention, Beef remarked jovially, "I guess I can't refer to you as my cyclopean associate anymore, now can I?" Beef chuckled at his joke using the old nickname only he had dared give to the giant, at least to his face.

It was Jaddo's turn to watch impassively. It was just like old times. Beef telling Sagat jokes while the big man looked on without batting an eye. Or so the aborigine thought until a slight smile, barely perceptible, appeared on Sagat's face.

The giant said, "You were the only person I ever knew that tried to make me laugh. I never told you how much I appreciated that. Thank you."

Even Beef was taken aback by the comment. "You smiled at one of my jokes. Surely it's a sign of the Apocalypse."

"Probably," Sagat said.

This time it was Jaddo's turn to look at the man in shock. "Give me one of those beers," he told Shampoo as she reluctantly handed one over, then returned to stuffing her face with cheese curls and peppermints.

Kiber was more focused on the matter at hand as he watched the doctor's examination with a careful eye. Once the doctor appeared finished, Kiber asked, "I don't mean to sound uncaring or cold-hearted, but I am responsible for managing my corporation's assets, and Shampoo is an important one of them. I have a responsibility to many others to run things effectively, so I need to know if she's okay, and if the cut is going to leave a scar."

The doctor pulled away from Shampoo. "She's in fine health, though she shows signs of exhaustion from her fight. And aside from the fact I can practically hear her arteries clogging from all of that junk she's dumping inside herself, she's in superior physical shape."

Shampoo deliberately overstuffed her mouth with potato chips in response to the doctor's comments.

"If you think this is bad, you should try training her for a few months," Jaddo threw in.

"I'd sooner give myself that procotological examine I threatened her with," the doctor said. "As to the wound, well, as hard as it is for me to believe, that thing is healing at an incredible rate. Ordinarily I would say one that deep would scar, but at the pace it's healing, I doubt there will be anything that would show up unless one was looking real close."

"I've always healed fast," Shampoo offered through a mouthful of half-chewed pretzels.

"Excellent! We wouldn't want such a precious commodity damaged in the least."

All eyes turned to the new speaker. It was a Japanese man, about Kiber's age, dressed in a white business suit and carrying an expensive briefcase. He was of average height and build, but possessed a more than passingly handsome face. Like Kiber, who was already in room, he radiated an aura of a man who had wealth and influence and knew how to wield both with supreme ease.

As he entered the room, both Rei Lan and Sagat took up bodyguard positions at his side. Almost by unspoken agreement everyone between the newcomer and Kiber moved out of the way, though all looked on in rapt attention. Even Rei and Sagat fell back a couple of steps to allow their superior to speak on his own.

"I'm Masichi Tojo, president of the Acquisitions Section of Morimoto Incorporated." The newcomer bowed before Kiber, who returned the bow, dipping neither higher nor lower.

"And I take it that you know who I am, else you would not be here," Kiber replied.

Tojo seemed relieved. "Excellent. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? After witnessing your fighter in action tonight, my superiors wish to purchase her contract. We are prepared to offer you five times what you paid for it, as well as an additional two hundred million to cover anticipated profits from merchandising sales."

Shampoo let out a gasp, and Jaddo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Even Kiber seemed momentarily taken aback by the offer. But the moment passed, and he turned his gaze to Jaddo, smiled at him, then returned his focus on Tojo. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass, although I'll admit it is a generous offer."

"Come, come," Tojo said chidingly. "Didn't I just overhear you saying something about being responsible for your corporation's assets? This is a guaranteed profit far and above what could be expected from any fighter's contract."

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid I still must refuse."

Tojo let out a tired sigh. "Very well. I've been authorized to increase the offer by twenty percent if you should prove reluctant to part with the girl."

"Triple it."

Tojo was taken aback by the statement. "I don't know if I can do that. I'll have to clear it with my superiors."

Kiber gave Tojo an amused grin that told him who had the upper hand. "I wasn't finished. I was going to end it by saying, even then it would not be enough. The contract is not for sale."

If there was an advantage on Kiber's side, Tojo gave no indication he felt the same way. "You drive an unexpectedly high bargain. I respect that. However, there is something you should know. As you are aware, OMC has recently gotten into the shipbuilding business. It has had some middling success with smaller pleasure craft, but it's currently trying to enter the business of military seacraft. Your zaibatsu is currently trying to obtain a lucrative contract with the Imperial Navy to build three heavy cruisers. At the moment, your offer is a distant second behind the Fujikawa-Misawa Zaibatsu's offer. However, my employer has certain, shall we say, influences within Fujikawa-Misawa. Their offer could be withdrawn and there would be nothing to stand in the way of your company obtaining the contract, and that would be worth far more than any ten fighters you could name. You would be a hero, and there could possibly be a promotion in it for you. And that's in addition to the money I offered you earlier. All for one fighter's contract. It's an offer you can't refuse. All you need to do is say yes and we'll make it official."

Kiber let out a slight clucking sound. "It appears Morimoto has been hiring presidents that are hard of hearing. I specifically told you that Shampoo's contract is not for sale, and here you are, making further offers and wasting my time. Not a very good way to conduct business. Not at all."

Tojo looked at the man as if he had grown a third eye. So had just about everyone else in the room, save Sagat, who seemed completely unaffected by the events surrounding him.

"I am not joking when I say the Fujikawa-Misawa offer will be withdrawn. Of course you can wait for the actual results to take place before handing us her contract if you don't believe us." Now there was a touch of pleading in Tojo's voice.

Kiber made a dismissive wave with his hand. "You bore me. If you have nothing further to say, our business is concluded."

Tojo remained looking at Kiber uncomprehendingly for another moment before collecting his wits. "I see. Very well. Given the way you conduct business, perhaps I should not worry. We'll end up owning OMC within six months with your kind of decision making."

"Now that would be a neat trick. Now please run along and tell your masters they need to send a bigger lapdog next time," Kiber said.

The insult caused the veins on Tojo's forehead to twitch, but he said nothing further and indicated to his two bodyguards they should leave.

Once the trio had exited the room and were well out of earshot, Kiber turned to Shampoo. "Tell me, do you shit gold?"

"What?" Shampoo asked, completely taken aback by the bizarre question.

"I ask because that's the only reason I can possibly conceive of them offering so much money for you." The frosty demeanor was now replaced with open disbelief, although if it was at the offer or his refusal of it, even Kiber could not say.

"Why did you turn it down?" Jaddo asked, though he quickly added, "Not that I'm sorry you did."

Kiber reacted as though he was hurt by the question coming from Jaddo. "I would never sell her contract to them. I think we all know who Mr. Tojo's superiors really were. There's no telling what would happen to Shampoo in that sort's hands. Besides, they offered too much money to just have her fight for them. They wanted her far too badly for anything so simple. Say what you will about them, they are not stupid. Whatever plans they really had in mind would have boded badly for her, of that I have no doubt."

"You turned down a lot of money," Beef mentioned.

Kiber shrugged. "We're still going to make a ton off her once she hits the Imperial Arena, and that was all we projected anyway. We lose nothing in the bargain."

Jaddo shook his head. "There might be reprisals over that little encounter. You weren't exactly congenial with Mr. Tojo."

"He's nothing more than a highly-paid lackey," Kiber scoffed. "I figured that out halfway into the conversation. It's his masters that hold the real power there. And even Shadowlaw wouldn't dare open warfare with OMC, even using Morimoto as a front. We're too powerful and have too many resources for that. And even if we weren't, we still wouldn't back down. OMC has always rode high on its ideals, and we always will. Maybe we aren't the most powerful zaibatsu around, but we are the most ethical and reliable. It's as much a trademark as our symbol." There was unmistakable pride in Kiber's voice as he uttered those statements.

Jaddo looked at the man in a newfound light. Until then, as much as he might have personally liked Kiber, he had still thought of him as a well-mannered, polite elitist that stood for money rather than ideals, but now that illusion had been shattered. Certainly he was a man of many layers. "I don't say this about too many people, almost no one, in fact. but you're a heck of a guy. Not too many folks could have passed up that kind of a deal, but I thank you for it."

Kiber seemed genuinely moved by the compliment. For a moment that concerned Jaddo, but then he decided to not worry about it. Let Kiber take the compliment for what it was, but by protecting Shampoo, Jaddo owed him a debt of thanks, though he still wasn't going to sleep with him.

"Why don't we go out and celebrate at my place? It's all on the house," Beef offered. Kiber, Jaddo, and even the doctor were quick to accept. Realizing there was still someone that hadn't spoken up, all eyes turned to Shampoo.

The young warrior lay asleep on the examining room table, buried under a blanket of multi-colored plastic wrappers and empty beer cans.

"Aww. She looks so sweet like that. We'll let her be," Jaddo said.

The others agreed and turned out the lights, allowing Shampoo her rest as they headed out to celebrate until the wee hours of the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tojo felt his cheeks turn crimson and his heart race in panic at what was to come. It had not always been this way. In the beginning, he had wielded power, influence, and ungodly amounts of wealth. He was the envy of everyone. Everything any man could want was all at his beck and call, and he demanded much. All the so-called 'vices' were his to indulge in. Drinks, drugs, women, and gambling were all that he needed to sustain his flesh. Especially the games of chance. The more illegal, the better. Tojo had been a gambler that had won all of his bets. At least until he wagered against Shadowlaw.

It was a game with the highest stakes and the greatest of rewards. He put everything on the line in attempting to do what only one other had accomplished in trying to catch the Tiger by her tail. The contest had been magnificent, everything he had thought it would be and more than he could have ever imagined. Never had he felt more alive than when he had played the game. Never had he felt his soul more damned than when he lost.

Now he found himself in the private box where they had watched the match earlier in the evening, on his knees before his mistress, having already given her the report on Kiber's refusal. Tojo wasn't stupid enough to believe she would kill him over this matter -he was too important to the organization- but importance did not mean invincibility, and punishment did not always mean death. There were things worse than death. He had already endured them once at this woman's hands. He had no desire to repeat the experience. He would do anything to avoid that, which had been proven many times over as he eagerly obeyed whatever commands his mistress ordered, no matter how depraved or demeaning they were.

The woman curled her hand to her chin, a distant look in her eye. "A pity. I did so have my heart set on that one. Especially when I learned of her special breeding. That she proved so... entertaining in the fight tonight was a delicious added bonus. Alas, it seems it was not meant to be."

"We could abduct her before she sets off for Japan," Rei Lan said. "I doubt she'll be guarded heavily, and Sagat and I could take care of any complications."

Somewhere deep within Tojo a part of him seethed at how eager Rei Lan was to make their mutual mistress happy. Once, Rei had belonged to Tojo as surely as Tojo belonged to his mistress now. But the woman had destroyed that, breaking what Tojo had with the girl he had once owned and loved. She had reforged those bonds between Rei and herself, making them even more unbreakable than what had existed before between man and woman and making him detest her all the more. But that was what the mistress could do, which was how she had obtained the rank she had in Shadowlaw. She was the very best at what she did. That he could attest to firsthand.

It was a long time before the woman answered the request. "No. She's not worth risking OMC's wrath, though we will see to it they never get their hands on those ship contracts. As much as I might wish it otherwise, even our organization can't win them all. Ah well. I shall simply have to find something else to entertain me tonight and distract me from this annoyance. Now who shall I choose to help me forget? Let me see. Hmmm."

Tojo didn't know which would be worse: being chosen or ignored. Again a part of him damned the woman, but only a tiny part.

The woman stepped forward with feline grace and cradled Rei Lan's chin. The young woman who had once defeated a dozen armed fighting men in under a minute all but melted at her mistress's touch.

Again Tojo raged in a distant part of his being.

The woman allowed her finger to play across Rei's lips, gauging the reaction and finding she approved of it. "Yes, I believe you shall do quite nicely, my sweet." She turned to Sagat "And would you like to join us?"

Sagat remained impassive to the suggestion. "You know that I'm no longer capable of responding to that sort of stimulation, and that I no longer have interests of any kind along those lines."

The woman gave a sad shake of her head. "Ah yes, a pity about that. One of the numerous drawbacks to vertebreaker technology. Such a loss of one so... manly," she drawled, running her nails across his torso hard enough to leave faint red marks which disappeared even faster than they came. Casting one last melancholy glance at Sagat, she then turned her attention to Tojo. Now directed at him, the look changed from depressed to sly. "And as for you, I believe I shall allow you to stand by and watch as Rei distracts me from the disappointments I have suffered."

So that was the punishment he was to endure for his failure. If there was a worse one that could be done as quickly with the resources at hand, he could not name it. Again he damned the bitch's eternally black soul.

She walked over to Tojo and ran her hand under his chin. Like Rei, he all but melted at her touch. "What do you say to your mistress for her graciousness?"

"Thank you, Mistress." And the worst part of it was, he meant each word. Each syllable.

Truly she was the best at what she did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting hard to breathe. The air, something was wrong with the air. It was flat and stale and lacked the ability to preserve life. It was weighing down in her lungs, like water. She was suffocating, and she was going to die.

"Listen to me, or we're going to be as dead as your sister," Chen Wu's voice warbled as much as his body did with his groveling. "You have to be Link forever. If anyone, and I mean anyone, ever tells the truth as to what happened, we're both dead. Do you understand? Do you understand!"

He grabbed Pink by the shoulders and began shaking her. Had she not been so deathly ill, she would have broken his hands for the offense. Instead, all she could do was allow him his defilement. The shaking upset her stomach and for the third time in as many minutes she tried to throw up, but all Pink could do was give off dry heaves until it felt like her stomach would come bursting out of her esophagus.

"You need to be Link!" Wu repeated, so desperate he did not care whether she threw up on him or not.

"Thomas. I need Thomas," she sobbed weakly.

"Tell me! Do you understand? Do you understand!"

"Yes. I'm Link. I'm Link forever," Pink sobbed, too weak to scream. "Please let me see Thomas. I need him. I need to tell him. I need him to be with me, or I'm going to die."

Wu considered that. "All right. You can tell him. He'll keep your secret safe. But he's the only one that can know."

Pink paid little attention to the words. She was barely able to stand. She was clad only in a nightgown and bare feet as she made her way out of the room and to the hallway beyond. It was late, late enough that most of the arena personnel were asleep or out enjoying themselves. She made her way through the halls, uncontested. It was difficult. With every step she felt like curling into a ball and crying or dying. Either one would have been acceptable. She was nearly at the breaking point. Physically exhausted. Emotionally worse. She wished she was dead.

Link was dead.

She was Link.

But someone was dead, so was it Pink?

No! She was Pink, who had to be Link.

It was confusing. Was she delirious? Only Thomas could set things right. Only Thomas could make her feel alive again. Thomas loved Pink, and she was Pink. He wanted to marry her. He told her so, though he thought it was Link, who she was now, so it was her sister he must have wanted to marry, but she was her sister and...

Her head hurt now. She staggered and brought both hands up and cradled it as gently as she could. A soft whimper filled the air. She thought it came from her. All that mattered was Thomas. She had to get to him. She might have had to be Link for everyone else, but not him. He only wanted Pink, and she would only be that for him. Just Pink. No Link.

Pink's tears began to flow. She had never been alone, not even in her mother's womb. Link was there. Link had always been there. They were always together, close even by twins' standards, even if their personalities were different. They had always lived under the same roof. They had been in the same classrooms. They had chosen the same career. They tried to do the same things. Where one went the other followed, and it was usually Pink that had led. Except this time. This time Link went on a journey all of her own, and Pink could not follow. Now Pink would have to be both while at the same time being alone. It was a horrible feeling, of being alone for the first time in her life.

No, not alone. Thomas would be there with her.

That solitary thought was all that remained, all that could drive her to move. It felt like days passed as she staggered through the halls. She had two more bouts of dry heaves, but no one came to help her. It was just as well. They could not help her, could not give her what she needed. Only one man could do that.

And just when she thought she couldn't make it another step, she found herself there. It was his room. She recognized the door. There was a crack down the left side of it. Pink had put that there. It was from that time she had thrown a girl into it, one she had caught trying to seduce Thomas right after they had first started going out. The girl had not tried it a second time. It was for the best. She and Thomas were meant to be together, even he saw that now. He was all that she had left.

Link was dead.

She was Link.

"Thomas," she softly pleaded into the door, too weak to knock. She tried to remain conscious and hold onto her sanity at the same time. It was a furious struggle in which she had no strength. She was alone, and the solitude was suffocating her. Only Thomas could breathe life into her again.

"Thomas," she said again, and was heard, though not by anyone from within the room.

"Link."

Bloodshot eyes turned to where the voice came from across the hall. It was another American. Bertram Sykes, if Pink remembered correctly. It was hard to think. He and Thomas were the only Americans here, and they felt a kinship with one another, even if they weren't close friends. So when their rooms were located close together, they had struck a casual friendship with one another. Or so she thought. It was hard to remember anything.

"I heard what happened to your sister tonight. I'm real sorry for you," he said.

Pink thought he looked like a mouse with his small nose and soft brown eyes. Link hit on him once early on, but he didn't respond to her advances, so now he wasn't romantically linked to a corpse. Except Pink was Link now, just like he said, which meant Thomas was the one romantically linked to a corpse that wasn't dead. It was hard to think. Where was Thomas?

"If there's anything I can do for you, I'll be glad to help."

"Thomas?" she whined.

Bertram gave her a soft look. "He... he's gone. He was at the match tonight. He... oh god, the poor man must have seen her die. He came back and... if you saw the look in his eyes... he was crushed. I ain't never seen anyone broken like that, not even in the worst fights when a soul knows he's going to die from his wounds. It was like he was dead too, and just walking around. He didn't say anything to me. He just went in his room, grabbed a few things, and left. He isn't coming back."

Pink now Link looked at him in uncomprehending horror. "Not coming back?"

"He didn't say anything. But if you saw his eyes, you'd have known. He's broken, and I don't know if there's anything that can help, especially now. No. He's never coming back."

No. She needed him. She wasn't dead yet. She was alive. She needed to find him and tell him and love him so he could love her and she could be Pink for someone instead of Link to everyone and he couldn't leave her since he proposed to her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and told her so even though she couldn't say anything since then she had to be Link for him but that was over and she could be Pink again...

Bertram caught her as she slumped to the ground. "Oh geez. I heard you were sick. And with your sister and all. I'll... I'll get a doctor for you."

She wanted to scream and yell and make him let her go. She had to go out now and find Thomas before he disappeared and she would not be able to tell him she could still be Pink for him. Instead she lay there like a limp ragdoll, barely aware of the world around her.

Bertram picked her up and carried her to his room, setting her on his bed before calling the medical staff and telling them she needed aid. She cried as she lay there, knowing somehow Thomas was gone and she was never going to see him again. She and the fighting had been the only two things tying him here, and with one gone and him unable to continue in the other, he would wander again and be lost to her forever. If she knew nothing else, she knew this was the truth, and she wept even harder for it.

As she faded in and out of consciousness, one other thought became as clear to her as the knowledge that Thomas Cantrell was lost to her forever.

She had lost her sister.

She had lost her lover.

She had lost her very identity.

And it was all the fault of one person and one person alone. One who had taken all of those things from her in the span of a heartbeat.

Shampoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I have everything packed," Shampoo said to Jaddo as she placed the last of her clothes in the steamer trunk she had purchased for this very trip. The red monstrosity would have been too big to lug around if they had been gong to travel like they had at the beginning of their journey. However, much to her delight, the days of walking were past. She was headed for the big time now and traveling in style. It was a good feeling.

"You've got a lot of stuff," Jaddo commented idly from the doorway of Shampoo's room.

"You were right about me making more money here. I used some of it."

"On clothes," he said acidly.

"Why not?" Shampoo snapped back. "I needed new ones. I don't wear the same seven shirts you do."

"One for every day of the week," Jaddo said, playing along with the joke. He owned more than that. Not many more, but more.

As Shampoo closed the lid on the trunk, a great depression swept through her. It was as though all the preparations until now hadn't been real, or more appropriately, had not seemed real to her. But now, with the lid closing, it also seemed to represent a closing of the door on this stage of her life. It was proving almost as hard as leaving her home. That had felt like that had happened eight years ago instead of eight months ago. She had done so much in so little time. It was hard to believe.

Almost as though reading her mind, Jaddo said, "Feels like your leaving it all behind, doesn't it?"

Mutely, Shampoo nodded her head.

"You made a lot of friends."

Shampoo smiled at that. They had even thrown her a going away party. It was a moving thing, since no one back home had thrown one for her, not that they had known she was going anywhere. But even if they had, it would not have been as heartfelt as the one Chingmy, Apollo, and the others had given her. It was made all the more depressing by the fact she knew it was unlikely she would see any of them ever again. Oh, there were promises made that they would try to look each other up, but Shampoo knew better. Their paths would branch off in different directions, and it would only be the purest of chance that would afford them the opportunity to meet again.

"Strutted your stuff before thousands."

Shampoo grinned at the memories of the antics she would go through to get the crowds to cheer for her. When she was in the middle of the fighting floor, winning the audience over, it was as though she were a band leader giving orders to her marching band. It was a pity she had no real desires to lead people around in that manner.

"Tasted the foods of far off exotic lands."

That made her snicker. The majority of 'exotic' food she had sampled was at Beef's. Still, the foreign dishes had been a delight.

"Killed someone."

That made the smile disappear. Shampoo looked at him curiously, and perhaps with a bit of trepidation.

Jaddo continued. "It's been a week now, and you never really talked about it. That's a bit odd. Something like that, people tend to talk about, unless you don't feel comfortable talking with me."

Shampoo shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I think about it a lot myself. But..."

"Go on."

She responded to his prodding. He was right. It was time to get this off her chest. "This might sound strange, but, I was sort of worried. I mean, I felt bad about killing Pink, but not as bad as thought I would have. I mean, she's dead. Forever, and it was because of my fists. These hands." She held them out before him. "These hands ended someone's life. And though it does depress me, and saddens me, it's not plaguing me like I thought it would before it actually happened. I'm afraid I don't feel bad enough about it, and that worries me. I don't want to end up a homicidal killer, like the Northman or something. I don't know if that makes sense, though, which is why I never said anything about it."

"Makes perfect sense," Jaddo assured her. "You see, us fighters are different from normal folk, especially when you've been on the circuit as long as we have. We see death all the time. How many people you think you've seen die since your first dog pit? Twenty? Thirty?"

"Probably over fifty by now," Shampoo said. Most of the deaths had been early on in gross mismatches by untalented fighters, but it was always there, casting the threat of its shadow on every match.

"Right. You've seen lots of people die in gruesome ways. It's a reality for us. It can happen to us, and sometimes it can happen to the others we fight at any time. You get desensitized to it, and the idea gets in your head that this can happen. It sort of prepares itself for something like this happening with Pink. So when it does come, even though it bothers you, it doesn't have quite the same impact it would if it just happened out of the blue.

"Most of us guys that were on the circuit for a while killed someone during our time. Hit a guy too hard by accident. Go all out in a fight with someone as good as or better than you. These things happen. It affects each guy differently. My first kill I felt bad about. Guy moved left when he should have moved right. Instead of hitting his face, I hit his head. Broke one of my knuckles on it, but sent parts of his skull into his brain. He died in a coma five hours later. It bothered me for a while, but not enough to affect me in my next fight. You ask Beef, it weighed heavy on him for a week. Don't think he even slept with more than one girl in that time; that's how much it bothered him. But like a good soldier, you put your life back on track and deal with it, not allowing it to eat you up alive, especially since Pink was the one that was trying to kill you after losing a fair fight. No offense, but you can't feel too bad for something that was little more than self-defense. It was too bad it happened, but that's life. Sounds like what you're doing now is getting yours back on track." He paused a moment before saying. "Makes me proud of you."

Shampoo was genuinely moved by the sentiment. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Jaddo's speech lightened the load upon her heart. She had not realized how much Pink's death had bothered her until she spoke of it to someone else. Now she felt even more parts of her discomfort falling to the wayside as she was indeed putting her life back on its proper path. It was still depressing, leaving the nearest thing to a home she had since departing her village, but as long as she had her goals in sight and her mentor at her side, all would be well.

"They're really going to be strapped around here with you moving on, Pink gone on, and Snakebite and Link disappearing like that."

The truth was Shampoo felt relief at the disappearance of the last one. Shortly after Pink's death, she had been certain Link would go ballistic and try to kill her, especially since she had blamed Shampoo for a series of incidents that she had nothing to do with. But surprisingly, after a short stay in the infirmary for some undisclosed illness, Link just upped and disappeared, just like Snakebite had. That was another one Shampoo was glad was gone. Trying to avenge the death of a loved one was a possibility for the sort of man he was, and Snakebite probably would have advanced to the Imperial Arena where the two might have met. But unlike Link, there were doubts Shampoo had about his desire to kill her. After all, the man was a faithless bastard that hit on other women all the time, not the sort to swear revenge for a lost woman when he could just seduce another. How much could he have loved Pink if he behaved like that?

As to the loss of most of the four hottest commodities, Shampoo did feel bad for Tetsuo, but more would come up in the next crop of fighters. That was the way it always worked. There might be a couple of slow months until then, but the arena in Hong Kong was too resilient to allow such a relatively minor loss to affect it in anything but a small way. No doubt it and the fights would still be going long after Shampoo was dead and buried. But not until many years after she became a citizen.

"Do you have everything packed?" Shampoo asked. Their ship's departure was within the next three hours, and she wanted to be certain they arrived there with plenty of time to spare. There was no telling what might go wrong on the way there. Knowing how rough her luck sometimes ran, it would probably be plenty.

"I do," Jaddo answered somewhat hesitantly.

Shampoo looked around the room again. "I'm going to miss this place. I think I'm going to miss Beef's food most of all, and don't accuse me of only thinking with my stomach. Do they have Italian places in Japan?"

Jaddo's discomfort seemed to grow. "Some. Most aren't as good as his, though. The man knows his food."

"That he does," Shampoo agreed with a laugh. "When we get to Japan, do you think you could show me to one of those places? I don't mean to bug you about it, but everyone says Tokyo's really different from Hong Kong and since the people will be speaking Japanese, and you keep telling me my Japanese isn't any good, even if you are the only one that says it, I'd appreciate the additional help until I get settled in."

"I'm not going to Japan with you."

The words caused Shampoo to stiffen. She gave a wide-eyed stare to her mentor. "What do you mean you're not going? I saw you packing last night."

"I'm going back to the mainland. Going to see if I can scare up some more fighters."

Shampoo's lip began trembling. "But what about the Arena? We're supposed to go there."

"You are going there," Jaddo assured her. "They don't much approve of trainers there, except only dropping by occasionally. If you're any good, you're supposed to not need them by the time you get there. You hit the big time like that, you got to be your own person. You got to stand on your own two feet."

"But I still have a lot to learn. You said so yourself," Shampoo protested.

"You do, but I'm not the one to teach it to you," Jaddo said reluctantly. "Look, I've taught you everything you need to make it in the big league. I sharpened you up, honed your skills, taught you how to play the crowd, kept your head on straight in the early days when you needed my guidance. I even stuck around extra after I sold your contract to make sure you kept on the right path. You did. You don't need me anymore."

"Yes, I do!" Shampoo protested.

Jaddo laughed at that, but it was a bittersweet one. "That's the first time you ever admitted you need my help, and it's the first time you don't need it. Now that is a good one."

"No, it's not!" Tears started to form in Shampoo's eyes.

"Now quit crying, you big baby. No one else I ever taught cried, and I don't want to hear it from you." Even if she was the fighter he had grown to care about the most. Not that he would admit that to her, even now. It would just guarantee she would bawl her eyes out, and it might be bad enough to make his eyes get moist. He was above that sort of cheap emotional crap, he assured himself.

Shampoo firmed her resolve, though her eyes remained watery. "I want you to go with me. I won't have any friends there. No one will know me and everyone will hate me."

"When we first go here you didn't have any friends here either, and only some of the people hated you, and most of them are gone. I'd say that's a good sign," Jaddo pointed out. "Look, there is like here. Oh sure, the competition is tougher and there's going to be a lot more attention on you, but when it comes to the fighters themselves, it's always the same. We got our own little subculture going on, and all the flashy stuff the Impys add isn't going to change that. You'll find a clique to belong to. You'll probably make some nice friends there. You'll probably piss some people off since you're so much better than them, so yah, it will be tough, but you'll come out on top. If I didn't think so, I would never have let you enter that fight. You'll do fine. You just got to give it time."

"But my Japanese is bad," she said. Even she would have admitted it was a pathetic attempt to get him to stay.

Jaddo's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Want to know a secret?"

Intrigued, Shampoo said, "Yes."

He placed his hand next to his mouth so no one would be able to read his lips. "When I first got to the Impy Arena, I spoke it worse than you." He gave her a wink.

Shampoo stared at him in disbelief. Then it happened. She did not want it to happen -she was too depressed- but it still did. A snicker slipped out. Then another. Then a third. It got progressively worse, like a snowball thrown from the top of a mountain, picking up snow as it rolled down the hill. The snickers became chuckles, then it became outright laughter until Shampoo was nearly crying from how hard she was laughing.

Once she got it under control, she asked in a much more elated, yet at the same time somber, voice, "So you really are leaving?"

"Afraid so." This time Jaddo did not hide his reluctance. "I will drop by at some point though. I should have the time to do that. Sure got the money to do it after what you raked in for me. I'll see how far you've let yourself get fat and lazy without me around. Maybe I'll make you do a workout or two to toughen you up."

"I'll look forward to it," Shampoo said, and for perhaps the first time, meant it.

On impulse, she moved forward and embraced him. After an awkward moment, he returned the gesture. He had never hugged a fighter before when they parted company. Given most of them, he wouldn't have wanted to. But Shampoo was different. As different as day was to night.

In a moment that was as rare for Jaddo as a four leaf clover growing in a field of dandelions, he said, "You know something. I've never had a pupil that kept me on my toes as much as you do. I never had anyone so cocky, headstrong, stubborn, or exasperating. I've also never had one that I've been so fond of either. Why, if I had a daughter, I bet she'd have turned out just like you."

"Really?" Shampoo asked, looking up at him.

"Yah. Thankfully, the good Lord above has seen fit not to plague the world with two of you."

Shampoo snickered at the jibe. She was going to miss them. She remained in his embrace, wishing that she had had an uncle like him back home. Her life would have been more interesting, if nothing else.

After another minute of remaining that way, Jaddo broke off the embrace and bent down to kiss her forehead. "That's all the sentimentality you'll squeeze out of me. I'll see you to the docks and make sure you get on the ship all right. We can bullshit about all the good times we had while we wait."

Shampoo gave him an incredulous look.

Jaddo relented. "Okay, we'll make up stuff and pretend we had nothing but good times we shared."

That made Shampoo laugh. He was right. Too much sincere sentimentality did not fit him at all. She liked Jaddo just the way he was, and wanted to remember him that way, even if he found being insufferable as easy as breathing.

Looking over her bags and trunk, Shampoo turned to him and asked, "Since this is our last time together, would you help me carry some of my bags?"

Jaddo's mood changed in an instant. The smile he wore was replaced with a scowl. He went over to where the steamer trunk lay on her bed and said, "Don't be stupid, girl. Since this is our last time together, you're going to get a good workout."

"What!"

Before Shampoo could react, Jaddo picked up the trunk and heaved it at her. Despite its tremendous weight, she managed to catch it, though it took a moment for her to properly balance it. By the time she had a firm grasp, he had taken the rest of the bags, tied a cord around them, and wrapped them around her neck.

"Now that's more like it. Since we're not taking a taxi to the dock-"

"We're not!"

Jaddo unfolded a segmented meter long ruler from a pocket and smacked her rump with it. "No interruptions! Now, as I was saying, since we're not taking a taxi, you're going to have to jog with all that stuff down to the dock or you'll miss your boat."

"I am not!"

That got her another smack. "It figures the instant you think you're be free of me you'd get lazy. Now get moving. Hut, hut, hut!"

Having no choice but to do as she was instructed or remain standing for her entire sea voyage from a sore bottom, Shampoo did as she was ordered and began jogging with the trunk and bags around her. "Only three hours until I'm finally free."

"You'll never be free of me. When you least expect it, I'll pop out of nowhere and make you work out instead of letting you eat pasta and making your behind wider."

"Not if you're dead."

"Don't be stupid, girl. If I die, I'll come back and haunt you when you start slacking off!"

"Now there's something to look forward to."

Another smack was applied. "Less talk, more run. Miss that boat and you'll be swimming to Japan."

Shampoo shut her mouth and kept jogging. Despite the unexpected nature of what was going to be an exhausting workout, she wore a smile the entire time. This was the perfect way for the two of them to part ways, masochistic as it sounded. The insecurities that had plagued her since the reality of her advancement set in had disappeared. Now she felt ready to take on whatever the world would dish out and was confident she could come out on top.

It was all just one more step on the path she had set out upon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Special thanks to:  
L.B. Drifter Chris Horton Wade Tritschler Jurai-Knight Jim Bader Ryan Anderson Chan Wei Lik Small Pink Mouse


	8. Life on the Inside

Life on the Inside

(A Quantum Destines Side Story)

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F's new address at:  
http/ R+C books at:  
http/ also Angcobra is now storing fics, at http/ Most of the events in this take place after Chapter 19 of Quantum Destinies. It also relies on information given in the QD side story series 'Path of the Warrior', and while not a direct sequel, it gives a lot of information to the main series as it relates to the Arena, which becomes an important part in Ranma's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fresh meat's coming in!"

Shampoo looked up from the paper she was reading and toward Running Deer. The girl really needed better manners. She had opened the door to the Amazon's apartment without knocking and thrust her head in to make the announcement that new fighters, affectionately referred to as 'fresh meat' by the denizens of the Arena, had shown up.

"It Monday. The meat should no arrive until Wednesday," Shampoo said. New fighters to the Imperial Arena always arrived on Wednesday, since their last fight was usually the Friday before in the Hong Kong Arena, and they needed time to rest and recover before packing and heading to Japan and the crown jewel of the Empire's entertainment industry, The Tokyo Imperial Arena, AKA The Battledome.

The barely visible shoulders of Running Deer shrugged. "Rumor has it the Director wanted to rush this batch over because of the newest hot commodity in it."

Shampoo scowled. Ratings had been up and continued to rise since her arrival at the Arena. She was by far the most popular figure there, surpassing the previous top draw, Mina Li. Even at the Korean's highest point, which had long since passed (though the girl retained a solid core of fans that admired her brutal methods), she was never as famous as Shampoo. There really wasn't any need to rush someone else up. Not that holding back the newcomers would be fair once they achieved the required twenty victories more than defeats needed to move into the Battledome, but a new hot commodity always ran the risk of upsetting the balance of power in the Arena if they were strong enough. Currently Shampoo was one of the top fighters in the ranks, if not the best, and wished to remain that way.

"Coming?" Running Deer asked.

Shampoo nodded. Scoping out the competition was always a good idea. Of late, she had been more concerned about her rivals currently in the Arena rather than those that were in the process of advancing to it, and had not paid any attention to them. Running Deer was different. Far more sensible about such things, the Apache always seemed to have one ear to the ground, listening for who might be moving up and if they had any talent. Shampoo was unaware of any potential rivals moving up, and if there was truly a hot commodity, it would be best to see them early and try to feel them out.

Both she and Running Deer were dressed casually, just tee shirts and shorts for lounging about. Shampoo preferred working out in the early evenings. It was especially true on Mondays, since if the bane of her existence, the Arena Marketing Division, wanted to do something with her they would usually schedule it for earlier in the day. While being their poster child was highly profitable, it was also tiring. But she put up with it. Fame was part of what it meant to be successful in the Arena. Being the strongest fighter around was the other part.

She had today off though, and had used it to look over some recipes she had just received from her old friend, Biff 'Beef' Wellington. He was a former member of the most famous group of fighters in Arena history, 'The Six Pack', which included the most famous fighter of them all, Jun Fan Lee. Beef's own fighting days were long since behind him, and he had gotten fat (literally) on his successes. On the upside, that meant he knew good food, and was happy to give the protégé of one of his oldest friends anything he thought she might be interested in. One of the recipes involving a sausage casserole looked too irresistible, and she was planning to try it in the near future. A more careful examination would have to take place later. Work took precedence over cuisine.

It didn't take long for the pair to make their way to the Arena itself and head toward the stadium's seating. Even empty, there was a feeling of being swallowed by some titanic whale out of a Biblical text. It was a huge structure that could seat over 70,000 spectators and felt like nowhere else Shampoo had ever been. It even made the Hong Kong Arena look small. Her entire village could fit in it a thousand times over, and there would still be room for more. Truly it was one of the greatest modern marvels of the world.

It had to be imposing. Every Friday this became the center of entertainment for the Empire, with all eyes turning to it and the fights that occurred there. For decades, the floors of the Battledome had been awash with the blood of those that competed in life and death struggles there. The masses responded by selling out the Battledome every time and giving it the highest ratings on television. Spectators tuned in to live vicariously through the fighters, imagining themselves down on the Arena floor, doing battle with their favorite contender and feeling satisfaction when their proxy triumphed, or heartbreak when they lost.

If only they knew the truth, they wouldn't be so eager to imagine living through what the fighters had to endure, Shampoo thought with ironic amusement. Pain was a common enough visitor that it never left for some. Death was a common enough one as well, though crippling was a far more frequent fate for those that took their chances for the prize. Those fates hovered over everything, no matter how hard others tried to ignore it. It was something that was lived with, or the fighters would go mad.

There were other downsides too. Being watched constantly, and forced to live by the rules of the Arena, could be trying. There were no guests, only fighters and maintenance people that ran the Arena, from cooks to guards. It was as much a prison as it was a roof to live under. While the fighters could go out in public, there were curfews to observe, and no one could travel even an hour's journey away. A prison with a furlough program. Since the majority weren't citizens, their rights were limited. While all of their needs were taken care of in the living facilities, it wasn't a very satisfying existence. But then it wasn't supposed to be. It was only temporary, until the annual tournament took place. After that, the fighters would have to seek their fortunes elsewhere. A prison with a definite sentence structure, and no one was kept extra long for bad behavior.

Despite the drawbacks, Shampoo had adapted quite well. She wagered she was something of an exception. It wasn't a terrible way of life for someone raised to respect a warrior's tradition, such as herself, though she could have done without the controls placed on both her life and her matches. Fame and respect were hers already, and hopefully citizenship awaited her in the future. It was her personal life that lacked fulfillment. Even with Running Deer as a friend, the Amazon wanted something else. She was simply uncertain as to what that elusive thing was.

Shampoo disregarded such thoughts as being unimportant for the moment. She and Running Deer had to locate the newcomers and look them over.

It didn't take long to find them once Shampoo and her companion walked out to one of the upper level seating areas. As Running Deer had guessed, the group was being given a tour of the Arena in order for them to get a feel for the place. Shampoo had gone through a similar process, as did every other fighter when they first arrived. The Director wanted the fighters settled in when it came time for their first match.

They weren't the first fighters to locate the newcomers. Two tiers below the girls' perch, a number of men were gathered around a railing and looking down toward the center pf the floor. It took only a moment to locate the individual most of them were centered around. Evidently, Tarou and his cronies also paid attention to events around them, and decided to observe the newcomers as well.

Shampoo and Running Deer looked over the set of a half dozen fighters on the floor. It was a larger group than normal. Apparently they were either a good crop, or the competition had been slacking off in order for so many to move up at the same time. At a glance, the four men and two girls did not look outwardly dangerous, but as Shampoo had learned fighting in the dog pits, the most dangerous ones tended to appear the least intimidating.

"The blonde girl is Ji-hyun Park." Running Deer pointed to a smaller girl.

Probably a Korean, judging by the name. Shampoo picked the girl out and stared intently. She was quite slender, though even at this distance, Shampoo could tell her shorter stature hid that fact. Besides that she appeared unremarkable to the Amazon's eyes. She couldn't sense anything from the girl, but the newcomer was in a relaxed state and the distance considerable, so Shampoo's observations didn't mean much. At the moment, Park remained an enigma.

"What has she done?" Shampoo asked.

"Only shot up through the ranks faster than anyone other than you," Running Deer said.

"That not so impressive. Probably a bunch of dog meat there now," Shampoo dismissed.

One of the men among Tarou's group shouted down, "Gonna chew you up and spit you out, Meat!" It was met with a laugh among the crowd.

Shampoo watched the newcomers closely to see if any of them showed fear or doubt. By now they'd been through more than a hundred fights, and anyone making it that far should never be intimidated by such meaningless babble, not if they belonged there. Watching how the newcomers reacted would give a hint as to what to expect from them.

Most of them gave nothing more than a casual look in the group's direction before returning their attention to the person conducting the tour. One of the men made an obscene gesture toward the shouter. Odds were he had a quick temper, something he had best learn to curb before it got him into trouble. It was unwise to make more enemies than friends early in one's life in the Arena. True lone wolves were few, and most fighters had a circle of friends, or at least alliances going with other fighters to help protect one another. Those that chose to walk a path alone frequently found themselves the targets of the more bullying cliques, like Tarou and his lot. While actual fights off the Arena floor were rare, there were other ways to ostracize and erode the moral of a fighter who had little more than himself to rely upon. It was a form of unconventional combat, but so was much in life.

That was one of the reasons Shampoo considered Running Deer such a blessing. The two had hit it off the instant they met, and the girl from the North American Prefecture had helped Shampoo adjust to life in her new home quickly. While there were others that Shampoo would call acquaintances, and even more she would call allies, Running Deer was the only one she thought of as a true friend whom she'd trust anything with. The feelings were mutual on the Apache's part. The duo were inseparable in most things, including the occasional brush with trouble. Shampoo wasn't sure how she would have fared without Running Deer being there to help her.

More invectives were shouted by Tarou's lackeys. "Don't get used to the place! You're going to end up broken and shipped out soon enough!"

This time it was the Park girl that turned and said, "With cute guys like you around, I sure hope not!" And blew a kiss toward them.

The group went from trying to look intimidating to preening, each one of them acting as though the comment was directed solely at them. Even Tarou smirked and seemed to stare at the girl with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Now Shampoo began to understand the true nature of Park's threat. While her fighting skills were undoubtedly good, she had mastered the much more difficult talent of turning on the charm and combined it with looking insufferably cute. She knew how to play a crowd and use her looks to her advantage. Her smaller height only added to the 'cute little girl' effect she was employing. She knew of men, not unlike the group of wolf whistling morons below, that were interested in that sort of look. It was something that Shampoo, with her exotic appearance and taller, more voluptuous build, couldn't master, and thus not compete against in the same manner. She could make herself look and sound cute, but not with the ease this girl managed. She would have had the same problem if she tried to compete against Mina's dark, vicious beauty, something Shampoo had never bothered with since it was a significantly smaller portion of the public who were interested in it. The cute little elfin sprite look was far more popular, and Park had it oozing out of her pores.

Those concerns were momentarily derailed when Running Deer elbowed Shampoo in the side. "Hey, look who else dropped by."

Shampoo looked in the direction the Apache indicated. At the same level a couple of rows over, Mina Li had appeared. Her arms were crossed under her own, ample bosom, as she stared daggers at the short girl that was flirting successfully with the crowd of men.

"Looks like the new girl attracted someone's attention she didn't mean to," Running Deer said in a warning voice.

Shampoo recognized Mina's glare, it was the same one that was perpetually directed at her by the Korean. While Mina's hatred of Shampoo was public knowledge in the sub-culture that made up the Arena, she could do little more than take verbal jabs at the Amazon due to her martial arts skill, prominence, popularity, and friends. The same could not be said for fresh meat just off the boat.

"We better take her aside before she get into trouble," Shampoo agreed. While she didn't need the sort of competition Park was going to give, no one deserved the sort of problems Mina could unleash on them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Despite Shampoo and Running Deer's intentions, it took a couple of hours before the group's tour was finished and a while longer to locate Park. It was as they rounded the corner of a junction that they eventually found her in a little used corridor that connected the weight room with the showers in a roundabout way. Unfortunately, before the pair could approach, they had to wait for Park's companion to disappear.

While Park leaned casually against a wall, Tarou stood in front of her, towering over the girl while he chatted in a far too friendly manner for someone he had just met. Both of his hands were placed against the wall, one on each side of Park's head. While not physically trapped, it would require a bit of maneuvering to get out of his way, something Tarou obviously wanted to prevent. He was all but openly leering as he looked down at the girl. Park continued chatted away with Tarou, uncaring of the arms' presence.

With Taoru's attention fully riveted to the new object of his adoration, he failed to notice either one of the girls as they ducked back out of his sight.

Running Deer whispered, "It didn't take her long to attract the wrong sort of attention from the wrong sort of people."

"She seem to have knack for it," Shampoo agreed. "We better get her out of there before she get into trouble."

Running Deer smirked. "Leave it to me. I'll get rid of him."

Shampoo's eyebrows arched in surprise. Tarou wasn't one to back off easily, even from someone with Running Deer's prowess. Actually, he would probably perceive any attempt to make him go away as a challenge and respond accordingly.

Instead of heading toward Tarou, Running Deer did the opposite, softly padding up the corridor in the direction she and Shampoo had come. She had made her way a good distance down the hall when she said in a loud voice, "Why yes, Mina, I think I did see Tarou somewhere around here. Want me to help you look for him?"

Shampoo was barely able to suppress her mirth as she heard Tarou quickly excuse himself from the situation, citing he had to go back and train some more. His footsteps dwindled in the direction opposite Running Deer's voice.

Once the coast was clear, Shampoo went around the corner and headed toward Park, who continued staring curiously in the direction Tarou had departed.

The short blonde turned and looked Shampoo over. "Can I help you?"

"Shampoo just here to give advice," she said. "Park not want to mess with Tarou. Not only is he major sleezeball, but he have very jealous girlfriend that not afraid to rough up girls that flirt with him."

Park stared at Shampoo innocently. "Really? Who?"

"Mina Li," Shampoo said, which should have sufficed for an explanation. Mina had a reputation for unpleasantness. A well earned one.

Park pouted. "Oh. Is she pretty mean?"

"Borderline psycho, actually," Shampoo clarified.

"Wow! I didn't know that. Thanks for tipping me off." Park said, bowing gracefully before the Amazon. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

Shampoo looked at her in disbelief. Was Park stupid, or had she been hit in the head one too many times? Everyone knew who she was. "Am Shampoo, warrior of the Joketsuzoku," she stated proudly.

Park's eyes goggled. "Wow! You're, like, a legend in Hong Kong."

She was a legend in Japan as well. What was with this girl? Didn't she pay attention to the world around her? "Anyway, Shampoo just here to give you advice."

Park bowed enthusiastically. "Thank you ever so much. I hope we become great friends."

For a moment, Shampoo almost responded to the offer of friendship with acceptance. One could never have too many allies inside the Arena, even brain dead ones, but there was something Shampoo noticed when Park made the offer. Something about the girl's gaze that felt… off, for lack of a better term.

"Shampoo is too, too busy. It probably not a good idea to rely on Shampoo too much. Park be much better off making friends with other girls who can help her. But Shampoo is sure we see each other around sometime," she said in a non-committal way.

"Oh." The answer made Park look crestfallen, then she brightened up again. "I'm sure we will. You take care."

"You too." Shampoo headed back in the direction she had originally came. As she turned the corner, she noted that Running Deer had returned and was waiting for her out of sight.

Disappointment laced the Apache's voice. "That was a bit brusque of you. Even if she was pretty stupid, she was only trying to be friends."

The Amazon's eyebrows furrowed. "Something feel off about cute girl. Shampoo is no sure what, but definitely not like it."

Running Deer's mood instantly lightened. "Oh, did it? Well, intuition is a good thing to listen to. I thought you'd make a good friend, and look how we turned out."

That made Shampoo smile. "Is good point. Park seems nice. She probably make many friends before she know it. Let's go back and do something fun."

"Last one there has to buy the other cheesecake," Running Deer began rushing forward, looking back over her shoulder in challenge to Shampoo.

The Amazon couldn't resist the challenge. Cheesecake, as unhealthy as it was and murder on her figure, still remained her favorite dessert. She hurried up her pace until she was alongside the Apache, then the two began their race in earnest.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"…And then he took me to the park after dinner and we had the most romantic evening. It was like a piece of heaven." Chiang sighed as she tossed the towel she had been drying off with onto the bench and pulled an outfit from her locker.

Shampoo and Running Deer stopped dressing and exchanged private glances with one another, steam from the baths hiding the unspoken comments from Chiang.

"And how long have you been dating this one?" Running Deer asked.

"Two weeks now, though it feels like an eternity."

The pair made sure they were turned away from Chiang when they rolled their eyes. While Chiang was a decent fighter, a reliable person, and easy to get along with, she had a bad tendency to fall hard and fast for every guy she dated. When the men broke up with her, as they invariably did before long, the aftermath was twice as ugly. Usually she took her anger out on her next opponent, winning those fights more often than not. There was a sort of predictability in that. When she was dating, she lost her matches. When she was single, she won. Most unusual.

"The sex is great too. And I swear he has a prehensile tongue," she cooed.

The boast irritated Shampoo. Between her mother's rather graphic descriptions of sex, the talk around the locker rooms, and Ensign Shan's memories of her night in the Heavenly Pleasures Inn with that rather appealing Ranma boy, combined to frustrate Shampoo and her lack of a sex life. It had long since become evident that among the ranks of the fighters she was in the minority when it came to abstinence. Given the life and death nature of the fighting circuit, people tended to live fast and free, since the next fight could be their last, and they wanted to enjoy life to the fullest. That wasn't to say there were no true lovers or couples, just that relationships tended to move quickly, like Chiang's. She was just faster than most.

Chiang came out of her fantasy and focused on her companions. "Are either of you going out with anyone? Running Deer, weren't you dating that English guy a while back? The one that hasn't been doing too well of late?"

Shampoo grimaced. Running Deer's relationship with the esteemed Michael Xavier had started around the same time she and the Apache had become friends. It had been heated, very heated, as Running Deer had been eager to share all the lurid details with her new best friend. Shampoo had never approved of the man, his eye roved too much, including toward her whenever he thought Running Deer wasn't looking. He wasn't as blatant about his flirting as Tarou was, but he was essentially cut from the same mold. Shampoo had tried to warn her friend, but Running Deer showed a nasty streak at what she perceived as interference in her relationship. Shampoo quickly learned to butt out, and let things proceed as they would.

Eventually Xavier strayed, Running Deer found out, and ended up broken hearted. Many a night saw the Apache sleeping over at Shampoo's apartment, crying in a drunken stupor over how 'disgusting' men were while the Amazon tried to console her friend. That led to an awkward situation one night when Running Deer had been deep on her third bottle. As she finished it off, the Apache loudly declared that she was giving up on 'the blight on humanity that men are', and promptly decided women were her thing. She proceeded to jump the surprised Shampoo, pinning her to the ground and planting a very passionate kiss on her lips while her hands roamed toward intimate areas no one other than Shampoo had ever touched.

While both the Amazon Shampoo and Ensign Shan were familiar enough with female exclusive relationships (in the village, where men were a much smaller minority, it was not unheard of for lonely women to seek relief with one another, and in the Matriarchy, there was a militant segment of the population that saw the male of the species as an enemy useful solely for procreation and rejected relationships with them as being a sign of impurity), and Shampoo was feeling increasingly frustrated at her abstinence, she was uncertain if she was interested in that sort of thing, especially with a friend. Luckily, the groping didn't last as Running Deer snuggled against Shampoo's bosom and passed out.

Thankfully by the next morning, -after a very hung over Running Deer awakened and remained next to the toilet, vomiting repeatedly for the better part of an hour- she had completely forgotten everything from the night before, including how she had ended up in Shampoo's apartment. After that night, Running Deer's attitude steadily improved, especially after she had a scheduled bout with Xavier and used the opportunity to break several of his bones. Despite her measure of vengeance, she never broached the subject of her ex-boyfriend and became snappish when anyone mentioned him.

Now, Chiang had made the mistake of invoking his name. Shampoo braced herself for the venomous tirade that would be coming.

Running Deer gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I broke up with him a long time ago. I haven't thought about him in ages."

Shampoo's jaw nearly dropped. Never had Running Deer been so casual regarding Xavier. Evidently she really was over him. That was a relief, assuming Running Deer hadn't forsaken men altogether. That would lead to problems Shampoo had no desire to deal with.

Chiang pressed on. "Is there someone you have your eye on?"

"Not really," Running Deer responded just a bit too quickly and turned away.

Shampoo noted the way her friend blushed as she returned to dressing. Apparently someone had caught her eye. The Amazon prayed it wasn't whom she feared it was. She was certain Running Deer never looked her over. She'd have noticed if the Apache was trying for more than friendship. She was certain.

Sensing her subject no longer wished to be interrogated, Chiang switched to the other person present. "How about you, Shampoo?"

She had been afraid of this. It was her turn to be touchy as she said, "No man here is strong enough to defeat me."

"Honey, you don't have to marry them to sleep with them," Chiang said with a knowing grin. "How about that Impie you beat last week? He's pretty good-looking, and has a nice build. I thought you were checking him out with more than casual interest that night you defeated him. I thought I'd seen you looking in on him from time to time."

"Shampoo is not interested in Ryu!" Running Deer snapped.

Shampoo felt the sharp tang of bile rise from her stomach. There was only one possible reason Running Deer would lash out with that quick, angry response: she was interested in Shampoo and marking her territory by saying the Amazon was off limits to others.

Despite having just showered, Shampoo broke out in a sweat. She had no idea how to deal with the situation. Sure, Running Deer was nice, probably the best friend Shampoo had ever known, and she was pretty and well built. Men tended to give more than a passing glance at the Apache warrior, and sales on her posters and pictures were always healthy. There was nothing wrong with her, and much that was good. But being involved with a woman?

Besides that basic problem, there were others. Would it be good for their relationship to change in that way? Shampoo had never considered it. She didn't want to consider it. It was the sort of complication she didn't need. She had her plans. Win the tournament and become a citizen. Meet a man that was strong enough to conquer her body as well as her heart. Make him her husband. Have several children and live a life of love with one another. Other women did not figure into that picture. She panicked at the idea of what she should do with the revelation. Accept or reject? Either way, it would be problematic.

The Amazon's musings were interrupted as a girl poked her head into the locker room and shouted, "There's a fight in the weight room! Tarou's working over the new Impie!"

"Ryu!" Running Deer shouted, living up to her namesake as she bounded out of the room faster than seemed humanly possible.

Chiang elbowed Shampoo in the ribs. "I guess we know why she was so insistent you're not interested in Kumon, eh?

"Shampoo knew all the time," the Amazon said with an uncomfortable laugh.

After getting over the shock of her misassumption, Shampoo realized the locker room had emptied out as the other female fighters went to see what the commotion was about. Shampoo followed.

Technically, fighting was forbidden among the fighters outside of the Battledome, the Director preferring his stock remain in peak condition so they put on the best show possible for the paying customers. In reality, fights sometimes occurred when no officials were around to put disagreements to rest. They were warriors who dealt in the commodities of pain, sweat, and blood, and that was the way most private disputes were settled. Despite the prohibited battles, half the security personnel were former Battledome fighters themselves, being employed in a field they had some training in. Most turned a blind eye to the fracases, having lived through the experience themselves.

However, the fighters were always very careful in such forbidden battles, making certain no permanent or visible damage was done. If either happened, punishment from above would be swift and severe for anyone that dared to disrupt the schedule of the fights. The ratings were God, as far as the Director was concerned, and he God's spokesperson.

Upon arriving, Shampoo saw a crowd had already gathered. They restricted her view of anything more than two heads alone in the center of the throng, bobbing back and forth. Shampoo muscled her way through the crowd until she emerged at the edge of the makeshift circle that had formed to allow the two men to have the space needed to the resolve their dispute.

Tarou was winning easily, taking his time and picking his shots as he sneaked repeated jabs into Ryu's mid-section, where an injury wouldn't show. Each time Ryu tried to fight back, Tarou would evade the attack or block it, then launch another punch or kick of his own, landing more often than not.

The crowd was clearly backing Tarou, including some that disliked the violent thug. That wasn't really a surprise. Most of the fighters cared little for the handful of participants that were already citizens and had entered the fighting circuit for honor, prestige, money, or lost a challenge duel, like Ryu had. Sometimes it was the arrogance of the Impie, who perceived themselves as better than the non-citizens they fought against. Sometimes it was the envy of the fighters, who didn't like rubbing shoulders with someone who already had what they wanted, and whose presence threatened to prevent them from achieving their own goals.

In Ryu's case, it was probably a combination of both, as well as a dose of him being perceived as an outsider who was thrown in with them, rather than having earned a spot fighting up through the dog pits. From what Shampoo had heard from Running Deer (who she now understood had been keeping a closer eye on Ryu than she realized), he was anti-social to the extreme, and had made no real attempts to befriend anyone in the Arena. Rumors had circulated that Tarou had taken a personal dislike to him as well, one that seemed validated by the current fight. That would only add to the antipathy directed toward him. Few would openly align themselves against Tarou, like Shampoo had, and cheering for Ryu would have been seen as the equivalent of that.

However, there was one among the throng that showed open concern for Ryu's safety. Shampoo spotted Running Deer along the edge of the circle, shouting for Ryu to be careful. Again the Amazon forced her way through the crowd so that she could stand next to her friend.

Just as Shampoo arrived, Ryu took a particularly vicious blow to the stomach that doubled him over. Running Deer gasped, then made a move to enter the circle.

Shampoo grabbed her firmly by the shoulder, preventing her from moving forward. Running Deer shot her a look of anger, as though she would start a fight herself.

"It go worse on him if you step in now," Shampoo warned.

Reluctantly, Running Deer backed down.

Relief washed over Shampoo at Running Deer's acceptance. There would be little more damaging to Ryu than rushing in to stop the fight. At the moment, it was a fair one-on-one battle, and Ryu was in danger of nothing other than a light beating. In the subculture of the Arena, it was an honorable way to settle things. For one of the other fighters to intercede and stop the fight before one of the participants yielded or was defeated would be seen as a sign of weakness, as well as dishonor, for both the one losing and the one who interfered. Ryu was better off losing now than appearing weak before others who disliked him to begin with.

A moment later, someone from the outer edge of the crowd gave a loud "Meow!" It was quickly joined by others.

Instantly, Tarou stopped fighting and the crowd began to disperse at a signal that was universally known among the fighters. One of the Director's pet (in every sense of the word) enforcers, either Ana or Uni, had entered the room, undoubtedly to check out the cause of the disturbance.

The crowd parted for the Puma model of replicant, the cat ears on the top of her head and mismatched, vertically slit pupils the only sign of her inhuman origins. At six feet in height and a muscular, yet feminine build, Uni (recognizable from her twin only by the fact her left eye was green and right eye was blue, while Ana's were the opposite) reeked of power, speed, and a barely restrained eagerness to use both against anyone that angered her. From Shampoo's understanding, she was a top of the line combat replicant from the Genom. Rumor had it she and her sister had received illegal combat enhancements courtesy of their owner, the man simply known as the Director within the confines of the Arena. Having seen the women take down unruly fighters on more than one occasion, Shampoo found it easy to believe. They had swiftly dispatched men three times their size on more than one occasion. Even Shampoo was not entirely certain she could defeat either one of them.

While their official position was that of bodyguards to the very important and influential Director, their true job was security enforcers. They acted as the eyes and ears for the Director, as well as speaking directly for him when the need rose. Their word was law as much as his, and none ever disagreed with them if they didn't want their life in the Arena turned into Hell.

Uni, flanked by two burly security guards, approached the source of the disturbance. Today the enforcer was dressed in a khaki-style military outfit, one with a slit down the center that showed off an impressive amount of the sides of her large bosom and formed a 'V' of flesh down past her navel and dangerously low to her loins. The Director liked dressing his 'toys' in risqué clothing that showed off their nearly inhuman attributes, which added credence to the rumor that they were also programmed with top of the line sex programs in addition to their combat protocols. It also caused most of the male fighters to regard them with as much lust as wariness.

"What's going on here?" Uni demanded, combat shock stick in her hand as she unleashed a glare that was made all the more intimidating by her silt pupils.

Either unable to escape from the fight fast enough, or out of sheer arrogance, Tarou remained near Ryu, pretending to clean his nails. He leered at Uni for a moment before pointing to Ryu, who was leaning against a set of dumbbells, trying to catch his breath. "It's nothing. The Impie dropped a weight on himself when he was doing reps. He's real clumsy."

Uni looked contemptuously at Tarou, who remained in his relaxed state. She moved closer to Ryu, regarding him with a close eye. Not satisfied with a visual inspection, she poked him in the chest with the baton, not using the electrical function.

Ryu winced, a reaction disproportionate with the light touch of the prod.

"Is what he said true?" Uni asked.

Tarou became more alert as he interjected himself into the conversation. "I told you—"

"Be silent!" Uni snapped.

Tarou obeyed, making certain he was turned away from the Puma when he glared.

Ryu shot Tarou an evil look, rubbing his sore chest the entire time. "Yeah, I dropped a weight and it hit me in the chest. That's all," he said through gritted teeth.

Shampoo subtly nodded her head in approval. That Ryu wouldn't snitch to the Arena personnel and keep the matter private would do much to improve his image to the other fighters.

Uni seemed to accept the explanation. "Very well. But you must be more careful. You are an Imperial Citizen. If anything untoward were to happen to you outside of the Arena floor, it would besmirch the reputation of the Battledome. That's as opposed to—"

She whirled with lighting speed, drawing back her baton even as she spun around, building up velocity as she lashed out with the stick and struck the still leaning Tarou in the stomach with her weapon. He immediately crumpled to the ground, reflexively curling into a fetal position to protect his stomach.

"—As opposed to Tarou here, who's so worthless no one would miss him if he fell down some stairs and broke his neck," Uni said contemptuously. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Ryu said, finally smiling slightly.

"Excellent." Satisfied with the results of her discussion with Ryu, she leaned over next to Tarou and said softly, "That's why you'll never really be able to win over the crowds. You have no acting ability whatsoever." She patted his shoulder affectionately before walking away, guards still flanking her.

By the time she exited the room, Tarou had managed to regain his vertical base, though he still held his stomach tenderly. His own minions gathered around him, Park being one of the first to console him, and Mina being conspicuous by her absence. They exited the weight room, his entourage congratulating him on "Putting that Impie piece of shit in his place." Shampoo noted that in spite of accepting the accolades of the others, he still shot Ryu a look even more evil than usual. It appeared Tarou was blaming the Impie for his dressing down. That was going to be even more trouble than usual.

Most of the remaining people ignored Ryu. Only Running Deer seemed openly concerned and approached him. Shampoo walked behind, knowing better than to arrive at his side first.

Some of the "I'm not hurt act" disappeared once Uni had left the room. Ryu was in obvious pain, clutching his chest and stomach.

Running Deer smiled warmly. "Nice job not snitching to the authorities. And you put up a good fight." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He smacked it viciously away. "I don't need your pity!" he snapped.

Despite the fact it was Running Deer who had set him off, Shampoo was surprised to see him direct an angry glare at her. It didn't last, as he turned away and stared at the ground.

Instead of reacting tersely to the unwarranted and nasty rebuke, Running Deer stammered out, "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend—"

"Save it!" he snapped. He shot one more look at Shampoo, this one more enigmatic than the last, then hurried off as fast as his pain would allow him.

Shampoo shot the man a contemptuous glare for his callous treatment of her friend, who had only wanted to help. Her earlier evaluation of Ryu not being worth either her pity or concern was only reinforced by his behavior. Whatever vague feelings of physical attraction she might have felt for him during their fight were completely gone. Next time, Tarou could beat him to death for all she cared. Ryu was a jerk, pure and simple.

Running Deer did not seem to share Shampoo's opinion, as she stared worriedly after him, "I hope he doesn't get into trouble. I'd better keep a close eye on him and watch his back."

Had it not been for her early, negative experiences in giving Running Deer advice on men, Shampoo would have been quick to put him down and highlight all of the bad points Ryu demonstrated. Instead, she remained silent, shaking her head pitifully for her friend. It was a good thing Shampoo knew she was more rational than this. If she had her sights set on a man, it would be someone that was less of a jerk. And if Shampoo tried to comfort him and he reacted the way Ryu had, she'd be quick to drop him in a heartbeat. She wouldn't make a fool out of herself setting her sights on a guy that was obviously not interested in her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once out of sight of the girls, Ryu smashed his fist into the wall hard enough to nearly break both masonry and bone. A white fury beyond anything he had experienced before inflamed his entire being. It wasn't just the casual beating so easily inflicted on him by that insufferable asshole, Tarou. No, what enraged him was that it happened in front of her, the only woman who had ever consumed his thoughts; the Amazon who had gotten lucky and defeated him, imprisoning him in this hellhole in the first place. That he lusted after Shampoo more than any girl he had ever met only compounded the matter. He knew she wanted someone strong, that could tame her wild, barbarian spirit, and that he was the man destined to do it. But no matter how hard he tried, he was constantly shown as being weak. He cursed his luck. He needed her, yet she remained out of reach. It was like a perverse form of torture.

And then there was that tall girl from the North American Prefecture, that Running Deer who hung around Shampoo constantly. On those few occasions when she wasn't around the Amazon, she seemed to be near Ryu, stealing glances at him when she thought he couldn't see her, but rarely approaching. The few times she did were spent saying nothing of consequence. Today, she had been the first at his side, pitying him. What was her story?

In the beginning, he thought she was stalking him, perhaps waiting for an opportunity to attack when his guard was down, like so many of the foreign dogs that festered in this pit. Time proved that was not the case. If anything, it almost seemed she was watching out for him. But that was impossible. She had no reason to protect him, and every reason to hate him, like every other fighter in the Arena. He'd figure out her motives. She'd tip her hand at some point. He just hoped it was soon. There was something distracting about that curious stare. It made him feel peculiar. If only he could figure out the meaning behind it. The woman was proving herself a distraction, one he neither desired or needed.

Ryu's plans were already made when it came to women; they had just been momentarily delayed. Shampoo would be defeated by his hand and become his wife, bearing him strong children and cementing the Kumon school of martial arts as the most powerful in the Empire. From the first time he saw her in a challenge match on television, casually defeating some gaijin dog that wasn't worthy to kiss her boots, let alone become her husband, he knew the Amazon had to be his. All of Ryu's life he had been drawn to the exotic looks of foreign women over the mundane appearance of Japanese girls. There was something intoxicating about their unusual bearing and demeanor, even if they were technically uncivilized people. They interested him in sexual ways, unlike the girls he had grown up around the majority of his life. Even the ones at Furinkan Military Academy still lacked something. Although some, like Sakura, weren't exactly boring. She was like… a buddy, similar to the guys in the Combat Club he headed. Besides her, the rest might as well not have existed.

No, it was girls like Shampoo, Running Deer, and even Mina Li, that drew his eye. Being so close to them, even under these intolerable conditions, only made it clearer. Yet for all his closeness, he might as well have been a world away. They had no interest in some 'Impie' that continuously lost to others. And it could turn out even worse before the ordeal was over. Unable to pay his way out, he would have to serve his term in the Arena for six months. His citizenship was no protection. On the floor of the Battledome, many a citizen that tried to prove their worth fell before a gaijin. Everyone on the floor was equal in a way that they could never be in society.

Of late, he did discover something of use to him, a factor he had never experienced before. For all of the fights in the Combat Club, all the challengers he had defeated and even gangs he had rumbles with in order to display his prowess, never did they have the sort of edge even the lowest of fights in the Arena possessed. Ryu was becoming aware of the brutal air about this place, as though life and death were one's next door neighbor, rather than something that happened only to the old and infirm. There was a sort of viciousness underlying the Battledome, which added to the excitement and pressure of fighting. Ryu was starting to learn this sort of primitive urge coming from the reptile portion of his brain. Here, one didn't have to worry about crippling an opponent, unlike in school. On the floor of the Arena, one was expected to leave with blood dripping in their wake, either theirs or their opponents. Sometimes both.

Ryu was taking the lesson to heart. Already he could feel the removal of his self-imposed limitations while his techniques took on a more dangerous bent. He was improving, even if it wasn't obvious yet. He'd become dangerous, a man that could beat fools like Tarou and claim the greatest Amazon in the Empire as his. It would just take time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo felt a headache being brought on by the muzak as it blared from the hidden speaker in the elevator she was taking to the floor her apartment was on. She tried shutting it out by considering the events from earlier in the evening. Ryu's brusque rejection of Running Deer had served to depress the Apache enough that she canceled the evening they had planned to spend together. Shampoo shook her head sadly. She would have tried to help matters move forward by tipping Ryu off to his secret admirer's feelings, save that she didn't consider the Impie worthy of them. While the Amazon wouldn't stand in the way, she would not condone the relationship either. Running Deer could do much better for herself. Shampoo was certain she'd realize it in time. Until then she would have to wait until her friend came to her senses and gave up on the guy.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Shampoo was so lost in thought over the problematic situation that the elevator had already closed behind her when she realized she had gotten off on the wrong floor. It took her a moment to realize it was the one below her apartment. Apparently she was so distracted she had pushed the wrong button.

Shampoo was about to head up the stairs when one of the apartment doors opened. She turned to see who had emerged and was immediately sorry.

Mina Li had exited her apartment, shutting the door behind her. Shampoo noted the girl was wearing an exotic Chinese-style dress, black silk with gold trim that hugged her in all the right places and showed off her 'charms', which, among the ranks of the women fighters currently in the Arena, were second only to Shampoo's own ample bust. It was yet another item in the long list of things Mina held against her.

Shampoo was hoping to escape before Mina spotted her, but it was too late. The Korean's eyes narrowed as she spotted the Amazon in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

There was no way Shampoo would admit to making a mistake to the bitch. She was wondering just how to respond when it came to her. "Tarou got beat up by Uni today."

Mina stuck her nose in the air. "It serves him right for hitting on her, the idiot."

The Amazon's first impulse was to correct the misassumption, but then thought better of it. It was Mina's own fault for jumping to conclusions, and perhaps it would cause problems between the couple. No one deserved problems more than those two.

"Why tell me?" Mina asked suspiciously.

Shampoo should have known it wouldn't be that simple. As much as she loathed Mina, she had to admit the girl was smart. "Shampoo thought you might want to console him."

"He's a big boy and can take care of himself. I have more important matters to attend," Mina sniffed disdainfully.

Shampoo wondered what that was supposed to mean, then recalled what others whispered about Mina's nocturnal habits. Once or twice a week, Mina would go out as an 'escort' for rich and influential men. It was one of the ways fighters earned extra money, though it was mostly the women that were sought after. The more attractive they were, the higher the price. It was a sign of a man's wealth that he could afford to have a beautiful, famous girl on their arm as they went about town.

Shampoo had never done it herself, she regarded it as beneath her. She made plenty of money through sales of her merchandise, such as the numerous posters, clothing, and occasional advertisements she did. They were even talking about putting out an action figure of her. When Jaddo had first netted her deal from Ohtani Media Corporation for receiving one half a percent of the profits, Shampoo had thought it an insult. It wasn't until afterward, when her popularity began to soar, that she discovered the actual numbers involved, which nearly made her pass out. Even with what she sent back home, she was still going to have more than enough money to retire after the tournament, if she so chose. Beef was already trying to talk her into investing some of her funds and become a minor partner in some of the new business ventures he was embarking on. She was giving it serious consideration. The man had a good head for business, as evidenced by his wealth, which was the equivalent of many minor members of the nobility. It was obvious he didn't need her money in his new dealings, and was just trying to give her a 'cut of the action' since they were friends. She decided she would take him up on the offer.

None of the other fighters had the cushy deal Shampoo had, and so hiring themselves out helped raise extra money they would need once their tour on the circuit was over. For the most part, it really was nothing more than a way for men to brag about who they could buy. But for some, the 'escort service' also involved sex. Rumor had it Mina was one of those women. It was probably true, given that she had overheard Tarou arguing with Mina about it once.

Shampoo looked pitifully at the Korean. "So Mina has busy night of prostitution ahead, yes? No spread legs too far apart."

Rather than get angry, or at least bluster, as she often did, Mina instead smirked and sauntered over to Shampoo, which surprised the Amazon. For just a moment, the Amazon felt jealous over the very womanly way Mina could move her hips when she tried.

Mina kept approaching until she stood next to her rival. The Amazon tensed for a fight, but none ever came.

Contemptuously, Mina said, "So, you think you're so high and mighty because you're a frigid little thing that's afraid of men, and poor little old me sleeps with them for some cash, is that it? You naïve little fool. You're as much a prostitute as I am."

"Shampoo would never sell body for money," she snapped, not liking the air of superiority Mina possessed. Rarely was her rival this calm, especially over so brazen an insult.

Mina laughed. "What is it you think we do every week in front of the television cameras? We don't barter for sex, we prostitute our very lives for the chance at a piece of paper that forces the Empire into acknowledging we're human beings. And only one person gets that. The rest get nothing but a brief touch of fleeting fame and wounds that never heal. We're all prostitutes, my simplistic little Amazon Princess. I'm just more honest about it than you are. Oh, and I get paid for it better as well," Mina taunted.

Shampoo felt her face turn red as she seethed, unable to counter Mina's contentions. "Shampoo is not a slut!"

"Until someone that's nothing more to you than a name defeats you in that ring, then you part your legs for them even more quickly than me," Mina said, laughing. "And you think I'm the foolish one here? I'll know more about the man I'm with tonight then you'll know about yours on your wedding night."

Shampoo's hands became fists that shook with her anger, yet all she could do was turn more red-faced, unable to contradict the girl, despite wanting to with all her heart.

Despite winning the argument, Mina was unwilling to leave it at that. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Shampoo-chan." She leaned in close, feigning a conspiratorial whisper, though it was obvious it was nothing more than further scorn. "I've been around for a while, and quietly gotten a reputation for being, how shall I say, forceful with the men I'm escorting. I do it so well, they can't leave me alone. My clientele are very exclusive, only the most elite. They pay more than top dollar for my talents. And do you know what I do to those fat, obnoxious pigs? I get to beat on them, the spineless bastards. They like it when I tie them up and spank their fat, flabby asses, making them beg and grovel just for the privilege to lick my feet."

Shampoo looked at Mina in disgust at the revelation.

Mina just continued smirking. "You don't know how thrilling it is to smack them around, and have them pay a huge price for it. I have them twisted around my little finger, begging their beloved Mistress for more. They can't get enough. I've had many of them try to buy out my contract and serve them exclusively. They shower me with gifts. Jewels, bonds, credit accounts, and even a car. Anything and everything anyone would want, and I take them for everything they'll give. And you know what the funniest thing is? I enjoy smacking those Impie pigs around so much I'd do it for nothing. They think they have power over me, but I'm the one in charge. I can leave them whenever I want without thinking twice, but they can't live without their Mina. They're the prostitutes, not me. I have real power, which is something you'll never have, little girl."

Mina turned on her heel and laughed all the way to the elevator.

All Shampoo could do was stand there, hating the Korean more than ever.

Xxxxxxxxx

The sound of poolside frolicking surrounded Shampoo as the sun beat down upon her. She lay back on her lounge chair, adjusting the skimpy silver bikini that glistened almost as much as her well-oiled body. The color had the effect of drawing attention to her ample bust, as well as managing to cover only two thirds of it. The bottoms weren't much better, with strings along the side rather than straps and not much to the front.

Her choice of swimwear was for the benefit of the men surrounding her. She posed seductively for the camera crew that focused their lenses on her form, making certain the lighting was just right. It was yet another of the numerous public relations projects the marketing department had devised to raise money, as well as make the Arena look good. This shoot was for a sort of 'Life on the Inside of the Battledome' documentary or some other ridiculous thing meant to show what life was like for the fighters. All it really was was some sort of feel good video for mass consumption and yet more Arena related material for people to purchase.

Being the fighter with the highest profile currently in the Arena, Shampoo had already been interviewed twice (giving polite answers, playing to the camera as she did to the Arena spectators), filmed during a training exercise, as well as light sparring with Running Deer (in tighter outfits than either of them would normally spar in), and allowed them to shoot her apartment. All of the big name fighters were being interviewed, but only a handful would make the final cut of the video. Shampoo had caught wind from one of the PR people that she would figure prominently in it, and that a minimum of one of her interviews would be included.

Now all that was over with and this was the final day of the shoot. All of the fighters were told to take the day off and lounge about the pool area that was located on the grounds of the Arena, coincidentally showing off their fit physiques. Both men and women were all around while various cameras filmed everything. The film crews continued going for close-ups on the more interesting fighters. Shampoo was one of the first chosen.

"I think we have enough," the shoot's director informed the men filming. They turned the cameras away from her.

The head of the crew bowed before Shampoo. "Thank you very much, Miss."

"Is no problem. Shampoo glad to help." She put on a happy act for the man. It was part of her job to be photogenic and pleasant with others, something she had never envisioned being required of her when she first set out on her path to the championship. But her mentor, Jaddo, had taught her well. For the truly great champions, winning fights wasn't enough, winning the crowd was also necessary to achieve true fame and greatness. She forced herself to put up with the constant attention and pretended to revel in it. It was the way of things, and that's all there was to it. Though the first thing she would do upon winning the tournament was go somewhere far away from prying eyes. A small island with a private beach where no one else lived for miles around. It sounded perfect at the moment. She closed her eyes and envisioned it in her mind.

Her dreams were interrupted as a body plopped down on the chair next to her. Shampoo was about to bite out some caustic remark when she saw who it was.

"Done with their favorite pinup girl, eh?" Running Deer asked. The Apache was dressed in a modest crimson one piece, cut high on the leg, that accentuated her height and trim, athletic build.

"Thankfully," Shampoo said.

"They said they wanted to talk to me later," Running Deer mentioned.

"Is no surprise. Running Deer is very pretty," Shampoo told her.

"You are oh so right about that." Running Deer returned to her feet and began posing sexily for Shampoo's benefit, as though there was a camera pointed upon her as well.

Shampoo was amused by her antics, as well as the fact she had drawn the attention of more than a handful of the males around them. She was considering trying to match her friend's posing, wondering just how much attention they could draw together, when she felt a burning gaze behind her.

The Amazon turned to see it was the sullen and brooding Ryu who she had sensed. As usual, he was left to himself, alone and out of the way of the other fighters who continued treating him as an pariah. Shampoo was finding herself increasingly wary of him. There was far too much lust for her in those eyes than she was comfortable with. Even Tarou, as lecherous as he was, didn't leer at her that way. The open lust reminded her of the men who had tried to rape her back when she was in the dog pits. Jaddo had helped her move past the worst of it, but it was an event that would remain forever etched in her mind. Anything even loosely related to it always made her angry. Always.

Had it not been for Running Deer's interest in the youth, Shampoo would have confronted Ryu, and possibly beaten him senseless if he continued to bother her this way. In honor of her friend, she tolerated it, though barely. The only upside on that front was that Running Deer's numerous attempts to help the Impie had resulted in him being less curt with her, though he was still far from friendly. Running Deer was delighted in the slight shift in attitude. With any luck, Ryu would come to his senses and forget Shampoo, instead focusing his attention on a wonderful girl that was actually interested in him. While it was Running Deer's emotions Shampoo was actually concerned about, it would help Ryu adjust to things.

A voice interrupted Shampoo's musings as it acidly spat toward Running Deer, "Are you trying to imitate a stork? You look like one with those gangly legs of yours."

Shampoo scowled at Mina's unwanted intrusion. As much as she wanted to deny it, the Korean was attractive. Unlike the more slender, lithesome Apache, Mina was a full-bodied girl, built almost as well as Shampoo, though she was a couple of years older and a centimeter taller. While Shampoo's bikini was skImpie, Mina's could barely be considered there. All she wore was a top composed of two tiny white triangles and a bottom that barely hid her crotch. The back was worse, with only a thin string that was hidden between her cheeks. It might as well not be there since it hid nothing. The whole ensemble would obviously become semi-transparent when wet, and the Amazon had little doubt Mina would take a dip in the pool right before her interview. Shampoo thought it made her look desperate rather than sexy, but there was no denying it had drawn the stares of many men around them.

Shampoo wanted to defend her friend, but kept from speaking her mind. The comment had been directed at Running Deer, and she was better at verbal sparring than the Amazon.

Running Deer smiled at Mina, as though the insult had never been uttered. Instead she pointed at the Korean's bikini and said, "Why don't you just lose the suit altogether? Showing up naked is the only way you're going to get any fans back. Then they can see that 'Serving All Customers' tattoo you have on your crotch."

"It's a butterfly, you stick figure!" Mina shot back.

Running Deer handled her bosom. "Better what nature gave me than a pair of bogus tits bought from a doctor."

"My breasts are real!" Mina shouted. "You're just jealous because men actually lust after me!"

"What, like Tarou? You might want to reevaluate that." Running Deer pointed over her antagonist's shoulder.

Mina turned around to see what Running Deer was talking about, then nearly exploded as all of her previous anger, and a good bit of new, redirected itself toward a different target.

Curious at what could have caused the sudden shift, Shampoo also looked. Tarou was being interviewed, but not alone. Park, her more demure figure hugged in a cute pink and white one piece swimsuit, stood next to him, looking as though he was the most handsome, awe-inspiring fighter on earth and the object of her total adoration. On Tarou's part, he had an arm affectionately around her waist, openly enjoying her companionship. It was made all the more obvious with his hand drifting dangerously close to her bottom.

For a moment, it appeared Mina would run over and hurl Park into the pool, interview be damned. But then the Korean's ire disappeared, and instead she merely stared darkly at the girl. Shampoo didn't understand the gravity of the situation until she looked deep into Mina's eyes and saw exactly what dwelled there: a cold rage that unsettled even those it wasn't directed toward. While Mina was perpetually angry, it wasn't the loud insults and slurs that were cause for concern, it was when she became quiet that one needed to be worried. It meant she had been pushed too far.

Running Deer had once mentioned that look of Mina's when she had caught the Korean, shortly after her first defeat at Shampoo's hands, directing it toward the Amazon's back. Shampoo had dismissed her friend's warning at the time, fighters were always angry about losing, and it had been Mina's first loss. Finally able to see what the Apache had been referring to, the Amazon understood what the Korean was really feeling underneath the bluster and open hostility. The first opportunity that presented itself, Mina would do everything in her power to kill Shampoo.

There was probably nothing to worry about at the moment. Shampoo had her current status, flawless record, and a reputation of having deadly ability going for her. While it wasn't public knowledge, among the fighting circles word had traveled of the night Shampoo had killed Pink, defeated all the wranglers in the Tridome, and actually went toe-to-toe with the man the Dragon himself defeated in the finals of the tournament, all after being stabbed by an illegal weapon. Shampoo never spoke of it, not proud of the loss of control that resulted in the death of another. When pressed about it, usually by some new fighter that met her for the first time, she would simply confirm it was true and walk away. That she treated it so casually, rather than basking in the confirmation of her fighting prowess, only heightened the weight of the act and afforded her a healthy respect that went beyond her record. Not that Mina was afraid of any of those things. They just made her cautious.

Shampoo also knew Mina would not act through others to seek revenge. The girl had her pride, and she frequently boasted she'd humiliate Shampoo in front of the world before defeating her. It was only seeing Mina in her current state that the Amazon had a sense of how deeply those feelings went. More than ever, Shampoo would be very careful and not show her back to her rival.

Now it seemed the homicidal rage that had been previously reserved for Shampoo was shared by another, someone Mina had far more accessibility to. While Park was moving through the ranks of fighters, both in combat and popularity, she still had a way to go before moving into true superstar status, though it was obvious she had the potential to do so. Already she was being pushed by the public relations department, and rumor had it she figured prominently in the new video. Among the ranks of the fighters, her ability, natural charm, and charisma had made her welcomed, but she had yet to truly make her mark the way upper level fighters like Mina and Shampoo had. While she had seemed to become part of Tarou's clique, she doubted he would intervene if Mina chose to do anything to Park. Despite his roving eye, he openly regarded Mina as his girlfriend, and unless he was ready to dump her and possibly make her (and her own clique of friends) hostile to himself, Park would be left on her own. It was doubtful the girl realized that yet.

A general rule throughout the Arena was minding one's own business, unless it involved one's friends. Though Shampoo didn't owe the new girl anything, and she was proving herself incredibly stupid in continuing to pursue Tarou despite the Amazon's warning, no one deserved to have Mina after them. Shampoo resolved herself to try to help the girl one more time.

The opportunity presented itself an hour later. Mina had simply wandered off shortly after Tarou's interview, probably to keep from attacking Park on the spot. Park had continued hanging on Tarou's arm for the better part of an hour. Shampoo swore the girl was trying to play up to everyone else rather than the man she was wooing. Finally, the short fighter excused herself from Tarou, and gave him a peck on the cheek. As she stood on her toes, he cupped her bottom. She seemed surprised at the gesture, giving a painfully cute 'Ooo', and said something to him. To Shampoo's eyes, it seemed a token gesture at best, and perhaps further encouragement at the least. She was going to be dead meat in short order if she didn't back off.

Finally, Park made her way to the restroom. Shampoo followed, hoping no one else was present. What she needed to do required privacy.

Luck was with Shampoo as she entered the restroom. Only Park was present, looking into a mirror as she touched up her appearance. The moment Shampoo entered, Park perked up. It took the Amazon a second to realize the Korean was placed so that the entrance was reflected in the mirror, either by coincidence or intentionally, it was difficult to say.

Park turned to look at the visitor. She gave a cursory, "Oh, hello," and went back to primping her hair.

Shampoo felt annoyed at the casual dismissal. She was beginning to wonder if the matter was worth being concerned about. Giving in to her desire to help, and thwart Mina, Shampoo continued forward until she was standing directly behind Park, towering over the much smaller girl. "Silly girl have no idea what she doing."

"What do you mean?" Park asked.

"Mina regard Tarou as her man, even if he fool around on her all the time, not that Mina is any better. She no care about that, though. She kill you for flirting with Tarou in front of everyone."

Park gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, I doubt if she'd do that. And it's not that close between the two of us."

Shampoo could barely believe what she was hearing, and the brain-dead way in which it was being said. The whole thing bothered Shampoo, starting with Park's vacuous look. There was something off about it. How could anyone possibly be as stupid as this and make it this far? And then it occurred to Shampoo. Park couldn't possibly be this much of an idiot. It was like she was trying to act stupid, rather than it being her natural state. She had the same impression the first time they met, as though something was going on there just beneath the surface.

Why would she act so stupidly, and why go out of her way to anger Mina? Was she really that attracted to Tarou, or was it some sort of game she was playing? Probably the latter. Too many of Park's actions seemed intended to elict a certain reaction, mostly concerning Mina. It stank of some sort of scheme. She was certain of it.

Shampoo shook her head sadly at the idea. She'd give the girl one last chance. "Shampoo remember girl like Park. She cadet, fresh out of flight academy. She got highest marks in school and simulators, highest in twenty years. She thought she would light up stars, and kill every Musky there was. She brag about it to everyone, how she be an ace quicker than everyone else and become legend in fleet in less than a year.

"She die in first dogfight. Boom. Just like that. Best score in twenty years no mean anything. Simulators not the same as real life. Park can make all the plans she want, and pat herself on back because she think she so smart. The Muskies not able to resist for so long by accident, and neither has Mina. Reality no always conform to plans, not even for Shampoo."

With that note of finality, Shampoo turned around and exited the restroom. She had done all she could. She was wiping her hands clean of the matter. What would be, would be.

Xxxxx

As Shampoo left the restroom, Park looked at her in bewilderment. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

For a moment, Park had almost panicked at the insinuation. But once she thought about the matter, she relaxed. Shampoo had been guessing. She was certain of it, or the Amazon would have been more specific in her accusation and not given some bizarre, nonsensical statement. It wasn't surprising to Park that Shampoo had sensed something amiss, she had her pegged as a perceptive one. No one got to be top dog in the Arena by accident. The Amazon knew how to play the game like a professional, not that it would do her any good in the long run. No matter how smart Shampoo might have been, she forgot the cardinal rule that there's always someone smarter out there. It was just her unfortunate luck that the girl was Park Ji-Hyun.

Park knew she had it all. Looks, skill, and the brains to properly utilize both. The lethal combination meant she had the ability to be top dog. There was only the small matter of removing those that were currently in front of her, and the best way to go about it.

Mina was chosen first because she was a predictable cow. Park's countrywoman was a simpleton that was easy to figure out. All meanness and hate just waiting to explode over any insult, both real and imagined, although in this case it was definitely the former. The plan was really very simple. Seducing Tarou and letting Mina find out about it would make her pissed as hell, and want to kill Park more than anything in the world. Angry people were sloppy, and one needed to keep control in order to survive. It was the first rule everyone learned in the dog pits. Once Mina was worked into a complete frenzy. It would be a simple matter to finish her off.

Park had been faking her actual skill level. She was much better than anyone guessed, and had her edge, the Razor Scissors Kick, which would give her victory in the blink of an eye. Park would prefer to save it for later, but looking past the opponent in front of you was a sure way to end up dead. Mina was dangerous enough under normal circumstances, but her plan called for her countrywoman to be off her game, enraged by Park's emerging popularity, bedding Tarou, then bragging about it afterwards. In two days time, she'd set the final play into motion. By the end of the week, Mina wouldn't be a problem to anyone ever again.

After that, it would be time for Park to start working on the plan to eliminate her next target. It hadn't taken her long to discover her true opposition's weak link. Running Deer was good, but not quite up to the true hot commodities in the Arena. Unlike Mina, Park was quite willing to use others to fight her battles for her. Once Mina was out of the way, Tarou would be easy to manipulate. He was worse than most men when it came to thinking with his balls. By the end of the night, Park would be fully ingratiated with him. Then she would encourage him to kill Running Deer once they had an official match. From there, a despondent Shampoo would do her best to kill Tarou in retaliation. No matter who the victor was, they would be weakened, then Park would finish them off, and be the only true sure bet to win the tournament.

Everything was falling into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Director hummed an old show tune to himself as he looked over the latest figures on ratings and merchandising. The sheaves of paper were spread out across the desk of his elaborately furnished executive office, located in the highest tower of the Arena. All of the information seconded what he already knew; he had exceeded the annual projections, and when the editing of the newest video was complete, it would rise even higher. He had already seen some of the preliminary footage. It was so expertly done, even he wanted a to buy a copy.

The unparalleled success ensured him a longer term as the true power behind the Arena and increase his already impressive influence even further. Thanks to the insane popularity of the Battledome he was now officially a power in the Empire, albeit a very minor one in the big scheme of things. But that changed with every passing year, and all for the better. His holdings outside the Arena continued to flourish, and there were no rivals to attack his power base. It was like he was king of his own little duchy.

"And it's good to be the king," he murmured to himself.

"Pardon, Sir?" Ana asked.

The Director looked over to his two bodyguards, the only other occupants in the office. Ana and Uni were state of the art replicants, unbelievably expensive and worth every yen. They functioned as his hands among the ranks of fighters, who respected physical ability over intellectual. The Director lacked the advantage of having won the annual tournament, like that annoying counterpart of his in Hong Kong, Tetsuo Aritsukoji (who would always be a Sanzenin no matter how hard he denied it) did. While the Director's mind was razor sharp, and his instincts even better, he couldn't fight worth a damn. But with loyal servants like his Puma sisters, he didn't need to be. They were seen for what they were, an extension of his will, and were treated accordingly. Most knew to kowtow before them, and the few fighters that felt the urge to test their will against his were always found wanting at the girls' hands.

Part of their success was due to the 'enhancements' that heightened their already impressive combat features. While the modifications were illegal, since genetic tampering with replicants was considered dangerous, they were so subtle no one could tell. And as long as the Director continued to serve the Empire its bread and circuses, no one would bother to look closely.

Perhaps the only downside was who had implemented the modifications for the Director. But then, they were the ones responsible for giving him his initial stake, one that he gambled into a small fortune during the early days of his life when he was dubbed 'The Gambler King'. They were responsible for his employment as an executive in the Arena, and once he was in proper position, arranged for the unfortunate 'accident' that claimed the life of his predecessor, a competent, if unimaginative person whose age and tenure made him impossible to remove any other way.

Aside from those handful of events, the Director's successes were his own, and he felt pride at his achievements. He had repaid his backers severalfold by giving them inside information on both fights and the fighters. While none of the fights were ever thrown -the integrity of the Arena was sacrosanct- a little inside information allowed Shadowlaw to wager heavily and win big on certain matches. Also, the Director frequently encouraged certain fighters Shadowlaw wanted to seek out employment with the organization through one of its numerous dummy corporations, after the tournament was over and the losers were forced to seek jobs outside the Arena. It was an amicable partnership, and he had no regrets about it. The Director gave them what they wanted, and they left him to his own devices. Much like the Imperial Government, in that respect. Business was business, and that's all there was to it.

The Director paused in his musings to consider Ana's question. "It's nothing. Merely enjoying the spoils of my victories."

His gaze lingered over both of the Pumas. They were more than pleasing to the eye, which was part of nearly every replicant package. Currently, they wore identical black officer-type uniforms with a military flair, save for the fact the outfits were open at the neck and low enough that an excessive amount of cleavage showed. No way would those 'concealed weapons' be considered military issue, he thought with amusement.

The view triggered a touch of arousal within the Director. It had been a while since he had been with a woman. Unfortunately, as appealing to the eye as the Pumas were, sleeping with them was a bad idea. He had tried it once shortly after purchasing them. While they were programmed with data files regarding intercourse, it was not their primary function, so their skill level was well below that of a properly programmed pleasure replicant. That, combined with their tendency to be very aggressive during sex, made fooling around with them more tiring than enjoyable. Occasionally, when he was bored, he would have them perform a striptease and dance for him, they interacted well together, but sexual contact with them was relegated to voyeurism.

Still, the dull throbbing from his loins informed him something would have to be done about it, and soon. While there were many female fighters, and some employees, like his secretary, Mai Shiranui, that were close at hand and very desirable, fooling around with the hired help always led to trouble. Instead he'd either visit a brothel or peruse his black book and find the number of one of the many golddiggers intent on marrying him and gaining access to his influence and money, two things most women found irresistible.

He turned his mind away from such things. Tonight was a televised fight, and that meant business before pleasure. He looked over the card he had personally set up for tonight's matches. It was heavy on the newcomers again. The audience wanted to see what the fresh meat had to offer, culling the weak and boring from the powerful and exciting. At the top of the list was that Korean girl, Ji-hyun Park. That brought a smile to his face as his finger traced the kanji of her name. He had plans for her. Big plans. She was the hottest commodity to come out of Hong Kong since Shampoo, who in turn was the biggest goldmine to hit the Arena since Jun Fan Lee and the Six Pack dominated it. He couldn't have come up with a better backstory for her if he had groomed the child from birth himself. A powerful fighter and exotic beauty who could play to the crowd like a true professional, and, thanks to that silly law of hers, was lusted after like no other. Even the sensual, yet deadly, Mina Li paled in comparison. Though Mina was still useful, since she drew fans as well. Shampoo had the eye of the mainstream, but Mina attracted those that were interested in women that were bad news for them. It was a significantly smaller segment of the population, but a very real one, and every viewer counted.

Now along came Park, a girl who filled in the void between Shampoo's exotic looks and Mina's danger. She was the classic 'cute girl' that was also much beloved among the mainstream audience. She was accessible in ways the other girls weren't, except for her ability to cripple a man in a single move if he got fresh with her. She was the sort of girl a man could bring home to show to his mother, while the other two were the type you bragged about to your friends. Already, she was nearly as popular as Mina, and polls had shown she had gained a solid core of fans in less than a month. By the time the tournament rolled around, she would probably be the second favorite fighter, right behind Shampoo, who was essentially untouchable.

This week was mostly filler for Shampoo and Mina. Tonight was meant to showcase the new fighters' talents, and Park had drawn the main event of the evening. Shampoo would be given two foes to deal with at the same time, waving the marriage clause for the fight. It was the only way to make her match interesting. Park's opponent was someone she should beat easily, a new pretty boy whose bishonen looks had gained him a following of women, but who would never hit the big time due to his flashy, but limited fighting skills. Still, he was popular for the moment, and it would be a good stepping stone for Park's growing popularity since it would be perceived she was beating an able opponent. The Director decided to arrange an interview for her with one of the popular morning talk shows tomorrow. The girl knew how to play to the camera like she was born for it. His gamble on bringing her up early had paid off in a big way. But then, all of his gambles did.

The phone in his pocket beeped out a variation of 'The Sunlit Garden,' effectively ending the Director's musings. Few knew his private phone number, and that particular tone signaled it was his nominal 'masters' that wanted him for something. Or something from him.

The Pumas had swept the room for listening devices earlier, as they always did since many wanted to know what a man with the Director's power was up to. Safe in the knowledge the conversation would be private, he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

The Director felt his heart skip a beat. It was an effect the man on the other end of the phone had on most people. He was unsettling to all but the powerful or the insane.

The Pumas, whose senses were always attuned to the man they were guarding, tensed up in response.

"What is it I can do for you?" the Director asked just a touch too quickly;

"A minor matter," the voice on the other and assured him. "I merely require a box seat for this evening."

That was all. The Director was truly relieved. Just because his masters hadn't made any problematic demands did not mean they wouldn't at some point. "You shall have mine, if that's suitable. I wasn't planning on using it anyway." That was the truth. He rarely used the box seat, which, given his importance, was one of the best in the Battledome, near where the Emperor himself sat when he visited. He preferred watching the matches on television, so he saw with his own eyes the exact same thing that the people giving him his ratings were watching. The best way to evaluate one's product was to use it. Anything that appeared unsatisfactory would be improved as he saw fit.

Still, hearing the voice evoked images of the man it was connected to. While the voice itself was unnerving, like death coated in honey, his appearance was just as bad, if not worse. You weren't supposed to see the image of one of the most famous figures in Imperial history, long since dead, walking around and talking as though they had never gone anywhere. There had to have been extensive plastic surgery involved to make the man bear such an uncanny resemblance to the legendary general, Makoto Shishio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei Lan knocked on the door of her mistress' dressing room. A response of "Enter, Rei," met her ears.

She did as she was told and found her breath taken away. While the much vaunted Tigress was always beautiful, tonight she was awe-inspiring in a manner that stunned the martial artist turned bodyguard. The Tigress's face was beautiful and drew men's stares no matter where she went, but tonight there was a glow about it that went beyond the normal bounds. Her sea-blue hair was teased slightly as it traveled downward, stopping just past her shoulders. She possessed a build men lusted after and women envied. But as alluring as her physical appearance was, it was dwarfed by the aura the woman possessed. There was a sensuality in the way she moved, as though every motion of her body was a subtle attempt at seduction. Her voice was a husky purr that could arouse a eunuch, and the smoldering look she could unleash could melt ice. Despite her obvious attributes, there was always a hint that this was only the surface, and that there were even more delights waiting to be discovered underneath. It was small wonder so many men risked all to try to possess her by 'Taming the Tigress'. And they ended up losing everything to her, in the end, just like Rei's former master, Togo, found out.

Judging by her make-up and apparel, tonight the Tigress was going to prowl in public. She was wearing a flashy silver dress with small straps over her shoulders (a style she frequently employed since, with her athletic frame, she needed no shoulder pads to fill her out). The back was cut out and low, showing off one of her 'trademark' features: an amazingly lifelike Tiger tattoo that took up the majority of her back. The feline was identical to its mistress, radiating power and possessing a beauty that called out for it to be tamed. She rarely flaunted the image, preferring it remained hidden, unless she wanted to show it off. That she was meant it was a special occasion.

At the moment, the Tigress was poised in front of the mirror, touching up her make-up. Her attention was riveted to her image as she applied a touch of eye shadow, not bothering to acknowledge Rei's presence.

"Are we going out tonight, Mistress?" Rei asked. "I wasn't informed. I can be suitably dressed in a moment."

"I will not need either you or Sagat's services tonight," she informed her.

Rei shifted uncomfortably. The Tigress rarely went out publicly without some form of bodyguard. It was not that she was unable to take care of herself, her prowess in the martial arts was so great that Rei would not have been surprised if the Tigress was superior to her, she simply didn't want to have to bother with anyone that would dare attack her. There were legions who would do that people. She was an important woman who had done a number of things to a number of people over the years. She had enemies without number, and was a constant target for the angry or ambitious. Rei had killed many would be assassins while in her mistress's service, occasionally being injured in the process. Despite the stress, it made her heart soar to know she was so important to the woman to whose life she was devoted, both in body and soul.

Knowing that, Rei was mystified as to why she was being left behind. "Mistress, have I done something to displease you?" It seemed unlikely since Sagat was excluded as well, and he was too stoic to offend anyone. But the Tigress had tamed Rei long ago, and the very idea of displeasing her mistress made her want to break down and weep.

"Not at all. Your presence would be superfluous at this time," the Tigress informed her. "My husband is in town. We're going out. It's so rare we get any time to ourselves anymore. But that's the price one pays for maintaining our ranks in the organization."

"I understand," Rei Lan said, disappointment in her voice. But she had long since accepted her role, and her mistress's feelings regarding her husband. None could ever hold the place in her heart that he did. Rei would have to content herself to being the Tigress's plaything when her mistress felt so inclined. It would suffice.

Rei bowed once more before leaving the room to inform Sagat of their night off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The limousine rolled up to the front of the estate's front doors. While on the outside it appeared exactly like a normal vehicle of its type, save for some extra width, nothing was further from the truth. It was heavily modified for security and provided the best protection money could buy. The exterior was encased in the strongest armor available, with shatterproof windows and puncture proof tires. It was the same type the Emperor used when he traveled in public, though in the case of the current occupant, it was more a matter of keeping away annoyances than an actual need to protect himself. He could do that on his own without the benefit of metal and plastic. It merely saved time.

The mansion that was their destination was one of the largest in that area of Tokyo, its sprawling grounds worth billions of yen in the land-starved homeland of the Empire. It had been donated by one of the emperors from the previous century to a lord who was reputed to have saved his life. In truth, it was a favor owed to the lord who had quietly taken care of a difficult, potentially crippling problem for the Emperor. However, the lord had a weakness for gambling, and in his twilight years lost the estate to a shadowy figure who retained ownership of the lands to this day.

In time, the estate had been transformed, at least on the inside. Now it had earned a reputation that bordered on infamy among the elite of the Empire. Its title was now affectionately called 'Decadence' by the most prominent figures in the land who made up its exclusive clientele. Every vice and desire, no matter its illegality, was offered within its corridors, the Empire turning a blind eye to the activity due to who was permitted to indulge themselves on the grounds, including a high number of prominent government officials. Guests came by invitation only, and the elite of the elite were the only people on the list. Masks were a requirement, leaving the identities of all anonymous, even to each other. Only those that ran the mansion knew who resided in the halls and luxuriated in the offered treats, and they never spoke of anyone who attended. Security was identical to that of a top secret military base. No one had ever pierced the security of the grounds. Those few that attempted it did not get a second chance, since the owner had been given unspoken permission to do what he wanted to those that would dare try to learn the secrets kept behind those walls.

The owner left the actual operation of the mansion in the hands of the Tigress, who ran it with near inhuman efficiency. That was another reason for her high rank in the organization. No one was as skilled in debauchery as herself. None possessed her talented hand in training those who actually serviced the needs of the elite, as well as keeping the less carnal parts of the operation working. She still traveled abroad frequently to oversee other operations, primarily in the skin trade, which also flourished under her care. But when she was in Japan, this served as her residence and base of operations.

The Tigress was waiting outside as the limousine pulled to a stop. She walked down the front steps, elegance in every motion as the slit in her skirt flashed a hint of long, graceful legs with each step. The driver exited the vehicle and opened the door for her. She bent low and entered the vehicle.

The man in the back seat smiled at her, an unusual gesture for him. He held out his hand to help her inside. She accepted it, flowing next to him. She caressed his face with her hands but a moment before kissing him deeply. He kissed back with the same amount of passion.

The driver closed the door behind her, reentered the vehicle, and sped off.

It wasn't until the limousine exited the estate, the large steel gates of the main approach closing behind them, that the Tigress broke off her kiss. Still not content, despite the osculation, her hands began roaming her husband's body instead.

Shishio Makoto the Second, clone of the legendary general and a Mark I version of the Phoenix Project, smiled at the hunger in his wife's eyes as the Tigress's skilled hands began removing the tuxedo from his person.

"You seem unusually passionate tonight," he said.

Her hands moved even more quickly. "It has been too long since I have seen you, Airen."

The lust in her husky voice both moved and aroused him. "Don't you have your Rei and Sagat to slake your hunger? They are fine specimens of humanity. I thought that was one of the reasons you kept them around."

She had finally freed his shirt and allowed her fingers to play over his lithe, taut muscles, savoring the sensation of the rough skin beneath her fingertips. "Don't be silly. They are merely toys to play with. You're the only one who has tamed the Tigress, winning her heart as well as her flesh."

"Indeed," he said as he grasped the straps of her dress and eased them off her shoulders, baring her nude upper body for him to do with as he pleased.

Others would have been surprised to know that he felt love for this woman, since few thought him capable of the emotion, but he was. She was a true prize, far beyond anyone he had ever met. In all his years, in all his travels, from the heat of Africa to the frozen wasteland of the Antarctic, she was the only one who matched his lust, if not surpassing it. Her ardor was as inhuman as his own stamina. How fortunate so many years ago he had decided to visit his contemporaries (perhaps the closest thing to friends that one such as him could have), two of the handful of surviving fellow Mark I's, who had settled in that backwater village in China. It was during a visit there that he met her, and his life was changed forever. The instant his eyes had focused upon the woman formerly known as Lao Cane, he knew she was the one for him. Defeating her had been a titanic struggle, even for one of his tremendous skills, but he had proved his prowess to her in every way by the time the sun had risen the next day. She was easily one of the best things that could have happened to him.

Finally her hands freed the part of his body she craved the most, and then no more words were exchanged.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The pair were finishing dressing when the driver informed them over the speaker that they were approaching the Battledome.

With their mutual hunger temporarily abated, it was time for business, though each continued to bask in the other's presence. The Tigress said, "I have initiated a plan that has the potential to remove a thorn in Shadowlaw's side."

"Oh?" Shishio asked. His wife was full of intrigue. Almost as much as him. It was another of her attributes that drew him to her.

"The Kashuohs," she said. "Or, more specifically, their future, Kinnosuke. I have placed an agent in such a position that an… accident can be arranged. There are no guarantees of success, I made certain it can never be traced back to us, but there is a chance it might succeed. Even if it fails, we'll get some sense of his actual skill level, and that's potentially useful information. There is no downside to it."

"Excellent." The Kashuohs were a small and insular family that was incredibly wealthy through their exclusive ownership of Genom, and through some unknown means had gained the Emperor's ear. Shadowlaw spies had tried uncovering the connection, but had little success thus far. The Kashuoh's were a clan that Shadowlaw couldn't penetrate in any way, the old man running it wary beyond measure when it came to the criminal organization.

With the Kashuohs' deathgrip on the burgeoning replicant technology, they would continue to monopolize the market. While Shishio had discovered the truth behind the creation of replicants, it did him little good. Simply creating their own version would be pointless and not cost effective. No, it would be better for the organization to control the already existing structure, even if it meant eliminating the people that already owned it. Luckily, the clan was small, with the only heir being Kinnosuke Kashuoh, whose own origins were shrouded in some mystery. Since the head of the clan was old, and had no other heirs, Shadowlaw could afford to be patient and wait for him to die of natural causes. Once Kinnosuke and the old man were dead, there would have to be some figurehead installed, one that Shadowlaw could bend to their will. It was a minor scheme that didn't make any difference in the long term, but it would serve them well should it be successful.

"I have some news of my own," Shishio said. "Nanashi is in the process of binding one of the minor noble houses, the Saginomiyas to us. Better yet, he's managed to entice one of the Sanzenins as well."

The Tigress perked up at that. "The Sanzenins are very powerful indeed. Having them under our thumb would be most advantageous."

"Some maneuvering would be required," Shishio admitted. "Mikado is currently third in line to inherit control over the family. His uncle is the actual head of the clan, and still has a few years left in him, but no direct heirs since his only son removed himself from the family and won the Battledome Tournament fifteen years ago."

"Ah yes, I recall that. The man in charge of the Hong Kong Arena. Very unapproachable to us."

"It'll be to our benefit if we can control the Sanzenin zaibatsu. Currently only two other people stand between Mikado and control of the clan, two of his cousins. A car accident can be arranged for one, and the other has a penchant for drug use."

"Overdoses happen all the time," the Tigress said meaningfully.

"Since his weakness is well known, we'll wait until the uncle is about to die before arranging for it," Shishio said. "We'll dispose of the other one now, though. That way it looks more like a coincidence when the second one dies years later."

"Will Mikado know we're responsible for his ascension to head of his family's clan?"

"Informing him after he's been installed would probably be for the best," Shishio said. "Although the youth does have something of a ruthless streak. I anticipate he'll be grateful for the opportunity to control his family fortune. Actually, given how ruthless the Sanzenins already are, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to kill them himself at some point."

"He'll fit right in then." The Tigress laughed in amusement.

"It'll take some time before Mikado's old enough to be of actual use to us anyway. Years before this plan sees fruition, assuming Mikado survives the gauntlet he's currently throwing himself into. But we can afford to be patient."

The lights of the Battledome appeared through the one way glass of the vehicle. Shishio decided he had his fill of business talk. "It's been a while since we've had a chance to indulge in the fights."

"It's good to have a night off," the Tigress admitted. "I'm also interested in some of the stock there now. It seems most promising."

Shishio grinned. He alone could pick up on the subtle context of his wife's thoughts. "One in particular has your eye."

The Tigress pouted. "Yes. The girl from my former village. I saw her in action and knew she had true potential. Perhaps even better than Rei Lan's. There is also her heritage, which could prove useful to us as well."

"Such a person could move far in the organization," Shishio agreed. And if the girl's loyalty was to Shishio, rather than the actual head of Shadowlaw, that would make it all the better. While being second-in-command of the world's largest criminal syndicate was indeed satisfying, one could never have too much power, and having it all was very, very appealing to Shishio. For now, he would be content to remain where he was, until an opportunity presented itself.

"She's beyond our grasp, now, though. She's far too high profile to be of use," the Tigress lamented. "I never did figure out why the OMC refused to sell her to us."

"Their decision paid for them in the long run." Shishio pointed out. He remembered the conversation from when his wife's return from Hong Kong, and disappointment in her inability to acquire the lovely and talented Shampoo.

His wife shook her head. "No. There was more than money involved. They would never have sold her under any circumstances. There was something else going on. A pity their family is so insular as well."

"Sinking roots takes time," Shishio commented philosophically. "Patience has netted us influence over the Empire, and will continue to do so. We must move slowly and cultivate them to make certain the tendrils reach deep and not overstep ourselves."

"True," she agreed. "And there is still other potentially useful stock in there. This is the best group I've seen in a while."

"Let me guess." Shishio held his hand to his temple in thought. "You have your eye on that vicious Korean girl and Tarou."

The Tigress clapped her hands. "Indeed. There are others as well, but those two have the right attitude to fit in. Especially the girl. She is simply delectable."

"I've heard she's for hire," Shishio mentioned. Several upper-level members of the organization had hired the girl before, and mentioned to Shishio what she was capable of.

The Tigress gave her husband a cagey look. "Reports indicate she's already displaying remarkable talent, true. I'd still have to train her properly. Amateurs always rely too much on youthful exuberance rather than carefully honed skill. I think I'd enjoy that. She has some spirit, and those are always the most fun to break in."

"And no one does it as good as you," Shishio said.

The Tigress kissed him on the cheek. "Flatterer. Just for that, you can use her first once she's properly trained. Assuming she doesn't die or end up damaged too badly in the Arena. There's always a chance of that."

"Of course. But if she survives the fire she's been thrust into, she'll be even stronger for it." That was the way of the world. Those it didn't break, it made stronger. Shishio was a living testament to that.

"Ah, we're here," the Tigress said as the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of the VIP parking section.

Shishio gazed at the building before them. Finally, it was time to watch the fights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Director watched on the large television screen in his private room as the fights progressed throughout the night. Everything had happened exactly as he thought it would. There had been no upsets tonight. He had even successfully predicted the few even money fights on the card. The only mild surprise was Mina going easy on her opponent. He was an attractive man who hadn't shot his mouth off, obviously taking her seriously. She rarely beat those ones up too badly. She had a fondness for handsome men that showed her respect. It was the attractive female fighters, outside of her own clique, that tended to end up dead or crippled. Losing attractive women, especially ones that could fight, hurt ratings, so the Director tended to make most of Mina's opponents either men, weak women that weren't going to last long anyway, or ugly ones that at least had the potential of making a fight of it. She was definitely a problem child in some ways, but there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't tell a warrior how to fight once they started a match. It was tradition, and the closest thing to a code that the fighters possessed. Interference in a proper duel was never tolerated. Once on the Arena floor, it was an issue of honor and blood, no matter the outcome.

At least there weren't problems with the fighter on television now, the current Top Dog of the Battledome. She was everything the Director could pray for. At the moment, Shampoo was working over the two men assigned to fight her. They hadn't even tried functioning as a team, though that would have only delayed the inevitable; she was that much better than them. It was astounding to see how easily she toyed with her opponents now that both were sufficiently worn down so that even if they did land a lucky blow they still wouldn't pose a real threat. No, all she was doing was working the crowd, and probably her reflexes, as she intentionally allowed their blows to come closer than they should have were she using all of her speed.

The men had finally organized enough to try gaining a tactical advantage by attacking simultaneously from the front and back when Shampoo suddenly lashed out in a ballet of violence, unleashing a reverse thrust kick delivered behind her and a palm strike toward her front. The man on the receiving end of the kick collapsed in heap from the blow, while the one in front had his chin nearly become an inseparable part of his upper jaw. Both men struck the ground at the exact same moment.

The performance brought a smile of approval to the Director's face. Once again Shampoo had earned her keep and then some by making a boring fight interesting. He'd give her a raise on her clothing and food allowances in appreciation for her hard work.

The Director smiled as the crowd roared in approval. It was just another night at the Battledome.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Running Deer handed Shampoo a towel to wipe off the light sweat she had built up from her match. The Amazon accepted it with thanks, and both leaned against one of the mesh fences in the fighters' observation area as the next match began. Most of the fighters tended to dwell there, either in preparation for their fight, or to watch others' matches to gauge the strengths and weaknesses of the participants any of whom might end up being their next opponent.

"Good work," Running Deer said.

"Running Deer had good fight too," Shampoo assured her. "Like the new outfit."

The girl pawed at one of the trio of eagle's feathers that were tied in her hair. She looked over the buckskin outfit that had become a recent addition to her wardrobe courtesy of the public relation department's image consultants. "Yeah, well, I never really wore anything like this back home. Some of the braves did, but there weren't many. Mostly die-hard traditionalists."

"Is better than silly 'Warrior Princess' outfit they try to stick on Shampoo." She still bristled at the memory of the gaudy leather ensemble they made her wear all of one time before she destroyed it. They wisely did not try to replace the item.

"I can't imagine how bad it chafed," Running Deer agreed. "Tonight's been kind of dull. I hate it when they try to push the fresh meat."

"Is best way to tell good ones from bad."

"There is that, but if I'm going to fight, I want it to mean something. I already wasted time in the dog pits with guys that had no business being there in the first place."

"Is only because Running Deer so good she feel that way," Shampoo said. "Most other fighters not fare so easy against new people. Is more competition for them."

"True. We are great, aren't we?" Running Deer mock punched Shampoo affectionately on the shoulder. The Amazon returned the favor, both chuckling at the exchange.

After the two were finished laughing, Running Deer turned a curious glance toward the far side of the waiting area. "Odd."

Shampoo followed her gaze, but spotted nothing. "What is?"

The Apache pointed to the figure in a black jumpsuit with a golden dragon emblazoned across the breasts. Its sinewy form traveled down and around the body until it stopped on the backside. "Mina usually lives for opportunities to make some sort of jibe when we're friendly, but she's just scowling at the floor show."

"Even her flunkies no hanging around her. Must be in serious bad mood," Shampoo said.

Running Deer spared a glance at the match going on. "It's only Tarou. He seems to be pretty happy. I've seen him smiling like that all day. He's even going easy on the meat out there."

"Ah, yes," Shampoo had a good idea as to why Tarou was so happy and Mina wasn't. Some people seemed to enjoy digging their own graves.

Shampoo was considering informing Running Deer of what had happened with Park when Tarou ended things with a swift three punch combination that rendered his opponent insensate. Still smiling playfully, he began looking helplessly to the crowd, as though he couldn't help himself.

"He is in rare form tonight," Running Deer said. "If it wasn't for the fact I know he's a complete asshole, I'd almost find him amusing. I'd like to know what it is that's made him so happy and Mina so pissed. Maybe he's been doing her in the ass."

Shampoo's face crinkled at the crass comment. "Sometimes Running Deer is too, too crude."

The Apache shrugged helplessly. "Most of the children in my orphanage were older boys. They always tried to out-tough one another shooting their mouths off like that, even if they didn't know what they were talking about. I had to do the same thing to keep them from picking on me. I guess I picked up some of their crude talk, as well as the willingness to mix it up with guys trying to mess with me. It wasn't an easy life." She turned back to the arena floor. "Last match is coming up. It's Uber-Cute vs. The Carpathian."

Shampoo knew the nicknames both fighters had been given by their fellow combatants. Park was an easy one to pick over the German. He had a great deal of flamboyance, combined with a modicum of skill that had eventually gotten him enough victories to move up, but after a few fights it had become obvious he wouldn't last. They were basically feeding him to Park to give her a chance to put on a good show for the crowd and get over with them.

As with every main event, and some of the special matches, there was an actual announcer in the middle of the Arena floor to add flourish to the spectacle of the final fight for the evening. He boldly announced the two fighters, each being given an extra amount of time to perform before the crowd, working them into a frenzy for the climax of the show

Both Park and her opponent used it to show off. It was obvious from the outset the crowd was far more behind Park than they were the German. Park played that up, making them cheer for her further.

"She's damn good." Running Deer whistled in appreciation.

Shampoo looked over to Mina, who was now right next to the fence. Her face was pressed against it almost hard enough to leave a crisscross impression from the metal. The Amazon could see the wire mesh crumpling under her strong grip. That confirmed everything Shampoo thought. She wouldn't want to be in Park's shoes for anything.

The fight began exactly as Running Deer had predicted. Park gained an early advantage, and like Shampoo before, toyed with her opponent to draw things out and add to the drama. But it could only be milked for so long. In under five minutes, the fight ended with Park defeating her opponent without suffering a single blow.

The announcer made his way back to the center of the floor while the German was carried off on a stretcher. He shouted into the microphone, "And the winner of the mat—"

His commentary ended before it began as Park ripped the microphone out of his hands. "That was too easy. Heck, I'm barely warmed up," she informed the crowd. "Don't you think that you, the paying public, deserve more!"

A loud shout of approval rose from the crowd.

"Damn right you do," Park told them.

The girl's actions had gained all the fighters' attention. Interfering with the matches, as well as Arena personnel, was strictly prohibited.

Running Deer muttered, "Has that girl lost her mind?"

Shampoo held that opinion, though for very different reasons. Their previous talk made guessing what Park was up to fairly easy. Despite the foreknowledge, the Amazon did nothing to prevent it. Park was a fighter. She had chosen her path. Now she had to walk it for better or worse.

Park continued her speech. "I think you all deserve a special treat. That's why I am issuing an open challenge to any fighter willing to take me on." She looked at the waiting area. "So, who has the guts to accept my challenge?"

A figure in black shot over the fence before anyone else could move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Director grabbed a phone and dialed the direct line down to the fighters' area. "Don't let anyone answer the challenge, and cut the power to the microphone! Inform the crowd the challenge will have to take place next week due to time constraints!"

"It's too late, Sir," the man on the other end informed him.

The Director looked up to see that Mina had already entered the Arena floor. The gauntlet had been thrown, and the challenge accepted. He couldn't interfere with the match now. It would only hurt the honor and integrity of the Battledome, things that had to last beyond a single season's field of fighters, as well as a mouthy hot commodity.

For the first time in a long while, the Director became very angry. This was not a gamble he would have taken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Park smiled coyly at her opponent. "Mina Li. What a surprise." There was more truth to the statement than Park cared to admit. Rather than looking angry, Mina appeared bored.

"Play up to the crowd. You called the match," Mina said.

Park was astonished at the reaction. Mina should have been frothing at the mouth in anticipation for the contest. She had certainly been staring daggers at her since Park had 'accidentally' mentioned to one of her friends that she and Tarou had spent the night together, while Mina was in earshot. But for some odd reason, her countrywoman's demeanor was unexpectedly cool.

Park did as Mina said, though only briefly. The smaller girl wanted to get things over as quickly as possible. Since Mina was behaving oddly, and was by far the most dangerous opponent she had ever fought, she decided to use the element of surprise and go for the Razor Scissors Kick early.

Indicating she was ready to fight, Park entered a stance, adding flourish to the move to increase the drama for the audience's benefit. Mina simply dropped back into a basic position, ready to receive Park's attack.

It wasn't long in coming. Park lashed out with a series of fists aimed at Mina's limbs and midsection. She used as much speed as she could muster, employing her true level of skill and hoping to land a few blows before going for her finisher.

It did little good. Mina was like a machine, deflecting and dodging every attack aimed at her. Park became frustrated at her seeming inability to land a blow. She increased the speed of her attacks using a special technique, though it would only last for brief periods of time. Still she was unable to connect with anything.

Her initial plan failing, Park used her back up. There was more than one way to set Mina up for the move. She accepted the idea this was going to hurt, and deliberately left her midsection open.

Mina accepted the offering and landed a savage kick into Park's stomach. Tensed as she was to accept the strike as well as rolling with the blow, it still felt like someone had driven a sledgehammer into her body.

She barely avoided the second attack, which would have been out of position anyway for her finishing maneuver. A third barely missed her face. For a moment, it appeared Mina had a hole in her defense, but Park already had her plan in place. She left her right side open to an attack.

Again Mina accepted the offering and again pain shot through Park's body. She had fought heavy punchers before, but rarely had they hit so hard. Mina was even stronger than she looked. But it didn't matter. Strength would not save her. Mina had risen to the bait both times. Now it was time to spring the trap.

Park left her head open, making it appear she had tripped and was going to fall backward. Mina began to lunge for an opening, like she had the previous two occasions.

Perfect. The appearance of being off balance was a ploy. It was actually the first part of the Razor Scissors Kick. Park completed what was really a backflip, bringing her legs up and wide apart, where the extended Mina's head was perfectly located. It was over. One decapitation was coming up.

Park brought her legs together, or tried to. Instead Mina grabbed the thigh of the left leg and flipped it over her head, sending the airborne Park spinning in an altogether different direction. She landed hard on her stomach, the wind temporarily knocked out of her.

Rather than following up with another attack, Mina looked contemptuously down at the girl. "In the name of the Almighty, please tell me that wasn't the 'special attack' you've been holding back until now."

Catching some measure of breath, Park regained her vertical base, regarding Mina warily. "What do you mean?"

A condescending laugh escaped Mina's lips. "Please. Any fighter of my skill level could tell you've been holding back in your matches. It was obvious you were trying to get to me through Tarou. You probably thought you were going to knock me off my game and lure me out here so you could finish me off with your 'Super Duper Invincible Attack' or whatever inane name you gave it. Idiot. If I was that naïve, I'd already be dead."

Park couldn't believe it. There was no way that bitch could have figured out her game and outhustled her. Park was the smart one. Mina was just a psychotic bimbo.

Park tried unleashing the Razor Scissors Kick again. This time Mina ducked under it, lashing out with a fist right into Park's kidney.

The girl fell to the ground, her hand reflexively covering the injury as she rolled around in pain far worse than anything she had experienced before. There was internal bleeding taking place, she was certain of it. Fight with that sort of injury was impossible. She had to concede the match.

Park started to tap the ground, an indication of surrender, but Mina lashed down with a foot, breaking the hand before she could tap it again and making it look as though it was nothing more than an abortive attempt to rise.

"Now, now. You started this. It's only right you finish it as well," Mina clucked, a twinkling in her eyes that wasn't there before.

Now Park began to understand. While she had made Mina angry, the taller girl regarded Park as beneath open contempt, but not too unworthy to kill.

Park tried ending the match again, "I yie—"

A hard right met her jaw. A left snapped it back, breaking it with a hard crack, shattering teeth and shredding lips. Blood poured from the rents in her flesh.

Park lashed out in pain, finally catching Mina in the stomach. The taller girl only backed off a half step before bringing her leg into Park's unprotected ribs. Bone broke at the impact, and every breath the smaller girl took was drowned out from the fire inside.

"I'm bored now," Mina said. "Let's say goodnight to everybody."

Blood bubbled from the remains of Park's lips as she tried to protest what was to come. 'The Goodnight Kiss' was Mina's finishing maneuver, one she used to inspire the crowd and strike fear into future opponents.

The helpless Park was lifted up by her head. Mina brought her face to her own and kissed her briefly on the lips. Blood was smeared over the taller girl's chin as she shot Park a pitying look.

Tears rolled down Park's face as she felt her head buried in Mina's pillowy bosom. It wasn't fair. She had what it took. She was smart. She had a plan. It was supposed to have been perfect.

Park felt her body twist slightly to the right, the second part of the move. She wet herself, knowing what was to come. This wasn't right. She wanted to give up. Retire. She'd loyally serve Mina for the rest of her life, if only her opponent would give her the chance. She didn't want to di—

Snap

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo watched as Mina released her hold on the limp form she had been clutching to her bosom. Park's neck was twisted at an impossible angle from the rest of her. The body slumped to the ground, Mina smirking over it.

The survivor thrust her fist in the air in triumph. The majority of the crowd went wild over the ease of the victory of the veteran over the impertinent upstart, though some stayed loyal to Park's memory and booed Mina.

"Goodbye," Shampoo said as Running Deer made a holy sign for the departed.

"Shoot, I liked her, too," Shampoo overheard Tarou say as he headed away from the observation area.

"She really shouldn't have picked a fight with Mina," Running Deer said sadly as she and Shampoo headed back to the showers to clean up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours had passed after the final match before Mina made it back to her apartment. With her mood better than it had been for weeks, her entourage had reappeared and applauded her success in disposing of that cocky little snot that had tried to upstage the great and powerful Mina Li. The Korean had basked in the attention showered upon her, as befitted her position in the Arena. It was still hard for her to believe the inept runt had thought so highly of herself when she had so little actual skill. Mina had been certain she was going to put up a better fight than that.

If only it had been that damnable Shampoo, Mina thought to herself. That would have been truly enjoyable. Unfortunately, the Amazon was anything but inept and had more than enough skill to back up any challenges she could issue. Mina wasn't sure she was up to Shampoo's level yet, though she was improving by leaps and bounds. For the moment, she was going to live with an enjoyable victory that only reaffirmed her rank among the Arena's best and would teach others to stay away from her man.

Smiling, Mina opened the door to her room. Her hand went for the lightswitch when a lamp from further inside the apartment clicked on, showering the living area in a dull yellow glow.

Seated on a couch, next to the light, was the familiar form of Ana.

On the far side of the room, a second lamp flickered on. Uni sat there, her feline eyes gleaming with an anticipatory hope.

"We've been waiting for you, Mina," Ana said, breaking the silent deadlock.

"You know the penalty for unauthorized fights," Uni said, voice mirroring her sister's in every way.

"It was an open challenge." Mina closed the door behind her. She already knew her fate had been decided, but she was too much of a fighter to go down without some sort of struggle.

"Fighters cannot set up their own matches," Ana reminded her, as she rose from the couch, limbering up by stretching out her limbs. Her muscles and sinews caused her joints to creak slightly as she stretched out.

"Nor did she call you out by name," Uni rose to her own feet, reminiscent of a jungle cat preparing to corner some prey.

"What you mean to say is, the Director is pissed off that I whacked one of his cash cows," Mina clarified, then took a step inward. She would show no fear to these little toys, even if they were dangerous.

"You're going to be punished for being a naughty girl, Mina." Amusement laced Ana's voice as she unleashed a feral grin upon the girl.

"Will it be the easy way, or the hard way?" Uni asked, hope for the latter clear in her eyes.

Mina decided she would deny them the satisfaction. "The easy way. As you say, I did break the rules, and did it knowingly. I deserve the punishment." Which was the truth. She had known deep down inside that killing Park would result in the Director coming down on her in some manner. In a way, it was a relief to receive her punishment and end it quickly.

Ana and Uni approached her.

Ana played a finger up and down Mina's back, causing the girl to shiver. "You might want to strip. That's a nice outfit you have on, and we wouldn't it to get ruined, now would we?"

Mina obeyed and began removing her clothing. It didn't matter. A little beating was worth killing the annoyance Park had represented. A little pain would always be worth killing those that stood in her way. If it wasn't, she wouldn't have been in the Arena in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End notes

Just a little look at the internal workings of the Arena, which will become increasingly important in upcoming chapters. Special thanks to Steven Thesken for letting me play in his yard with all the fun toys he's left laying around.

Special thanks to Steve Thesken David Homerick Michael A. Chase

DB Sommer


End file.
